Chuck Versus The Road
by DirectorCarmichael
Summary: Post series. Chuck and Sarah are forced to go on the run and leave Burbank behind for good.
1. Goodbye, Burbank

**A/N: I randomly thought of this this afternoon, and decided to see if it would make an interesting story. Please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

The tactical team stormed the house at three in the morning. The theory is that by attacking in the dead of the night, when people are most asleep, one is able to catch their enemy unprepared. Such a hypothesis would give the attacker the advantage in most situations. However, 'most situations' don't factor Chuck and Sarah Bartowski into the equation.

That is why they failed.

Chuck woke up first at five to three. He had been dreaming of Barstow. On the run.

Sarah instantly knew Chuck was awake and opened her eyes.

"Get the go bag," Chuck whispered.

She didn't ask why. She untangled herself off of Chuck and ran to the closet. Already being open, the rear wall safe was in plain view. Quickly typing in the code on the keypad, it clicked open. Then Sarah heard a car door slam down the street.

Chuck heard it too and froze momentarily from dressing in his black BDUs.

"Hurry baby," he whispered as he slipped his right pant leg on, hopping on one leg.

Sarah first grabbed their real passports and then the stacks of their covers that were tied together. Grabbing the go bag out of the corner of the closet, she started throwing everything in. Their entire lives. Their IDs; their marriage license; their string rings from the 'dry run'; their wedding photos.

Everything else stayed. Sarah slid the go bag, which was really a black Gregory backpack, across the floor towards Chuck and started dressing in her BDUs. Considering they had both been naked when they awoke, they dressed in record time. Chuck had opened the armory and was already loading and preparing weapons.

He loaded his Baby Hi-Capa tranq pistols, her Smith & Wesson M&Ps and H&K G36C, and slid the knife sheath towards Sarah. He slid his arms through the straps on the backpack and holstered one of his pistols, keeping the other up covering the door.

It was now 2:58 a.m.

Sarah put on her bulletproof vest, and made sure Chuck had his on. She put her hair up in a ponytail like every mission.

As soon as Sarah was ready, she walked by Chuck to the bedroom door.

"Okay, sweetie, let's go. Stay behind me. Tranq every one of 'em honey."

She kept her G36C slung and they moved into the hallway, covering each other. Having been partners for over five years, they moved with precision, systematically clearing and exfiltrating their dream home like a pair of hardened operatives.

They were halfway down the stairs when they breached.

The front door swung open, shattering with the impact of the ram. Red splinters splayed out across the hardwood floor.

The first one through the door had dropped the battering ram and replaced it with an M4. He snap-aimed at Sarah. She double tapped him in the chest. Before he even hit the ground, Chuck shot a dart into his neck.

Surprisingly, there was only one operative behind the first one. As they ran down the stairs, Chuck and Sarah could hear more of them upstairs and towards the rear of the house, especially their bedroom.

Chuck quickly shot the second operative in the arm. Gunshots alerts the enemy of your position, and both of them knew to avoid when at all possible.

They sprinted out the front door and onto the street.

Down the street in both directions were black Suburbans parked in the middle of the street. Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him across the street.

Nobody had gotten out of the Suburbans when they had quickly scampered across the road.

Chuck and Sarah crouched behind a small stone wall in the front yard of a small white colonial.

"They must all be inside," Chuck whispered. The were the first words either of them had uttered since their bedroom.

Sarah nodded and continued scanning the area using the thermal scope on her rifle.

Chuck took off the go bag quickly and unzipped a front pocket. He took out a waterproof plastic case, opening it up. He grabbed the iPhone out and woke it up. They always kept it on with a full charge.

They waited until they could see the tactical team moving out of the house.

"Sarah, honey," Chuck whispered softly to his wife.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm really sorry to have to do this to your dream home."

He keyed in the code on the phone, and their little white dream home with the red door in Burbank blew up into a million little pieces.

In the confusion they ran through the colonial's yard, through the backyard, across the next street, and through another home's backyard onto the next street. Parked on the east side of the street twenty yards away was a silver Toyota Camry. Sarah opened a pocket on her BDUs, took the keys out, and unlocked the car.

They loaded their gear, putting the weapons and the go bag in the trunk. Sarah threw Chuck the keys.

They got in the car, letting out a collective sigh as the doors closed.

"Well, Sarah, nobody can tell us our marriage doesn't have any excitement."


	2. Palm Springs to Yuma

**A/N: I got a lot of great reviews for the first chapter that encouraged me to continue. So, without further adieu, I present the second installment of Chuck Versus The Road. Enjoy, my friends. Thank you all for your kind reviews and words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

Chuck looked at his sleeping wife and silently thanked her. She had the foresight to load up an iPod Touch with his music library and keep it in the Camry. He was watching for tails and being vigilant about the speed limit, but the music still helped relieve some of the tension and fear he was feeling.

He had no idea who had came for them in the middle of the night. They had no markings on their uniforms - in fact, Chuck and Sarah looked like two of them, with the exact same black BDUs and tactical vests.

**4:49 a.m. EZ-Storage. Somewhere outside Palm Springs, CA.**

Chuck gently shook Sarah awake. She instantly tightened her grip on her pistol in her right hand, and squeezed Chuck's hand with her left. He was thankful the Camry was an automatic - they had been holding hands since they left. It helped ground both of them, and had an oddly calming effect given their circumstances.

"Baby, time to wake up," he cooed gently. "We're at the first switch."

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled softly at Chuck.

"Hi sweetheart. How long was I out?"

"Almost two hours. C'mon, let's make the switch and get out of here. We need to get out of California."

She nodded in agreement and they got out of the car. They were in the middle of a long row of identical storage units. They walked over to number 121. Chuck picked up the padlock in his palm and turned it until the code was entered and it opened, unlocking the unit's garage door.

They both grabbed the bottom of the door and pulled it up, revealing the inside of the unit. In it sat a sedan with a grey weather cover over it. They pulled off the cover, revealing a 2008 black VW Jetta. Chuck reached under the back right tire and grabbed the keys from the wheel well while Sarah backed the Camry up to the storage unit. They moved the gear from the trunk of the Camry to the trunk of the VW. Chuck pulled the Jetta out of the unit and Sarah backed the Camry in. She put the keys in the back left wheel well and blanketed it with the same cover that was on the Jetta. Before they left, they quickly changed out of their BDUs and put on civvies.

"Honey, I'll drive. You get some sleep," she said as they closed the unit's door and locked it back up.

"Thanks Sarah," he replied, tossing her the flip-key.

They got back on the road as the sun was slowly creeping above the horizon. Sarah always loved desert sunrises. She absentmindedly was rubbing circles on Chuck's hand with her thumb as she cruised along at 65 mph. Neither of them had seen any hints of a tail since Burbank, but they were still as aware and vigilant as ever. Chuck was sleeping soundly, a confounding grin on his face. He occasionally groaned and moaned in delight. _He must be having a good dream_, she thought.

She had to stop to use the restroom, but didn't want to risk going into public, even a rest stop, just yet. So she waited until they were on a desolate stretch of highway, pulled over, and found a large rock to use for cover. Of course, Chuck picked the exact moment she was crouching to pee to wake up.

He woke up with a start and immediately realized Sarah wasn't in the car and they were stopped on the side of the highway. He looked around until he caught a glimpse of blonde hair behind a large rock. He rolled down the window.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" He called out to her, grinning stupidly.

He heard her laugh, which caused him to laugh in turn.

"Nature called, baby, and I had to answer," she deadpanned. He chuckled and rolled the window up to give her some privacy. Always the consummate gentleman.

Soon she was back in the driver's seat and they were back on the highway. She reached out and found his hand, resting them on the gear shifter. She twirled his wedding band around on his ring finger, something that always calmed her no matter what.

Chuck had wisely brought the iPod from the Camry and had found one of his 'Chuck & Sarah Road Trip' playlists.

As the soft sounds of Jack Johnson played through the Jetta's speakers, Chuck and Sarah both reflected on what had transpired thus far.

They had woken up in the dead of night, both of them with a gut feeling something was wrong. Their fears were proved right when a mysterious tactical strike team stormed their house. Luckily, they were prepared and almost out the door. Now, they were on the run. Completely off the grid. They had to sever all contact with their former lives. No more Buy More, no more Morgan and Alex, no more Casey and Verbanski, no more Ellie, Devon and Clara. Sarah stole a glance at Chuck and her heart broke. Sure, they were Sarah's family now too, but she knew the impact this was going to have on Chuck. They were going to need each other more than ever now. They were going to stick together no matter what, cover each other's backs, and get through this _together_.

Chuck knew what was running through Sarah's mind. He was thinking the exact same thoughts, and his heart was in turn breaking for her. She had come to embrace Chuck's family as her own. She finally had found a normal life, and now that was history. They were back to looking over their shoulders and going everywhere armed. Chuck sighed.

"I know, Chuck. I know," she whispered as she picked up their intertwined hands and gave each of his fingers a kiss. He smiled at her and returned the favor, kissing each one of her fingers, then her wrist, and started moving his way up her forearm.

"Mmmm," she cooed. "In a little while baby. We need to stop for the day anyways, we're both exhausted. We'll stop somewhere around Yuma and find a place to crash."

**7:17 a.m. Somewhere outside Yuma, AZ.**

Two hours later and they were on the outskirts of Yuma, Arizona. They were mere miles from the Mexican border now. They found a dingy, pay-by-the-night motel. Sarah threw on an auburn wig and a sleek pair of dark sunglasses and went into the office. The old man behind the counter flirted shamelessly with her. She didn't mind, he ended up giving her quite a good rate for the night. She went back out to the Jetta and pulled it around the motel, parking outside of their room. Taking a quick glance around, they hastily unloaded the trunk and threw all their gear onto the bed.

Chuck closed the door, locked the deadbolt, and shut the blinds.

They emptied the go bag's contents on the bed and took stock of what they now possessed.

Their real passports and driver's licenses. About 20 different covers, complete with passports, IDs, marriage licenses, health insurance cards, AAA cards, and credit and debit cards. They had more covers stashed along their route, but they always kept a multitude on them. They had their weapons and a good deal of ammo. $20,000 in cash. Clothes for both of them, as well as disguises. A backup iPhone they would only turn on if absolutely necessary. A hand-portable GPS programmed with maps of all of North and South America. Then there was the last vestiges of their former life - their real marriage license, wedding photos, and medical files.

Sarah picked up a picture of them walking out of the church right after the wedding and held it close to her. A tear ran down her cheek, and Chuck caught it with his thumb before it had the chance to go further. He silently pulled her into an embrace and they both cried for their lost life. After a few minutes they slid down to the floor. Chuck's back was agains the bed and Sarah was curled up as close as she could get to him. His arms were wrapped in a protective cocoon around her, rubbing her back softly. He whispered reassuring words into her ear in between soft kisses to her neck.

Sarah drifted off into sleep. Carefully resting her against the bed, Chuck got up and cleared it off. He packed the backpack up and set it by the side of the bed. He put one of Sarah's pistols under a pillow and one of his tranq pistols under the other one. He removed the comforter and rolled back the sheets.

Carefully scooping Sarah into his arms, he gingerly laid her back on the bed. She stirred, moaning in pleasure at Chuck's touch. He chuckled. They could be surrounded on all sides by the enemy and both of them would still turn into horny teenagers at the drop of a hat.

Chuck stripped down to his boxers. He gently started removing Sarah's clothes, trying not to wake her. They both badly needed rest. As he began to slowly raise her shirt, she awoke.

"Taking advantage of me, Chuck?" She grinned up at him.

He smiled back down at her and leaned down to kiss her. She responded instantly and deepened it, their tongues engaging in their continual war. She wrapped her legs tightly around his torso and he groaned into her.

"Sarah, we need to rest."

She flipped him over and straddled him, smirking triumphantly.

"I know. And this will help us sleep better, sweetie."

Twenty minutes later they were naked, cuddling, and fast asleep. Sarah was splayed atop Chuck, their bodies touching in as many places as possible. They both felt safest in each other's arms. They both felt protected by their spouse.

Sarah woke up first about three hours later. Chuck was still fast asleep with a smile plastered on his face. She giggled to herself and laid kisses on his chest, making her way up to his head. Chuck woke up with an angel softly placing smooches all over him. If he didn't see the gross room they were in, he could have sworn he'd awoken in heaven.

"Hi, gorgeous," he whispered. She looked up at him and they locked gazes. He could lose himself for days in those blue oceans of emotion. He could see the fear, sure, but overwhelming all others he saw love in her eyes. He pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately.

"Hi, Chuck," she replied when she caught her breath. She was giving him that million-dollar smile that he attested could launch a thousand ships. He'd go to hell and back to see that smile just once, and had told her as much on many occasions.

"Look, Sarah," that was his usual preamble to a 'serious' conversation. She just stayed silent, willing him with her eyes to continue. "I'm really sorry about this. I tried to get us out of the life. Now we're alone and on the run from god-knows-who. I'm so sorry." He had broken their eye contact and had that apologetic look that made Sarah regret ever doing anything to hurt this man.

"Shhh, Chuck. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. We'll always have each other. As long as we're together they don't stand a chance. We're too smart, too fast, and too ready for them." She gently stroked his face as she spoke, calming him slowly.

"I know. I'm sorry I freaked out, a natural reaction I guess. There's nobody else in the 'verse i'd rather be on the run with, Sarah. Thank you for being here with me."

"Chuck, did you really just thank your wife for being by your side? You can be so self-depreciating." She took his face in her hands and made sure she had his attention before she went on. "You never have to thank me. It's our job to protect each other. That's what a marriage is. Sure, ours is a little different, but we always said we'd never be normal. Now, I need you to get your head out of your ass and bring my genius husband back into this bed."

Chuck smiled and laughed quietly. She always knew how to get through to him.

"I love you. I haven't told you that since we left Burbank. I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, Chuck." With that, they kissed once more and she rested her head back into its place on Chuck's chest.

"So, we have to choose now, honey," Chuck said after a minute. "We have three different routes set up. Each one has at least five safe houses until we reach the final, permanent home."

"I know. I was thinking about it earlier in the car. I think we should activate the second one. We're already almost to Mexico."

Chuck nodded in agreement. After they were forced to run, and Barstow happened, Sarah had gotten serious about planning contingencies for going off the grid. Once they finally got together as a real couple, she shared her plans with Chuck and he augmented them with his own great ideas. Now, a few years later, their plans were solid. They were the only two people who knew anything about any of the safe houses, the covers, and the different drop locations they had set up. It had to stay that way if they were to have any chance at success. Nobody could know where they had gone. It had to look like they either died when their house blew up or they'd just disappeared without a trace. They knew they couldn't contact their family - not for a long time, anyways.

They laid in silence, contemplating the long, arduous trek ahead of them. They had thousands of miles to go before they could even think about really resting.

"Baby?" Sarah asked without moving her head. Chuck rubbed her back to let her know she had his attention. "When we make it to the final safe house, I want to have a serious talk about our family. What I'm trying to say, Chuck, is that if we're going to be living on our own in the middle of nowhere, i'd like to have a few other people to share it with."

"Sarah, you know we can't bring anyone else down there. That would be too close to the vest, we'd risk blowing our cover."

He could be so dense sometimes.

"You, Chuck Bartowski, are the dumbest smart man I know. I was talking about having babies, Chuck." She smirked up at him, waiting for his reaction she knew would put a smile on her face.

"Oh. OH!" The light bulb went on in Chuck's brain and he finally comprehended what his wife was telling him. "Absolutely Sarah. _When_ we get there, we will have that discussion. But for now we have to stay focused. We need to be alive and together to start a family, honey."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you. Think of it as an incentive for both of us."

They chuckled lightly and Chuck pulled Sarah closer to him.

"Deal, Mrs. Bartowski. Now let's get some shut-eye. We should stay the night here and recon the border tomorrow."

"Got it, Mr. Bartowski. Sleep well, my love."

They slept all afternoon, waking up around dusk, hungry.


	3. Pizza & Recon

**A/N: Again, thanks for all the great reviews. I apologize that I haven't had time to answer them personally. Just know that I appreciate the support from everyone. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! This chapter is mostly fluff to set up the next chapter, just so you know. **

**Somebody asked me in a review why I blew up the house and didn't have Chuck and Sarah fight back. While I agree that would have been an awesome fight scene, I wanted to write a story about them being forced the leave everything but each other behind, and what better way to show the separation than blowing up their dream home? Anyways, it was a great question and I'm sure I'll write a big fight scene later in the story just for you. Thanks as always for the reviews, constructive criticism, questions, and encouragement. -JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

**6:04 p.m. Outside Yuma, AZ**

Sarah woke up first shortly after six. She took the opportunity to pretend, for just a few minutes, they were at home, safe, with no worries in the world. She didn't do much of anything - she just laid there, softly running her fingers up and down Chuck's chest, watching him sleep. Both of them considered watching the other one sleep to be a favorite activity.

She tensed when she heard the door next door open and shut. She could hear people murmuring. They apparently were moving items into the room. Taking no chances, she released her grip on her husband and rose out of bed quickly. Grabbing her pistol from under a pillow, she went over to the window and peeked out of the blinds. The realization that she was naked only came when Chuck woke up and asked her why she was giving anybody who happened to be in the parking lot a peep show. Giggling, she explained how she was checking out their new neighbors, and how she had deemed them to not be a security threat. Chuck sighed theatrically, which just caused Sarah to giggle more.

"Stop giggling and get your butt back over here," Chuck grinned. "It's cold in this bed without my personal comforter."

In an instant she was back in her spot, Chuck playing with stray curls on her forehead.

"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" He asked.

"We should probably just order in," she replied. "If we're going over the border tomorrow night we need to be extra careful."

"Yeah. Pizza?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Order it for us?"

Chuck nodded, and, reaching over to the nightstand, took the phonebook out of the drawer. He chuckled to himself when he saw the Gideon's bible next to the phonebook. No matter how crappy the place, there was always one of those bibles in a drawer. America.

Finding a suitable pizza place, he picked up the motel's land line and dialed out. He listened to the dial tone for a second to ascertain whether or not there was a third party on the line. Confident there wasn't, he pressed '9' to get an outside line and called the restaurant.

Without thinking, he slipped into a deep southern accent, causing Sarah to laugh into his chest.

"Can y'all deliver us one of them vegetarian pies, ma'am?" Chuck asked, sounding like he was born and raised in Mississippi.

"That's mighty nice of you, ma'am. Now, I'd appreciate it if y'all wouldn't mind taking the olives off."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, ma'am. You have yourself a fine evening."

Chuck hung up the phone and Sarah took the opportunity to raise her head off of his chest and laugh out loud. Ever since their impromptu mission on the train in France as 'Mr. and Mrs. Charles Charles', his southern accent always made her laugh. Not only was it hilarious, it brought back memories of that trip. The seemingly endless streak of raucous lovemaking, no doubt spurred on by the years of sexual tension. That trip had been the nail in the coffin for the agent in Sarah. She had slowly been re-prioritizing her life. Her job was replaced by Chuck as her first priority. Now, on the run, her priorities hadn't changed. If anything, her convictions in keeping Chuck safe were stronger than ever.

When they heard a knock at the door a half hour later, Chuck got out of the bed. Halfway to the door, Sarah called out to him.

"Sweetie, can you cover yourself up a little please?" She was covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh.

He darted back to the bed and grabbed a sheet, leaving Sarah the comforter to cover herself with. Sharing a quick look with her that caused both of them to let out a chuckle, he went to the door. Following their set protocols, he approached the door from an angle and listened before he looked through the peephole. Satisfied there was only one person behind the door, he peeked a look and was relieved to see it was the pizza delivery boy. However, he knew better than to let his guard down. He opened the door with his right hand, keeping his tranq pistol behind his back with his left.

Chuck grabbed the pie and threw the kid a $20, telling him to keep the change as he shut the door. The kid had gotten a glimpse of Sarah in bed, seemingly naked under the comforter, and gave Chuck an enthusiastic nod. Rolling his eyes, Chuck took the pizza back to bed, grabbing two bottles of water out of the side of the go bag.

They ate in relative silence, both enjoying the pizza. They had chosen a small, local pizza parlor, ignoring the big chain restaurants. Chuck found himself mesmerized by the way Sarah's body moved in conjunction with her rather large bites. She caught him staring and teased him about it, which led to him tickling her while she was trying to chew a bite of pizza.

Inevitably, they ended up throwing the pizza box, which still had a couple pieces left in it, to the floor so the bed was clear of obstacles. They were happy they had decided to not get dressed to eat, because they would have ended up ripping the clothes of one another anyways. Soon, they were in the throes of passion, and, for just a few minutes, they let their worries go. For that short amount of time in a motel room outside Yuma, Chuck and Sarah Bartowski forgot about the world. There was only the two of them, and no force on earth could rip them apart.

**1:45 a.m.**

The bedside clock's alarm woke them abruptly.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuck," Sarah moaned, her voice stifled by her position on Chuck's chest.

"Make it stopppppppp," she cooed.

Chuck reached over and hit the top of the clock, shutting off the annoying loud beeps. He flicked on the lamp and bathed the room in light.

"Baby, wake up. It's time to go check out the border," Chuck whispered as he gently shook Sarah by the shoulders. When she groaned into him, refusing to move, he changed tactics. He gripped Sarah tightly and started to get out of the bed, taking her with him. She decided he started it, so he was going to finish it. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, locking her ankles in the small of his back. She snaked her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his chest.

"Shower. Now," she said, her voice lacking any discernible emotion. Chuck silently acquiesced and somehow got the shower started and them in it. Sarah finally let go and they washed each other, resisting the temptation and finishing their shower in less than ten minutes.

They dressed quickly in their black BDUs. Chuck dug around in the backpack and found two pairs of NVGs (nigh vision goggles) and binoculars. Sarah twisted the thermal scope off of her G36C and stuffed it in a pocket on her vest. They each took one of their pistols and some ammo. They emptied out the backpack except for six water bottles, four energy bars, the first aid kit, the handheld GPS, two empty Nalgene water bottles and chlorine tablets for water purification.

They did a once over and made sure they had everything they needed for their trip. They loaded up the Jetta and set out for the border.

**4:30 a.m.**

Their recon of the border hadn't taken them very long, and they got back to the motel as the sun was just starting to creep over the horizon. From the small town they were staying in, west of Yuma, it was only about two miles to the border.

They discovered that at night it wouldn't be very hard for them to get across, especially crossing _into _Mexico, and not the other way around. Most of the countermeasures were designed to catch illegal aliens coming into the U.S., not people trying to go south of the border. They had found a good vantage point and recorded the border patrol's routes and frequency. They were confident they could easily come up with a plan to get them across the border.

The problem was that once they were across the border, they had no transportation arranged. They were going to have to either commandeer a vehicle, or pay for one. Either way, they needed to find something soon after they crossed, preferably before sunrise. The desert was a killer, especially this time of year. Getting marooned without transportation or water was a real concern, and could easily lead to serious injury or death.

Sarah suggested they try to go back to sleep. They were unsuccessful. The recon had gotten them both wired, and neither of them could relax just yet. So, instead, they decided to engage in their favorite way to relieve stress and induce relaxation. Now, they were considering it practice for when that magical day in the future when they would decide it was time to expand their small family.

They found that making love while on the run can be quite exhilarating. The combination of connecting with the love of your life deeply with the fear that the door could be busted down any moment created an experience that both of them was sure would rank in their top ten.

"I hate Morgan Grimes now more than ever," Sarah said as they finally settled down onto the bed.

"Why?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Barstow," was her simple answer.

Chuck laughed and used his thumb to brush hair away from her face.

"I swear, I don't know how it happens, but you get more beautiful every day."

Sarah couldn't help but blush, letting a radiant smile escape. Chuck was the only guy who could ever say something that corny to her with her knowing he meant every word of it. He was also the only guy that ever got Sarah to blush outside of a mission requirement.

They fell asleep mid-morning after setting an alarm for the late afternoon. They planned on crossing into Mexico at night. This was going to be the last day they spent in the United States for the foreseeable future, and, in true Chuck and Sarah fashion, they were going to spend it in bed, wrapped around each other.


	4. Farewells, Fences, and Fords

**A/N: I'm having so much fun with this story. I always enjoy FFs about Chuck and Sarah on the run (Chuck Vs. The Pacific Northwest and The Long Road Back come to mind), and I'm finding that it's even more fun to write it with them already married. I hope everybody is enjoying it so far, the reviews tell me as much. You guys are awesome and keep me motivated to write more! Thank you!**

**I'm going to attempt to explain further why they had to run. I'm making this up out of thin air as I go, so don't be surprised if I screw it up somehow. I'm just telling a story I wish they could have filmed. -JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**6:30 p.m. Outside Yuma, AZ**

The alarm woke them both of out of a rather good dream. If they had shared it with one another, they would have discovered that they had been having almost the same exact dream. One with small children laughing, parents smiling, and happiness. For that reason, both of them woke up with smiles on their faces.

Then the realization hit that they were crossing the border. Leaving the US behind. Everything they knew and loved (besides each other, of course) was either back in Burbank or outside Chicago. This was an entirely new chapter in their lives. Everyone who knew Chuck and Sarah swore up and down that the two of them were oblivious to anyone but themselves, but the truth was, this was one of the first times they were truly alone. Sure, they had a two week honeymoon, but when that ended they were right back home and at work. Now, it was really just them against the world. Okay, maybe not the world, but you get the idea.

Ever since Chuck downloaded the new Intersect, and Sarah had gotten her memories back, they had noticed more and more surveillance. They figured it was just the government keeping tabs on them, considering they were both former agents, Chuck now had the Intersect, and Beckman had made it clear repeatedly she wanted it, and them, back. She hadn't tried to force them…..yet. The first time Chuck noticed they had a tail was when he and Sarah were going out for a dinner date. Sarah kept an eye on the offending car while Chuck tried to lose them. Successful, they tried to push it to the back of their minds and enjoy themselves. It didn't help that the next day on their way to work they had another tail.

Eventually, they forgot about the tails and just went about their days. They obviously knew where they lived, where they worked, and who their friends and family were. So far, they had been engaged in passive surveillance, never coming closer than a few hundred yards. As long as that didn't change, they figured, they were relatively safe. They discreetly took extra time to inspect their contingency plans for going off the grid. When they had their millions, they used a good chunk of it to make sure they had options. Chuck, being Chuck, had set up numerous untraceable offshore accounts in a multitude of countries in their names and a number of covers. Their plans were solid and they were confident that, if given the time, they could evade and make it together. Chuck assured Sarah that he had taken care of everything, and if the occasion did arise where they had to run, they would be set up for life. He knew how dangerous their lives were, and if they needed to disappear, he was going to make damn sure they did.

They knew they had to run if it came down to it for a few reasons. First, they weren't willing to allow the government to use either of them anymore. Sarah was done with the CIA - for good. She knew all it would take was 'one mission'. That would inevitably lead to 'oh, just one more mission', and so on and so forth. She wasn't willing to let her and her husband go down that path again. It was someone else's turn to take that mantle. Second, they refused to allow the Intersect to get into the wrong hands. After years of fighting, they simply could not trust anyone anymore. The government had broken too many promises, lied to them too many times. Chuck saw what they really thought about them when Sarah was dying from the Norseman - the Company ignored them and actively tried to prevent Chuck from saving her. All of the agencies were too untrustworthy. In Chuck and Sarah's opinion, they couldn't trust them because it had been proven time and time again that it was rather easy to infiltrate the upper echelon of the intelligence community. They weren't going to take chances, not with their lives. Not when they had found each other again. Not when Sarah was just getting comfortable being Sarah Bartowski again.

Sarah woke up first and gazed up at her husband. He had her wrapped protectively in her arms, keeping her safe even in his sleep. He shifted and his breath hitched and she knew he was awake. His eyes fluttered as they came into focus. He opened them and was met with a heavenly site. Blonde curls splayed out over his chest and two deep blue oceans asking entrance to his soul. He locked eyes with her and both of them smiled. Even now, in an incredibly precarious and dangerous situation, they were _happy_.

"Hi, beautiful," Chuck whispered as he stroked Sarah's hair lightly.

"Hi, Chuck," she grinned back.

She reached up and gave him a long, sloppy kiss. He moaned when she broke the contact and resumed her position on his chest.

"So, are you ready for this?" She asked. It was eerily similar to when she asked him if he was ready to be a hero, back in the Weinerlicious all those years ago.

Chuck gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, refusing to break eye contact. After a minute, he answered.

"As long as I have you by my side, I'm ready for anything," he replied honestly.

"Good," she smiled back. "There you go again, saying something so sweet, and I have nothing to say back." She frowned slightly. It always bothered her a little that she wasn't as articulate as Chuck about their relationship. Chuck could care less - he knew how Sarah felt. He knew who she was. Sarah thought for another moment as Chuck continued stroking her cheek, and finally said, "I love you, Chuck Bartowski. I'll stand by your side until the world comes crashing down around us."

Chuck smiled widely. "I thought you said you didn't have anything to say back? That was pretty good, honey." He kissed the top of her head, causing her to blush. "I love you, Sarah Bartowski. Always have, always will."

Sarah leaned up and kissed him passionately again. Before it could escalate, she got up out of the bed and headed for the shower. The kiss had left Chuck breathless and momentarily speechless. He turned and saw his wife leaning against the bathroom door, smirking with a glint in her eye.

"Do I really have to ask you, Chuck?" He looked at her curiously.

"God, I really do. Chuck, please come and wash my back." That was all it took, and Chuck was by her in an instant, scooping her into his arms. From her position in the crook of his arm, she looked up at Chuck with adoration, pride, and love. He was hers, forever. She was his, forever. It didn't matter if they were in Burbank, or a motel room in Yuma, or on an iceberg in the Arctic, as long as they were together. They could do this. They could get away cleanly and start a new life, together.

After their shower, which involved more than 'cleaning', they dressed. Instead of wearing their BDUs, they put on hiking clothes and boots. They always ran the risk of getting caught, and figured it would just make it more difficult if they were dressed like assassins. They packed everything up, checking the entire room twice to make sure they left no trace of their presence. Sarah wiped down the entire room to rid it of their fingerprints and any DNA traces (they ended up taking the sheets with them, burning them a couple miles down the road). Using a black light she dug out of the backpack, she inspected the room until she was satisfied that nobody could find a single trace of them.

Sarah threw on her wig and sunglasses and dropped the key off at the front desk without a word. It was now almost 8:15 p.m.

She walked back around the motel and found Chuck leaning against the Jetta, his back to her. His arms were folded over his chest, and he was watching the sun set in the west. She moved around the car and stood next to him, leaning her back up against the hood. He wordlessly took her hand in his. He raised their linked hands and kissed the back of her hand, followed by a kiss to her wedding band. They had briefly debated taking off their wedding rings and putting them on chains around their necks. Sarah vetoed the idea. She had waited long enough to be Mrs. Chuck Bartowski, and nobody was taking that away from her, she told Chuck. Nobody. She also told him that their rings were where they belonged, and he was never allowed to take his off without his wife's express verbal permission. He had nodded quietly when she forcefully asked him if he understood.

They stood there for a few seconds enjoying their last American sunset for the foreseeable future. After a few seconds, Chuck broke the silence.

"Honey?" He softly asked. She squeezed his hand to let him know he had her attention. "Where's your bracelet?"

Sarah was delightfully surprised by the question. He could have asked a million things - do you think we'll make it, are you sure about this, why don't you go back, they probably only want the Intersect, and a plethora of other things she could think of. No, not her Chuck. He was concerned about her, about something that meant the world to her.

"It's in the backpack, Chuck," she answered. "It's in a locked waterproof case. I'll put it back where it belongs when we get where we're going, I promise." She gave him a kiss to seal the promise, which got her a full Bartowski smile.

They piled into the car and said goodbye to Yuma. They drove a couple miles down the road and pulled off about two miles from the border. They unloaded the car, taking the time to hide their weapons in the backpack, making it quite heavy. Sarah didn't want to leave her rifle behind - if something happened, they might need it to survive. Not just to ward off possible attacks, but it might be needed to hunt for food for survival. They wiped down the car in the same way they wiped down the hotel room - leaving it spotless. Chuck simply stuffed the keys on top of the visor, and they walked away.

**11:18 p.m. US-Mexico Border.**

They took their time getting to the border, backtracking and sidestepping so as to confuse anybody who was tracking or would be tracking them. It was pitch black by the time they got to a good spot overlooking the physical border. As Chuck predicted, the moon was obscured by clouds, making it even darker. This was quite fortuitous.

Sarah scanned the border with her thermal scope, confirming that they had correctly guessed the guards' patrol. They now had an open window to make a run for the border.

"This is it, Chuck," she whispered without taking her eyes off the scope. "Remember to be as silent and stealthy as you can. I'm right behind you, sweetie."

Chuck leaned over and kissed Sarah on the cheek. She was still scanning the area using the scope, making it impossible for him to find her lips to kiss. She smirked.

"Let's go," he said as he quickly stood up and gathered their gear. He threw the backpack on, snapping the sternum and waist straps to distribute the weight more evenly.

As he started making his way down the small hill towards the border, he felt Sarah walking behind him. He didn't need to look back to know she was there - he felt her presence. He suddenly felt an enormous amount of pride surging through him. He realized just how lucky he was. He had a wife that not only protected him emotionally but physically as well. She had his back - literally. Sure, she was deadly and cunning and one of the world's best spies, but she was also Sarah. And Sarah would willfully lay down her life to prevent harm from coming to Chuck. Sarah would go to the ends of the earth, annihilating anything in her way, to find Chuck. Sarah would never stop loving Chuck.

And, of course, all of those things could also be said of Chuck and his devotion to Sarah. She knew, from first hand experience, the lengths Chuck had gone and would go to in order to protect her. At first, she resisted and became angry and frustrated when Chuck would try to protect her in his own special way. Sarah Walker didn't need protecting. She was the tip of the proverbial spear. She was a trained assassin, a deadly combination of beauty, brains, and brawn. Sarah Bartowski, on the other hand, adored her husband for wanting to protect her. She loved him all the more for it. She needed him to shield her from things. She needed him to hold her as she cried. She needed him to listen to her, to know that he would always be there for her. And he did all that, and more, without even having to be asked.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, all that stood between them and the border was a dirt road. The fence wasn't that tall here, only about ten feet high. They had discovered in their recon that this exact location was the only blind spot for miles in either direction. If they moved up and over the wall fast enough, nobody would even know they'd been there.

They darted across the road and stood under the shadow of the fence. Chuck reached out his hands, palms towards the sky, fingers interlocked. Sarah put her left foot in his outstretched hands, stepping up with her right foot on his shoulder, using his head to steady her with her hands. As Chuck lifted his hands, in turn lifting Sarah higher and higher, he couldn't help but grin at the free view he was getting. Sure, she had clothes on, and hiking clothes aren't the sexiest duds. But Chuck always meant it that Sarah was gorgeous no matter what she had on, and this was no exception. He kept his thoughts to himself. This was a tense moment, and, if they screwed up now, there was no telling what would become of them.

Soon Sarah had climbed up to the top of the fence and had one leg on either side, effectively straddling it. She reached her right hand down and got Chuck's attention.

"Hand me the backpack," she said quietly. He slid it off his shoulders and held it above his head. It was quite heavy, but Sarah grabbed it without issue. She picked it up and over the fence, gently letting it drop on the Mexican side. She turned back and looked down at Chuck again.

"Okay, big boy, your turn," she said with a slight smile. Chuck scoffed and mock pouted as he readied himself.

Chuck reached up and barely got ahold of Sarah's hand. They both slid their hands up each other's arms, gripping their wrists, making their hold stronger. Sarah used her other hand to steady herself as Chuck put a lot of weight on her. He was surprisingly nimble as he used the leverage to almost walk up the fence. His limbs were so long that he was on top of the fence in front of Sarah before she knew it.

"Ladies first," he said as he motioned to the southern side of the fence. Sarah smiled, and just before she threw her right leg over to jump down, leaned in and gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips. Their last kiss in America, she thought to herself.

Chuck joined her at the bottom of the fence and they were officially in Mexico. Illegally, sure, but they were there. He took her hand and they began walking. They knew they had to find a form of transportation soon. They only had so much water and food on them. They had extra water bottles and chlorine tablets for water purification, but finding a fresh water source in the desert was a long shot. They knew from maps where some creek beds would be, but they were most likely dried up this time of year.

**4:28 a.m. 11 miles south of the US-Mexico border.**

They had been making pretty good time. The sun was starting to rise, and it was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. They took stock of their water, and found that they only had two and a half liters left. That wouldn't last very long once the sun was beating down on them. The backpack Chuck had been carrying didn't help much either. Sarah had offered to take it multiple times, but Chuck had refused, asking her what kind of husband would let his wife carry their only bag. He knew she could handle it - hell, she probably would last longer than him - but that wasn't the kind of guy he was. No, he was chivalrous to a fault. Sarah had silently thanked him by taking his hand and swinging them as they walked. They both smiled at the contact.

They started seeing signs of civilization. A sign here, some trash there. Soon they came upon a small town that was just starting to wake up. The roosters were belting out the local alarm clock, and the villagers were starting to go about their day.

Chuck and Sarah approached carefully. They took the time to do a proper recon, noting all the entrances, exits, buildings, people they could see, and any potential threats. Deciding it was worth the risk to try to find some water and transportation, they walked into town shortly after five.

Water was easy to find. There was a public well in the middle of the town. As they milled around filling up their various water bottles, a few of the townspeople had gathered. Sarah had her hair up and under a hat, knowing how blondes stick out in that part of the world. Both of them were fluent Spanish speakers, which was good. They asked how much they owed for the water, and were told they owed nothing. Chuck asked if they knew of anybody with any kind of transportation. They were directed to the outskirts of town to see a man named "Maxi".

Maximiliano, or Maxi, was an old man in his sixties. Chuck and Sarah found him sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch of his small home smoking a cigarette. As they walked down a path in the front yard towards the house, he acknowledged their presence with a slight nod of the head.

"Buenos días, Señor," Chuck said in Spanish.

"Good morning," Maxi replied in English. "How can I help you?"

Chuck was a little disappointed in losing the chance to practice his Spanish, but he knew he would have all the time in the world for that, so he got to the point.

"We were told in town that you might be willing to sell your truck," Chuck explained. Maxi nodded again and got up out of his rocking chair.

"Maxi," he said, holding out his right hand.

"Chuck," Chuck said, shaking it. "This is my wife, Sarah." They had decided to avoid giving out last names, but, if forced to, would use the cover name 'Barrow'. Besides being kind of close to their real last name, Chuck pointed out it had the added bonus of being Bonnie and Clyde's last name. Sarah actually found that 'quite awesome', as she put it. They decided to keep their first names. If they used cover first names, they always ran the risk of slipping up, potentially blowing their cover. They also didn't want to call each other anything but Chuck and Sarah. Risky, but worth it, they decided in the end.

After the introductions, Maxi led them around his house to the back. There, six trucks in different states of dilapidation and rust sat. Maxi pointed to a mid-90s Ford F-150.

"That is the best truck I can offer. It runs well. Not many problems."

Chuck and Sarah looked it over. To Sarah's delight, the seats were bench-style, which would allow her them to snuggle up closely while they drove. Also, it was inconspicuous. It wasn't new enough to be flashy, and it wasn't old enough to be a piece of junk.

"How much?" Sarah asked.

Maxi thought for a moment before answering. "American dollars?" He asked. Sarah nodded. "$500."

Sarah actually gasped and Chuck stood there with his mouth agape. That was far too cheap, in their minds. They could tell that the village was not very well off, and they had been thoroughly heart warmed by their warm reception. Sarah dug into the backpack and pulled out $1,000 in crisp $20s.

When she handed the money to Maxi, he shook his head.

"This is too much, Señora."

"No, Maxi. Take the $500 for your truck. Then take the rest and either give it to the Church or give it to your neighbors. Either way, please accept this as gratitude for helping us."

Maxi nodded. He had seen many Americans come through over the years, and he could tell that these two were running from something. He knew they weren't trying to buy his silence, they were just trying to be polite and pious. By their actions, however, Chuck and Sarah had won the loyalty of a little town near the border.

Chuck took the backpack off and put it in the cab. He didn't want to risk keeping it in the bed. Looking in the bed, he saw that it was actually rather clean and empty. Then, Chuck got an idea. They had quite a ways to go to the first safe house, and it would take more than one day. Instead of trying to find a motel or somewhere to stay, they could just sleep in the bed of the truck. They had two light sleeping bags in compression sacks at the bottom of the backpack (obviously they could be zipped together to form one big cozy bed). The romantic in Chuck couldn't wait to tell Sarah about his idea to lie together under the stars.

They said their goodbyes and piled into the truck. Chuck was going to start out driving. Sarah took care of a few things, putting some things away in the backpack. Finished, she slid over the bench and nestled into Chuck's side. He reached around her with his right arm, and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"I just wish we had some music," Chuck said, looking dejectedly at the tape deck. Sarah smirked and reached into the backpack, digging around for something. After a minute, she pulled out what looked like a cassette tape with a wire attached to it. She held it up proudly.

"What's that?" Chuck asked, even though he already knew. Sarah had obviously taken the time to think things through, and, knowing her husband's love for music, wanted to make sure he had the opportunity to listen to some.

"It's an adapter for the iPod so we can listen to it on tape decks. I figured we'd probably end up at some point needing it." Chuck noticed how she'd said 'we' instead of 'you' when talking about listening to music. She had come to love music, solely because of Chuck introducing her to all types of bands and genres.

She reached back into the backpack and found the iPod. She put the adapter into the deck and plugged in the iPod. After a couple moments of searching through the library, she found a song and started playing it. She snuggled back into Chuck, grabbing his hand to wrap around her tightly.

They drove south, the sounds of Dave Matthews Band's "Where Are You Going" reverberating through the old Ford's speakers.

**I am no hero, oh that's for sure**

**But I do know one thing**

**That's where you are**

**Is where I belong**

**I do know,**

**Where you go,**

**Is where I wanna be….**


	5. Caborca

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. It's been quite fun to write so far. Warning- this chapter is mostly fluff, but, then again, most of my stories are fluff. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going! **

**-JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

Chuck drove for about four and a half hours before he pulled over. He had to pee. Pretty bad. They were in the middle of nowhere, and he hadn't seen anywhere to stop for about two hours. He finally decided to just pull over on the side of the road like Sarah had done on their way to Yuma.

The problem was that Sarah was currently using his upper arm as a pillow, drooling on his shirt. He had to reach over with his left hand to move the gear shifter into park without waking her up. He took a moment to take the scene in. Ever since she had come into his life, going off the grid had always been a distinct possibility. Early on, he was terrified of the prospect. He didn't think that when it came down to it, he'd be able to actually leave everyone and everything behind. The time he and Sarah had to run when they were searching for his dad didn't help. They lucked out tremendously, considering Sarah should have been prosecuted for treason and disobeying orders.

This time was different. He was different. He had Sarah now. Back in Barstow, he had Sarah by his side, but he didn't have _her_. It made a world of difference. As he looked down at his slumbering wife, he decided he didn't care about leaving everything behind. Sure, he'd miss his friends and family. He always thought he'd miss Burbank, but right now, he'd rather be no place else. As long as he had her, he could do anything. As long as they stuck together, life was perfect.

Sarah shifted slightly and murmured in her sleep. Chuck found it irresistibly adorable and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Mmmm thank you, Chuck," she said groggily.

Chuck kissed her again and slowly stroked her curly blonde hair. She moved in her seat, using her left hand to search for Chuck's left. She found it and intertwined their fingers, bringing them up to lay a kiss to the back of Chuck's hand.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Almost to Caborca," Chuck replied. "We turned south-southeast a few hours ago, and now we're heading southerly again."

"Why are we stopped?"

"I had to pee," he grinned. "But you were asleep."

Sarah chuckled and untangled herself from Chuck to allow him to relieve himself. She wiped her eyes sleepily and took in their surroundings. Chuck had pulled over on the side of the desolate highway. There weren't any buildings or signs of civilization. He had followed their set protocols and had kept off the main highways, choosing instead to use the less-frequented roads. They had no idea if anybody in Mexico was looking for them, but they weren't taking any chances whatsoever.

"Okay, mister, go take care of your business and come be my pillow again," she told him.

Chuck stepped out of the truck and around the hood. Sarah peeked her head out of the passenger side window and giggled as she watched her husband. He was trying in vain to find anything to block him from the road, and failing. Finally he decided to give up and just stood with his back to the truck and peed.

"Sweetie, don't get any on your pants now," she teased. She knew he was uncomfortable and tried to lighten the mood. She heard Chuck laugh.

"You better watch it, Mrs. B, or you'll be in trouble," he replied as he turned back and walked towards the truck.

"What would my punishment entail?" She sat there with her best 'innocent' look, making Chuck's heart beat almost twice as fast.

Chuck gulped loudly, and Sarah giggled. He was now standing right in front of the passenger door, Sarah leaning out the window slightly. She leaned forward and captured his lips, refusing to part when he moved backwards, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him closer.

Chuck stepped back as the kiss finally broke, out of breath and speechless. He looked at Sarah, who was grinning up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"You truly are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Chuck said, channeling something Casey had once told him about Ilsa.

Sarah blushed deeply at his compliment, her smile widening. Chuck walked back around the hood and piled back into the driver's side. Sarah immediately slid across the bench and snuggled back into Chuck.

"I love you, Chuck. Don't ever forget that," she whispered.

"Baby, it would take an act of god to forget you." She blushed again. After a few seconds, she leaned back a bit and punched him rather hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for Sarah?"

"You know exactly what that was for, _baby_."

Chuck thought for a second, which got him another hard punch to the exact same spot.

"OW! I give! What'd I do?"

"Don't you dare make me tell you. That's a one way trip to the doghouse."

Chuck racked his brains and finally came up with the only feasible response.

"I love you?" He said it more as a question than a statement.

"Better, but not there yet," she replied, still ready to hit him again. He preemptively flinched, causing them both to laugh. Finally, Chuck had enough and took her face in his hands, bringing them closer and closer until they were mere millimeters apart.

"Sarah Bartowski, I love you. I love you more than words could ever come close to describing. I love you more than the air I breathe. I love you more than anything or anyone else I've ever known. I love you until the end of eternity. I love you more than Xbox. I love you like an arsonist loves fire. I love you and nobody else. I love you more than I will ever be able to show you. Better?"

Sarah was speechless. All she wanted was him to say 'I love you' back, and instead she got one of the most intimate moments in their recent memory. She could feel tears about to drop, and didn't attempt to hold them back.

"Yes, Chuck," she barely whispered. "Thank you."

"So I don't have to go to the doghouse? Cause that would really suck especially with the whole you-and-me-against-the-world thing going on right now."

"No, Chuck. You're forgiven," she said. She gave him a long kiss on the lips and they settled back into their previous positions. Before she cuddled back into Chuck, she made sure to roll up his t-shirt sleeve and lay kisses on the spot she had hit. "There, all better," she said. She moved as close as she could to her husband, grabbing his right arm and curling it around her. Chuck started the truck up and they got back on the road.

About two hours later, they pulled over and had 'lunch', which consisted of two bottles of water and two Nature Valley bars. They had a good amount of food and water now, enough at least for a couple days of driving. The only thing they'd have to stop for were bathroom breaks and gas.

Sarah drove for most of the afternoon, and Chuck slept on and off. While Chuck drove with music on, Sarah preferred silence when Chuck was asleep. She didn't mind music, in fact she had learned to love driving with it on. She just was in the mood for silence. It wasn't awkward or weird. When Chuck would wake up every now and then, he even kept quiet without having to be told. He was using the passenger door frame as his pillow, and was all the way across the bench seat from Sarah. Even those few feet between them was too much separation, so they been holding hands the entire time.

The sun started to set out the right window. Chuck woke up and slid over to Sarah, laying his head in her lap and looking up at his gorgeous wife. She stroked his face gently, using her left hand to steer. They both had small, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"What should we do about resting tonight?" Sarah asked Chuck. It was getting dark fast, and they both wanted a good night's sleep. Their sleep schedules had been screwed up ever since they left Burbank.

"I had an idea about that," Chuck replied, his head still in her lap. "We could pull over, find a safe spot off the road somewhere. We have two sleeping bags and the truck's bed is big and clean enough."

Sarah thought for a second before answering.

"Two bags?" She said it exactly the same way she had said 'two beds?' to Chuck after Casey captured them in Barstow. Of course Chuck noticed and broke out into a huge smile.

"They zip together," he told her with a grin. "You know, for….warmth."

"Oh we'll be warm alright," Sarah said seductively. Somehow she was able to take her eyes off the road long enough to lean down and kiss Chuck on the lips. She really could do damn near everything. "It's a great idea, Chuck. Not only do we not risk going into a town, we get to sleep under the stars. And, the best part, I get to use my normal pillow."

Chuck smiled back up at her, excited about their sleeping arrangements. After another hour, Sarah found a small dirt road and pulled off the highway onto it. Following it for about five minutes, she decided they were far enough from the road. She pulled off the dirt track and parked the truck.

They quickly set up their 'bed', Chuck unpacking the sleeping bags and zipping them together. Sarah prepared 'dinner', which consisted of two MREs (Meals, Ready to Eat) and water. As they ate, sitting on the tailgate, they watched as the sun finally dipped below the horizon, plunging the desert into darkness.

Chuck reached back and grabbed the small electric lantern they had brought and turned it on. He backed up so his back was against the side of the bed, and opened his arms, inviting Sarah to join him. She didn't hesitate and backed up into Chuck, her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and they both let out a sigh.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck?"

"I'm sorry we had to leave the only real home you've ever had. I've been thinking about it and I just feel terrible. It's all because of me that you're out here in the middle of the desert sleeping in the back of a truck. I'm sorry."

Chuck heard Sarah laugh, which perplexed him. She wiggled around until she was facing him and made sure she had his full undivided attention.

"Stop. Just stop it. Seriously, honey, you need to stop blaming yourself. I'm not here against my will, Chuck. I'm here because i'm your wife and it's my job to be by your side no matter what. And we never left my 'home' because you're my home, Chuck. Remember? Wherever we go, it'll be home because we're together. Please don't go kicking yourself thinking this is somehow your fault, and I'm only here out of some wacky sense of obligation. It's just not true."

"I know, Sarah, I know. It's just hard. We left everything behind and we don't even know if we'll get to our final destination. I just can't help but think it might be better for you to go back."

"Don't you ever say that!" Her voice was rising as she got more frustrated. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, and when she spoke, she spoke softly with love in her voice. "Chuck, sweetie, I love that you're so selfless. But I'm not going anywhere. Do you understand? You honestly think I could survive a day without you? Nope, not happening. We're going to make it, Chuck, together. Remember, baby, it takes two of us to start a family, and you'd better believe that's exactly what we're going to do." She felt like she was finally getting through to him as he nodded slowly in acceptance. "And Chuck, we didn't leave everything behind. I still have you, and I don't know how you feel, but that's all I need in this world."

"Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry. I never meant it like that sweetheart. I just want to keep you safe. I'm sorry I'm freaking out, I just think it's all starting to sink in."

"It's okay. I know, it's not an ideal situation. But it's the hand we were dealt and we're going to get through it. If you think about it, Chuck, compared to some of the crap we've been through together, this should be a relative piece of cake. Don't forget that you're married to a spy, Chuck, even a former one. I've been trained for this. We're going to get there, Chuck, and get our fairy tale ending. I promise." As usual, she sealed her promise with a long kiss. She could feel the tenseness leave Chuck's body as she deepened this kiss. Their tongues battled each other, vying to explore the other's mouth more thoroughly. Sarah tried to end the kiss, but now Chuck wouldn't let her, picking her up so she could straddle him instead.

"Chuck," she whispered through heavy breaths. "Make love to me under the stars."

Chuck didn't answer verbally. Instead he maneuvered around until they were on top of their linked sleeping bags. Chuck hovered over Sarah, kissing her passionately. Between her moans she was begging him to take her clothes off and stop torturing her. Chuck smiled as he lifted her t-shirt. She silently raised her arms so he could take it off. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her breasts naturally. As usual, Chuck froze as soon as Sarah's breasts were bared. She always loved the effect she had on him, even after being married for a good amount of time. He snapped out of it after she cleared her throat, and resumed his sensual kissing. He slowly moved from her neck down her chest, trying to kiss every bare spot on her body. Soon he reached her jeans, and she bucked her hips to allow him to slide them off. Now she was lying in just her panties, which were quickly disposed of. Chuck kissed his way all the way down her legs, and when he made his way back up, she was burning with desire.

"Now, Chuck."

That was all it took, and Chuck joined her in his birthday suit in a flash. Just as they were about to merge, he gazed down into her eyes, seeing nothing but undying love. As he entered, he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. She broke the kiss only to let moans escape, which just made Chuck try harder. As they slowly made love under the stars, they lost themselves. They were no longer Chuck and Sarah, they were one. They were a part of each other forever.

It took them a while to catch their breaths after they had finished. Chuck was now on his back with Sarah on top of him, her head nestled in his neck. He had somehow managed to unzip the bags and throw one side over them, at least covering them. After a bit, they got themselves inside the bags and zipped in. It was getting cold, but they were quite warm in their cocoon.

They both slept soundly and through the night, neither of them waking at any point, which was rare.

The next morning they woke up with the sun, got back in the truck, and continued south. If they booked it, they might be able to make it to the first safe house by nightfall.


	6. Mazatlan

**A/N: I'm having a bit of writer's block when it comes to 'Chuck Versus Mason's Island', and I apologize. When I do post the next chapter it'll be a long one. I'm not, however, having any trouble with ideas for this story. It's coming naturally and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. That's the point! I want to warn you that I use an idea from another story in this chapter. It was such a sweet scene that I wanted to pay homage to it with my own version. For those of you who recognize it, it's from "Chuck Versus The Green-Eyed Girl", another one of my favorites. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Each review adds fuel to the writing tank. **

**-JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

**Outside Mazatlan, Sinaloa, Mexico.**

It took them almost twelve hours, but they made it to the first safe house shortly after dusk. It was situated just south of the city of Mazatlan. Mazatlan, home to almost half a million people, is a popular tourist destination, although not as well known as Cancun or Acapulco. They didn't need to worry about tourists, however. Their destination was a small beach house, steps from the water, in a remote area south of the city proper.

Chuck put the Ford in park. She had taken over driving a little before lunch, and relinquished control back to Chuck a few hours later. She had been sleeping for almost three hours, her head in Chuck's lap and her legs curled up on the bench seat. She looked so utterly calm and peaceful that Chuck detested having to wake her up. He knew she'd forgive him, however, when she found out they had an actual bed to sleep on.

"Baby," Chuck whispered, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "We're here."

Sarah stirred, and instead of waking up, turned in her sleep towards Chuck, mumbling his name. Chuck laughed quietly and took a moment to just soak it in. After he let her snooze for another couple minutes, he resumed attempting to wake her, slowly rising his voice to a normal decibel level.

"Sarah, c'mon," he said. "Let's go inside and I'll make us some dinner and then we can relax."

At the word 'dinner', Sarah's eyes popped open, and her stomach simultaneously growled.

"Oh that's the only way to wake you up, huh? Just mention food?" Chuck teased.

Sarah groggily rubbed her eyes and looked up at Chuck from her spot in his lap.

"Well, if someone hadn't tired me out last night maybe I wouldn't be so hungry and exhausted."

"And who's forgetting whose idea that was?"

"Like you were complaining about it."

"Point taken. Can we go in now?"

Sarah nodded with a smirk on her face and slowly rose out of Chuck's lap, stretching her arms and legs while trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn. Chuck didn't know why, but the sight of Sarah yawning was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen, and quickly wrapped his arms around her to bring her close to him. She didn't resist, in fact she welcomed it. She turned around on the bench seat until she was facing him. She gave him a classic post-nap hello-kiss, which he returned in kind. When they broke apart, albeit reluctantly, Sarah took her first look at their surroundings as they clambered out of the cab.

They were parked in front of a small, one floor home. It looked more like a cottage. From the outside, it looked like any other beach house in the area. Sarah also noticed that their closest neighbors were at least a few hundred yards down the beach in either direction. She looked past the house and could make out the beach and the ocean in the dark. It was a calm night, the moon out in full, and Sarah marveled at how calm the water was.

Chuck finished putting everything away in the backpack and joined Sarah, who was waiting for him in front of the hood. She instinctually searched for his hand, found it, and intertwined their fingers. She could feel that Chuck was a little tense, but relaxed at her touch.

"What is it, Chuck?" She turned to look at him so he would know she was serious.

"Nothing," he replied unenthusiastically.

"Chuck….," she warned.

"It's just, I set this safe house up a long time ago. I'm pretty sure It's from an old plan and I never thought we'd be here together, just one of us. It was before we were actually together, Sarah. I forgot what's inside, is all, and I'm worried there's something embarrassing."

"What do you mean, 'embarrassing'?"

"I don't know, I'm being an idiot, aren't I?"

She didn't confirm or deny, instead leaning up to give him a long kiss on the cheek, lingering for a moment to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry baby, you can't scare me away now. Besides, I'd have to find a new pillow and that's such a hassle." She grinned when she saw Chuck smile.

Without another word they walked to the front door hand-in-hand. Once there, Chuck bent down and moved a rock, digging under it until he found what he was looking for. He picked the key up, brushed the dirt off of it, and unlocked the door.

Chuck moved aside to let Sarah enter first, being the gentleman that he is. Sarah found a light switch and flipped on the lights. She gasped a little at how cozy the house was. There was a small foyer area with a beautiful welcome rug. The floor plan was open - the only walls were for the bathroom. The kitchen was in the back to the right, overlooking the water. The bed was opposite it, also next to the windows. There was a small den in the middle area, complete with comfy looking couches. Sarah walked over and peeked her head in the bathroom, which had an inviting tub in it. Chuck plopped the backpack down on the bed. Taking a couple steps to the right, he opened the door to the back porch which led directly to the beach. He stepped out onto the porch, taking a seat in one of the rocking chairs situated outside. He let out a dramatic sigh as he relaxed.

Sarah took in the small house's set up. It was really homey and cozy and she loved it immediately. She walked over to the bed and plopped down on her usual side. She reached over to the nightstand and flipped on a lamp. She flinched as she saw a white envelope resting on the nightstand next to the lamp. It was addressed to her, in her husband's handwriting. _That's what he was worried about?_

She picked up the letter. Looking out and seeing Chuck relaxing on the porch, she decided to read it while she was momentarily alone. She gently tore across the top, not wanting to damage it. She began reading.

_Sarah,_

_If you're reading this that means you made it. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're safe._

_As I write this, at my desk, I am thinking of better times. You are probably out somewhere with the man whose name I will not utter. Sorry, can't help it._

_Sarah, even though we haven't been all that close lately, that doesn't change how I feel. I know that everything that happened between us is completely my fault. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry I walked away from you in Prague. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I did it for you, for us. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. _

_I'm sorry about everything I ever did to upset you. I never meant to hurt you. Your happiness has always been my main priority. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you._

_To be honest, I never thought it would end up like this. I prayed for a miracle every day. I guess the miracle is that you get to live your life the way you want. _

_That's all I ever wanted for you. Happiness._

_If you are reading this, that means something happened to me. Please, Sarah, don't remember me as the jealous idiot I've been._

_Remember me as the guy that always wants to share a cheeseburger with you._

_Remember me as the guy who would gladly lay down his life if it meant you got to live (maybe that's why you're reading this)._

_Remember me as the guy who will only breathe your name when death does comes knocking. _

_Remember me as your Chuck, the guy who could make a super spy laugh, if only for a moment._

_Most of all, remember me as the guy who loved Sarah Walker. The guy who loved you._

_I will always love you, Sarah, no matter what. _

_-Chuck_

_PS - Please keep the charm bracelet I gave you. Even if we're not destined to be together, it still belongs to you. I gave it to you for a reason, and that reason hasn't changed._

Sarah couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheek. Not that she wanted to. Chuck had done all of this for her, set up a safe house, a beautiful one no doubt, while she was with _him_. Shaw. It still made her incredibly angry to even think his name. Even after all the crap she put him through, he still did all of this. He put her safety and survival above everyone else's. He thought of her even when she was basically ignoring him. He thought of her while she was dating another man. He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about her. Thinking back to those rough times, she wondered how she ever got Chuck to forgive her. They had talked through Prague and she understood. She even got why he went out with Hannah. What still perplexed her is how easily he forgot everything she'd put him through. He thought she was leaving with Shaw when she found him drunk playing a plastic guitar, when she told him she loves him. He was the most forgiving man she'd ever met, and still, he was asking her forgiveness for something that didn't need forgiving. He was ready to let her go, as hard as that would have been for him, if it meant she would be happy. He was ready to let her be with another man, someone who embodied all his worst fears and insecurities about himself, because all he cared about was how she felt. _How in the world do I deserve someone like this_, she thought. She needed to talk to him.

Sarah tried to wipe the tears off her face, but she knew Chuck would instantly know she'd been crying. She slowly ambled out onto the porch and plopped down on Chuck's lap sideways so she could look him in the eye. She had folded the letter gingerly and placed it back in its envelope. She took Chuck's hand and gently placed the envelope in it.

"I read it," she said simply.

Chuck looked down at the envelope with a curious look. It was almost as if he'd forgotten he'd written it or what he'd written. After a moment, recognition flitted across his features, and Sarah knew he remembered what he'd said to her in the letter. He suddenly looked incredibly nervous. Raising his eyes back up to meet hers, he swallowed loudly, causing Sarah to giggle slightly.

"And?" He asked.

Sarah was using her right hand to stroke the hairs at the back of his neck, trying to calm him down. It was working, slowly, and she could feel his heart rate slowing down.

"Chuck," she began, unsure of what exactly she was going to say. "I really don't know what to say." _Shit, that was not the best way to start this_, she thought. She breathed in deeply and took a split second to gather her thoughts before she continued. Chuck was looking at her expectantly, an ounce of fear in his eyes. She smiled widely at him, and received the desired effect, a smile in return. "Chuck, you don't know how much that letter means to me. Even then, when I gave you no reason to, you still cared about me. You always put me first, no matter what. You ask for forgiveness in it, but, honestly, I'm the one who needs to be forgiven, Chuck. I did horrible things to you, without any thought of the effect they would have. I was being incredibly selfish. I was mad and angry and frustrated and confused and jealous and I didn't know how to act. I was terrified, Chuck. Terrified that you'd see right through me. That you'd find out I wasn't perfect and you'd run away. I was scared you'd meet the real me and stop caring. I really can't say I'm sorry enough, Chuck. I put the sweetest man on earth through hell solely out of spite and selfishness. The funny thing is, you always knew exactly who I was. You truly know me better than anyone, and that's exactly how I want it. I know you'll tell me otherwise, but Chuck, I really don't deserve you. At least, when I think back to some of the things I did to you, I can'tbelieve you've forgiven me for them. Really, Chuck. I love you and that's never going to change. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me completely." She took her last line directly from a line in the letter.

Chuck watched as his wife bared her soul for him. This Sarah was so much different than the Sarah who walked into the Buy More with a broken phone, but in a good way. She was open and honest and loving and kind. All the things Chuck knew she could be, but refused to be. He understood - she was a spy, and in order to survive, she had to be and act a certain way. He couldn't help but be incredibly proud when she opened herself up like this. She used to be absolutely terrified of emotional conversations, now she started them more often than he did.

"Sarah," he said softly, wanting her to know he was calm and happy. "Thank you. I wrote that letter a long time ago, when I really thought there was no hope for us, so I just put it all on paper. I figured I'd probably be dead when you read it, so you couldn't get mad at me." They both chuckled. "But I meant every word, Sarah. All I ever want is for you to be happy, no matter what that means. I'll always love you too, Sarah, and nothing can ever change that. And sweetheart, let's just forget about all that crap. We both made mistakes, but in the end, I think it's made us stronger. I'm not going to forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. You are all I ever want or need."

"Chuck, the post script…" He cut her off by gently placing his finger on her mouth.

"Sarah, that bracelet is yours. I gave it to you because you're the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. That will never change. That's the reason I gave it to you."

Sarah was beaming from ear to ear, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek. Chuck let it reach her jaw before he snatched it, kissing the trail it left on her beautiful face.

"I can't wait until we get there and I can put it back on. I wish I could right now, but it will be so much more special when we get where we're going. When we get _home_."

Chuck nodded, agreeing with his wife. She leaned down and tenderly kissed him on the lips. It was a slow, sweet kiss filled with love and promises for the future. There was no fear or trepidation, just pure unadulterated love.

As the kiss broke, Sarah turned to look out over the water. She hadn't really noticed the view yet, having been preoccupied with the letter. It was spectacular. The moonlight was bouncing off the small waves, emphasizing their seclusion.

"How long are we staying here?" She asked, still gazing out over the ocean.

"A couple days at most. I set this place up years ago, and while I'm pretty confident it's still secure, I won't totally relax until we make it all the way to the final safe house. That's the one that is under hundreds of layers of covers and hidden from everyone, even you. I worked hard on it for a long time. I knew that it might come down to this one day, that you and I might have to live there for years, so I went a little overboard with it. But I'm sure you'll love it."

"I know I will, Chuck. Where is it?"

"Ah ha! Took you long enough! I'm not saying a thing!"

She turned and gave him her very best sexy pout. Chuck shook his head adamantly.

"Sarah, you can try to seduce it out of me all you want. I'm not giving it up."

"So you don't want to help me undress?" She asked while she started to take off her t-shirt.

"I didn't say that, now did I? I said you're not going to be able to seduce it out of me. Now, if that means that I'm cut off until I tell you, I'm prepared for the eventuality. Are you?" He grinned.

"Can't blame a girl for trying…," she replied as she captured his lips in a searing kiss. "I'll let you have this one little secret. I know how you like to surprise me, so I'm going to let you."

"Thank you, Sarah."

"Now that that's out of the way, shall we christen this porch?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	7. Beaches, Peaches, and Codes

**A/N: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. The letter was a little angsty, and I'm not a huge fan of angst, so I tried to make up for it with some good ole sweet Charah. The idea I borrowed from APR was the letter - in 'Green Eyed Girl' Sarah gets to Belize and there was a letter in the safe house from Chuck. I definitely went a different way with it, but I wanted to give credit where it's due. **

**Every time I see a new review I get all tingly and excited. Keep 'em coming, and I'll keep posting chapters. You guys are simply the best. Special shout outs to my regular readers and reviewers, CM, TW, Reyes, Hotski, Esardi, and everyone else who is nice enough to stoke my ego with awesome reviews. All my thanks. **

**-JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Outside Mazatlan, Sinaloa, Mexico. Dawn. **

They didn't set an alarm. They were woken up shortly after sunrise, by a mix of sunlight and far-off roosters. Their night had been up and down. First, there was the letter and Sarah's reaction. Chuck didn't know what to expect, so when she sat on his lap and let it all hang out, he was a little taken aback. Usually it was like pulling teeth to get Sarah to talk to him in-depth about anything, never mind her feelings and their relationship. It was just another example of how he was changing her for the better. Then, there was Chuck's response to Sarah, which had them both emotional and almost in tears. Finally, there was the lovemaking after the discussion on the porch. That was almost indescribable. They were both clearly highly emotional after the letter, and that spilled over and translated into one of the best times either of them could remember. Although, they seemed to be thinking that a lot lately. Maybe it had something to do with being on the run.

In any case, once they had exhausted each other sufficiently, Chuck made dinner. There really wasn't that big of a selection in the kitchen - mostly non-perishables - so they ended up eating healthy portions of chicken soup, peas, and peaches for dessert. Neither of them minded. They needed the nutrition as well as the relaxation.

By the time they finished eating, it was getting late. They initially had planned to shower, but decided to put that off until the next day. They were both simply exhausted, so they quickly stripped down to their underwear and hopped under the covers. They agreed wordlessly to just go to sleep, as they both desperately needed their sleep cycles to get back to something somewhat normal, or they'd never make it. That didn't stop them, however, from cuddling the entire night, holding hands under the covers.

Chuck opened his eyes first and squinted at the light coming through the shades. The house was facing west, so the sunlight was streaming in on either side of the front door and hitting Chuck directly in the eye. He groaned and tried to pull a sheet over his and Sarah's head. That woke her up.

"W…wh….what's going on, Chuck?" She groggily asked without moving from her position.

"Sun…hurt…eyes," he responded, equally as unhappy about being awake. Sarah laughed into his chest and crawled up to his face, planting a fiery good morning kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, Chuck," she whispered as their lips parted. "How did you sleep?"

"I always sleep soundly when you're in my arms, Sarah," he told her with a grin. She smiled back up at him, running her hand across his chest in indiscernible patterns.

"You seem to usually dream, too."

"Um, yeah, I dream more often than not."

"What about?"

Chuck paused for a moment, continuing to slowly run his thumb up and down Sarah's cheek.

"You," he said, barely above a whisper. That got him the blush he was looking for, complete with the smile she always reserved for him.

"What about me?"

They both instantly had the same memory - their first 'real' date, as Chuck put it, or their second first date, as Sarah put it. She had asked the same thing and almost forced him to compliment her, and they had been inches away from their first 'real' kiss (besides the one in front of the bomb) when Chuck had flashed. They both independently decided that they were going to remedy that, right now, in this bed.

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" They both had stupid grins on their faces, realizing they were both thinking the exact same thing.

Sarah nodded the same way she had done at the restaurant, cocking her head slightly to the side smirking at him. Chuck knew he had to change his answer, but he wanted the end result to be the kiss they both were expecting all those years ago.

"You're always the topic of my dreams, Sarah, always. Not only your beauty and your smarts and your ability to kick ass, but I dream about the future. I dream about you and me. I dream about our family."

"I dream about you too, Chuck. About how great of a husband you are. About how amazing of a father you're going to be one day. I dream about our future too, Chuck, and I can't wait for that dream to come true. Besides, you're a pretty good dream to have."

"Please, I'm fantastic." He had a huge smile on his face. Her smile got even wider somehow.

"Yeah, you are."

That was the final straw. It was almost as if they were magnetically attracted to one another as they moved in sync to position themselves. The kiss was slow, sweet, and full of passion. It was the kiss they should have had in that Chinese restaurant. It was the kiss they'd been waiting for for years. Both of them knew the original conversation had gone on a little longer, but neither of them cared an iota. There was nothing in the world except for the two of them, linked together. The kiss quickly turned heated and lustful, and Sarah was tugging at the top of Chuck's boxers before long. He stopped long enough to get one word out.

"Tub."

Sarah nodded enthusiastically and Chuck picked her up. She wrapped herself around him so they could continue making out while they made their way to the bathroom, ready to make sure the other one was clean as a whistle. Amidst their raucous session, Sarah whispered into Chuck's ear that their home better have a shower and tub big enough for both of them. Chuck responded in the affirmative.

An hour later, they were eating a breakfast of oatmeal and a couple apples they found in the backpack. They were lounging on the couch, doing nothing in particular. Chuck was backed up against the couch on his back, Sarah in front of him, her back to his chest. She closed any distance between them and spooned into him, grabbing his right hand and wrapping it around her protectively. His left hand was again softly stroking her hair.

"What are we doing today, Chuck?"

"Well, I have to go into town to an internet cafe."

"Why?"

"I have to check for a message from Casey. I set up protocols with him a while ago, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't forget. Hopefully he's had enough time to post an update for us. Maybe we can get a little clarification on what's going on."

"Okay, do you need me to come with?"

"No, that's fine. I'll bring an earpiece just in case. If I need you, I'll activate it, which will make the sat phone ring. Don't worry, it's untraceable and impossible to triangulate. I won't be but ten minutes down the road. Why don't you go tan or relax on the porch?"

"Are you saying that I need a tan?"

"What? No no no no. I was just suggesting something for you to do while…" He noticed the grin on her face, alerting him she was once again teasing him and he'd fallen for it. "Ha ha, very funny Mrs. Bartowski."

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's just too easy sometimes. I'm sure I'll be fine. Just make sure you come back to me quickly, I've gotten kind of used to having you around."

"Yes, milady."

"Oh, and Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck got up after about a half hour and donned a disguise. It was a rather easy one - it consisted of a long blonde wig, big black rimmed glasses, and green contacts. He threw on a white tee shirt and khaki shorts, and a pair of sandals. He hopped in the Ford, waved goodbye to Sarah who was standing in the doorway, and backed out of the driveway.

It took him a few minutes to get to town and find the local internet cafe. It was early enough in the morning that it wasn't packed, but there were enough customers for Chuck to go relatively unnoticed. He paid his fee without a word and took his seat at a computer.

He opened an internet browser and typed in the address for Craig's List - Calgary. He found 'used furniture' and scrolled down until he found the proper title, 'LA-Z-Boy, slightly used'. He opened it up and held his breath as he copied it down so he could de-code it back at the safe house. He finished, signed off, cleared the browser's history, and hopped back in the Ford. When he got back to the safe house, he had been gone a little over an hour. Even though the town was ten minutes away, he had to watch for tails and complicate his route as much as possible.

Sarah was sitting on the beach, watching the tide ebb. Chuck took off his disguise and packed it away in the backpack. He stood for a minute in the doorway leading to the porch, just watching the amazing specimen that somehow was his wife. She felt his presence almost immediately, but stayed still when she realized he was 'Sarah-watching', an activity he had professed was one of his favorites. So, she waited for him to come to her, which he did after a couple minutes. He sat down behind her, spreading his legs out around her. She scooted back into him, getting comfortable by laying her head back onto his chest. He produced a sheet of paper and held it out in front of them.

"What's that?" She asked. It looked like a classified ad that he had copied down.

"Casey's message. It's coded. I wanted to wait until I was with you to translate it," he replied.

"Okay, do it."

Chuck studied the words, remembering the specific code he and Casey had invented just for this one message. It took him a minute, but he finally recalled the key and began translating it out loud.

"Okay, here we go," he said.

_"IDs compr._

_E,D,CW safe._

_MG,AM in Chi., safe._

_CB/SB - C/K Os._

_No con._

_Comp. resp._

_ST AW!"_

"Oh, boy," was Chuck's first reaction.

"Care to explain all that?" Sarah asked.

"Okay. Obviously the first line means our identities are compromised. The second line tells us that Ellie, Devon and Clara are safe. The third says that Alex and Morgan in Chicago and they're also safe. The fourth says that Chuck and Sarah Bartowski have capture/kill orders out on them. The fourth line says no contact. The fifth says the CIA is responsible, and then he tells us blatantly to stay away."

Sarah took a minute to take it in. It turned out they made the right choice in Burbank - to run. What Casey was telling them was the CIA was after them, and they were done playing nice. If they couldn't capture Chuck and Sarah, they had the authorization to terminate them. She knew if they could capture one of them, they would use that to get the other to surrender. The CIA considered it a weakness - Chuck and Sarah's devotion to each other - but it was in reality their greatest asset. There was literally nothing either of them would refrain from doing to keep the other one alive and safe. They had no idea what the Company was after. They could want the Intersect back, or something more sinister.

Chuck and Sarah sure as hell weren't going to stick around to find out.

"Chuck?" He had been silent, which worried Sarah. "What is it?"

"We can't go back, Sarah. At least not for a long, long time."

She could sense the despair and sadness in his voice, and it broke her heart. She knew how hard it was going to be, for both of them, to leave it all behind. Both of them, however, believed in each other and in themselves as a team, which translated into unwavering loyalty and faith. They knew, in their hearts, they would make it if they stuck together. They couldn't afford for one of them to go off half-cocked in an ill-advised attempt to 'protect' the other one like they'd done in the past. It was simply far too risky.

"I know, Chuck, and I'm sorry. But you know what this means, right?"

Chuck thought for a minute about what she meant.

"Yes, I do Sarah. We have to work together and trust each other more than ever. The only way we make it out of this alive is to have complete faith in one another."

"Exactly, Chuck. We can't afford to make mistakes, not now, not when our future is on the line. Not when it comes to our family. I'm not saying we weren't being careful before, because I've been nothing but impressed and incredibly proud of you throughout this whole thing, I'm just saying we have to remember to stay focused and be vigilant. Speaking of vigilance, did you drive directly here from town?"

Chuck half scoffed and half chuckled.

"Sarah, you taught me better than that. Trust me, nobody followed me. I went the craziest route possible."

"That's my man."

Chuck kissed the top of her head, causing her to giggle softly. If only she knew her giggles and laughs were like air to Chuck. He couldn't, wouldn't survive without them.

"Sarah, I think we should get back on the road today or early tomorrow," he whispered into her ear as he softly laid kisses on her earlobe and down her neck.

"Okay," she breathed, tilting her head to give Chuck better access.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" He was now making his way across her shoulder blade with his lips.

"No, it's okay. Let's get on the road. The sooner we do, the sooner we get there, the sooner we start our new life." Her words were spaced out between soft moans.

"Sounds good to me, baby. Let's have some lunch then we'll hit the road."

"I want my dessert first, Chuck." She turned around and faced him, fire in her eyes. Chuck knew better than to argue with his wife. Not that he'd want to, anyways. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back into the house, unceremoniously dropping her on the bed, much to her amusement. Chuck was literally the only person in the world she would let carry her like that. It was a sign of trust and faith - her 'life' was literally in his hands. She gave him a smoldering look, that said, without words, 'get over here and make me forget my name'.

They were back on the road by two in the afternoon. Sarah loved the little beach house, especially now that she knew Chuck had picked it out for her. It made her swell with love as she looked over at him, shifting the truck into reverse. She moved over and melted into him, letting out a big sigh.

Their route now took them down the west coast and towards the border. They were going to get a tour of Central America, courtesy of the incompetence of the CIA.


	8. El Salvador to Nicaragua

**A/N: Here is another installment of 'Versus The Road'. I REFUSE to reveal Chuck and Sarah's final destination. It's one of my favorite places on earth. Their journey will take them there eventually. I plan on writing a multitude of chapters **_**after**_** they get there, detailing their life. **

**Once again, thank you for all the awesome reviews. Corey, yes, CM is obviously you buddy. You're always right there with a review and some great advice. I appreciate it. Thanks goes out to everybody else who reads and/or reviews. I can't tell you how amazing it is to hear that my story is well liked and fun to read. Thanks!**

**One more thing. I've signed up to be a Beta Reader. I haven't done any Beta online, but I have excellent grammar and spelling. Please feel free to ask me for help, I'm more than willing. **

**-JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Three Days Later. Outside Barra De Santiago, El Salvador. **

Their trip down the west coast of Mexico came and went without any major issues or surprises. The old Ford F-150 they had bought from Maxi was delightfully rugged, durable, and dependable. Chuck had thought for sure they would have had to find a new ride, but instead they had switched the license plates. They found an old heap on the side of the road with Costa Rican plates, and promptly requisitioned them. They were also currently using Costa Rican passports, as Chuck and Sarah Barrington, ex-pats from Toronto, Canada. The Costa Rican passport, along with most of the other Central American countries' passports, worked almost like a driver's license in that passing between countries was easy and quick. It's similar to the EU, where it is incredibly easy to cross borders. They were able to skip extra scrutiny, possible searches, and inquisitive guards, aiding in the speed and safety of their journey.

They had followed the same routine of keeping to less-traveled routes, driving all day, sleeping under the stars in the truck's bed, and starting all over the next morning. One night it rained and they spent the entire night cuddled in the cab, listening to the pitter patter of the raindrops on the metal body of the Ford. They used the sleeping bags as blankets to try and make it more comfortable, which ultimately didn't help in the least the next morning when they both woke up with sore necks. Chuck was forced to sleep with his feet on the dash, Sarah wrapped around him so tightly he had trouble breathing at first.

They passed through Guatemala in less than a day, making it over the border to sleep. Sarah was on edge the entire time they drove through the country. Chuck started to worry - he hadn't seen Sarah this anxious since they left Burbank. When he finally worked up the courage to confront her, she responded that Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, and Nicaragua were very dangerous countries, and she was probably going to be uptight and worried until they got to the relative safety of Costa Rica. Chuck understood immediately and kept his mouth shut, knowing better than to prod an already worked up mama bear.

The second safe house was outside of Barra De Santiago, a small seaside town. It wasn't on the beach, much to Sarah's dismay, but it was a short walk away. It was a simple adobe house, in the middle of a row of identical structures. From the outside it looked no different from every other home in town.

Chuck put the truck in park and lumbered out. Sarah followed suit as Chuck grabbed the backpack.

"Sarah, please go around the right side of the house. There's a potted carnation back there. Reach inside it, the key to the house is towards the bottom. Thanks."

She nodded and made her way around. Chuck could hear her picking up the pot, rustling around, and setting it back down. She appeared at his side again, the dirt-stained key in her outstretched palm.

Chuck took a precautionary look around, and, his senses calmed, took Sarah by the hand and made his way to the front door. Sarah unlocked it swiftly and walked inside, Chuck right behind her with the backpack.

The house was simple. Right inside the door was the main living space, consisting of two well-worn couches, a love seat, and a small box TV. In the back right there was an open door leading to a bedroom. The main area flowed into the open kitchen, which had a small stove, a fridge, and a breakfast nook. There was one full bathroom, complete with tub and shower, next to the bedroom. What it lacked in charm it made up for with simplicity and usefulness. They didn't need anything flashy - they only planned on staying here for two nights at the most. Staying under the radar was imperative, so they would only physically leave the house if absolutely necessary.

Sarah had thought she smelled a tail when they had almost reached the Guatemalan border in Mexico. It turned out that they weren't tailing Chuck and Sarah at all. They were two American 'businessmen' bent on finding and doing business with the local chapter of MS-13, a deadly Latin American street gang. When Chuck figured this out by recognizing the tattoos on one of the gang members, he and Sarah had booked it out of there. They didn't need to pick a fight with one, if not the most, dangerous gangs in the world. They also wanted to avoid any Americans if possible, even if they had nothing to do with them. They had no idea if their faces had been on the news in the States or if there was some kind of reward out for them. The capture/kill orders scared them, but they were confident they could defend themselves if it came down to it.

They both walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. They had been driving for over twelve hours, stopping only for quick bathroom breaks and gas. Chuck was on his back, and before long, Sarah had rolled over and rested her head on his chest, tangling their limbs in the process. He leaned his head down and kissed her on the forehead. She sighed.

"I know, Sarah," he whispered as he began to run his finger up and down her spine slowly.

"This is horrible, Chuck."

"Which part?"

"The running. I just want it to be over. I know I'm supposed to be an expert at this and all, but it just sucks."

"I know, honey. I can't wait until we can lay our heads down at night and not worry about how far we have to go the next day. I know that technically we'll still be 'on the run', but I feel like once we get _there_, things will settle. We won't have to look over our shoulders. We won't have to wear disguises. It's just going to be me and you, like it always should have been."

Chuck's last thought made Sarah's heart swell. She was looking forward to spending her days doing nothing but being Chuck's wife. Just the thought of it put a smile on her face and made her heart beat faster. Chuck noticed the smile.

"What?" He wanted to know the reason behind it.

"You said it's going to be just me and you. Did you mean it?"

"Of course baby," he replied softly.

"What about neighbors?"

"Well, I don't want to give too much away because I'm really looking forward to surprising you, but we're not going to have to worry about neighbors or door to door salesmen or nosy people when we get where we're going. Trust me."

"I do, sweetie. Always."

They both sat for a minute in silent thought. Chuck's smile gradually faded, replaced by a confounding look of worry and anxiety. Sarah realized it almost immediately, and, believing what she knew was running through Chuck's mind, preempted him.

"Chuck." She reached up and cradled his face in her hands to make sure she had his undivided attention. "Stop those thoughts right now. We've been over this already, honey. I'm right where I want to be, where I need to be, where I belong. In your arms. This is the only place that makes any sense anymore, Chuck. I know you have a wonderful home awaiting us, and I honestly can't wait to see it, but I wouldn't care if it was a one-room shack. As long as we're together. How many times do I have to say it?"

"I know, Sarah. I'm sorry. You know me. I let my insecurities and fears bubble to the surface when I'm worried. You deserve better than that. You're the absolute perfect wife, and I shouldn't have to be reassured every hour about us. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Chuck. Sweetheart, don't apologize. I think it's incredibly cute and only somewhat aggravating. You always doubt yourself, Chuck, and it confuses the hell out of me. You've done so much, and I'm not just talking about the missions and the bomb defusing. I'm talking about how you took a hardened spy and turned her into a real girl. I'm talking about how you surround yourself with people who love and admire you for the great man that you are. Can't you see that?"

"Sarah, we both know you were always that girl, you just piled layers on top until you could compartmentalize her. I always saw the real you under your, well, your persona. It's always your eyes that give you away, baby. Only very rarely can I not read them, and that's usually on a mission."

Tears were now streaking down her face, and she remarked to herself the fact she had been crying a hell of a lot more ever since she married Chuck. A few years ago she would have seen that as evidence of 'going soft' and attempted to remedy it. Now, she took it for what it was - her expressing her emotions honestly to her husband.

That night they both slept soundly, safely wrapped in one another's arms.

The next morning they woke up early, intent on making progress. Chuck had decided that if Sarah was eager to get through these few countries, he was going to do anything in his power to expedite the trip. They ate a quick breakfast, MREs again, and were on the road before eight.

**Junction of Highway 2 and Highway 1, Near Las Chacas, El Salvador.**

They had a decision to make. It was close to dusk. They could either stop around here for the night, either finding a cheap motel or hostel or sleep in the bed of the truck, or they could continue and drive through the night, hopefully making it to Nicaragua. They had to cross through Honduras to get there. They were on the Pacific side of the isthmus, and a sliver of Honduras snakes its way in between El Salvador and Nicaragua to gain access to the ocean. Their next safe house was a ways away - in Panama.

"Well, what should we do?" Chuck asked his wife, who was driving.

She thought for a minute, peeking over at Chuck to try and gauge his thoughts.

"I vote we keep going," she finally said. "I just want to get through this as quickly as possible. Nothing against these beautiful countries, they truly are beautiful, it's just the faster the better in my opinion."

"Okay, let's keep driving," Chuck replied.

"Really? No argument? No carefully thought out rebuttal?"

"No. You're the wife. We'll keep going."

Sarah reached over and pulled him towards her. He laid his head down in her lap. He had discovered it was an incredibly comfortable position, not to mention it gave him a breathtaking view.

She stroked his face as always looking down at him, then spoke slowly and softly.

"See, now you're learning, sweetheart." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips, a reward for being a good husband. Chuck smiled back up at her, and, for a moment, everything was right in their world.

**El Salvadorian/Honduran Border. **

"Hola, hola," the border guard said in Spanish. Sarah was in the driver's seat, so she handed him their Costa Rican passports.

"Buenos tardes," Sarah said as he looked over their papers.

Seeing that they were 'Canadian' ex-pats, the guard switched to broken English.

"Where is destination?" He asked.

"Costa Rica," Sarah lied. "We have a house on the Colorado Gulf."

"Very pretty," he replied. He took one last look at the passports, then back up at Chuck and Sarah, then back to the passports. He handed them back to Sarah. "Drive safe."

Sarah thanked him and drove under the raised gate. Every border they had to cross was potentially disastrous. All it would take would be one guard recognizing them. So far, however, there didn't seem to be widespread knowledge of them. Sarah didn't think about it for that long. It was what it was, and they sure weren't going to waste an opportunity. Every border they crossed brought them one step closer. One step closer to starting anew.

As they drove away from the border crossing, Chuck looked for an alternate route. They were currently on the PanAmerican highway, one of the busiest on the continent. They needed to keep to arteries and parallel routes. To Chuck's dismay, however, it appeared as if they were going to have to risk it for the time being.

"Let's get at least well into Nicaragua before we stop," Chuck suggested. "We'll find a nice small beach town and stay away from any of the big cities."

"Good idea, Chuck. I'll drive until the border and then we can switch. Sound good?"

As Chuck laid his head back on Sarah's lap, he let out a contented sigh.

"As long as I can stay like this until then, do whatever you fancy, my love." He closed his eyes slowly.

Sarah glanced down at the curly mop in her lap and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you," she whispered. His eyes shot open and she felt like if she didn't tear hers away, she would get lost forever and they'd end up crashing.

"I love you," he replied with the same inflection.

They made it to the Nicaraguan border soon after. They were one country closer to their destination.


	9. Planning in Panama

**A/N: Here we go again! Last chapter was just a filler, designed to move the story along. I'm glad you guys don't mind a chapter of pure fluff like that, because, honestly, they're the most fun to write. This chapter is more crucial to the storyline. It jumps forward a few days, like the last chapter, because there's only so much I can do with them driving day in and day out. Hope you enjoy.**

**CM - I had no idea you're from Toronto, but I'm happy you got a kick out of it. I love Canada - I've visited a few times, and have many Canadian friends. Thanks for the review, as always. **

**ChuckAddict - Thanks for the Spanish corrections. I'll be sure to ask before I publish anymore translations. Appreciate it buddy!**

**Thanks go out to everybody who reads/reviews! I apologize for not answering your reviews personally, but I figured if I get another chapter to you, you'd forgive me. So, thank you, and enjoy.**

**-JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Five Days Later. Veracruz, west of Panama City, Panama. **

Their trip from El Salvador to Panama didn't take them as long as they thought it would. They decided to push through and drive as much as possible, which cut a couple days off their journey. They both had agreed that Nicaragua was gorgeous, but that didn't stop them from driving straight through to Costa Rica.

Costa Rica, on the other hand, was a breath of fresh air. It's famous for it's easygoing, simple way of life. They had spent a little more time there, enjoying the _pura vida_, or pure life, it had to offer. Sarah made Chuck promise her that if they were ever able, they would come back to visit, preferably for a much longer time. Costa Rica is a peaceful nation, having abolished its army decades ago. The locals were all incredibly welcoming and kind. They were sure it had nothing to do with the thriving tourist business. If it wasn't for the multitude of North Americans all over the country, Chuck might have decided to make it their final destination. Alas, he didn't want to risk it, and Sarah readily agreed. Sure, it was relaxing and relatively safe, but there always was the off-chance they could be recognized or spotted. They were done taking unnecessary risks.

That didn't stop them from enjoying their time in Costa Rica, though. Chuck had found a hammock at a roadside market and decided he had to have it. Sarah teased him that he overpaid when he handed the nice old lady a $10 bill, American of course. She had only asked for the rough equivalent of $3. That night they pulled over on an isolated dirt road, and Chuck strung the hammock up between two sturdy trees. He had made sure it was more than big enough for the two of them to be comfortable. They both agreed the next morning it had been their best night of sleep since leaving California.

They got to Panama soon after, switching to Peruvian passports. They were now posing as Americans who 'worked' in Peru. According to their cover papers, they were from Bristol, Rhode Island, married (obviously), and they supposedly were professors on sabbatical from Brown University. Their cover was that they were living in Peru, doing archaeological research around Cuzco. In truth, they didn't plan on spending any more time than absolutely necessary in Peru. The hike up to Machu Picchu that Sarah desperately wanted to undertake was going to have to wait.

For now, however, they needed to figure out how to get out of Panama. They were west of Panama City, which meant they were also west of the canal. The PanAmerican highway continued on east for some miles, but not all the way to the border. That was the problem - the Darien gap. The only break in the continuous highway that stretched from Canada all the way down to Tierra del Fuego. It wasn't easy to navigate through the gap, that's why the highway stopped. It was some of the densest tropical jungle in the world. Pirates used to use it as a safe haven because it was, and still is, almost impossible to penetrate.

There was another big problem. If they managed to somehow make it through the Darien gap, that brought them right to the Colombian border. Granted, Colombia is a safer country than it was ten years ago, but it still is incredibly dangerous, especially for 'gringos'. Not only were their rebel groups spread out all over the country constantly skirmishing with the government, the government itself was not the most trustworthy. Express kidnapping was still a daily occurrence. They were going to have to figure something else out.

They were now holed up in the safe house Chuck had arranged for. It was off the main street in Veracruz. Like the one in El Salvador, this one wasn't on the beach, but a short walk away. It was on a tightly-packed street among similar looking residences. Once again, it had the barest of necessities. A bed, a kitchen, a couch, a small TV. They were lying on the bed, snuggling, waiting for the sun to set. It had been a long day of driving and both of them were admittedly wiped out.

"Chuck?" Sarah broke the silence, speaking barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

Chuck knew what she was asking about. He had brought it up in the truck, their dilemma. He explained best he could that his original plan was to just drive through. Obviously that wasn't going to work as well as he planned. He thought for a few moments, contemplating their rather slim options. Sarah allowed him to mull it over. He always came up with his best plans on short notice like this. She hoped this was one of those times. He hadn't failed her yet.

"I want to completely avoid Colombia," he said. "I just don't want to risk anything."

"I understand that, Chuck, but going through Colombia is the only way to get to South America. Duh."

"Really?" They were both just teasing now, lightening the mood, to their relief. They both chuckled softly. "Seriously though. I'm sure it's a gorgeous country and everything, I just can't risk anything happening to you, Sarah."

"I know, baby. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me. I know you'll figure it out, sweetie, you always do."

Chuck smiled at her confidence in him. It gave him the strength he needed to get through this ordeal. It gave him hope for the future.

Sarah stayed where she was, slowly stroking his chest under his t-shirt. She was allowing him to formulate plans in his head, to figure it out silently. She knew not to push him, to let him plot on his own terms. He'd always share his plans with her, never doing anything without her knowing exactly what it was, what it entailed, and the possible outcomes. With the knowledge that he would never leave her out of the loop, she was happy to comfort him while he figured it out in that big complex brain of his.

"I've got it Sarah," he said after a few minutes. "That's the only way to get to South America by _land_. Tomorrow morning we need to get some cash together and head down to the marina. We're going to avoid Colombia, alright, and any other countries we can while we're at it."

"You want to buy a boat?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Maybe. Maybe just pay for our way on a boat. We'll have to see once we get there. I think we have more than enough dinero to convince someone to take us aboard."

"Okay. It's a good plan, Chuck. Avoid the Darien gap, Colombia, and anything else we can. I don't know if it'll be faster than driving, but I don't care, as long as we get there safe."

"Good. Now I want to get up and start making some dinner," he told her.

"Sure. I'm going to take a walk around town." She could see anxiety flash in his eyes. "Don't worry, Chuck, i'll put a wig on and carry my gun. I'll bring an earpiece just in case, sweetie."

She knew what he'd say and decided to put his fears to rest before he even verbalized them. Yet another great example of how in tune they were.

"Okay, Sarah. But please don't take forever. I'm always going to worry about you. I can't help it."

"I know, and I love you all the more for it," she whispered as she gave him a long kiss on the lips before she got off the bed. She dug around in the backpack and found her black wig, putting her hair up in a bun so none of her blonde locks would show. She put in green contact lenses quickly, and made her way out the door with an 'I love you' to Chuck over her shoulder. She heard him reciprocate as she stepped out the front door.

As soon as Sarah closed the door, Chuck shot out of bed and put his plan into action. He figured she'd want a little time to herself after the last few days of tiring and hectic driving they'd had. He'd planned well and had pretty much everything he needed.

First, he set the small kitchen table. He found a white tablecloth, spreading it out over the tabletop. He searched around in the cupboards, finding silverware and dishes. He set all the food he'd need out on the counter and started to cook as fast as he could. He made sure he'd chosen an easy recipe that wouldn't take long. He didn't know when Sarah was going to walk back through the door, and he wanted to be ready.

Sarah took her time, sauntering down the small alleyways. She could hear the hustle and bustle of the main street a couple blocks away, and decided to head there and check out the open-air market.

It was a typical Latin American market, full of vendors selling just about everything, from hand made bracelets to pork. She walked slowly through, checking out the different wares and products. She had a little money in her pocket, and secretly hoped she could find something for Chuck. She didn't know why, but she had the sudden urge to get him something. He had been continually surprising her on this trip with his patience, careful planning, and, especially, how calm he was staying. She knew he probably had freaked out a few times, but kept it to himself, not wanting to worry her. What he probably didn't know, however, was that Sarah almost always knew when he was freaking out. She could always tell after that first night they spent together, outrunning NSA assassins and defusing C4.

Chuck was almost finished with the chicken, and put the soup on the stove. He was almost there - almost ready. He hoped Sarah liked his surprise, as small of a gesture he thought it was.

Sarah put down the large fruit she was inspecting, deciding not to purchase it. They still had some apples left. She turned to start heading back to the house and Chuck when she spotted them. At first, she thought it was an illusion, some kind of hallucination, a memory of their old life. It had to be, she was in the middle of Panama for crying out loud. But, as she got closer, it dawned on her they were very real and they were right in front of her.

A pair of black high-top Chuck Taylor's.

She called out to any and all gods as she stepped towards them, praying that they were his size. She picked up the right shoe, turning it over to look at the sole. She let out a huge sight of relief when she saw a big '12' stamped on the bottom. Chuck's size. It was fate. Had to be. They had obviously seen some action, and were a little worn in. They were still in pretty good shape, though. The soles still had traction and the canvas was holding up well. She glanced up at the man standing in the booth, asking without words how much they were.

"$5 Americano," he said.

She dug in her pocket and found a $10 bill, throwing it at him and ignoring his attempt to give her her change. She stuffed them in the day bag she had on her back, wanting to hide them from Chuck so she could give them to him on her own terms. She wanted it to be perfect. He deserved nothing less from his wife.

Sarah almost skipped back to the house, ecstatic with herself and her purchase. She hadn't seen Chuck wear Chucks since they left Burbank, and she truly hoped he'd like them.

Chuck had just finished cutting some bread, putting the slices in a basket, and setting the basket on the table when he heard the front door swing open. There stood his angel, framed in the doorway. In Chuck's opinion, she couldn't have been more beautiful if she tried. He decided to tell her.

"Sarah, honey, you are the most exquisite thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Sarah moved out of the doorway and made her way to Chuck, who was standing in the middle of the room. She reached him, looping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down to her, engaging him in a searing kiss. Both of them dived right in to it. They'd missed each other terribly, and Sarah had only been gone for roughly an hour. Finally, the need to breathe forced them to break apart.

"I missed you," Sarah whispered.

"I missed you too," Chuck replied.

That was when Sarah's nose first noticed the smells emanating from the small kitchen. She looked over and saw what Chuck had prepared. She gasped and her hand shot up to her cover her open mouth, awe and amazement flitting across her features.

The small kitchen table was set for a romantic dinner for two. There was a white tablecloth covering the old wood. There were bowls, filled with delicious smelling soup. There was a basket filled with bread. Off to the side was a platter filled with mouth-watering succulent chicken. White meat, of course. Chuck would never forget his wife's preferences. To top it off there was a single white candle flickering in the middle of the table.

She turned to Chuck and saw the broad smile he was sporting, matching it with one of her own. Somehow, he always knew exactly what she needed. She needed to relax for a night, to let her hair down so to speak. He knew she was uptight, and that she was trying her hardest to not act like an 'agent'. They needed a night to just be husband and wife, even if they were on the run from the most powerful government in the world.

"Oh, Chuck," she finally managed to say, her heart still beating a million times a minute. "You did all this for me? For us?" She asked in wonderment.

"Of course I did. We need this, honey. Even if it's only for one night."

Sarah nodded, not sure if she could say anything else. She was far too happy. This wonderful man never ceased to amaze her, always doing the unexpected. The best part was that he never expected anything in return, always happy to do something for her sake. That's when she decided to show him her surprise. She took a moment to gather herself before she could speak.

"Chuck," she said softly. She took his face in her hands, her normal way of getting his undivided attention. "I got you something in town. I was going to wait, but since you did all this for me, I want to thank you."

Chuck was suddenly the one who was excited. He watched as Sarah reached into the day bag she had taken to town. She told him to turn around, and he obliged. He waited, listening to her rustling around in the bag and then setting it back on the floor.

"Okay, Chuck, turn back around," he heard her say.

He turned, and his breath immediately got caught in his throat. There was his wife, his beautiful, beautiful wife, standing in front of him with a pair of Chucks on her outstretched palms, a radiant smile plastered on her face. He could sense a tinge of nervousness in her. He put that to rest almost instantaneously.

He enveloped her in a huge hug, the Chucks caught between them. She could feel the worry leave her body, replaced by pride and even more love. He felt it too, smiling as she relaxed in his arms. After a moment, they released and took a step back. Chuck took the shoes in his hands, looking them over.

"Oh, Sarah," he finally said, their roles reversed from a couple minutes ago. "This is so amazing. How did you find these? We're in the middle of Panama! And they're in such great shape! And.." he flipped over the tongue of the left shoe, "they're my size! Oh, baby, this is so perfect. You're perfect. I don't know what to say. This is the best present I've ever gotten."

"Chuck," she stopped his rambling with one syllable. He looked at her with a sheepish grin. "You're telling me a pair of used shoes I bought in a market in Central America is the best present you've ever gotten? Somehow I doubt that, sweetie."

"Nope. This is by a long shot the best. It's not just the fact that you found them, Sarah. It's the fact you thought of me. That you knew how happy it would make me. Now I feel like I owe you," he said with a smile. Sarah didn't believe her ears.

"Really, Chuck? You cooked a fabulous romantic dinner and you feel like you owe me? If anything, we're even, or I owe you." She paused for effect. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll repay you later. Call it a second dessert." She winked, causing him to blush. "Speaking of, shall we eat?"

"Yes, of course. Shall we?"

He took her by the hand and led her the few feet to the table. He slid back the chair, allowing her to sit, and gently pushed it in. He grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap, causing her to giggle. He took his seat across from her and they spent a moment gazing at one another. Their hands slid across the table and found each other automatically. Chuck took his glass of water and held it up, waiting for Sarah to do the same.

"To us," he simply said.

"To us," she repeated. They clinked glasses and took a sip.

Their dinner was excellent, and not just the food. Oh, the food was good, and Sarah made sure Chuck knew. The company was the best part, though. For one night, they forgot about their circumstances and just acted like a husband and wife having dinner. They talked about mundane things, purposely avoiding any talk of their situation. That could wait for a couple hours.

They finished dinner and Sarah refused to let Chuck do the dishes. He finally managed to help a little bit, clearing the table for her. After putting everything away, they collapsed onto the couch, instantly snuggling into their usual 'couch position'. They laid there for a while, in a comfortable silence. Chuck was softly rubbing circles on her stomach, and she felt herself journeying closer and closer to sleep.

When she realized she was moments away from passing out, she suddenly stood up. Chuck, who was still relatively awake, looked up at her with an eyebrow quirked.

"Take me to bed, Mr. Bartowski," she seductively whispered, slowly beginning to disrobe. Chuck was up and by her side in an instant, pulling her in for a kiss.

He stepped back slightly and whispered in her ear.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Bartowski."


	10. Casting Off

**A/N: Another chapter for ya! Enjoy! I wrote this fairly quick, so I apologize if it's not my best work. **

**Thanks once again for all the great reviews! I'd like to try and break the 100 review mark. I think it would be quite the achievement. I'll keep posting chapters if you guys keep on reviewing. Thank you!**

**-JB**

_**Italics in quotation marks represent dialogue spoken in Spanish.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Panama City Docks. 9:30 a.m.**

Chuck and Sarah walked along the different docks, talking to various boat captains and crew members trying to find a ride. So far they had only encountered out-and-back boats. What they needed was either a boat for rent or a boat making a run south. Both of them were straining a bit to keep up with the fast-paced Spanish spoken on the docks, but the more they talked the more comfortable they became. They had left the safe house ready to go. Chuck had the backpack on and they had made sure to wipe clean any trace of them at the safe house in Veracruz.

At this point, they were struggling to find vessels with people aboard to talk to. Most were already out at sea for the day anyways. Chuck spotted an older looking boat at the end of the next dock over from the one they were walking down. They could see three people moving about the deck, seemingly loading supplies. They decided to give it a shot and made their way over.

As they approached they got a better view of the fishing vessel. It was a little over fifty feet, Chuck estimated. It looked to be about twenty years old, but as all the boats around, it was well taken care of. Apparently there were only three crew members - an older man and an older woman, and a boy who Sarah guessed was in his late teens. They stopped a respectable distance away on the end of the dock and politely waited until they had the older man's attention.

Chuck spoke first, in Spanish.

_"Good morning, sir."_

_"Good morning."_

_"May I ask where you plan on fishing?"_

_"We're not fishing, young man. We're making a run to Cojimies and then to Chimbote."_

Chuck's eyebrow raised slightly at his statement. He looked at Sarah, and she subtly gave him a nod.

_"Sir, my wife and I need a ride to Peru. We have money and would be more than willing to help out also."_ Chuck knew that Cojimies was in Ecuador, and, luckily, Chimbote was a port in Peru.

The old man nodded at Chuck and turned to the old woman and the boy. They gathered around and spoke in hushed tones, sneaking looks back at Chuck and Sarah, who were standing on the end of the dock holding hands. After a minute, they seemed to come to a conclusion and turned back to face them. The old man spoke.

_"Please, come aboard. Welcome to our home. I am Mario. This is my wife Rosa, and our son Eduardo."_

_"Thank you, sir. My name is Chuck and this is my wife Sarah. Nice to meet you."_

Chuck hopped aboard first and held his arm out for Sarah. He knew she was an independent woman. She had made that very clear to him on many different occasions. But that never stopped him from trying to be a gentlemen, and she was obliging him more often than not these days. She gladly took his offered hand and stepped off the dock onto the stern.

They made all the necessary introductions, and Eduardo seemed to be in slight shock at the sight of the gorgeous blonde haired woman. Chuck explained, in perfect Spanish, their cover story of going to Peru to work around Cuzco. Mario asked him about where he was from in Rhode Island, and, having studied their covers meticulously, Chuck went on in detail about the small New England town on the Mount Hope Bay and how he and Sarah would sail down to Newport. Sarah sat in mild amazement at how easily Chuck could slip into roles, and felt both unease and pride knowing she was the cause of it.

Mario told them how they were running mackerel and tuna to Ecuador and Peru. They had picked most of it up in Mexico and they had stopped at home in Panama for a few days. Chuck whispered to Sarah that they had lucked out catching them.

Soon they set off and sailed out of the harbor, setting a southerly course. Chuck had spent a lot of time around boats growing up, and had learned to sail at a young age. He was getting a kick out of explaining everything to Sarah, who enjoyed it mostly because of the joy it gave Chuck.

**Lat: 7.297088 Long: -79.365234. Roughly 150 Nautical Miles South of Panama City, Panama. **

They had been steaming south, the sun reaching its apex in the sky. Everyone on board was thankful for the nice breeze that was giving them respite from the almost oppressive heat. Chuck and Sarah had found out, to their delight, that there was not much to do on the boat until they reached Ecuador. Once they got there, all they needed to help with was helping offload some fish. For now, they could relax and enjoy the ride. Rosa had encouraged them to go lay out on the bow until she prepared lunch.

Chuck and Sarah were given a stateroom that contained a small desk, a small bathroom with a narrow stand up shower, and a twin size bed. When they had realized how small the bed was, Sarah had smiled at Chuck in anticipation of the cuddling that was to come.

They were both also lucky because neither of them were prone to motion sickness. All the crazy training the CIA had put Sarah through, including skydiving, flight training, evasive and aggressive driving, and a slew of other vomit inducing activities, had made her effectively immune to any kind of motion sickness. Chuck, on the other hand, lacked all the training but had always had what are called 'sea legs', meaning he was comfortable on the ocean. He enjoyed being out on the water, something he wanted to share with Sarah.

As they sat on on the bow, Chuck was explaining about different types of cloud cover and how one could determine the coming weather by examining all the variables. Sarah found it mildly interesting, but the look on Chuck's face while he happily went on and on abut the weather was a hundred times more entertaining to her. The Pacific was currently living up to its name, and it was an exceedingly peaceful and beautiful day.

Chuck was sitting with his back up against a railing, Sarah tucked up against him, her back to his chest. His arms were around her front protectively, and her hands rested on top of his.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked after Chuck stopped talking for more than two minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said at a whisper. Chuck had to strain to hear it above the waves and the hum of the diesel engine.

"For…"

"Never giving up on me."

Chuck smiled, and since he was nuzzled against her neck, she felt it, causing her to smile briefly.

Chuck softly kissed her neck, then whispered in her ear.

"I vowed when I married you that you could count on me."

"I know. You've kept your promise. Thank you." Even though her words were joyful, her tone was less than exuberant.

"I'll never break it." He said happily, hoping to get her to smile again.

"I know you won't. You'd never break a promise to me." Her tone was now downright sad, and Chuck noticed right away.

"Okay, Sarah, what's really wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"C'mon, you're my wife. I can always tell."

Sarah turned slightly to look at him. He was smiling despite her reluctance. She briefly was peeved that he was making a joke of it, then she realized he was simply trying to calm her down and get her to work through whatever was bothering her. She relaxed the tiniest bit.

"Look, I know we've talked about this but I also know you, Chuck. I know it's harder on you than you're saying, leaving everything. I just want you to know that you can always talk to me. That's what wives are for."

"Thank you, Sarah. And yes, I'll admit it's not easy. But this is the way I've come to look at it. If we had stayed and tried to fight, everyone we cared about would have been in danger. We both know what these people are capable of and what they're willing to do to get what they want. And while I regret that we had to leave, I don't question our decision. Not for a single moment. And I never will, because I will always put protecting you and my family above my own wants and desires. Always. It's just fortunate that my wants and desires usually involve protecting you." That got a small giggle out of her, to Chuck's relief. He hated seeing Sarah despondent like this.

Sarah sat in silence for a moment contemplating what Chuck said. When she was a spy, it was hard for her to fathom someone putting their needs aside for her. She was used to the cold hard facts of the spy world - people got used, abused and burned. Chuck was selfless, altruistic, and governed his life by love. He was, at first, an enigma to her. Now, those were the qualities she admired in him the most.

"Is it worth it?" She meekly asked.

"Sarah, you're worth everything. I'd do it all over again for the chance at another moment to spend with you."

Sarah wiggled around in Chuck's arms so she was facing him. They both were softly caressing each other's cheeks.

"Oh, Chuck. I love you so much." She leaned over and kissed him softly and tentatively, waiting for him to deepen it, which he happily did. After a few moments, they broke apart and leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you too," Chuck whispered.

Their tender moment was broken suddenly by Rosa, who called out to them that lunch was ready. Sarah gave Chuck a peck on the lips and stood up, her mood considerably brightened. She reached out her hand, and Chuck took it. They sauntered back to the stern to join the family.

**Later that night. Chuck and Sarah's stateroom. **

They spent the rest of the day getting to know the family. They were hardworking, polite, delightful people and they were getting along marvelously. They genuinely seemed to like Chuck and Sarah. Rosa had even pulled Sarah aside at one point and told her how lucky of a woman she was. When Sarah asked what she meant, Rosa told her in plain terms that she could tell how wonderful of a man Chuck is, and how obviously infatuated and in love with Sarah he is. Sarah blushed at her comments, and assured Rosa she was aware of her fortune in finding Chuck. She also assured Rosa that she was just as much in love with him as he was with her. Rosa winked at Sarah, simply saying, '_I already knew that_'.

Chuck and Sarah were lying on top of one of the sleeping bags. The bed was so narrow that Sarah was forced to lie practically on top of Chuck, not that either of them minded in the slightest. She was splayed over him, her legs straddling his right thigh. Whenever the boat rocked back and forth, she shifted on top of him. After a few times, he audibly moaned.

"Sarah…."

"What is it, Chuck?" She asked innocently.

"You know exactly what. I can't take much more…"

"Me either, baby. I haven't had you since this morning and I'm starting to get antsy." She emphasized her point by grinding his leg slowly on her own whilst kissing his neck ever so softly.

"Oh, god," Chuck groaned. Sarah snickered and grinned up at Chuck.

She sat up and readjusted, swinging her left leg over his right and straddling him fully. Chuck looked up and their eyes met. Chuck hands instinctually reached for her hips, steadying her. She shivered at the touch.

"There better be a lock on that door," Sarah whispered as she started raising her shirt over her head. Chuck peeked over and saw the lock engaged, letting out a sigh of relief. He hoped all the other crew members were asleep. He already wasn't fully comfortable with the situation, but he knew far better than to argue with his wife.

Chuck made her promise she would try and be quiet. She agreed, mostly to speed things along.

Soon they were rocking with the boat, both of them forgetting time and space and melting into each other. Any and all of Chucks' trepidations flew out the porthole at the sight of his gorgeous naked wife. They finally succumbed to sleep in the early hours of the morning, exhausted and satisfied.

Sarah decided, sometime in the middle of the night when she was safely wrapped in Chuck's arms, sea travel was fast becoming one of her preferred modes of transportation.


	11. Boarded

**A/N: Here we go again. Doing my best to keep up with the daily updates. I find that taking some time out of my day to write is helping me out. I've had a lot of school work lately, so it's nice to do something unrelated. And it's quite a plus that so many people are enjoying it. **

**Dolittle- **_Sadly, I don't think this story will end up being action packed. That's not to say I won't have any, because I do have some plans, but it just won't be as prevalent as it is in other stories. _

**TW- **_I promise I won't write any giant nor'easters into any of my Chuck/Sarah stories. I was a kid when that storm hit, and I still remember it. My backyard flooded. Literally. _

**Esardi- **_I'm planning on going pretty overboard with their home. It's going to have just about everything. _

**Hotski, Reyes, CM, ChuckAddict- **_Thanks as always for your prompt and ever uplifting reviews. You and everyone else who takes the time to let me know how you feel about this journey are the backbone of this story. Thank you. _

_**Italics in quotation marks represent dialogue spoken in Spanish, except for the Chuck/Sarah flashback.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Lat: 1.362176 Long: -81.562500. Roughly 60 Miles off the coast of the Colombian/Ecuadorian Border. **

They had been at sea for two days. Mario seemed to be taking his time, at least more time than Chuck and Sarah thought it would take. Maybe the diesel engine wasn't as powerful as it sounded. It was damn loud.

Chuck was thoroughly enjoying their sea voyage. It was an easy, cheap, relatively safe way to travel, and the scenery was breathtaking. The closer they steamed to the equator, the warmer it got. At least once a day, Mario would shut down the engine and all five of them would take a dip in the ocean, cooling off and relaxing. Not that the trip wasn't relaxing otherwise, as Sarah was quickly finding out. She had been the slightest bit apprehensive when Chuck had told her of his plan. She had never spent more than a couple hours on a boat before, and that was always some mark's private yacht or speedboat. This boat lacked both the horsepower and the fanciness, but more than made up for it with charm and good company. Sarah was falling in love with the sea. She loved the tranquility and peace, while being fascinated by the mystery of the depths. Chuck was more than happy to share his own lifelong obsession with the water, ecstatic that his wife and he were sharing something in such a complete way.

The family was also enjoying the voyage. They told Chuck and Sarah they usually made it with just the three of them, and were more than happy to have the company. It helped that the two Americans were charming and polite.

Even with the wonderful time they spent on the deck during the day, Chuck and Sarah both agreed their favorite time aboard the boat were at night, when they got to spend time just being themselves. Husband and wife, Chuck and Sarah, boy and girl. While they felt comfortable with Mario and his family, they always had to be vigilant about maintaing their cover, never giving away real details about themselves. It was difficult for both of them. They were ready to start a new life together, one without secrets and covers and lies, but they were forced to consistently deceive this nice family that had welcomed them into their home.

It helped when Sarah suggested that they talk about it instead of letting the feelings fester. Chuck was surprised to say the least that his wife would suggest having regular, scheduled conversations. About their feelings, no less. He was so overcome with pride and happiness that he actually forgot to tell her he thought it was a wonderful idea until she frowned and he put his head back on straight.

One of those conversations had quickly led down a road that ended with them seriously discussing children, one of a handful of times they had actually sat and really talked about it. It had always been considered a foregone conclusion, not an _if_ but always a _when_.

_The night before:_

_"Are you saying that if we never make it there, we're never going to try?"_

_"What? No. That's not it at all."_

_"Then what is it? I thought you wanted to have kids."_

_"I do."_

_"Really? You don't seem overly enthusiastic about it."_

_"I do. I promise."_

_Sarah looked at Chuck, still in mild disbelief that she was the one trying to coax him into trying for babies. They had always been into the role-reversal thing, and it was becoming more prevalent in their marriage. Not that Sarah minded. She was firm in her beliefs. She saw the fear in his eyes. He was trying to mask it, and failing. She hoped he would never fully realize the extent to which she could read him. They were currently lying on their small twin bed in their stateroom. Sarah was on her side, her head next to Chuck's, their bodies tangled in a mess of limbs. She gently reached over with her left hand and took his face in it, forcing him to make eye contact. _

_"Sweetie, what's really the issue here?"_

_Chuck realized he was never going to get out of this without telling her the absolute truth. Not that he ever could, she always got it out of him one way or another. _

_He took a deep breath and let it out before speaking so fast it came out as one long mumble._

_"I'm terrified of bringing children into our world. There I said it."_

_"Oh, Chuck." Sarah felt tears pooling in the back of her eyes. "Sweetie. Look at me. Chuck.."_

_He was trying to avert her gaze. She finally got him to look at her, and she felt the tears streaking down her face when she saw the look of desperation in his eyes. _

_"Baby, listen to me. We can't make this decision based on something that may or may not happen in the future. We're always going to be associated with our old lives, Chuck. There's no way around it. It's who we are. We're spies, sweetie. Ex-spies, but you know as well as I do a spy never really fully retires. The instincts, the training, it's all still there. Sure, I've become a much better person, and that's all because of you. But that doesn't change who I was, or the fact that I never want to back to being that person. We can only worry about now, Chuck. We don't know what life's going to be like five or ten years down the line. We'd drive ourselves crazy if we were always trying to predict that. I want to bring a child into this world because I want to create something out of love. With you."_

_"But, you're not scared, Sarah?"_

_"Of course I'm scared, Chuck. Who wouldn't be? But that's never stopped either of us before. You're telling me that you can defuse a bomb the first time you ever see one in person, but having a kid scares you more? Really, honey?"_

_Chuck sighed, causing Sarah to do the same. _

_"Look, Chuck, you know how I feel about this. We can lay here and go back and forth for hours. We're never going to come to a decision until we both learn how to let go. Let go of the past and the future. Baby, we came too close to the end in Burbank. We can't afford to wallow in guilt or live in fear. We need to live in the moment. This is our life, Chuck, and I'm not going to waste it worrying." _

_Chuck kept looking at her, and she could see the different emotions he was going through. Fear to resignation to defeat to acceptance to epiphany and finally to hope. His eyes brightened considerably, causing Sarah to flash him one of her trademark smiles. _

_"Ya know, honey," he whispered lovingly, "you're getting pretty damn good at this whole sharing-your-emotions thing."_

_She couldn't help but lean over to give him a kiss on the lips, both of them smiling through it. _

_"What can I say? I'm your wife. It's my job to make you always see that I'm right."_

Now, the next day, they were lounging together, enjoying the sun filled afternoon. Any tension between them from the night before was completely gone by the time that conversation finished. They rarely let their arguments go on for any period of time. Neither of them enjoyed fighting with each other, and they learned to work things out quickly and somewhat easily. After some more talking, Chuck had mostly come around and they were coming to a tentative agreement about trying to conceive.

For now, though, they wanted to enjoy the trip as much as possible. Once they got to Peru, they had a long, arduous trek ahead of them. Chuck had been laying it out at night for Sarah, and she couldn't help but be impressed by her husband's meticulous planning. She hadn't pressed the issue of where their destination was further, something the old her would never have done. She promised Chuck she would let him surprise her, and she fully intend to keep her promise.

Chuck and Sarah were standing on the stern of the boat, looking out past the wake towards the north. Neither of them said it, but they were both thinking about the family they'd left behind. Talking about their possible future family got them both thinking about the people back in the States. Sarah knew that another thing that was bothering Chuck about having children, even though he wouldn't admit it and she wasn't going to press him to, was that he wanted Ellie to know if she had nieces or nephews. He wanted his kids to have cousins to play with. She knew it was hurting him, and she made a mental note to bring it up later when he was ready.

Suddenly, they heard Mario calling for them from the wheelhouse.

_"Carlos! Sarah!"_

_"What is it, Mario?" _Sarah called back.

_"The Coast Guard! They're going to board!"_

Chuck and Sarah cringed. They were being boarded by the Coast Guard of either Colombia or Ecuador. They both silently prayed it was Ecuador.

_"Colombian?"_ Sarah asked.

_"No, Ecuadorian."_ She heard Mario say.

They both let out the breath they'd been holding. This was still bad, very bad, but they were happy it wasn't the Colombians. They started mentally preparing to give their cover story. All they could do was hope that they didn't search their belongings. They'd find firearms, about 40 passports, and enough tech to make a Machead drool.

Sarah ran below to pack their backpack. She made sure that everything of theirs was in it, and she put it below their bed. She wasn't hiding it, but it wasn't the first thing they'd see if they came in. She ran back up to the deck and joined Chuck, who was on the starboard rail.

"There they are, Sarah, in those zodiacs." He was pointing off in the distance, and Sarah easily spotted them. There were two boats with four men each. They were less than a minute away.

Sarah quickly went through the different scenarios in her head. They were most likely doing routine checks. There was always the off-chance they were looking for them. She quickly discarded that theory. If someone had found them, she doubted they'd send the Ecuadorian Coast Guard to capture them, no matter how good at their jobs they may be. She quickly discerned that the biggest threat was now having their cover blown. If anything they told them contradicted or cast suspicion on them, they could be in a fight for their lives in a matter of seconds. The men in the zodiacs were plainly armed with submachine guns.

"Chuck, you know the drill. Stay in the cover. Mario and Rosa and Eduardo will actually help us unknowingly because you've told them so much about our cover. Don't worry, sweetie, everything's going to be fine. I promise." She sealed her promise with a kiss. She got a smile in return. Chuck nodded, letting Sarah know he understood.

The zodiacs reached the port side and Mario and Chuck both threw a boat a line, pulling them in. While they held the lines, the men started climbing aboard. Once six were aboard, with one man staying in each zodiac, the apparent leader stepped forward.

_"Good afternoon. I am Lieutenant Ramirez. This is a mere routine check of vessels entering Ecuadorian waters."_

Mario nodded and led the Lieutenant into the wheelhouse to show him his papers. The other men started fanning out, checking safety regulations and inspecting the boat. Chuck and Sarah could only stand there on the stern, holding hands. Outwardly, they were the very essence of calm, cool and collected. On the inside, however, both of them were preparing for the worst possible outcome. They had no choice - they had to be ready if it started going against them.

The Lieutenant returned with Mario, seemingly satisfied with the licensing Mario had. He motioned towards Chuck and Sarah, silently asking Mario who they were.

_"This is a couple who we're giving a ride to Peru. They wanted to take a boat instead of having to drive, and we could use the company." _

Chuck and Sarah smiled warmly at the Lieutenant. He looked them up and down. He seemed to not deem them a threat, and asked them what they thought of their trip.

_"It's very beautiful," _Sarah answered truthfully. _"We are looking forward to Peru. We hear the Nazca lines are breathtaking."_

_"Yes, they are. Is this your husband?"_

Apparently he didn't think Chuck spoke Spanish, as Sarah had done all the talking so far.

_"Yes,"_ Sarah said while squeezing Chuck's hand a little tighter.

_"He is a lucky man,"_ the Lieutenant told her. Sarah thanked him.

The other men started trickling back to the stern, having completed their tasks. They had done a thorough inspection of the boat. There were enough lifejackets, there were no safety regulation violations, and the papers were in order. The Lieutenant ordered his men back into the zodiacs, and they started to clamber over the railing back down into their boats. The Lieutenant was the last one, and as he was about to climb over the side, he turned back to Chuck and Sarah.

_"I almost forgot. I need to see your passports, please."_

Sarah could feel Chuck tense, but she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

_"Of course, sir,"_ she said politely. She reached into Chuck's back pocket and got their cover passports. Handing them over, she hoped her forging skills were as good as they used to be. American passports are incredibly difficult to forge correctly, especially with the advent of electronic passports.

The Lieutenant looked over their passports, glancing up at them periodically. He flipped through the other pages, seeing stamps from Panama. Knowing that the boat had originated in Panama, he sensed no foul play. He handed the passports back over to Sarah.

_"Have a nice trip, ma'am," _he said to Sarah. He shook Chuck's hand, then Mario's. _"I apologize for the intrusion. I will call ahead to Cojimies and you shouldn't have any trouble." _With that he hopped over the side railing and the zodiacs were racing in the direction they appeared from.

Sarah could feel Chuck relaxing, and she had to admit, she was a lot more relaxed as well. It was different dealing with officials out here on the ocean than when they were driving the Ford through Central America. It was unnerving to be boarded in the middle of the ocean. They came quickly with overwhelming force, and if something had gone array, Chuck and Sarah would most likely have been forced to fight it out. Assuming they won that fight (let's face it, you know they would), they were still sixty miles off the coast, and they'd have eight Ecuadorian Coast Guardsmen who would most likely be unconscious or in a great deal of pain. Probably both.

**Three hours later. **

The sun was setting. It was their last night at sea before getting to port in Ecuador. Mario told Chuck they'd be in port for at least two days to offload. Mario had other business to attend to as well, and suggested to Chuck he take Sarah for a sojourn. Chuck had then been busy asking Mario what was around the town they were going to ported in, Mario giving him some good food recommendations.

Chuck and Sarah were again on the stern, this time watching the sunset over the starboard side. Sarah was standing at the rail, Chuck behind her. His arms were around her, his hands placed on the railing on either side of her, steadying them both. She was leaning as far back into him as she could.

"That was close today," Chuck said.

"Mmmhmm," she nodded.

"Look, Sarah," he started. She knew from his tone he wanted to get something off his chest. She turned so she was facing him, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him expectantly. She kept quiet and let him do it on his own terms. "I'm sorry about last night. But I think I figured out why it freaks me out so much. It's obvious. My parents were spies, and they left me and Ellie to fend for ourselves. I just don't want to bring a child into this world and subject them to that. I know you said we can't worry about the future, and god knows I want to agree with you. I can't help it Sarah. I just couldn't do that to anybody."

"Exactly, Chuck."

"Huh?"

"You said it. Your exact words were, 'I just couldn't do that to anybody'. You just answered your own question. You're terrified of doing what your parents did, but even you admit you could never do it yourself. It wasn't a slip of the tongue, Chuck, it was the truth. I get it, I really do. What your parents did is horrible. They were keeping you safe, we both know that, but that doesn't take away from the fact they abandoned you. But you said it. You'd never make that mistake, Chuck. I know you wouldn't. That's not the man I married."

"I'm sorry, Sarah."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Last night and right now. I'm being such a moron."

"No, Chuck. You're just being you. Don't ever apologize for that."

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips, smiling when he was caught off guard.

"I love you, Chuck, and I want to be the mother of your children. Will you let me?" She gave him her absolute best sexy pout and threw in the puppy dog eyes, giving it her all. Chuck took one look and shook his head vehemently.

"I love you too. And you know as well as I do that I can never say no to you, especially when you look at me like that. Why did I ever marry a spy?"

"Because of the flexibility all my spy training gave me, of course," she replied seductively. Chuck suddenly wished they weren't on the deck but in their stateroom with the door locked.

They spent their last night before Ecuador practicing for when they decided it was time to start their family.

Late that night, right before she succumbed to sleep, Sarah mumbled into Chuck's ear.

"You saved me, Chuck."


	12. Land Ho!

**A/N: Monday, Monday, Monday. God how I hate Mondays. Everybody have a good weekend? Good. Here is your daily installment of 'Chuck Versus The Road'. Enjoy, mi amigos. **

**This is just a short filler chapter, designed to set up for the next chapter. **

**ChuckAddict- **_You're probably right. Thanks for the kudos!_

**Ash1234- **_I'm working on the next chapter of 'Mason's Island'. I'll have it soon, I promise!_

**Hotski- **_*Bows* Thanks buddy! _

**CM- **_Thanks for the encouragement. And you're right, it would complicate things. I'll have to think on it. _

**Esardi- **_I had to get a little of Chuck's neurosis in there. I feel like a lot of FFs forget the bumbling, nervous wreck he used to be, and how he always second guessed everything. He changed a lot, but I think he's still the same old Chuck. _

**TW- **_I agree. Much better than shootouts, although, occasionally, they can be fun too. Thanks for the kind words. It means a lot that people are enjoying my story. _

_**Italics in quotation marks represent dialogue spoken in Spanish.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Cojimies Docks, Cojimies, Ecuador. Dawn. **

They docked just as the sun started to rise over the Andes in the distance. True to his word, Lieutenant Ramirez had cleared their arrival, and the harbor master guided them to an open slip quickly. It was a busy morning on the water. Boats of all different shapes, sizes and purposes were loading and offloading passengers, fish, cargo, and anything else on board.

Chuck went below decks with Mario and Eduardo. They went into the hold, opening the hatch to the deck so the crane could lower down. They were joined by a couple of dockworkers, and began the arduous task of offloading fish. Sarah and Rosa stayed above the water line, tidying up the boat. Sarah took some extra time to make herself look presentable for Chuck. She knew he had something planned for the day, Rosa had told her they wouldn't be leaving until the following afternoon. He had been a bit evasive when she asked him what they would do on their shore excursion. He was looking forward to surprising her, as usual, and she was looking forward to being surprised.

They were finished around ten in the morning. Chuck was much more exhausted than he envisioned being. He stumbled down the hallway towards his and Sarah's stateroom, looking for a few minutes of peace and quiet.

Reaching the door, he found it closed, which was odd. If he and Sarah weren't in there, they usually just left it open. Ever cautious, he put his ear gently against the door, listening for any clues as to what was transpiring on the other side.

He could plainly hear the water running in the sink in the bathroom. That answered his question - Sarah was inside. Wanting to try and get the drop on his super spy wife, he opened the door as gently and quietly as he could. He spent literally twenty seconds just turning the door handle. Once it latched open, he began pushing the door open painfully slow. As soon as it was open a crack, and a sliver of light met Chuck's eyes, he froze.

"Really, sweetie? I'm not that rusty."

Chuck sighed and swung the door open, revealing his wife standing in front of the sink brushing her hair.

"You heard me?" He asked, wanting to know how he got caught.

"I heard you before you put your ear up to the door, Chuck."

She giggled, causing him to blush and chuckle. He walked over to her and stood behind her, locking eyes with her in the mirror, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. He leaned down and trailed kisses from her shoulder up her neck to her ear, nibbling on it gently before whispering.

"One of these days I'm going to successfully sneak up on you, Mrs. Bartowski."

She grinned, and shivered at his touch. They both loved that they still had such an obvious effect on one another. They were disproving the many myths about marriage day in and day out.

"No, you won't," she teased.

Chuck frowned and laid his forehead on her shoulder in defeat. She smiled, reveling in her small victory. As much as he swore it wasn't a competition, she couldn't help it.

"Chuck?" She asked after a minute. He was still standing with his head on her shoulder. "Can you pick your head up sweetie? I need my left arm." She giggled.

Chuck picked his head up and looked at her in the mirror again. Her beauty was always breathtaking, but Chuck was fining it especially hard to breathe at this particular moment. She was wearing casual clothes, nothing fancy, but he was still in awe of her radiance.

"You are so beautiful, Sarah," he whispered in her ear. He got her trademark smile in return, causing his stomach to do flips.

"Thank you, Chuck," she replied happily. "You're not too bad yourself," she said seductively, turning the tables and nipping on his ear lobe. "So when are you going to tell me what you have planned for today?" She knew it was unlikely he'd spill the beans, but it never hurts to try.

"Unh uh!" He grinned. "Nope. I'm not budging, Sarah."

She groaned and pleaded with him with her eyes. He shook his head and closed his eyes, knowing the more she kept it up the less resolve he'd have.

"Baby, just wait for a couple hours then you'll see. I came down here to take a nap. Care to join?"

She stopped trying to get him to crack and thought for a moment.

"Will this nap involve any actual sleeping?" She asked as she turned around in his arms to face him.

"That depends on you, ma'am. What would you like to do?" He said through a big smile.

"You," she deadpanned. Chuck swallowed hard, a blush creeping up his neck.

He decided to not waste any time and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands instinctually locked around his neck, bringing him closer. He gripped her waist tighter and lifted her up, plopping her rear on the counter. She gasped at Chuck's aggressiveness, something she found irresistible.

They parted for a moment and rested their foreheads together, panting from the long kiss. Sarah looked up at Chuck, who was gazing back down at her.

"I love you," she whispered, refusing to break eye contact. He broke out into a trademark Bartowski smile at her words. She'd said it to him countless times, but it never lost its meaning. He always knew she meant it.

"I love you," he replied with conviction. He was the only person in the world who could get Sarah to truly blush, and he was accomplishing that in spades.

With that, they dove in again, this time without restraint. Sarah locked her ankles in the small of Chuck's back, wrapping her body around his sensually. Chuck took the hint and moved them to the bed, making sure out of the corner of his eye that the door was locked.

Chuck laid Sarah down on the bed below him, marveling at his wife. She raised her hands above her head, stretching out, allowing Chuck to slowly take her clothes off. When he started moving too slow, she growled, and he got the idea. Once she was in her birthday suit, Chuck had to step back for a moment. She was lying on the bed, nude, her blonde curls splayed around her head like an angel's halo. His angel. The blue of her eyes reminded him of the equatorial waters they were in, and he quickly found himself lost in them like always. She quickly got fed up with his ogling, and wanted more action.

"Now, Chuck," she growled smokily. He knew better than to disobey an order from Sarah, especially a naked, willing, and very horny Sarah. He set a land speed record disrobing, and soon was crawling onto the bed, hovering above her. He bent down and kissed her hard. When he tried to lean back, she forcefully grabbed the hair on the back of his head and kept his mouth in place. He smiled through the kiss, loving the neediness Sarah was displaying. It was so rare for her to be needy, and even rarer for her to express it. He again was the only person who ever got to see that side of her.

Their lovemaking wasn't rushed or hectic, but slow and sensual. They both knew what the other one needed, and went out of their way to make sure they got it. Chuck had always been generous in bed, and she was more than happy to reciprocate.

Almost a half hour later, they laid together, spent. Sarah was rubbing circles on Chuck's chest, mesmerized by the rise and fall of his lungs. He was just lying there, watching her watch him, drifting in and out of consciousness. They still had some time before Chuck's plan dictated they disembarked, so they decided to just lay and rest. Not that they would be able to move very far if they wanted to.

Chuck gave Sarah credit where it was due. She hadn't asked him again about their plans, and he knew she wanted to. Every now and then she would give him a look, saying 'I'm not going to ask it out loud but you know what I'm thinking'. Chuck would simply smile and shake his head, much to her chagrin.

"Thank you," he breathed, barely audible. She turned her head on his chest and locked eyes with him, silently asking him to explain. "Thank you for letting me surprise you today. I know it's hard for you to sit back and allow me to take full control. You're used to being in control. It's one of the billion things I love about you - how independent and self sufficient you are."

"Only a billion?" She teased.

"It was a rough estimate. If I was to actually sit down and write down every single thing I love about you, I'd never stand up, because every day I fall deeper in love with you." He wasn't being sarcastic, it was the truth, and she knew it.

"Oh, Chuck," she laid her head on his chest, and he could feel her smile against his bare skin. "You know I feel exactly the same way, sweetie. And while yes, I was trained to be independent and self sufficient, I gladly cede control to you. Not just because I love and trust you, or the joy it gives you to surprise me, but also because you deserve the chance to do nice things for your wife without an inquisition."

"Yeah, but your inquisitions can be oh so fun," he replied, both of them flashing back to the numerous times she had used her seduction training to get something out of Chuck. They both laughed, Sarah's more of a muffled giggle from her position on his chest. "But, because you've behaved so well young lady, I'll tell you one thing about our day."

Sarah perked up and Chuck could see the expectant joy in her eyes. He used to question how someone like him could make Sarah so happy, and actually doubted that she was happy for a long time, but those doubts had long been put to rest. She had convinced him of her blissfulness, leaving no shadow of a doubt in either of their minds that they both were as happy as they'd ever been before.

"We're going for a little ride, just you and me. I found somewhere special close by, and I want to spend the day just you and me. No running, no worries, no danger besides the usual. And I'll even let you bring your gun," he told her, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I can't wait, Chuck," she said, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. They smiled at each other, then took a short nap. Chuck set an alarm for an hour.

They woke up refreshed and ready. They got dressed, Sarah repeating everything she was doing when Chuck had tried to sneak up on her. Satisfied, she joined him on the deck. He was standing at the stern, talking to Mario. She strained to hear, and only caught the tail end of their conversation.

_"…and how much do you think that'll cost?" _Chuck asked.

_"It shouldn't be expensive at all, pretty cheap actually," _Mario explained. Chuck nodded.

Sarah stood there, letting Chuck talk, but also a little interested in how long it would take him to notice her presence. She watched as he nodded at Mario's reply, then froze. He slowly turned his head until he caught sight of her, his face lighting up and a smile breaking out across it. She involuntarily smiled back just as wide. Neither of them could help it, it was their normal reaction to seeing one another.

Sarah didn't press Chuck on what he was talking to Mario about. She figured she was going to find out soon enough.

They both gravitated towards each other and met in the middle. They instinctively wrapped their arms around one another and kissed, only parting when they realized they weren't alone. Mario and Rosa were standing about ten feet away, marveling at the couple. Sarah saw the blush rise up to Chuck's face. He had gotten a lot better over the years with his aversion to PDA - it helped having a wife who was perpetually willing. Sarah smiled at Rosa, who gave her a knowing look. They had gotten to know each other while the men worked, and Sarah hoped she could one day be the kind of wife and mother Rosa was. She was still pretty new at the whole wife thing, as Chuck was new at the whole husband thing, but they were sincerely trying. They had the basics down - love, commitment, open communication, friendship. Everything else would come in time.

"Are you ready?" Chuck asked Sarah. She nodded. "Where's the backpack?"

"It's in our stateroom," Sarah explained. "I locked the door. I have one key and Rosa has the other. Okay?"

"Perfect," Chuck said. "I have everything else we'll need." He pointed to a bag on the deck, obviously one that Mario had lent him for the day. Sarah started getting excited at the prospect of whatever it was Chuck had planned. He rarely, if ever, disappointed.

Mario and Rosa wished them well on their mini-adventure, and they thanked them. As they were about to disembark, Rosa pulled Sarah aside and spoke to her in hushed tones.

_"Enjoy today. Your husband cares only for your happiness. If I could only get mine to act the same way…" _The two women broke down into giggles, confusing their husbands. Chuck looked at Mario, and they both shrugged their shoulders. Women.

_"I will, Rosa. Trust me, I know. He's my life." _With that, Sarah gave Rosa a hug and walked back to Chuck.

Chuck and Sarah climbed off the boat and onto the dock, the first time they'd been on solid land in days. It took them both a second to adjust to walking without the sea rolling under foot. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's right arm, leaning her head onto his shoulder while they walked.

They reached the end of the docks and took in Cojimies. It was a small coastal port town, typical of South America. They were surprised to not see any customs officials or really any police around. That made them both relax a little, but they both were on high alert as usual.

"Sarah, I know we have to careful and everything, but let's try and enjoy our day as much as possible, okay?"

"Okay, Chuck," she said looking up at him, a smile plastered on both their faces. "Like I said, I can't wait."

They walked down along the oceanfront for a few minutes, taking in the sights and sounds. Luckily, it was tourist season, so two Americans didn't stand out all that much. Cojimies is frequented by boats going to and from the Galapagos, so Chuck and Sarah blended in well with the crowds.

Soon, Chuck led Sarah across the street by the hand. They walked down an alleyway and onto an adjoining street. They walked right up to a storefront that had a sign saying 'RENTALS'.

Chuck preempted Sarah. He knew she'd ask, so he just told her.

"We're renting a moped, honey. That's all I'm saying for right now." He zipped his mouth up defiantly, getting a mock pout from Sarah that made them both smile in the end.

Chuck opened the door for Sarah and they walked in. There was a young man behind the counter who couldn't have been more than eighteen.

_"Good morning,"_ he said to both of them.

_"Good morning,"_ Chuck answered. _"I'd like to rent a moped, please."_

_"For how long?"_

_"I don't know. Do you charge hourly or daily?"_

_"Both."_

_"Well, in that case, I'll take one for the whole day."_

_"Good. And will she need a moped?" _He asked, looking at Sarah. She answered for Chuck.

_"No, I will not. I will be more than happy to hug my husband while he drives." _She made sure to wrap her arm around Chuck, and he instantly wrapped his around her. It wasn't really a conscious move anymore, it was automatic.

The young man nodded, a disappointed look in his eyes. It never ceased to amaze Chuck the amount of men that would hit, or try to hit, on an obviously happily married woman. That's what you get for marrying the most beautiful woman in the world, he told himself with a smile.

Chuck paid him and got the key. They were led back outside and to a bright yellow two seater. Chuck took of the backpack Mario had lent him.

"Sarah, if I give you this backpack to wear while we're on the moped, do you promise not to look in it?" He asked her in his best pleading voice, throwing in the puppy dog eyes for good measure. She didn't even try to resist. Not that she could. He handed her the backpack, which was heavier than it looked, and she slung it on her back.

"Of course, sweetheart." They sealed the promise, as always, with a nice big kiss.

Chuck got on the moped first, turned, and patted the seat behind him while grinning at Sarah. She returned the grin with an ever bigger one as she hopped on, pressing her knees into Chuck's hips and wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could. She could have sworn she could feel their hearts beating the same rhythm. It had a soothing effect.

Chuck turned the key and the moped purred to life. He had memorized the directions and was sure he could get them there without problem.


	13. Nostalgia

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting guys! It's about 8:30 pm here, so it's still daily. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Shout-outs next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

Chuck got the moped up to speed heading south out of Cojimies. The road ran south along the western shore of the peninsula they were on. As Chuck brought their speed up to around 40 mph (64 km/h), Sarah smiled, her cheek on Chuck's back, her arms locked around him. After sitting shotgun for most of the last five years, Chuck had learned to drive fast. He had to, if he ever wanted to sit in the driver's seat. His wife would have it no other way.

Sarah had her left cheek against Chuck's back, and was looking west out towards the Pacific. It reminded her so much of home - of California - but yet it was different, new. They were forging their own path in life, creating their future one day at a time. It was the beginning of the culmination of their entire relationship up until this very moment - she taught him how to be a spy, he taught her how to be a best friend and a wife. She showed him to be situationally aware and create contingencies, he taught her how to open up and talk. They would need everything they taught each other if they were going to make it. Chuck and Sarah taught each other every day, it was really the only constant with all the ups and downs of the past six years. They would never stop helping one another. It was instinct, automatic, perpetual.

She let out a contented sigh as Chuck rode the right side of the road, the occasional car or bus passing on the left. She didn't know where Chuck was taking them - and frankly, she didn't care. She would be perfectly happy to do this for the near future.

Chuck felt Sarah relax against his back, her arms wrapped tight but protectively around his torso. He had really only planned this much - renting a moped and riding down the coast. The rest he left up to the both of them. They would figure it out - they always did.

They rode like this for an hour, enjoying the cool breeze coming off the Pacific and the smell of the ocean. So many important and relationship defining moments had happened for them on days just like this, on beaches just like the ones they were passing. From the night of their first date, when Chuck went on blind faith alone and trusted a spy who thought of him as a mark 24 hours prior, to Sarah finding herself at the same spot five years after, not knowing how she got there but knowing she had to be there, beaches held a special place in both their hearts. It was fitting that in the middle of their grand escape, they were taking the time to relax a little and enjoy themselves.

They both knew, however, that they were still technically fugitives on the run. Sarah had her M&P and Chuck had his tranq pistol, and Chuck had been watching for tails the entire time. Granted, the only tail that could actually work would be a bicycle or moped, but Chuck was always thorough. Sarah was taking looks behind them also at intervals, making sure to remain vigilant.

After a while, they both knew they wanted to stop soon. Without verbalizing it, they somehow communicated it to one another through body language. They did this often in their lives, due to the need for discretion in the spy world, but it was different when they weren't even looking at each other. Chuck didn't have to ask, and she didn't have to tell. They just knew.

Chuck found a desolate piece of beach of the highway and pulled the moped over, making sure to balance it when it came to a stop by putting his feet down. His long legs accomplished this easily, and he groaned from the pain from not having stretched them in over an hour and a half.

Sarah hopped off the back as soon as they came to a stop, laughing at Chuck's attempt to stretch his legs whilst straddling the banana yellow moped. She took off the backpack she had on since the boat and handed it to Chuck.

"I'm guessing we need this, sweetie?"

Chuck took it, smiling at her.

"Mm hm."

"Where are we, Chuck?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know." He mumbled, purposefully avoiding her gaze.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She moved closer, using a sweet, calm voice.

"We're an hour and a half south of Cojimies and the boat." He turned his head towards her, but looked at the ground as he spoke. He was grinning, and failing in his attempts to hide it from Sarah, who had a smile on her face, enjoying their banter.

"Obviously, sweetheart. I mean, you don't know exactly where we are, like the name? You didn't plan this?" She put her hands on his chest, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, an innocent smile adorning her features.

"Well, no." He smiled.

"Go on," she coaxed.

"I planned renting the moped and going for a ride with you down the coast. The rest I figured we'd just wing. Our best dates have always been….spontaneous."

She couldn't help but laugh and nod, agreeing with him. She leaned up on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips, a hint of teasing hidden in it.

"You mean like when we went on vacation and had to skip the tango to help prevent an assassination during a coup-d'etat?" They both laughed. "Technically, you still owe me a tango, sweetie. I plan on collecting sometime soon."

"And I would object to this because…."

She didn't expect his reaction due to his previous aversion to dancing, and immediately went back up for a kiss, smiling through it.

"Shall we?" Chuck asked after a moment.

Sarah mumbled acquiescence through her wide smile and they walked hand in hand towards the beach. They stopped for a moment and so Chuck could take off his sneakers - the Chuck's Sarah found for him back in Veracruz. She was wearing Rainbow sandals, and slipped them off, holding them between her fingers on her left hand while her right was firmly ensnared with Chuck's. They continued on, wandering without a particular destination.

After a few minutes of strolling hand in hand, just enjoying the moment, they simultaneously stopped and turned to make eye contact. Chuck nodded slightly, and Sarah just kept wearing the smile that had been plastered on her face since they got on the moped. She didn't care that her muscles were starting to ache from all the smiling - she was happy, and she didn't have to hide it.

Chuck took the backpack off and zipped it open, reaching into it and pulling out a blanket. He handed it to Sarah and she started spreading it out for them to rest on. They sat down next to each other facing the ocean but angled in towards one another. Chuck had the backpack on the blanket in front of him, and he was pulling various things out of it, including their iPod touch with a pair of white Apple earbuds, bottles of water, and some items wrapped in tin foil.

"Whatchya got there, Chuck?" Sarah asked, pointing to the tin foiled items.

"Empanadas, llapingachos, and a couple churrascoes," he explained, motioning to each.

"Okay, I know what empanadas and churrascos are," Sarah replied, "but what's a llapingacho?"

"Basically thick pancakes cooked on a griddle stuffed with cheese. Delicious." He rubbed his belly for added effect, getting a giggle out of Sarah.

They started unwrapping the various items, and began eating. After a few minutes, Sarah finally asked the question she'd been burning to ask since they got there.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his mouth busy chewing.

"How'd you get all this food?"

He grinned while he finished chewing the empanada in his mouth, coughing slightly when he went too fast.

"Mario," he shrugged, like that explained everything.

"Oh, of course," she threw her hands up in the air mockingly. "What do you mean, Mario?"

"I told him what I wanted to do, and he made sure we had some good local food."

"You had him have it brought down to the boat, didn't you sweetie?" She asked, smiling, knowing she'd figured him out.

"Yes," he admitted, letting out a facetious sigh.

"Thank you, Chuck," she said truthfully, wrapping his right arm with both of her, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned over, resting his right cheek on the crown of her head, her blonde locks serving as the most comfortable pillow he could fathom.

It was such a small gesture, going out of his way to make sure they had a good time for a few hours, and it probably took a little bit of planning on Chuck's part. Sarah knew to him it wasn't even a choice, in his mind it was just the thing to do. The right thing, as usual, Sarah noted happily.

"Peso for your thoughts?" Chuck softly asked.

"The official currency of Ecuador is the dollar, Chuck," Sarah quickly corrected.

"Okay, smarty pants, penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts? That's very broad. You mean my thoughts before you asked me that?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes. What?"

"Oh, Chuck. Never change, baby," Sarah happily told him.

Chuck just chuckled, waiting for her to continue speaking. She clued in after a moment.

"Well, I guess I'm thinking about how happy I am, Chuck. I know that's pretty vague, but it's hard to explain. I just love spending almost every second of the day with you. And I'm sorry if that's clingy or selfish, but it's the truth. It doesn't matter what we're doing as long as we're both there, as far as I'm concerned. So, what I'm trying to say, is that I'm happy, Chuck."

"That's not clingy or selfish, Sarah," he immediately felt the need to point out. She sighed briefly, knowing as soon as she spoke those words that he would latch on to them. He was nothing if not predictable, always making sure his first job in life was protecting her, physically and emotionally.

"I know, Chuck. It's just that, before you, I was used to being on my own. Now that we've completely let each other in, it's almost as if half of me is missing when you're not around. It's unbearable."

He was momentarily speechless, awestruck at her admission.

"Oh, Sarah." He used the same tone he used after he heard Sarah's wedding vows for the first time, during their private dry run. As if on cue, he whispered in her ear, "perfect."

"I love you too, Chuck," she cooed right before she sought out his lips.

They spent the next few minutes kissing and cuddling, taking the time every now and then to take a good look around them, both of them scanning for threats. Even in this very tender, intimate moment, they had to be on guard. They were in public, exposed, and a long ways away from their backpack that contained everything they needed to get to their final destination. It took a great deal of trust, both in each other and in Mario and his family, to be able to do this and get the chance to relax a bit. They both knew, they both trusted, that if anything were to happen they would be able to get through it. They only needed to do one thing - stick together. At this point in time, that wasn't that difficult, considering neither of them could stand being apart even for a short time.

Sarah recognized the lengths Chuck had gone through to ensure her having a good afternoon. He prioritized her happiness and well being above all else, something that took a while to get used to. It wasn't easy for her to let Chuck help her. She was trained and conditioned to be able to survive on her own in any situation. But once she gave herself to Chuck, there was no going back, and she knew it and didn't care. Now, she was quickly making it her main priority to return his sentiments, realizing how fulfilling it is to care so deeply and invest so fully in something so abstract as love and happiness.

Chuck became quiet, and Sarah knew he was deep in thought about something. She started to attempt to dissect his thought process and hopefully figure out what was running through her husband's mind. Chuck sensed Sarah's slight uneasiness at his silence.

"Did you mean it?" He asked softly.

Sarah turned her head to face him, and when he turned made eye contact, she could see the tears in his eyes. He was looking at her in wonderment, and she swore to herself his eyes had never seemed softer.

She took his face in her hands, softly rubbing her thumbs in circles over his cheeks.

"Always," she whispered.

The kiss was soft and slow, both of them brimming with love but holding back on lust.

"Marry me," Chuck mumbled incoherently. Sarah giggled.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yea? What does that t-shirt say?" Chuck asked.

Sarah smiled, then answered.

"Once you go Chuck, you'll always want to-"

"Got it!"


	14. Regenesis

**A/N: Here's your fix for the day, friends. Hope you enjoy. I came up with this one the spot - I didn't want to plan it, like Chuck didn't plan the date. Let me know how you thought it was. Thanks. **

**Reyes 9 - **_Thanks as always_

**TW - **_I was thinking about taking a day, but I figured I should keep it up, it's worked out so far. I'll let you guys know with an update if I think I'm going to skip a day. _

**Hotski- **_They are super duper, aren't they? _

**Esardi - **_Thank you. I made the last sentence up, I wanted it to rhyme and that's where my mind went. Telling about me, I guess. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

_Previously on "Chuck Versus The Road":_

_"Marry me," Chuck mumbled incoherently. Sarah giggled. _

_"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt," she stated matter-of-factly. _

_"Oh yea? What does that t-shirt say?" Chuck asked. _

_Sarah smiled, then answered. _

_"Once you go Chuck, you'll always want to-"_

_"Got it!"_

**Somewhere on the coast of Ecuador. **

Sarah laughed at Chuck's flustered expression. Even though they were alone, cuddling on a bare expanse of beach, he still was a prude. She sighed, knowing some things will just never change. She dove in for a kiss, catching Chuck off guard. He only took a brief moment to get his bearings, however, and returned the kiss with fervor. Without breaking the contact, she moved to straddle him, wrapping her legs around his midsection as he sat on the blanket. She was now looking down at Chuck slightly, taking in his bewildered face with a giggle.

"Catch your breath, honey," she encouraged.

Chuck was panting, trying to recover from her jumping on him. Not that he minded, he preferred it actually, it just surprised him. He grinned up at her, and she recognized the sparkle in his eyes. His hands had begun wandering. One was under her t-shirt and rubbing indistinct patterns over her back, and the other was firmly gripping her hip, keeping her in place. Her hands were busy running through his hair, one of her favorite pastimes.

He sighed a breath of relief when he took a cautious look around them and discovered they were alone. The closest people he could see were hundreds of yards down the beach in either direction, giving him and his wife a semblance of privacy. She had worked on his PDA issues, and he was honestly getting better about it. It was hard for him to attempt to resist when the girl of his dreams was firmly planted in his lap, tickling his ear with her tongue, whispering sweet nothings. His spine shivered, and he was sure he was blushing. Couldn't be helped.

They spent the next few minutes necking like teenagers, Chuck getting more and more daring while trying to prevent Sarah from ripping their clothes off. It was a fine line - he wanted to show her a good time, but stop short of public indecency. When her hands started to drift south down his chest, he gently took hold of her wrists, shaking his head slightly. She took the hint, giving him a small smile before returning her hands to his curls.

Finally they reluctantly broke apart, both of them struggling to fill their lungs with air. Sarah looked down at Chuck, licking her lips seductively with a smoldering look in her eyes. She went back in for one quick peck on the lips, leaving both of them wanting more.

"That was nice," she whispered as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to move.

"Nice? Golly gee, thanks! Are you going to give me a check for twelve dollars on my birthday?" He teased. She drew back and punched him in the shoulder, laughing throughout.

"You have to go and ruin every intimate moment, don't you?" She teased back.

"Oh I ruin every intimate moment?" He was slightly taken aback, but still had humor in his voice. "I wasn't the one who called our first kiss uncomfortable, seconds after the fact!"

"Hey!" She took offense. "I did not call the kiss uncomfortable, I called the moment after it uncomfortable. There's a difference, Chuck. That kiss was…..magical."

"I thought that kiss was a mistake?" He asked, quoting her rant from that fateful Christmas years ago. She sighed heavily, remembering her harsh treatment of him. All he wanted was confirmation, and she stomped on his heart. She'd regretted it ever since.

"No, Chuck," she admitted softly. His ears perked up, seeing the honesty in her eyes. He'd wanted to ask her about this for years, but it never was the right moment, and in the grand scheme of things it didn't matter all that much. "I lied," she said barely above a whisper.

"You lied?" He asked, seeking clarification.

"Of course," she quickly stated. "After we kissed, I was confused, Chuck. At that time, I was still trying as hard as I could to suppress what I felt for you. When we kissed, I knew it would change things, and I was terrified of getting reassigned or of you losing interest in me. I had to make a choice, and I chose to hurt you. I've regretted the words ever since I said them, baby. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Sarah," he tried to reassure her, rubbing her back lovingly.

"No it's not!" She almost yelled. "I was so horrible to you! You, the man who loves me unconditionally. I treated you like shit, Chuck. Why? Why am I such a bad person?" She was now sobbing, clutching onto Chuck's shirt for dear life, her cheek pressed against his chest. He could feel the dampness through his cotton shirt.

"Shh, it's okay, Sarah. It's okay. It was years ago, honey. I don't care about that. We're so far past that. It's okay, shhh," he cooed, trying to calm her down in vain. She cried harder, refusing to acknowledge Chuck's words of forgiveness.

"Chuck?" Her voice sounded soft, innocent. Like a child's. He gently took her face in her hands, making eye contact. He saw the fear and remorse in her eyes. He hated seeing that in his angel, and he'd do anything to fix it. Once he had her attention, she spoke. "I lied to you."

"I know, you already told me," he replied, matching her soft tone.

"No, not about that, about something else."

"What then?" He asked, making sure to not sound demanding or angry, but curious.

"When you asked me if we were going anywhere, the thing under the undercover thing, when we were under the influence of sodium pentathol."

"But I thought that drug made us tell the truth?" He was confused now.

"I'm trained to withstand it," she explained, avoiding his gaze.

"Wait," he was putting dots together in his head. "Sarah, you lied when you told me 'no'?"

She nodded slowly, begging for his forgiveness with her eyes.

Chuck sighed, running his hands through her hair with one hand and softly stroking her cheek with the other.

"I'm not gonna lie," Chuck ironically said, "but that hurt a lot." Sarah's face fell at his admonition, tears returning to her eyes. He lifted her chin with his index finger. "Hey, c'mon baby. That was so long ago. And you married me, didn't you?" She nodded with the smallest of smiles twitching at the corners of her mouth. "It's okay, Sarah, really. I forgave you a long time ago for everything that happened between us. Don't forget, honey, that I wasn't a saint either. We get past it, and we move on. It's really not a big deal."

"But Chuck," she pleaded, "I lied to you. A lot. And I hurt you even more times. I pushed you away, made you feel inferior, made you think I didn't love you."

"Whoa, whoa whoa," he stopped her. "Did I not come back every time?" She nodded. "Exactly. You might have pushed me away, but it's not like I wasn't asking for it. You made perfectly clear the limitations of your job, and I continually tried to get you to break the rules. I knew what I was doing, Sarah."

"Why did you keep on coming back?" She asked timidly.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I love you, Sarah. I've always loved you. And, even back then, I had this subconscious feeling that I was more than an asset to you, no matter how much my brain said it was impossible."

"Why would your brain say it was impossible?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Chuck laughed heartily, shaking his head side to side.

"C'mon, Sarah. I was a nerd working at the Buy More. You were a drop dead gorgeous super spy who literally could have any man you wanted. It seemed….improbable, to say the least."

"You stop that, Chuck," she poked him in the chest for emphasis. "There was never any doubt, Chuck. It was always you. From that first second I walked into the Buy More. You went from mark to…I don't know what in about a second. I still feel guilty for thinking of you as a mark." She lost her confidence in the last sentence, barely eking it out sheepishly.

"I was a mark?" Chuck asked, confusingly excited.

"Um, well, yeah," she admitted. "When I got the orders to make contact with you, you were nothing but a mark that I thought I had to get intel out of regarding the Intersect and Bryce." She sounded unsure, like Chuck would somehow change his opinion of her. She was wrong, of course.

"What changed?"

Sarah chuckled. "I saw you. I know it sounds cliche or whatever, but it's true. The first time I saw you, everything changed. You were a 'mark' for all of a millisecond. I knew instantly you were one of the good guys, and I felt an inexplicable urge to protect you."

"Some things never change," Chuck muttered under his breath. Sarah smiled.

"You're damn right. I'll always protect you, like you'll always protect me."

"So, it was love at first sight?" Chuck asked hopefully.

Sarah looked at him, determination in her eyes.

"Chuck Bartowski, I've loved you since the moment you called me Vicki Vale and dropped the phone you were talking into. It just took me a while to fully realize and accept it, and for that I'm sorry."

"Oh, Sarah, please don't apologize anymore. I told you, you've long been forgiven for any and all past transgressions. And for the record, I've loved you since that very moment too. I guess I just figured it out quicker."

"Mmhmm," she agreed. "I love you," she said firmly.

"I love you," he reciprocated, giving her a kiss. She moaned into him, deepening the kiss, and they made out for a few minutes, frantically trying to pour all their emotions into it.

They finally sat back, both satisfied and feeling loved. They had some time before they had to head back, and they were happy to spend it just enjoying their date.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked after a few minutes of silence. He squeezed her to let her know she had his attention. "Can we listen to some music?" She grabbed the iPod Touch and earbuds off the blanket. "I have an idea," she postulated. "We both pick a song that has meaning and share it."

Chuck snapped his head and looked at his wife, adoration all over his face. She blushed immediately under his gaze.

"That's a great idea, sweetheart," he told her. "Would you like to go first?"

"Okay," she said happily. She went into the library on the iPod, Chuck's massive iTunes library she had made sure she uploaded before they left Burbank, and looked for a song. She already had a specific one in mind.

"Okay, Chuck," she said once she apparently found what she was looking for. She handed him the left earbud and he put it his right ear, while she took the right earbud and put it in her right ear, allowing them to snuggle close while they listened. "I used to listen to this a lot before we were a real couple. It gave me hope. I thought it wouldn't apply once we, you know got together, but now I realize it still has meaning."

She hit play, and the music filled their senses. Chuck knew exactly what song it was within five seconds, recognizing the flute and acoustic and electric guitars. He smiled, knowing clearly why Sarah had chosen it. They listened quietly, hands firmly entwined.

_So here we are tonight_

_You and me together_

_The storm outside, the fire is bright_

_And in your eyes I see_

_What's on my mind_

_You've got me wild_

_Turned around inside_

_And then desire, see, is creeping_

_Up heavy inside here_

_And know you feel the same way_

_I do now_

_Now let's make this an evening_

_Lovers for a night, lovers for tonight_

_Stay here with me, love, tonight_

_Just for an evening_

_When we make_

_Our passionate pictures_

_You and me twist up_

_Secret creatures_

_And we'll stay here_

_Tomorrow go back to being friends_

_Go back to being friends_

_But tonight let's be lovers,_

_We kiss and sweat_

_We'll turn this better thing_

_To the best_

_Of all we can offer, Just a rogue kiss_

_Tangled tongues and lips,_

_See me this way_

_I'm turning and turning for you_

_Girl just tonight_

_Float away here with me_

_An evening just wait and see_

_But tomorrow go back to your man_

_I'm back to my world_

_And we're back to being friends_

_Wait and see me,_

_Tonight let's do this thing_

_All we are is wasting hours until the sun comes up it's all ours_

_On our way here_

_Tomorrow go back to being friends_

_Go back to being friends_

_Tonight let's be lovers, say you will_

_And hear me call, soft-spoken whispering love_

_A thing or two I have to say here_

_Tonight let's go all the way then_

_Love I'll see you,_

_Just for this evening_

_Let's strip down, trip out at this_

_One evening starts with a kiss_

_And tomorrow_

_back to being friends_

_Lovers...love...lovers_

_Just for tonight, one night...love you_

_And tomorrow say goodbye_

As the song finished, Sarah had tears in her eyes again, but this time they were tears of pure joy. She had listened to this song dozens of times, dreaming of having just one night where she could show Chuck how she really felt. One night where they didn't need to worry about protocols and asset/handler relationships. One night where they could just be Chuck and Sarah, two people in love.

"I came close a lot of times, Chuck. I would listen to this and then have my phone in my hand, ready to call you and just say 'screw it, get over here'," she told him with a gorgeous smile.

Chuck blushed, knowing if she'd called he would've probably already been on his way over.

"But then, Chuck, I realized if we had done that, we would've never been able to go back. So, in a way, I'm glad we took the time and did things right."

"Me too, Sarah," he agreed wholeheartedly.

"But do you see how it still applies?" She asked curiously.

"Explain it to me." He thought he knew, but preferred to hear it from her beautiful lips.

"Okay. I look at it like this. When we are in bed, we're lovers. Everything else disappears, at least for me, and all I can think about or feel is you. But then, we go back to being best friends. Of course, you could classify us as always being 'lovers', but do you get what I'm saying?"

"Of course I do. I get it. We're not only passionate lovers, but each other's best friends, and neither of those will ever change."

"Exactly, Chuck!" She said excitedly, giddy that he understood.

"Okay, baby, my turn," he said as he gently took the iPod from Sarah, expertly flipping through the library. "Ready?" She nodded. Chuck hit play, and the distinct sounds of Jack Johnson filled their ears.

_Hey little girl _

_You might not know this song _

_This is not the kind of song _

_That you can sing along to _

_Hey little girl _

_Maybe some day _

_At least that's what all _

_The good people will say _

_Hey little girl _

_Look what you've done _

_You've gone and stole my heart _

_And made it your own _

_You've stole my heart _

_And made it your own _

_Hey little girl _

_Black and white and right and wrong _

_Only live inside a song _

_That I will sing to you _

_You don't ever have to feel lonely _

_You will never lose any tears _

_You don't have to feel any sadness _

_When you look back on the years _

_How can I look you in the eyes _

_And tell you such big lies _

_The best I can do is try to show you _

_How to love with no fear _

_My little girl _

_You've gone and stole my heart _

_And made it your own _

_You've stole my heart _

_And made it your own _

"Oh, Chuck. That was beautiful."

"I thought it fit you and I perfectly," Chuck softly said. "Especially with the life we've lived so far."

"Mmhmm," she agreed. "But I also think it would perfect to sing to….I don't know….a baby daughter?"

Chuck froze, and Sarah felt it. She let out a giggle, and Chuck understood she was just talking about the future.

"Yeah, it would," He told her.

_**A/N: The songs featured in this chapter were "Say Goodbye" by Dave Matthews Band (Sarah's) and "My Little Girl" by Jack Johnson (Chuck's). Two of my very favorite artists. **_


	15. Just Like Old Times

**A/N: Happy thursday everyone! I hope all is well and you all are having wonderful, fun filled, exciting days. Here's your daily installment of "Versus The Road". Enjoy.**

**Edited on 3/22 at 5:21 pm per the suggestion of _Esardi_. I thank you for your vigilance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Somewhere along the coast of Ecuador.**

The drive back to Cojimies went by quickly. Chuck drove again, Sarah wrapped around him. This time she had her right cheek on Chuck's back, looking out towards the Pacific and the setting sun. It had been an almost perfect day. Chuck had gone out of his way to give them some time to themselves, some time to relax and reflect and talk. They both needed a bit of a break, and now they both felt rejuvenated.

Sarah couldn't remember ever feeling so content, so happy, so blissful. She was where she belonged. Sure, she was on the back of a rented moped in a South American country, but she was with Chuck. That's all that really mattered in the grand scheme of things. She meant it when she told him, time and again, that all she needed in life was him. It made him blush, made him nervous even. She found it irresistible.

Chuck was deep in thought as they made their way back north towards the harbor. He hoped Sarah had a good time, because that was his only goal for the day. She had told him how happy she was, but, being Chuck, he questioned damned near everything. For him, he needed tangible proof. Some kind of indicator of her happiness. She could never blame him for being that way. She felt it was mostly her fault to begin with - the amount of lies she had told him, even after they became a real couple, only attributed to his reticence in her mind. Of course, if she tried to tell Chuck that, he would probably get angry. Angry not because of what she'd done, but angry because she was putting the blame on herself. Chuck never allowed her to do that. She already did it far too often, and Chuck always saw what it did to her. She would wallow in guilt and hold herself responsible, even if it wasn't the truth. She was easily blinded by self-sacrifice. Both of them were.

Misgivings aside, Chuck was fairly confident the day had turned out well. They had inadvertently stumbled into a few deep conversations, Chuck continually surprised by Sarah's willingness to share openly and bare her soul. Just another fact to add to the growing evidence of Sarah becoming the person she'd always dreamed of. A best friend, a wife. Both relationships, while distinct, came together to create the _real _Sarah Bartowski.

Chuck felt her arms around him, relishing the contact. They were both finding it harder and harder to go any length of time without some parts of their bodies touching. He also was well aware of the fact that, even if it was subconscious, she was again ceding control to him and allowing him to protect her. Allowing him to drive may have been a small concession, but Chuck understood the greater impact, especially after going years sitting shotgun.

**Cojimies, Ecuador. **

Soon they were back in Cojimies, Chuck taking a couple of turns to get back to the moped rental shop. Sarah was sad that their relaxing day was coming to a close, but knew the memories of it would keep her warm in cold nights ahead. They were creating new memories to last a lifetime. They weren't replacing old memories, just the opposite in reality. This was their life for the foreseeable future, and sitting around pining for the old days would only usher in depression. Both of them understood the innate need to start something new, to experience their life together every day. It was an unspoken agreement between them. They had skimmed over the topic when they talked about California and their family back in the States, but no words needed to be exchanged for both of them to realize what needed to be done.

Chuck slowed the moped to a stop outside the rental shop, and Sarah hopped off the back, Mario's backpack slung over her shoulders. She immediately missed the contact she had had with Chuck. She had gone from having her arms wrapped around him and her body molded to his for over an hour to standing alone in the cool breeze. She didn't like, not one bit. As soon as Chuck removed the key and stepped off onto the ground, she was in his arms.

"Hi," he said, a little surprised. Her face was buried in his shirt, and he couldn't see the look on her face. He was unsure what was happening. "Is something wrong, Sarah?"

She shook her head without looking up. Chuck laughed softly, pulling her closer. He was finally starting to understand that even a super spy like his wife was, deep down, still a girl, and could be just as needy as anyone. For a lot of different reasons, she was actually more needy than a normal girl. The psychological toll of spying for over a decade was apparent to both of them. She still had the occasional nightmare, but the further they got from that life and the more they dove headfirst into their new one, the less nightmares she had. There was a direct correlation between happiness and her nightmares. Not that she needed another reason to be happy with Chuck, but it sure didn't hurt. She still sometimes would talk about this mission or that op, reminiscing on the choices she had been forced to make. Chuck tried his best to console her when she would break down in his arms, telling him between sobs that she wasn't good enough, that she was a killer and he deserved better. It took all his willpower to not cry himself. He had to stay strong for her. She needed to know that no matter what, he would be right there, by her side always. He would softly whisper that he could care less, that he knew the real her and the real her was his wife, the love of his life. He would rub her back and tell her her loved her for eternity, that he would never leave. She knew that, of course, but sometimes she just needed to hear it again.

"No, nothing's wrong, Chuck," she finally answered, still not looking at him. Her voice was surprisingly pleasant and jovial.

"Okay," he replied. "Not that I mind, but I kind of have to return the keys, honey."

She giggled and turned in his arms so her back was to his chest.

"Walk," she instructed. He laughed, kissing the top of her head and snaking his arms around her torso. They walked like this into the shop, Chuck tossing the keys to the same kid that rented it to them.

"Gracias," Chuck called out over his shoulder as they made their way back onto the street.

As soon as they were outside, Sarah turned back around and attacked Chuck's lips. Half-expecting it, he kissed her right back, both of them forgetting about where they were. For all they knew, they were in heaven.

They reluctantly parted lips and just stood there, panting, foreheads brushed up against each other. Sarah leaned up slightly and rubbed her nose against Chuck's, giving him an eskimo kiss. It was such a small gesture, but it was so utterly normal.

As she went in for another kiss, she felt Chuck freeze. She instantly changed her frame of mind into protective mode, scanning for threats behind Chuck.

"What is it, Chuck?" She asked.

"I flashed," he whispered.

"K, c'mon," she replied as she pulled him out of the street and into a small alleyway, making sure they still had a view of the street. "Go on."

"See the guy on the other side of the road with the blue golf shirt on?" Sarah looked quickly, turning back to Chuck and nodding. She took his hand in hers, giving him reassurance. "He's pretty high up in the Cali cartel. His name is Pedro Montoya," he explained. "He's most likely here setting up smuggling operations. Colombia has been cracking down hard on the cartels, and they've been looking to different outlets for their drugs."

"Hey," she took his face with her hand that wasn't holding his. "Everything's going to be fine, Chuck."

"I know," he honestly told her. "It's just…what do we do Sarah? We're on the run, we can't just call a tactical team to come arrest him. Do we walk away? Could we even walk away if we wanted to?"

Sarah knew what he was going to say before he said it, as she was thinking the same thoughts. It was a conundrum, that was for sure. She quickly fought herself in her own mind, trying to come up with a viable solution with minimum risk. Chuck watched her as she worked out different contingencies in her head. He knew she was trying her hardest to figure out a way to have their cake and eat it too, a considerable feat considering their current circumstances.

"Have you seen any muscle with him?" She asked finally.

"Yeah, two bodyguards," he said as he pointed them out. Montoya was sitting down at a cafe, and his men stood close by.

"Well, we can't do nothing," Sarah said.

"I know."

"So what's the plan?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yes, Chuck. Got any ideas?"

Chuck thought for a moment, playing out various situations and their results before coming to a decision fairly quickly.

"Okay. Here's what we do." He told her his plan, their roles, and how he thought it would end up. Sarah listened intently, proud of her Chuck.

While Sarah stayed and kept an eye on Montoya, Chuck ran back to the boat and grabbed various items out of their backpack. A few minutes later he was back at Sarah's side. She informed him there had been no movement and the target was in position. Chuck handed her an earpiece and put one in his ear. They checked their comms to make sure they were working. Sarah took her gun out, sliding the magazine out and making sure it was loaded. It was more of a comforting gesture, since she knew it was loaded.

She racked the slide back, chambering a round. Chuck felt it necessary to repeat an often uttered phrase when he and Sarah were about to go to work.

"Here we go," he said excitedly as he watched his wife handle her pistol, an action which, almost six years later, still turned him on immensely.

They walked hand in hand across the street, making sure to look anywhere but at Montoya. Once they reached the cafe, they took a seat at a table near him, making sure he was aware of their arrival. As they sat down, Chuck caught a glimpse of the target out of the corner of his eye. He was eyeing Sarah up and down, and Chuck knew the look on his face all too well. This was going to be easier than he envisioned.

After a few minutes, per the plan, Chuck got up and left the table, ostensibly to use the bathroom. Sarah was left alone drinking coffee and people watching. Or at least that's what it looked like. No more than twenty seconds after Chuck got up out of his seat, Montoya sat down in it facing Sarah.

"Good afternoon," he said in perfect English.

"Hello," Sarah said timidly. "Can I help you?" She asked in an innocent voice, knowing her effect on men.

"I thought I'd join you for a coffee. I saw you all alone, and a beautiful woman like you should never be alone." He motioned to his two bodyguards who took places on either side of Sarah, a few feet away.

"I wasn't alone," she pointed out.

"Oh, you mean that guy who was sitting here a few minutes ago? Don't worry about him. I'm sure I can give you everything he never could."

Sarah threw up a little in her mouth. She knew this was important, but she truly hated having to listen to cocky assholes like Montoya think they had a shot in hell with her.

"Look, baby," he said. Sarah inwardly cringed at the pet name, one that usually made her knees weak when her husband said it. "I don't know if you know who I am, but I'm pretty important. I can give you cars and money and vacations. All you have to do is work _under _me." His point was not easy to miss.

She was a little relieved at this point. She was worried she'd have to flirt back, but was quickly discovering that Montoya was so incredibly egotistical, self-centered, and sure of his charms that he believed he already had her.

Suddenly he reached across the table and put his left hand on her right. His touch made her sick to her stomach (again). She was afraid of receiving venereal diseases from simply being in close proximity to him.

"Sir, I need to be going now," Sarah said, following Chuck's plan. She stood up abruptly, making sure his eyes were on her.

As she started to walk away from the table, she was met face to face by one of his bodyguards. She heard Montoya speak from behind her.

"Miss, I don't think you understand. You're coming with me." Sarah held in her snicker, knowing she'd get the chance to set the record straight.

Sarah played the part, plastering fear all over her face. Montoya was soon at her side and they began walking.

A few blocks down the street, they turned into a narrow alley. Perfect. Chuck had read these guys perfectly, and it was working out just like he said it would.

Montoya and Sarah were in front, the two goons following behind. Suddenly she heard two bodies dropping to the ground with a loud thud. She spun around at the same time Montoya did. His two bodyguards were lying, face down, with two darts sticking out of both of their backs. There was no one else in sight.

Montoya, as Chuck predicted, panicked.

"Who are you!" He yelled at Sarah, fumbling with his phone. She snatched it out of his hands and crushed it against a brick wall.

"My wife," a voice from the other side of the alley came. Chuck was walking, casually, down the alley, coming from the direction they'd been headed.

"Oh, the weakling?" Montoya said. He grinned, clearly thinking he still had the upper hand. "Well, I have your wife, and she is my property now. What are you going to do about it?"

Chuck let out a loud belly laugh, and it took him a few seconds to get himself under control enough to speak.

"Me? Mr. Montoya, I'm not going to do a damn thing. I already did my part by taking out your security." Montoya looked at Chuck, obviously perplexed. Chuck decided to explain it further. "The rest, sir, I leave up to her." He pointed at Sarah.

As soon as Montoya turned back to look at Sarah, his face was met by the butt of her pistol. His nose instantly broke, emitting a large crack. His knees buckled, and he ended up kneeling in front of Sarah, trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

"How does that feel?" Sarah asked in her innocent voice she'd used before. "By the way, I've dealt with numerous men like you, and let me tell you, you are one of the least tolerable men I've ever met. Not to mention your 'pick up lines' were just plain terrible." She laughed at the look on his face, one of a mix of fear and confusion.

Chuck had moved behind him while Sarah talked. He forcefully grabbed both of Montoya's arms, pulling them behind his back and securing his wrists with a zip tie.

"Up," Chuck said as he helped him to his feet. Chuck walked around so he was facing Montoya.

Montoya, still defiant, spit blood on the ground between himself and Chuck. Looking back up at him, he decided to get one more jab in.

"It's a shame. I would've showed your little whore here what a real man-"

His insult was cut off by Chuck's fist making contact with his jaw, simultaneously shattering and dislocating it. Montoya fell back onto the ground, flopping around like a fish out of water as a result of his hands being tied. Chuck reluctantly bent down and helped him back to his feet.

"Well, you have fun, Pedro. I'm sure the cartel will be glad to hear you're telling the Ecuadorians everything about their operation," Chuck told him.

"I….would…..never….," he was barely able to say.

"Sure, but they don't know that. Let's go, time for you to go to prison." With that, Chuck propped a jacket on Montoya's shoulders, expertly covering his wrists with the zip ties. Sarah and Chuck took up positions on either side of him, and they walked out of the alley. To any normal passersby, they looked like two friends helping their injured buddy. Chuck and Sarah had taken the time beforehand to throw on wigs and colored contacts, not wanting their descriptions getting around.

Chuck walked up the steps to the local military police barracks and knocked on the door. Sarah stood a few feet away with Montoya, who looked dejectedly at the ground. The door opened, and a sergeant stood before Chuck with a questioning look.

_"This is Pedro Montoya,"_ Chuck told him in Spanish. _"He's one of the major players in the Cali cartel. Two of his buddies are in an alley four blocks north. They'll be asleep for...16 hours."_ The sergeant's eyes lit up with recognition, and Chuck figured his job was done. He motioned to Sarah, who walked Montoya up the steps and to the sergeant. As soon as he had custody, Chuck and Sarah scurried down the stairs and back down the street, not wanting any more contact with police than necessary.

**Cojimies Docks. **

They made it back to the boat a few minutes later. Both of them were relieved that their little mission was over, but they didn't regret doing it. It was the right thing to do, and they'd always do the right thing. They took a major player off the streets, hopefully dealing a critical blow to one of the biggest drug cartels in the world. And they'd done it without backup with a plan that Chuck had formulated in seconds.

Both of them couldn't help but think about their old lives. Executing a mission only reinforced their feelings of longing, of a life that was no more. Chuck knew it was hard on Sarah. It was all she'd known as an adult, and now she would never be a spy again, and he couldn't help but feel that was his fault. He waited until that night when they were back in their stateroom to bring it up.

"Sarah?" He asked once they were settled, cuddling on the bed.

"Hmm?" She didn't move from her position on his chest.

"That was a rush today, huh?"

She raised up her head and looked at Chuck. The look on his face betrayed his tone of voice, and she knew something was bothering him. Instead of outright asking him, she dissected the situation. She quickly played the day back in her head, from the wonderful date to Chuck flashing to the mission. She knew.

"Chuck," she began. "The answer is no."

"What?" He was confused. He thought it was a rush, why didn't she? "You didn't think it was a rush?"

"No, Chuck, not that," she explained. "I meant, the answer is no to what's bothering you."

"And what, pray tell, do you think is bothering me?" He made sure he used a light tone, he didn't want her to think he was patronizing her, because he honestly wasn't.

Sarah took her hand off his chest and placed it gently on his cheek.

"You think that, deep down, I still want to be a spy, or at the least I miss it. You think that because it was my 'life' before that I need it. You think that you're somehow holding me back. And most of all, you think it's your fault we're here and I'm not a spy anymore. And the answer, Chuck, is no. Just. Plain. No."

Chuck was briefly stunned at her answer. She literally knew exactly what he had been thinking. She really was getting better at the whole talking about your emotions thing.

"Look," she continued when she realized he was going to stay silent for the time being. "You're right, spying was a big part of my life. But it's not my life anymore. From the day I met you, my job was simply a way to keep you safe. Now, I'm not even sure I'd go back if I could. Scratch that. I'm sure I wouldn't. I could never be that person again, Chuck, never. I don't want that life anymore. I want peace and quiet and lazy mornings and home made pancakes and little rug rats and naps cuddled with you. And, you need to stop blaming this on yourself, Chuck. I'm your wife. Where you go, I go. We're in this together, baby, and you're stuck with me."

Chuck was speechless. She'd taken every one of his arguments and shot them down, and he'd never even voiced them out loud.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" He finally asked. She blushed deeply, smiling.

"I ask myself the same thing every day, sweetie. I love you, Chuck."

"I love you, Sarah."


	16. Last Day At Sea

**A/N: T G I F! Happy Friday! Here's today's chapter of 'Versus the Road'. It's a bit of a filler chapter to set up their time in Peru. I wanted to get some stuff out there between them, so I used this chapter to do that. It's a tad on fluff side, as most of my writing is. Enjoy!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SHOUT OUTS TOMORROW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

**Approximately 100 nautical miles northwest of Chimbote, Peru. **

The trip from Ecuador to Peru was going off without a hitch. After taking down Montoya, Chuck and Sarah had rejoined Mario and his family for the last leg of the journey. Mario was planning on heading back to Panama after the stop in Peru. Chuck and Sarah wanted to so something nice for the family, so on the last night on the boat, they worked together and cooked them dinner. They had a blast in the kitchen - Chuck teaching Sarah how to cook chicken to perfection, Sarah teaching Chuck how to cut vegetables insanely fast. It was then he decided that watching his wife use a knife in that manner was one of the scariest and sexiest things he'd ever seen. To a typical guy, that would be a frightening thought. But not to Chuck. He was used to Sarah doing things that half scared the shit out of him and half made him want to ravage her. It was one of his favorite things about his wife.

The dinner was excellent, and Rosa was impressed with their cooking skills. Even Eduardo, who had been fairly quiet for most of the trip, loudly voiced his satisfaction with the meal. It was a bittersweet moment for Chuck and Sarah. While they had enjoyed their time immensely on the boat, they understood that they had to move on. They didn't want to put the family into any danger, and besides, they had just come from Panama.

Sarah had, during the voyage, come to love the sea about as much as Chuck. She proudly used the nautical terms Chuck had taught her, which he found immensely adorable. Granted, most things Sarah did were adorable, but something about her saying 'fore' and 'aft' just made him go crazy. It had led to some very fun times behind the locked door of their stateroom. At one point, Rosa had even asked Sarah if they were on their honeymoon. When Sarah replied in the negative and asked why Rosa would think that, she simply said that Chuck and Sarah not only made love more than a honeymooning couple, they both acted like lovesick, lovestruck teenagers around each other. Sarah blushed deeply and told Rosa that she hoped she and Chuck acted like that for the rest of their lives. Rosa told her she saw no indication otherwise.

Once dinner was finished, Chuck and Sarah insisted on doing the dishes. Rosa had protested and finally relented, settling for helping to clear the table. Afterwards, Chuck and Sarah made their way top side, wanting to watch the stars. Chuck brought up a blanket and they set it out near the bow, settling down onto it. Chuck had his back up against the wheelhouse, and Sarah was sitting in front of him between his legs, her back up against his chest.

Chuck pointed out different constellations, something he usually did when they went stargazing. Sarah already knew about most of them, but loved hearing Chuck ramble on about how the ancient Greeks had come up with each different story. It was a peaceful, quiet night, the moonlight reflecting off the water, framing them in low light. Chuck couldn't help but stare at Sarah, her beauty amplified in the moonlight.

"Chuck? Chuck?"

He was daydreaming again, and he heard her in the distance calling his name. He snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I said, what are we doing once we get to Peru?"

"Oh," he replied, momentarily caught off-guard. "Well, I'm sure I'll help Mario offload again. Then we need to find transportation again."

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at the stars.

"South," was his simple answer.

"Okay," she said, surprising Chuck at how easy she was giving up. While he loved the fact that she trusted him enough to not pry, he did kind of miss some of the lengths she would go to in order to get a secret out of him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the stars slowly pass as the boat moved southeasterly. Their left hands were intertwined, Sarah mindlessly playing with their fingers. Chuck glanced down at their hands and their rings glinted in the moonlight. He would never get tired of seeing her rings on her finger. Sometimes he would awake, and, still groggy, see her rings and think it was some kind of cruel dream. Then she would wake up and literally make his dreams come true. But, no matter how much Chuck loved seeing her rings, Sarah loved them more. They represented so much more than just a marriage. They represented two people who, through trials and tribulations that most people couldn't even fathom, had found each other amongst the chaos. Soul mates didn't even begin to describe it, Sarah had always thought. When Chuck wasn't around, she felt like half of her was missing. She couldn't function without him. And everything she felt, she knew Chuck felt the same.

They went to bed soon after, lamenting the fact it was their last night on the boat but excited about what the future held.

**2:24 am. Chuck and Sarah's stateroom.**

Sarah knew Chuck was having a nightmare. It happened to both of them occasionally. She had recurring dreams about her red test, along with other dreams that always brought out her deepest fear - losing Chuck. He, of course, had nightmares about his greatest fear - losing Sarah. They had come close on so many occasions that their subconscious' didn't even have to make anything up - they just drew from their experiences.

He had been whimpering softly, thrashing his head back and forth every once in a while. He had woken her up, and she was now laying there, listening to Chuck have a nightmare about _him_.

_Shaw._

She knew it was about Shaw when Chuck started mumbling.

_"Please, Sarah, don't go."_

_"I love you. I don't care if your name is Sam or Sarah."_ She cringed when she heard that, her mind automatically going back to that day in Shaw's hotel room. The look of utter despair and betrayal on Chuck's face. The emptiness Sarah felt afterwards. The regret she'd had ever since.

_"NO! SHAW! This isn't you!" _She knew he was now dreaming of Paris and the bridge. Shaw with a gun to Sarah. Sarah drugged, watching it unfold, unable to do anything to help Chuck. Over the years, her memory of that night had come back in pieces. How Shaw had so easily tricked her. How Chuck hadn't stopped until she was safe, in his arms. How she had thought she was going to die, and her only thought was that she never got to say 'I love you' to Chuck.

She'd had enough and started going about waking him up, which wasn't an easy task. He was a deep sleeper, and right now he was in REM, the deepest sleep cycle. She shook him to no avail, finally settling on kissing him. His eyes shot open after a few seconds, and he returned the kiss on instinct.

When he realized what time it was, he thought something was wrong. Why else would Sarah wake him in the middle of the night?

"What's wrong Sarah?" He asked groggily when the kiss broke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chuck," she said quietly. "You were having a nightmare."

Chuck closed his eyes, and for a moment he had a glimpse of what he'd been dreaming. It wasn't pretty.

"Shaw," he said simply.

"Yeah," she told him. "You woke me and I listened until I could wake you up. Want to talk about it?"

Chuck rubbed her back and caught her gaze. He could barely see her deep blue eyes in the darkness, but he could see the remorse and pleading in them.

"Okay," he replied.

Neither of them wanted to begin. After a few seconds, Sarah spoke up.

"You were dreaming about that time you had to act like that assassin."

Chuck thought for a second and knew what she was referring to without actually having to say it.

"Chuck, I know we've talked about this a few times, but I still feel like there's some issues we need to resolve," she told him. He nodded, giving her permission to continue. He knew deep down they still had to work out some stuff, most of it about Shaw and those fateful few months. "Look, I can tell you I'm sorry until I'm blue in the face. And I've already done that. You know how sorry I am about that. If I could go back and do it differently I would. The fact remains that I betrayed you, Chuck. You had asked for my name countless times for three years to no avail, and he asked me once and I told him. I can give you excuses about how I was mad at you because you were with Hannah, or I was still angry about Prague, or any other number of falsities. The truth is, Chuck, that I'm still not completely sure why I did it. If I knew, I'd tell you. That was something that should have been an intimate moment between you and me. I ruined that. I'm still surprised that it didn't completely destroy us. I'm just lucky you're so forgiving, I guess." She had been tearing up while she spoke, and when she was done she broke down, sobbing into his chest.

"Hey, Sarah, c'mon," he coaxed. "Baby, look at me." She slowly raised her head up. Chuck looked in her eyes and the usual spark was missing, replaced by fear, anxiety, and sadness. "Sarah, stop crying. Please. I hate to see you like this." She nodded and tried to compose herself. Chuck continued. "Look, Sarah, I'm sorry you had to hear me dream about that. It was so long ago and I've long forgiven you for it. We both made a lot of mistakes around that time. It wasn't all your fault, honey. I take responsibility for half the blame. But I've had a lot of time to think about it. While it hurt, a lot, to see you give something I wanted so bad to another man, I understand why you needed to do it. I do. And I get that you feel guilty about it, but you don't have to. Honestly. The way I look at it, I got the better end of the deal anyways. He's in jail and I'm married to you. That's a win in my book." He got a laugh out of her, and he could see the life slowly returning to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck."

"Sarah, stop. Stop apologizing. If we were to lay here and go over every thing either of us has done that requires an apology we'd be here for hours. We make mistakes, but we examine them, learn from them, and move on. You want to know what I learned from those few months?"

Sarah nodded.

"I learned that I should never, ever take you for granted. I did, and it almost cost me our relationship. If I ever even come close to taking you for granted, I want, no, I need you to tell me so we can remedy it. You are my wife. You deserve nothing but my very best at all times."

"Oh, Chuck," she whispered. She was taken aback by Chuck and his insights. "You were also dreaming about that night on the bridge in Paris," she said.

"Oh," Chuck replied. He didn't know where she was going with this.

"It made me think back to that night. I remember standing there, leaning on the rail because I was drugged, thinking I was going to die. The only thing I could think was that I'd never get to tell you that I love you. I know that I said yes at the apartment before that, but saying the words is so much more. I was terrified of never seeing you again, never getting a chance to live this life. I was scared, Chuck, but not because of imminent death. I was scared I'd never get to do _this_."

Chuck knew what she meant by 'this'. She was referring to them living their life as a married couple. Lazy morning on the couch and take out for dinner. Welcome home kisses and anniversary presents. Everything she'd ever wanted, and they'd been a second away from having it all taken away. Suddenly she was getting emotional again, and Chuck guessed correctly it was because she was thinking about living her life without him.

"I know, baby," he reassured. "It's okay, come here." He gathered her up closer in her arms, pulling her tight against him. He knew the contact would calm her. "I love you, Sarah Bartowski. Always. Never forget that. No matter what I will always be right by your side. Whatever comes our way we'll face it head on, together." She started to perk up in the slightest, and Chuck knew he was getting through to her.

He decided it was time.

"Sarah," he said. He waited until they had made eye contact, and she knew from the look in his eyes he wanted to say something serious. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay…." she said, unsure about where the conversation was headed.

"I want to have children with you. And I'm not just saying this because I know it's been on your mind. It's the truth. There is nothing I want more in this world than to become a parent with you. I'm so sorry if I made you doubt that even for a second, that was not my intention. I think you're going to make an excellent mother. You've already got the whole overprotective thing down pat." They both chuckled. Sarah's smile had been getting wider and wider as Chuck spoke. "I know we probably should wait until we're not on the road anymore, but I wanted to tell you. It's been weighing on my mind ever since we talked through my fears about it."

She was silent for a minute, then, almost under her breath, she spoke.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes, honey. Really. I can't wait. I'm so looking forward to seeing you barefoot and pregnant…." He gave her a saucy grin and she couldn't help but mirror it.

"You say that now, Chuck, but just wait until I'm as big as this boat. We'll see how you feel then," she deadpanned. Chuck just smiled wider.

"Trust me, Sarah, you carrying my child will only make you more beautiful. Not to mention I'll have a legitimate excuse to wait on you hand and foot, and you won't be able to stop me."

Sarah laughed and blushed. Chuck was the only man she'd ever met that would actually look forward to taking care of a pregnant, hormonal, deadly ex-spy. She vowed to herself she was going to follow in Chuck's footsteps and never take him for granted.

She showed him how she felt by leaning up and capturing his lips in an almost frantic kiss. She wanted to relay all the emotions she was feeling - love, excitement, anxiousness, a little fear, adoration - to him through her lips. Apparently it worked when Chuck started kissing back with the same fervor. Soon, before they knew it, they were making love. There wasn't a conscious decision to do it, and no words were spoken. It just happened. They didn't need to speak - they communicated through their bodies. They did mumble a few incoherent words, mostly consisting of 'I love you', 'oh, baby', and their names. It was a different sort of lovemaking. This time, they were both trying their hardest to show the other one how they felt, and it resulted in an explosive session.

When they finally were spent, they laid back down and started to drift off to sleep.

Right when their minds were about to shut down, Chuck heard Sarah whisper.

"I can't wait to be a mom."

**10:00 am. Chimbote Docks, Chimbote, Peru. **

Mario docked the boat, and Chuck stood out on the bow ready to throw a line to the dock. He could see the customs house at the end of the dock, and was mentally preparing himself to protect their cover so they could enter Peru. Sarah was standing with Rosa outside the wheelhouse. Ever since their conversation in the early morning hours, she had been as happy as he'd ever seen her. If he thought she was happy when they were on their date in Cojimies, he was wrong. This blew that out of the water. She was practically walking on air. Chuck felt the same way. They had come to an important point in their relationship. Chuck laughed to himself, still in shock that it was him who had to catch up to her to be ready for children. He always thought he'd have to convince her. Boy was he wrong.

As soon as they were docked, Mario, Chuck, and Eduardo went below decks to offload. Rosa and Sarah watched, Sarah marveling at how strong her husband really was. People always underestimated him, and not just physically.

Sarah went below decks to pack their bag. She made sure to hide all their cover passports in a hidden compartment inside the backpack, knowing they had to clear customs. She wasn't particularly worried about it, they'd been successful thus far, and their covers had proven to be airtight. She took one last look around the small stateroom, remembering the meaningful conversations and the many rounds of lovemaking that had occurred in it. She let out a contented sigh, and was ready to close one chapter in her life and start a brand new one. She had a smile perpetually plastered on her face, and she wouldn't have been able to get rid of it even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

As she stepped back on to the deck, Chuck caught sight of her. She wasn't wearing anything special - khaki shorts, a white tank top, and sandals - but Chuck's jaw dropped nonetheless. She shyly looked at her feet, wondering how Chuck could have such an impact on her by just looking at her with his big expressive eyes. She loved it, every single time.

Chuck walked over to her and took the backpack, slinging it over his shoulders.

"We all set?" He asked, nodding towards where she'd come from.

She nodded.

"I left $4,000 on the bed," she told him. They'd tried to get Mario to let them pay him, but he had refused, so they decided to leave them money when they left. Mario would be forced to take it then.

"Good," he said happily. "We have an account at a bank here in Peru. We'll need to clean it out."

"Okay," she replied. She was surprised Chuck was sharing some of his plan with her, but she didn't pry. She knew he'd tell her.

Chuck leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, taking her by surprise. She responded, taking his face in her hands. When they finally parted, they saw that Mario, Rosa and Eduardo, along with a few customs officials, were watching them from the dock. Chuck blushed, burying his face in Sarah's shoulder, while she just smiled up at their impromptu audience.

They clambered off the boat onto the dock, both of them taking one last look at the trawler they'd called home for the last few days. They'd made a number of memories that both of them would cherish for the rest of their lives.

They said their goodbyes to the family, Sarah and Rosa tearing up at the farewells. They'd all become close (living in close proximity at sea does that), and Chuck and Sarah would both miss the easygoing days of cruising on the Pacific.

On the other hand, they were both looking forward to continuing their trek. They'd made it incredibly far - from Los Angeles to Peru - without any major hiccups. They'd even taken the time to take down a major drug lord. Now, they wanted to continue heading towards their real home, the one Chuck had waiting for them. He hadn't told her anything about it, so her mind ran wild thinking about what he had in store for her. Knowing her husband, she was sure he'd gone all out and that it was going to be an incredible place to live. She couldn't wait.

They walked to the end of the dock, coming to the small customs house staffed by four men and two women. Chuck broke out their cover passports, the American ones that said they were from Rhode Island. He handed them over, and the official started asking him questions in English.

"What is your reason for visiting Peru?" He asked.

"We are going to Cuzco to do archaeological research about the Incans," Chuck replied. The official seemed impressed.

"And is this your….wife?" He looked towards Sarah while eyeing her passport.

"Yes."

"Why do you only have one bag?" He pointed to the bag on Chuck's back.

"This one was big enough for everything we needed to get here. We'll get anything else we need here."

The answer seemed to satisfy the official and he nodded, flipping through their passports, looking at the visas.

"Take off your backpack," he stated. Chuck and Sarah both cringed. This is what they had dreaded. She just hoped she'd done a good enough job of hiding their weapons and incriminating documents.

Chuck slid it off his back and set it down between him and the official. The official bent down and opened the top. Chuck stole a glance at Sarah, both of them mentally preparing for the worst possible outcome. He dug around in the backpack. Sarah had made sure that her clothes, especially her unmentionables, were at the top. He saw her bras and panties and took a cursory glance under them, seemingly satisfied. He pushed it back towards Chuck, and both he and Sarah inwardly let out sighs of relief.

"Welcome to Peru," the official said with a smile.


	17. Chimbote to Lima

**A/N: Here's Saturday's edition of "Versus the Road". Enjoy, mi amigos. **

_**Hotski - Thanks. I agree. Baby talk with these two is always a ball. **_

_**Esardi - Honeymooners is one of my favorite episodes. You're right, they never showed that level of passion again. I guess we were supposed to assume that's what it was like behind closed doors. **_

_**TW - Your question got me thinking. I think, once I'm done with this story, or even during it, I might start doing one-shots of missing scenes from "Versus the Road", like Mario and Rosa getting the money, Ellie and Morgan finding out Chuck and Sarah ran, and other scenes that I'm sure will come up. Thanks for the great idea!**_

_**CM, Ash, SilverApples, Reyes - Thanks for the great reviews. They keep me motivated to continue this story at this pace. It's been awesome, guys.**_

_**Quotations in Italics represent dialogue spoken in Spanish. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

Chuck stuck his thumb out as he and Sarah trudged along Highway 1N heading south towards Lima, the capital of Peru. They couldn't find transpiration in Chimbote, and they needed to get to Peru to withdraw more funds from a bank. They'd been walking for about a half hour, and nobody had stopped yet.

Chuck was starting to get dejected. Sarah noticed, and deduced correctly that he was disappointed and blaming himself for their lack of transportation. She was actually enjoying it thoroughly. It was rare she and Chuck got the chance to just walk, just the two of them, with no distractions. No cell phones to interrupt, no mission to be on time for, nobody knowing where they were. It had a certain appeal, their isolation.

She slipped her arm around Chuck and gave him a subtle squeeze. He looked down at her, and was instantly cheered up by the look of happiness on her face. She was smiling from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling in the sun.

"What are you grinning about?" He teased.

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued walking south.

"I'm just really having fun," she said cheerily.

"You're enjoying this?" He didn't believe her. "I'm on the verge of freaking out, Sarah. I screwed up and now we don't have a way to get to Lima and that's where our money is and I'm terrified we're gonna get stopped by the cops or some crazy person is gonna pick us up or-"

She cut off his rambling the only effective way she knew, kissing him on the lips. He immediately forgot what he was saying, where he was, and what his name was. They'd stopped walking and were now standing on the side of the highway, on the coast of Peru, oblivious to anything or anyone other than each other.

They broke the kiss, and, when Sarah looked over Chuck's shoulder, there was a pickup truck stopped five feet away from them, a woman leaning her head out the passenger window.

_"Good morning!"_ She said in Spanish. _"Do you need a ride?"_ She and the man behind the wheel were both smiling at them, obviously having witnessed their previous make out session.

_"Yes, we do,"_ Sarah replied, finally catching her breath. Chuck's face was still beet red. _"Thank you."_

_"Of course. Where are you headed?"_

_"Lima."_

_"Perfect! My husband and I are on our way to Santa Anita to see my sister. We can bring you all the way to Lima, if you'd like."_

_"Yes, we would be very grateful. Where should we sit?" _Sarah eyed the small cab, occupied by the couple and their bags.

_"The bed." _She casually said, using her thumb to point behind her at the truck bed.

Finally, Chuck spoke up.

"Don't worry Sarah, I've done this before. We'll be alright."

Sarah's eyebrows shot up and she gave Chuck a look of complete amusement. Smiling, she turned back to the woman.

_"Thank you." _Then, she turned to Chuck. "Let's go, sweetie."

They hopped in the back and settled with their backs against the cab. Chuck noted with relief that the window in the cab was blocked by a shade. The truck pulled back onto the highway, and they were headed south.

"You know, you're wrong," Sarah said after a few minutes.

"About what?" Chuck asked, turning to look at her.

"What you said before, about this being your fault. You're wrong." She looked him straight in the eyes, relaying her honesty.

"How's that? This is my plan, and we were forced to hitchhike. I didn't plan for this, and-"

She shut him up again with a kiss, stopping this one after a few seconds so they didn't get too carried away. She wanted to talk.

"Chuck, sweetheart, I'm actually having a blast right now."

"Really?" He asked truthfully.

She nodded enthusiastically. "This is fun, to just be here with you with no cares in the world. Sure, we need to deal with some stuff when we get to the city, but, for right now, we can just be us. You and me, relaxing, looking out at the ocean, snuggling." As she said snuggling, she cuddled into Chuck. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer and protecting her. She sighed into him, and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Sarah?"

He heard her moan something resembling his name.

"Do you think it's weird they didn't ask for our names?"

Sarah looked up at Chuck, an eyebrow quirked.

"When they picked us up, they didn't even ask for our names. They just told us to get in." He shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment.

"Chuck," she grinned. "This is South America, not the States. Things are different down here. Picking someone up and giving them a ride is really not a big deal around here. They're much more informal about things."

"Oh," he breathed. "I just was wondering."

"Well now you know."

"Thanks," he said.

They stayed like that for a while, snuggling and chatting while watching the scenery. They both agreed it was beautiful countryside. After a while, Sarah moved and grabbed the backpack. She pulled out the iPod and earbuds and brought them back over to where Chuck was sitting, collapsing back into her previous position. She took one of the earbuds and put it in his right ear and took the other and put it in her left. She flipped through some of their older Chuck & Sarah playlists, looking for an appropriate song. She found one, and hit play. They leaned back, cuddled, and listened to the music wash over them.

_I've been travelin'_

_Down this river_

_So many rocks pop up in my sight_

_I got to make some quick decisions_

_Should I go left or should I go right_

_I pray for guidance_

_And protection_

_It keeps my boat water tight_

_And I know_

_If I just keep on believin'_

_Every little things all gon' be alright_

…_.._

_But when I wake up_

_In the mornin'_

_I hope I see you_

_In the light_

…_.._

_But when I wake up_

_In the mornin'_

_I hope I see you_

_In the light_

…_.._

_But when I wake up_

_In the mornin'_

_I hope I see you_

_In the light_

…_.._

_And the loveliness_

_And the tenderness_

_And the happiness_

_And the openness_

_And togetherness_

_And the uglyness_

_Ya ya _

…_.._

_Vampires gather round me_

_Anglin' to take a bite_

_They wanna drink my blood of courage_

_And try to take away my fight_

_But no no no they cant do that_

_Noooo_

_For one truth I learned in life_

_You want to scare away the vampires_

_And simply guide them into the light_

…_.._

_But when I wake up_

_In the mornin'_

_I hope I see you_

_In the light_

…_..._

_In the mornin _

_In the mornin_

_In the mornin_

_In the mornin_

…_.._

_And when my time is done_

_I did some right I did some wrong_

_Call my name to kingdom come_

_Spread my wings in flight_

_I hope that when my day is over_

_My love I see you _

_In the light_

…_.._

_yaaaaaa_

…_.._

_But When I see you_

_In the mornin'_

_I hope I see you_

_In the light_

…_.._

_In the mornin _

_In the mornin_

_In the mornin_

_In the mornin_

…_.._

_And the loveliness_

_And the tenderness_

_And the happiness_

_And the openness_

_And togetherness_

_And the uglyness_

_Ya ya _

…...

While the song played, Sarah was absentmindedly running her fingers on Chuck's thigh. He realized, with a grin, that she was drawing hearts. They both listened, realizing how the song fit their situation perfectly. Chuck swelled with pride knowing Sarah had picked it probably for that reason. He marveled at how far she had come, and he wasn't just thinking about her love for music.

Sarah didn't wand the ride to end. She was as comfortable as she'd ever been. As some Postal Service came on, she felt her eyelids drooping. She was so at ease in Chuck's arms that she fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Chuck, not wanting to disturb his slumbering wife, just kept enjoying the music and her company. Chuck was happy that she felt safe enough to sleep like this, something she definitely would not have done before him. She was finding herself doing a lot of things she'd never thought she'd do. And she didn't regret it one bit.

Chuck gently woke Sarah up a while later.

"Mmmm what is it, Chuck?" She asked sleepily. He momentarily lost his voice, gazing at her adorable half awake expression.

"We're almost to Lima, honey," he explained softly.

"Oh," she said, sitting up and looking around. They were driving into denser neighborhoods, leading to the capital. Her hand found Chuck's, and he brought up their linked hands, laying a kiss on the back of hers. She smiled at his antics. He was a helpless romantic, and she aimed to keep it that way.

Fifteen minutes later the truck stopped, presumably in the middle of Lima. They were surrounded by tall buildings. The woman stuck her head out and just smiled at them. Chuck and Sarah took the hint, hopping out onto the sidewalk, Chuck slinging the backpack over his back.

_"Thank you!"_ Sarah exclaimed.

_"You're welcome. Have a nice day!"_ The woman replied, and, like that, they were gone. Chuck and Sarah stood on the sidewalk, in the middle of Lima, looking like two lost tourists.

Chuck immediately took charge, telling Sarah they needed to go to the Bank de la Nacion at the City Center. Sarah, having been to Lima before, knew where that was and began leading them towards it. She didn't know Chuck had already been here too, but only once for about three hours.

They walked hand in hand, Chuck marveling at the architecture. Sarah had never noticed it before, but now, with Chuck, she saw everything she missed when she was on missions. She reveled in taking in the sights with her husband, even if they were on their way to a bank.

When Chuck finally paused in his dissertation on 18th century Spanish architecture long enough for Sarah to get a word in, she asked him a question.

"Chuck, before when we were hitchhiking you said you'd 'done this before'. What did you mean?"

Chuck laughed and turned to Sarah, a nervous grin on his face. He turned his eyes towards the sidewalk as he spoke.

"Okay, you remember that time we had my mom in custody, and I went to meet with her handler?" He said, looking at the ground.

"You mean the time you went off without me and met Alexei Volkoff?" She asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Yeah, that time. Well when we jumped out of the plane, we got back to LA in the back of a sheep truck." He blurted it all out really fast, and Sarah had to strain to understand the words. He didn't want to even get into the fact that he didn't know it was Volkoff until she did.

After a few seconds of silence, Chuck took a chance and looked up at Sarah. She was grinning.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"You," she simply replied. "You're funny."

He humphed and pouted. She just giggled.

"You really think I'm still gonna be pissed about that? C'mon, Chuck, that was before we even got married."

He let out a sigh of relief and finally smiled. Her smile got wider when she saw his. That had been their first real fight as a couple, and they had worked it out while fighting a real bad-guy fist-in-the-face fight. Typical Chuck and Sarah.

"But you never told me about the sheep truck," she said with a laugh. "That's pretty hilarious. A mass murderer, a flock of sheep, and you."

Chuck joined in her laughter, lightening the already light mood.

Ten minutes later they were standing outside the bank. As they were about to walk inside, Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Sarah, I forgot something I need to tell you," he said quietly. She sensed it was important so they moved a few feet, finding a little privacy. "When we go inside I need you to go to the bathroom."

Sarah wasn't expecting that, so her first instinct was to laugh. Chuck's face, however, was serious.

"Okay, why?" She asked playfully. That got him to smile.

"Well, when I set up this safety deposit box, I didn't know if we were going to be together when it got cleaned out. I also knew there was no way I would run without you, so when I figured out I needed to hide the key, I hid it in the women's bathroom. That way, if you were alone, you could still retrieve it."

Sarah was momentarily speechless, her jaw dropping slightly at Chuck's admission.

"So, you set this up thinking there was a chance I'd someday come here without you? Why?"

"Well, I don't know. Things happen. It was before we were really together. Around the same time I set up that safe house back in Mexico," he said barely above a whisper.

It finally dawned on Sarah. He set this up when she was with Shaw. She chided herself mentally, for the millionth time, for those few months. While she was thinking, Chuck had dug in the backpack and produced two American passports, handing one to Sarah. She flipped it open and saw her picture. Her name was listed as Sarah Brunswick. She took a peek at Chuck's, and, as she suspected, his name was listed as Charles Brunswick.

"What are these covers?" She asked him.

"These are one-offs just for this bank. We'll never use them after today," he explained.

"Oh," she said, slightly surprised. He had even gone through the trouble to create covers, with everything that entailed, just for this one bank visit. And when he created them, he didn't even think she'd be with him. He didn't say it, but she was sure he had had a contingency plan where she would have gotten instructions leading her to this bank and the proper papers in the event something happened to him. Her heart broke at the thought of him forging her passport when she was out somewhere with Shaw.

"Chuck?" She asked timidly. He stopped what he was doing and sincerely looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sarah," he said with a smile. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, and she moaned in protest when he stepped back.

"Oh, and Chuck?" He gazed at her lovingly. "There's not a chance in hell I'd go anywhere in this world without you."

_**A/N: The song featured in this chapter is 'See You In The Light' by Michael Franti & Spearhead. **_


	18. Banks, Burgers, and Bets

**A/N: Here's today's chapter of "Versus the Road". I have a ton of schoolwork today, so this is relatively short chapter. Chuck and Sarah go to the bank and decided to crash at a hotel for the night. Some Charah goodness, and, as always, your romantic fluff. I just can't help myself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Banco De La Nacion, City Center, Lima, Peru. **

They walked into the bank hand in hand. As soon as they entered, both of them scanned the room, itemizing everything and scrutinizing everyone, looking for threats. Chuck motioned to some seats by the wall, and Sarah nodded. She started walking towards the restrooms, and he took a seat to wait for her.

Sarah opened the door to the women's restroom, keenly listening for any sign of company. Confident she was alone, she stepped in and took a cursory look around, easily finding the second stall Chuck had told her to go in. She quickly flung the door open, finding the stall empty. The cover was down on the toilet, and she stepped up on top of it. She counted the tiles from the wall, locating the fourth one. Reaching up, she popped the tile up and moved it out of the way. She stuck her hand up as far as she could go on her tippy toes, searching around with her fingers for the key Chuck said was taped up there.

"Chuck and his damn monkey arms," she muttered under her breath. She loved his long arms when they enveloped her, but right now, she was lamenting his reach.

Finally she felt her fingernail scrape metal. She grabbed the key and yanked it from its hiding place. Quickly shoving it in her front pocket she replaced the tile and scurried out of the bathroom.

Chuck saw her exit the women's restroom, and from the look on her face he knew she had succeeded. She wouldn't have come out if she hadn't found it anyways.

He stood and walked towards her, meeting her halfway. She let him hug her and lean down for a kiss, sneakily slipping they key into his front pocket when their bodies were closest.

He pulled back after the kiss, and she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek then whispered in his ear, "Check your front pocket, sweetheart."

They walked over to the first desk they saw and asked, in English, for the safety deposit boxes. They were asked to wait for the box manager, a Mr. Mendoza. Chuck vaguely remembered him from when he had set up the box years ago.

"Ah, Mr. Brunswick!" He heard a man say. Chuck caught sight of Mr. Mendoza approaching, a smile on his face. Did he remember all his customers?

"Hello. I would like to access my safety deposit box, please," Chuck told him as he shook his hand.

"Certainly, Mr. Brunswick. Is this your wife?" Mr. Mendoza asked, politely shaking Sarah's hand.

"Sarah Brunswick, pleasure to meet you," Sarah said with a broad smile. She looped her arm around Chuck's elbow, snuggling in.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am. Do you have your key, sir?" He asked, turning back to Chuck. Chuck reached in his front pocket, producing the small silver metal key Sarah had put there. "Good. Please come with me."

"Mr. Mendoza, can my wife accompany me?" Chuck asked, not wanting to leave Sarah behind at all.

"Of course. The box is in her name as well," he explained.

They followed Mr. Mendoza around to the rear of the bank and through two doors with keypads. Finally they were in the safety deposit box room, and Chuck remembered it. There were boxes ranging in size from a small mailbox to the size of a large TV. Mr. Mendoza led them to their box, #2121. It was one of the biggest boxes, Sarah noted. Chuck and Mr. Mendoza both put their keys into two holes on the box, turning them simultaneously. The lock clicked open, and Mr. Mendoza swung the door open, revealing the box withe a handle facing them. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out slowly, using his other hand to support the weight. Apparently it was heavy.

Mr. Mendoza set the box down on the table between Chuck and Sarah. He took another key and unlocked the top.

"Please come and find me when you are finished. I will be outside." With that, he walked out, leaving Chuck and Sarah in the room by themselves.

Chuck flipped the box open and Sarah immediately gasped.

The box solely contained crisp $20, $50, and $100 American bills in neat wrapped stacks. Sarah's skill at determine amounts of money quickly set in, and she deduced she and Chuck were now in possession of roughly $750,000.

Chuck just watched the look on Sarah's face as it went from shock to surprise to recognition to wonderment to giddiness. She had a stupid grin on her face, matching Chuck's.

"Chuck," she blurted out. She really didn't know what to say. He started packing the money into their bag, and she stood there watching him, still speechless.

"What?" He asked with a grin. "I'm always prepared, you know that."

"I know," she said, finally finding her voice. "It's just, that's a lot of money, honey." They both chuckled at her unintended rhyme. She helped him pack up the last of it, still amazed.

"Well, things happen and I don't want us unable to get out of a jam. Plus now we can maybe take a night and go stay at a nice hotel, I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Chuck." She gave him a kiss. Smiling, he closed the box and left it on the table, putting the backpack back on.

As they walked out, Chuck handed Mr. Mendoza five $100 bills and the key.

"We're closing our account. Thank you for your help."

**Royal Park Hotel, Lima, Peru. 30 minutes later. **

They checked in using made up aliases, letting the money do most of the talking. They wore simple disguises, and spoke to each other in heavily accented French. They got a large suite, at Chuck's insistence. Sarah had to admit she was actually really looking forward to sleeping on a real bed on land again. She loved their boat journey, every single minute of it, but she didn't mind splurging for a night on a bit of luxury.

The problem was it was now barely two in the afternoon. They walked into their newly rented room, both of them feeling out of place. Everything was so polished and clean, and they felt like they'd lived outdoors for months. Dropping their bags at the same time, they looked right at each other.

"Shower," they said simultaneously. They both broke out into huge smiles. Sarah took the initiative, leaning up and licking her lips. Chuck took the hint and met her halfway, his lips crashing into hers. It quickly turned passionate and intense, and they started making their way into the bathroom and the shower. Sarah reached down and tugged at Chuck's shirt.

"Up," she commanded. Chuck shot his arms up in the air, releasing his lips from her only long enough to get his shirt over his head. She fumbled with his belt buckle, giggling when she pulled it off him quickly. He pulled her shirt off in the same manner, and soon they were both in their underwear.

They reached the shower, Chuck blindly reaching in searching for the faucet. He found it and twisted, the shower spurting to life. Sarah yanked his boxers down, biting her lip seductively at him. Chuck groaned, diving back in for a kiss. He reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her. He stared in utter amazement, his usual reaction to when her chest was bare. She couldn't help choke out a laugh, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to kiss her again. She felt his fingers curling under the top of her black panties, pleading her to get rid of them. She subtly arched her back, allowing him to easily slide them down her long legs.

Finally in the correct state of undress, they hopped in the shower, refusing to part lips even once. Sarah reached back around her, adjusting the temperature.

Twenty minutes later they were clean and refreshed. They barely got dressed - Chuck throwing on a pair of fresh boxers and Sarah putting on a clean pair of bra and panties. They collapsed onto the bed, surprised at how tired they really were. Chuck somehow maneuvered a half asleep Sarah under the covers and joined her. She rolled into him, and he instinctually wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, letting out a contented sigh. He fell asleep shortly thereafter.

**7:14 pm.**

Sarah awoke first and didn't dare move. She never felt more safe than in Chuck's arms. It didn't matter where they were. It was something she had discovered when she woke up in Barstow. Another thing she learned is that they both had something in common - passion after waking up.

She grinned saucily, remembering back to all the times one of them had woken the other up in some sensual manner, sparking some of their most intense lovemaking of all. There was the morning after their first night at Chuck's apartment as a real couple. They had been late to their morning briefing, and neither of them had cared. Then there was the morning after they got home from Thailand. It was the first time in a week she had woken up in his arms, and she didn't let the opportunity go to waste. It had quickly become one of their many traditions.

Sarah decided she wasn't one to fret, and threw her leg over Chuck, raising herself up to straddle him.

"Baby," she whispered into his ear as she leaned down onto him, making sure her breasts rubbed on his chest. "Wake up, Chuck."

Chuck rustled in his sleep and his nose scrunched up, and he moaned softly. Sarah giggled and bent down, kissing him on the lips.

"Mmmm," he groaned when their lips parted. "Hi, angel," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes, sweetie," Sarah softly told him. He cracked one eye, quickly followed by the other.

"Hi-yo!" He was awake now.

Sarah didn't say a word, just reached behind her and took her bra off.

**7:52 pm. **

"Chuck I'm hungry," Sarah whined, both of them satisfied but wide awake.

"Let's get some room service honey," he suggested. She nodded and quickly ran over to the table, grabbed the menu, and got right back into bed, occupying her previous position. They thumbed through it and were happy to find hamburgers on the menu. Chuck called down their order, making sure to get Sarah a medium rare burger with extra pickles. Ever since he found out that was how she liked her burgers, he never asked her again once. That was who he was - he remembered everything about his wife.

The room service showed up twenty minutes later, and they ate at a table, grinning like fools throughout. It was doing them both good to take it easy for a night. They had been stressing about their predicament a lot, and were forgetting to cherish the little things. As they sat and drank coffee, their conversation flowed easily. Sarah no longer deflected questions, choosing instead to offer Chuck the unvarnished truth. It was causing them to be closer than ever, a feat considering how attached they already were. Chuck occasionally would ask about old missions, and Sarah would tell him everything she could remember, not leaving out any details. She used to redact her own life in her head before she would tell Chuck, afraid of how her past would make him feel about her. Now, she never dodged his questions and they worked through everything as a team.

Sarah asked him again about the safety deposit box, and Chuck told her how he had secretly flown to Peru once just to set it up. She was astonished - she literally had no idea he had done it up until the moment he admitted it to her. She always thought she knew everything about Chuck. It started when she was his handler and it was her job to know every detail, and that extended when she became his wife. It always surprised her when she found out stuff like this.

She should have seen this coming, she realized. When they married, after a lot of discussion, she left their off-the-grid planning to Chuck. She knew the gist of the plan, but the details she left to Chuck. He already had a pretty intricate plan, and he combined it with some aspects of the plans Sarah had had, creating the contingency they were currently using to disappear. She had surprised herself by relinquishing control over something so important, and both her and Chuck marveled at how easily she did it. It was testament to how much trust existed between the two of them. She was literally entrusting her future to him, something she was overjoyed to do.

They spent the rest of the night in bed, cuddling and talking. Chuck asked Sarah about her previous visits to Peru, and she told him about her missions there years ago. Chuck was intrigued when she told him about a mission where she had to save priceless Incan artifacts from being sold on the black market. She had, of course, saved the day, Chuck remarking 'they should've known better than to fuck with my girl'. Sarah laughed at his use of profanity, a rarity for both of them.

They fell asleep content, safe, and warm in an embrace. For once, both of them had pleasant dreams, resulting in both of them getting a great nights sleep.

**6:30 am.**

They woke within minutes of each other, their body clocks telling them it was time to get going.

"Morning, Chuck," Sarah said sleepily.

"Morning, Sarah," he replied, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

She moved up from his chest and gave him a searing good morning kiss.

"Someone is happy this morning," he said with a grin when the kiss broke.

"I'm always happy when I wake up in your arms, sweetheart," she honestly stated. He grinned and dove in for another peck on the lips.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked.

"Hmm," Chuck thought for a moment. "We need to find transportation and start heading south again."

"Okay," Sarah said happily. "Sound good baby. Should we try and buy a cheap ride like in Mexico? Or hitchhike? Or something else? We could always find a llama…"

"Is riding a llama comfortable? Somehow I don't think my body is suited to riding one." They both let out laughs. "Let's try and find something cheap. If we can't we'll re-evaluate."

Sarah nodded her head in agreement. Chuck started to move to get up, and she tightened her grip around him, moaning 'no'.

"I need more snuggle time," she protested. Chuck sighed and laid back down, letting her cuddle into him. "Mmm. Thanks, Chuck," he heard, her voice muffled by his chest.

"I can't say no to you. I'm just lucky you haven't figured that out yet."

"Of course I have, sweetie. Why do you think my seductions of you are always so successful?"

"I'd like to think it's because you enjoy making love to me?"

"Well, obviously. considering how they always end. But also because I know I can get the truth out of you if I really want to. Like this whole where we're going to end up thing, I know I could get it out of you if I real wanted. However, I'm letting you surprise me." She grinned seductively up at him, and he mock pouted back.

"I think I'd stay strong," he defiantly said, well aware of the possible implications of his words.

Sarah, hearing the challenge, slid her hand down Chuck's chest and under the covers, eventually finding her intended destination. She heard Chuck gasp as she took hold of him.

"Don't start things you're not ready to finish, Mr. Bartowski," she said smokily.

"Believe me, I knew what I was getting myself into, Mrs. Bartowski," he replied with a big grin.


	19. Each Day Gets Better

**A/N: I've got a case of the MONDAYS. Writing this chapter helped, and now I'm in a better mood. You know what would make my day? REVIEWS! You guys rock. Seriously. In this chapter, Chuck and Sarah have a meaningful conversation, find another pickup truck, and head south. Enjoy. **

_**Hotski: **__I love that quote too. I always find it fun to have Chuck swear, it's so OOC. _

_**Reyes9: **__As always, thanks buddy. _

_**Ripe: **__You are correct. All three plans have the same final destination, it was just a question of how they got there. _

_**CM: **__Nothing but Charah, buddy. It's the appeal of the show, at least for me. Thanks as always. _

_**UpLink, Ash: **__Thanks for your reviews guys. Keeps me wanting to write every day!_

_**TW: **__I'll probably explain sometime how I think he got the money, if not in this story then in the one-shots I plan to do after this is finished. Honeymooners will always be one of my favorite episodes, it was just so damn awesome. _

_**Esardi: **__Thanks for your constant input, both in reviews and PMs. I appreciate your insight. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Royal Park Hotel, Lima, Peru. 8:13 am. **

They finally got around to getting out of bed, showered, and dressed. Sarah called down and ordered some room service for breakfast. She walked back into the main living room of their suite and found Chuck looking over a detailed map of Peru. It looked like he was estimating mileage and figuring out time constraints.

"Whatchya doing, sweetie?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder, placing a long sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Just taking a look at how far we have to go," he explained, pointing to Lima then to the roads that led southwards. "I hope we can find a ride today, preferably something we can buy on the cheap. Not that I'm against hitchhiking. Actually, I found it a lot of fun in the end. I'd just like to drive ourselves, that's all."

"We'll find a ride, Chuck," she reassured. "It's not hard to find used cars down here, believe me." She was referencing a mission she had just told Chuck about, one where in order to escape with her life she had to buy a used car while running from the enemy. Chuck found it a hilarious story, especially the part about how she had to negotiate for the car.

"Okay," he conceded, folding up the map carefully. "Once we have breakfast, we'll pack up, check out, and get going on our way."

"Okay," she repeated. "I'm going to miss this hotel room. Specifically, the large shower and the comfy bed," she whispered into his ear. She felt his body tense when her lips gently grazed over his bare skin.

"Me too," he said weakly. "We definitely got our money's worth."

Sarah laughed, and Chuck joined her. Her laugh was like a drug to him, one that he craved always. Ever since their 'first date', where she had laughed at his stupid jokes, he had found it irresistible. She knew, of course, and used that fact to her advantage often. What Chuck was unaware of, or at least she hoped he was unaware of, was the effect that Chuck had on her. Something as simple as him touching her hand could set her off. He seemed to be oblivious, seeing as how he would intimately touch her in inappropriate situations, like in public, and then she would have to deal with being all hot and bothered with no way to remedy it.

They heard a knock at the door, both of them snapping their heads towards the sound. Before he reacted further, Sarah had her pistol out in front of her walking towards the door at an angle. She paused, listened intently, then looked through the peephole. She shoved her gun into her pants at the small of her back, unlocking the deadbolt and swinging the big door open. Sarah grabbed the cart before the staff member could even try and push it into the room.

"Thanks, I got it from here," she told him. She gave him a $10 bill and closed the door.

Chuck was by her side in an instant and took the cart from her hands. He pushed it over to the table, unloading its contents onto two place settings. Sarah wandered over and sat down, looking up at Chuck with a sweet, innocent face. He chuckled and set her waffles in front of her. Her face lit up when he removed the cover, revealing Belgian waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. Even though she had ordered it, she enjoyed his little presentation.

He joined her, taking a seat in front of his omelet. They ate happily, joking with each other. Sarah fed Chuck a bite of her waffle, which he reciprocated with some of his toast. They took their time and drank a couple cups of coffee, reveling in their last few minutes in the hotel room. Sarah got quiet, and Chuck knew something was weighing on her mind. He let her build up the nerve to discuss it with him, which she did after a few minutes.

"Chuck." She wanted his attention, so he put down his coffee cup. She took a sip from hers before continuing. "Do you remember when Casey and I got kidnapped and taken to Volkoff's headquarters? And you and Morgan were there on your own?"

"Yeah," he replied softly. He didn't know where she was going with this, but he was curious.

"I remember sitting there, tied up, listening to Marco tell his men over the radio to kill you. Then all I heard were gunshots, and I thought you were dead."

"Sarah," he started. She cut him off.

"I couldn't deal with it, Chuck. Do you understand? I can't go on without you. I wouldn't be able to last a minute."

"Baby, where's this coming from?" He moved from his seat, crouching in front of her. He took her face in his hands, and his heart broke at the look on her face. He saw fear. It was so rare for his wife, Sarah Bartowski, to be afraid, that he panicked a little. "Sarah, talk to me. Please."

He let her gather her thoughts, her eyes watering. She was trying her hardest to not let the tears spill over. She needed to get this off her chest before she broke down completely in his arms.

"Chuck, I can't. I can't live without you. Yesterday when we were at the bank, it got me thinking. You set that box up so that I could have gone there alone if I had to. I could never do that, Chuck. Never. I can't even go five minutes without you. It hurts way too much. Please, please don't ever leave me. I need you in order to survive. I need you so I can breathe. I need _you_."

The tears she had held back now came cascading down her porcelain face, framed by his hands. He used his thumbs to gently wipe them away, and placed a soft kiss on her lips before he responded.

"Oh, Sarah," he breathed, his tone laden with affection. "Baby, that's never going to happen. I set up that up years ago, when we weren't even together. I had no idea what what would happen back then. Believe me, I feel the exact same way. I can't stand being away from you for any amount of time. I always want to be by your side, always." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to reassure her. "Sarah, I promise. We're going to grow old together, you and me. Trust me."

Even though she was crying, and quite emotional, she still knew the proper response.

"With my life."

Chuck smiled at that, a big, tooth-revealing Bartwoski smile. That caused Sarah's lips to bend upwards slightly, the beginnings of a grin. Her face was stained with the remnants of old tears, her eyes red from crying, her lips quivering. Chuck couldn't remember the last time he saw this much vulnerability in her eyes. He was struck with her natural beauty, enhanced by the situation.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," he told her honestly. She chuckled despite her tears, the genesis of a blush appearing on her neck.

"Chuck, I'm crying my eyes out. I'm sure I'm far from beautiful," she retorted with a lopsided grin.

"Sarah, believe me when I say, you are never more beautiful to me than when you are willing to share your deepest emotions. That in itself is a beautiful act, and the fact that you are not hesitant at all to be so open with me just adds to it. You, my wife, you are it for me." He thought he'd never have to actually say that again, but it didn't hurt. From the look on her face, it actually helped. A lot. She was now smiling wide through her tears, which he hoped were turning from tears of sadness into tears of joy.

"You mean that?" She asked timidly. The once self assured intelligence operative was now a vulnerable, insecure, highly emotional girl. Chuck loved every minute of it, the good and the bad.

"Every single word, baby," he stated with conviction. "You know, a couple years ago, if you were to tell me that I would be the one helping you with your insecurities about our relationship, I would've told you I thought you were bat shit crazy."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Don't get me wrong," he continued, explaining himself further. "I'm beyond thrilled that you feel comfortable enough to share something like that with me. It's just…..when we first met, you were so independent and confident and always had everything under control. It's astonishing to see how far you've come."

"It was all an act," she whispered.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"All that bravado I had. It was all an act. I was supposed to be the top agent, always fearless. I was supposed to follow orders without question. I was supposed to not feel any emotions, to shove them to the back of my mind and ignore them." She was getting more composed by the second, Chuck's reassurances doing wonders to her psyche.

"Really?" He asked, in mild disbelief.

"Mmhmm," she assured. "I was always insecure on the inside, Chuck. You remember my senior photo from high school?"

Chuck tried to stifle his laugh, remembering back to her high school reunion and the picture of her with braces.

"It's okay," she said with a laugh of her own. "It's a funny picture. But that's always what I felt like on the inside, Chuck. The CIA made me their idea of a beautiful seductress. But they could never get rid of the girl on the inside. Men would always tell me that they thought I was gorgeous, or beautiful, or any number of compliments. I never believed them. They were always just trying to get me into bed."

"But I tell you you're beautiful every day," Chuck said dejectedly.

"Chuck," she said forcefully, reversing their roles and taking his face in her hands. "Listen to me. You are the first, and the only, man in my life who I believe wholeheartedly when you compliment me. How could I not? When you tell me that you think I'm beautiful, I get butterflies in my stomach, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, and I never want the moment to end. I always feel the truth in what you say to me, Chuck. Always. A couple minutes ago you told me that, and my face is covered in tears. But I know that you meant it, because you always do. Never doubt that for a second, baby."

"I won't," he said with a grin. "Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck?" She replied while gently stroking his cheek.

"You are absolutely, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in the world," he told her with conviction. "Can I kiss you now?" He asked sheepishly.

She didn't answer verbally, choosing instead to attack his lips with her own.

He moaned into her, both of them craving the contact. She fell off the chair she had been sitting on, falling on top of Chuck on the floor. He had moved his lips to her neck, knowing how it drove her crazy.

Ten minutes later, they were finished with their make out session and their breakfast. They searched the room twice, making sure they had everything they had come with. As they walked out the door to leave, both of them looked back for a moment, attempting to make sure they memorized all that had gone on in the room. There were parts of it neither of them never wanted to forget.

**10:26 am. 15 miles south/southeast of Lima, Peru. **

True to Sarah's word, it was quite easy for them to find a cheap used car. To both of their delight, they found another pickup truck. Again, it was an older F-150. It was a few years older than the one they bought in Mexico, but it was still in pretty good shape. They only had to pay $600 for it.

They were headed out of the city, making pretty good time. Chuck had thought it was going to take them hours to find a ride, and it had taken them less than twenty minutes. Sarah grinned victoriously, proving yet again to Chuck that his wife was always right.

Another reason Chuck wanted to find their own mode of transportation and not resort to hitchhiking was that he wanted to be able to cruise while listening to music. He dug around in their bag and found the adapter Sarah had bought, and asked her to grab the iPod. She did, flipping through Chuck's massive music library to find some good music. On one of the "Chuck & Sarah Road Trippin" playlists, she found an appropriate song.

Chuck smiled when he heard the first few beats of the song, recognizing it instantly. Sarah's love for music had only been growing since he introduced her to Nina Simone back when they first got together for real.

She couldn't have picked a more perfect song.

_Oooooohhhhh….._

…

_Where do we go?_

_Who knows?_

_But each day gets better,_

_I just can't let her go_

_(oh, oh no)_

_Each kiss gets sweeter_

_I just can't leave her, no_

…

_I'll write a song_

_I've thought about it for far too long_

_But I never had someone to sing about_

_Until I met her, now_

_Each day gets better,_

_Nobody knows,_

_Nobody sees,_

_Nobody else understands me like she_

_Now that I know what true love means_

_I just hope she stays with me_

…

_Where do we go?_

_Who knows?_

_But each day gets better,_

_I just can't let her go_

_(oh, oh no)_

_Each kiss gets sweeter_

_I just can't leave her, no_

…

_She wants to breathe_

_She wants to be where the grass is green_

_She wants to know how love's supposed to be_

_She wants it better_

_I want to let her know_

_She belongs right here with me_

_She's heard it all but I'll make her see_

_I make her fall_

_Make her believe_

_I promised her that I'll never leave_

…

_Where do we go?_

_Who knows?_

_But each day gets better, _

_I just can't let her go_

_(oh, oh no)_

_Each kiss gets sweeter_

_I just can't leave her, no_

_Each kiss gets sweeter_

_I just can't leave her, no_

…

_I just had to write a song about her_

_Tell her I don't wanna leave without her_

_Tell her that I would build my world around her_

_Deeper and deeper_

_Sweeter and sweeter_

_I'll never leave her alone_

…

_And where do we go?_

_Who knows?_

_But each day gets better_

_I just can't let her go_

_(oh, oh no)_

_Each kiss gets sweeter_

_I just can't leave her, no_

…

_Each day gets better_

_I just can't let her go_

…

_Each kiss gets sweeter_

_I just can't let her go_

…_.._

Sarah spent the entire song cuddled into Chuck, who was driving. She had her back nestled into his side and her feet propped up on the open window. Chuck's right arm was wrapped around her, and she was playing with his fingers absentmindedly. Each time the lyric 'each kiss gets sweeter' was sung, Chuck leaned down and kissed the top of her head, making her smile every single time. She picked the song for a few reasons. First and foremost, every day she spent with Chuck was better than the one before it, no matter what happened. Second, after the conversation they'd had in the hotel over breakfast, she felt the need to play a sappy love song to let him know she was past it. He had said all the right things, as usual, and she felt a million times better about everything.

Chuck was in heaven. His wife was curled up on the bench seat, as close to him as she could get. She was DJ-ing the trip, and doing a marvelous job of it. He felt on top of the world, driving towards his future with the love of his life by his side. Like the song said, there wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever let her go. He couldn't even if he tried.

The iPod resumed shuffling, some Ray Charles coming on through the speakers. They were both relaxed, a little emotionally spent after their conversation back in Lima. They planned on driving as far as they could, hopefully reaching the Nazca lines before they had to stop for the night. They decided to either find a cheap motel, sleep in the bed again, or string up the hammock. Both of them were secretly hoping for the hammock option to come to fruition.

They followed Highway 1S towards Nazca, which was roughly six hours from Lima. Chuck spent some of the trip explaining exactly what the lines were to Sarah, who got more excited as Chuck told her more about them. It perplexed both of them how an ancient culture could make something so large and yet so perfect without any of today's tools or technology. Chuck relayed his great appreciation for the Meso-American cultures, something Sarah listened intently to.

They pulled off to the side of the road for a quick lunch, eating some energy bars and drinking some water they had in their backpack. They sat on the tailgate, dangling their feet off the end, holding hands, eating with their free ones.

"I'm going to learn how to cook," Sarah declared mid-bite.

"Huh?" Chuck asked, with a mouthful of PowerBar.

"When we get there. I know I'm an alright cook now, but I promise I'm going to learn how to cook damn near anything," she told him confidently.

"Okay," Chuck grinned. "What's making you say this?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I guess I just want to learn. It's what wives and mothers do - cook for their families. I want that."

"Oh baby, you're so perfect," Chuck said with a big smile. "I look forward to it, honey."

Sarah smiled back at him, happy at her confession. She was planning on doing her best to be the wife that Chuck deserved, even though he would repeatedly tell her she was all he needed. She wanted to do it, for both of them. She wanted to surprise him with dinner just because it was Tuesday. She wanted to sneak out and make him breakfast on his birthday. She wanted to _be_ Sarah Bartowski, both in name and in persona. She made a promise to herself to do anything and everything in her power to accomplish it.

**7:46 pm. Outside Nazca, Peru.**

By the time they made it to Nazca, it was already rapidly approaching nighttime. Chuck was disappointed, he had really wanted to see the Nazca lines and share the experience with Sarah.

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll go in the morning and check them out before we get back on the road," she reassured him.

They had pulled off the highway and found a random dirt road leading into the thick jungle. Sarah spotted a clearing and Chuck parked the truck. They set up the hammock, striking up the mosquito net they'd purchased in Panama. Both of them were looking forward to spending another night in the comfortable accommodations.

"Thanks, honey," he replied. "I was just really excited."

"I know, Chuck. I got that from the four hour lecture in the truck," she teased. He gave her a look, asking if she was serious. The grin on her face told him otherwise.

They clambered up into the hammock, Chuck first, followed by Sarah laying herself on top of him. Both of them were instantly aroused, given their close proximity and how much of their bodies were touching. They had tried to make love while in the hammock back in Costa Rica, and had found out quickly that it is quite a difficult feat.

So, only about thirty second after they got in the hammock, they hopped right back out. Chuck hurriedly spread out their sleeping bags in the bed of the truck, forming a makeshift mattress. Sarah was trying her best to distract him, kissing him all over and whispering very naughty things in his ear.

Once he finished setting up the bed, he picked Sarah up by her hips and tossed her in. She giggled, loving 'aggressive' Chuck. He bent back down, digging in the bag for something.

"Chuck," she called, frustrated at being alone in the bed of the truck.

"Hmm?" He replied without looking up.

He felt her bra land on the top of his head.

"Coming, sweetheart!"

_**A/N: The awesome song featured in this chapter is "Each Day Gets Better" by John Legend. **_


	20. Old Insecurities

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the direction I'm taking the story in. This is a longer chapter, consisting of Chuck and Sarah visiting the ancient Nazca lines, a couple important conversations, and Chuck coming to a realization. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**6:46 am. Somewhere outside Nazca, Peru. **

Sarah woke first, the sounds of the jungle bringing her back from sleep. She was laying practically on top of Chuck in the hammock, both of them surrounded by the mosquito net. She again silently thanked Chuck for the great idea of buying the protection against the annoying insects. She glanced at Chuck, who was still sound asleep and had a contented grin on his face. She smiled, thinking back to the night before and the time they had spent in the truck bed.

She didn't want to try and get out of the hammock just yet. Doing so would almost assuredly wake Chuck, not an easy task in and of itself. Sarah decided to let him have a few more minutes of sleep, blaming herself a little for tiring him out so much. He didn't seem very resistant to the idea at the time, but she still felt a pang of guilt nonetheless. She shifted in her position, squirming her way slowly so her face was next to Chuck's. Watching him take breaths, she marveled at how someone so energetic could seem so…..peaceful.

Chuck rustled, slowly traveling from the dream world back to reality. He had slept through most of the night, only waking up a couple times for a few seconds before falling right back asleep. He felt a warm presence pretty much over his entire body. His nose took in the scent, his skin registered the touch, and his ears heard the breaths. Without opening his eyes, he knew it was Sarah, he knew she was awake, and he knew she was looking straight at him.

"Watching me sleep again, Mrs. Bartowski? A little creepy, no?" He teased quietly. Sarah chuckled before answering.

"Really? How many times have I caught you staring at me sleeping?" She teased back. "Good morning, Chuck," she added in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning, angel. How did you sleep?" He had opened his eyes now, and was peering straight at her with adoration.

"Great. I love sleeping in this hammock with you. I feel safe," she said in a soft voice. He tightened his already tight grip on her and brought her as close to him as possible. She understood, and leaned over, giving him a searing good morning kiss. "I love you," she cooed after their lips parted.

"I love you," he affirmed, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear. She had originally cut her hair to shoulder length after they got married and let her curls run free. Chuck loved the look so much she had kept it ever since. "You look absolutely gorgeous this morning, baby," he whispered.

She started to blush at his glowing compliments, reaffirming what she had confessed to him the day before. He truly was the only man whose compliments she believed and cherished. Chuck smiled seeing the red tinge rising up her neck, knowing he was the cause of it.

They spent a few minutes lounging, just enjoying the quiet before they had to start their day in earnest. They were both silent, no words needed to be spoken between them. They had long since perfected the art of silent communication. It came in quite handy on missions, as well as being Sarah's original default for any conversation involving her personal life. Over time, however, she had learned from Chuck the benefits of open verbal communication, and they now were better at it than they'd ever been. Couple that with their ability to relate things to one another non-verbally, and they were becoming excellent communicators. That isn't to say they never had their problems, because they did, but they had an easier time working through them than before.

Chuck sighed blissfully, rubbing Sarah's back up and down. She was lying with her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed, a grin on her face.

"Can we stay here forever?" Sarah asked honestly.

"I wish," Chuck answered equally as honestly.

"Is it going to be this quiet at our new home?" She queried.

"Quieter," Chuck replied. "I told you, it's just going to be me and you. I made sure." He was still rubbing her back, his other hand linked with hers.

"I can't wait," she softly told him. "This is all I need - you and a quiet spot, and I'm happy for the rest of my life."

"Good," Chuck said with a smile, "because that's what you're going to get. Just give me a few more days. How would you feel about skipping the last couple safe houses? There's nothing important in them, they're just set up in case we needed some rest. I suggest we just head straight for home, and sleep in the hammock along the way. Thoughts?"

"You're the boss, Chuck," she said. "I told you, where you go, I go. Sounds like a plan. The sooner we get there the better in my opinion. I'm ready to start our new life."

"Me too, honey, me too," he said with conviction in his voice.

Their lips met again, less frantic this time. They both poured their current emotions into it - a little trepidation soaked in joy and anticipation. It was the agreement they had reached that had them both so excited - the deal to start trying to have kids when they made it. Chuck had really come around in the last few days, and now was questioning whether he could wait to get there or not. He knew if he brought it up to Sarah she wouldn't hesitate. They were close enough that it wouldn't be that big of a deal if she got pregnant. However, there was always the off chance something happened and they never made it. In that case, Sarah being pregnant would be a hinderance. Not to mention there was always the fear that their enemies, whoever they were, would use Sarah and their yet-to-be-born children as leverage against Chuck, something he was not willing to let happen no matter what. For those reasons, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself and stick to their plan.

Finally they clambered out of the hammock, Chuck packing it and the mosquito net away. While he was busy with that, Sarah prepared 'breakfast', consisting of a couple Nature Valley bars and bottled water. Once they finished eating, which didn't take long, they packed the truck up. Sarah offered to drive, and Chuck politely declined, wanting to drive to the Nazca lines and let Sarah have the opportunity to be a tourist for once in her life.

**8:24 am. Nazca Lines, Outside Nazca, Peru. **

The Nazca Lines are thought to have been made sometime between 400 and 650 AD. Located in the aptly named Nazca desert in southern Peru, the 'lines' consist of hundreds of geoglyphs, with images ranging from hummingbirds to monkeys to llamas to lizards. They are thought to be of some kind of religious significance, but we will never know for sure, as no written history of the lines exist. They are fairly simple to construct - the process involves removing the red-colored top layer of pebbles to uncover the white ground beneath. However, the designs that exist are anything but simple. The largest one is over 660 feet (200 meters) across. The best way to see them is from above, a bird's eye view. Because of the relative stability of the weather, and the dryness of the air, the desert around the lines rarely change and they have for the most part been preserved in their original forms.

Sarah was awestruck. She had heard of the famous Nazca lines, but never really knew anything about them. From the way Chuck had described them, she expected to see small simple designs in the ground. She was blown away, however, by the sheer size of some of the images. They only had time to look at a few, but both of them made the most of that time. They were debating how both of them thought they were made, Sarah firm in her belief that it was impossible without some form of manned flight to check progress. Chuck took a moment and stepped back, amazed at his wife and how easily they were carrying on such a silly conversation about ancient aliens and Incan culture.

"Chuck?" Her voice brought him back from his revelry.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"No you didn't," she retorted with a smirk.

He stayed silent, which was enough of a confession for Sarah.

"I said, this is absolutely mind blowing. Thanks for taking me to see this. It's truly spectacular."

In true Chuck fashion, his gaze shifted from the desert to the goddess standing next to him.

"It really is spectacular," he repeated, staring right at her.

Of course, she felt his eyes on her and slapped him on the chest.

"Chuck! I was talking about the geoglyphs. It's baffling how something so beautiful exists."

"You're telling me," he deadpanned, still looking directly at Sarah. She blushed, unable to stop his compliments from affecting her.

Sarah leaned into Chuck's side, prompting him to wrap his arms around her and tuck her close. She leaned her head on his chest, one of the only places on earth she felt truly safe. She would always be his protector, it was just in her nature, but he also protected her, more than he knew. She had happily gave him the keys to her heart, knowing that he would safeguard it at all costs. He had returned the favor in kind, both of them finding out how fulfilling it can be to give your heart to someone so completely.

Chuck bent his head down, kissing the top of Sarah's head. He loved her blonde curls more than anything. He looked forward every morning to waking up with them right in his face, sometimes a stray curl had even made his way inside his mouth. He didn't care. She was perfect, and everything about her, inside and out, was perfect. He had told her as much on many different occasions, his words usually falling on deaf ears. She was adamant she was far from perfect, no matter how much Chuck pleaded with her. It was a point of contention between them, but if their biggest issue was whether or not Sarah was perfect, they were far better off than most couples.

"Sarah?" He said softly, his cheek resting on the crown of her head, her blonde locks serving as the most comfortable pillow he could think of.

"Hrmm?" She mumbled into his chest.

"You know that I love you with all of my heart, right?"

Her eyes shot up, their gazes locking. The look on her face was one of disbelief, asking him how he could ever question that.

"Of course, Chuck. What's this about?" She knew there was a deeper issue just from the way Chuck had worded his question.

"Are you going to miss it?"

It was the question they'd glanced over a a couple times since Burbank, but neither of them had been too willing to go in depth about just yet. The wounds were still too fresh, the memory of them leaving too new. He wanted to know if she was going to miss the spy life, the life they'd been building in Burbank. He had agreed to staying in the spy game, even though they never went in the field anymore, because he thought it was what Sarah wanted. He didn't understand all she wanted was to be with him, the rest was immaterial. She wondered if it was residual distrust from the whole Quinn incident, or whether he was genuinely that insecure. Had she not proved her love time and again? What else did she need to do?

"No," she said, her voice confident. He looked at her with questioning in her eyes, not believing her. "Chuck, listen. We've gone over this. My life is with you, wherever you are. You need to stop thinking that you somehow took the life I wanted away from me. The only way you could do that would be to leave me, which, trust me, you're not going to do. The life I want is whatever you and I end up doing for the next fifty years. It doesn't matter to me where we are, who we are, or what we are, as long as we're together. Now, that's not to say I don't have some….expectations…..for the future, which I do. I'm going to give you the family you always deserved, Chuck, and I can't wait. I know it's going to be hard, but we never said it wasn't gonna be. We knew when we got married that the lives we lead are tough, unpredictable, and dangerous. In reality, I'm actually coming to be grateful for the opportunity we have now. We have the chance to start over. To build a life, together, with no strings attached. Are you still in?"

"Of course," he said quickly, trying to assuage any fears she might be harboring. "I wasn't saying that, Sarah. I just….look, you're the best spy in the world. I'm not just saying that because I'm hopelessly in love with you. Okay, maybe that's part of it. But I worked with you for years. You were born to be an operative, Sarah, and I just feel like I took you away from that. I can't help it. I'm so sorry. Now you'll probably never get to work in intelligence ever again, and of course it's all my fault. Sarah, I kno-"

She'd had enough and cut him off mid sentence.

"CHUCK!" She got him to quiet down. "Please, sweetheart, stop. I'm starting to feel like a broken record. How many times do I have to say this? I. Am. Your. Wife. I chose to marry you. I said yes. I said I do. I knew what that meant, Chuck. I married you not so we could spend our lives on missions, never knowing if we'd make it home. I married you so we could live a peaceful, happy, _semi-normal_ life. And you're absolutely wrong. I wasn't born to be an operative. I was born to be your other half, to be the love of your life. Me being an agent was just the means to get us there. The way I met you. Nothing more. It was my life before I met you, but no longer. You seem to be forgetting one thing in your whole self-incriminating speech."

"What's that?" He asked timidly.

"You never took the time to ask me what I wanted. You just assumed." She wasn't angry, she was trying to make him see his folly.

"Okay," he said, unsure. "Sarah, do you still want to be a spy?"

"NO! See, wasn't that easy?" Chuck nodded solemnly. "What I want, Chuck, is to be your wife and everything that entails. I want to wake up every morning in your arms. I want to make fun of you when you start going gray. I want to grow old with you, Chuck. And your promised we would, remember?"

"I remember, baby. You're forgetting one thing, though."

"What's that?" She asked, curious.

"You said you're going to give me the family I deserve."

"Yeah, I meant that." She was now more curious.

"Sarah, it's the family you deserve too. If anything, you deserve it more than I do. Nobody in this world deserves to be happy more than you."

She beamed at his words, and if she could fall any deeper in love with him, she did at that moment.

He took the opportunity and leaned down, their lips meeting halfway. She was fiery, forcefully grabbing the back of Chuck's head so he stayed in place, locked to her lips. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue forcing its way in. Suddenly Chuck wished they weren't in the middle of a damn desert.

She parted their lips, satisfied she had expressed her feelings to him sufficiently. He stood there, his mouths slightly agape, his eyes glazed over. After over a year of marriage, and six years knowing each other, she still had a catatonic effect on him. She giggled at his facial expression, one of shock and pure bliss.

"I love you," he mumbled, still recovering.

"I love you too," she said perkily, diving back in for a quick peck. "Now let's get back in the truck. I don't know how far we're going to get until I demand you pull over and ravage me, but we should still get going."

"That is so not fair," Chuck scoffed.

"What?" She asked innocently, standing on her tippy toes, her pinky finger between her teeth. He took one look at her and all his defenses crumbled. She could tell him to make love to her on the fifty yard line at the Super Bowl and he'd do it, no questions asked.

"You," he said, as if it explained everything. "You can't kiss me like that, then say something like that, and expect me to function."

She laughed and hugged him close, their proximity only adding to his torture. He sighed, knowing this was a battle he was never destined to win. He took Sarah by the hand and led her back to the truck, taking one last glance over his shoulder at the geoglyphs.

**5:34 pm. Outside Ilo, Peru. **

Sarah had followed through on her threats, once demanding that Chuck pull the truck over and find a quiet spot, then proceeding to make him forget his name. The second time, she was driving, so she simply pulled over and started taking off his shirt, whispering 'you know the drill'. Chuck was more than happy to comply.

Tonight was to be their last night in Peru. They found a desolate site, set up the hammock and mosquito net, and sat on the tailgate, watching the sunset. Their hands found one another and intertwined, the silence between them one of comfort.

Sarah looked over at Chuck, who was watching the sunset intently. She was still wondering about their conversation earlier. It hurt her to think that Chuck felt guilty about her being there. She knew it was most likely her fault - her betrayal of him had been recent, and they were still working through it. Although her memories had returned, she still vividly remembered everything that happened with Quinn. She remembered fighting Chuck. Not believing him about them and belittling him. Most of all, she remembered him taking a bullet for her. This man, who had not asked for any of this, for a wife as screwed up as her, took it in stride and actually blamed himself.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Sarah?" He turned to look at her.

"When you asked me if I still wanted to be a spy today, you did that because of what happened when I lost my memories, right?"

He swallowed, and she could see him starting to freak out.

"Chuck, it's okay."

He nodded slowly.

"Mostly, yeah," he admitted. "Look, Sarah, I know we've been over this, but I still feel like we need to talk about it."

"Okay," she replied in a soft tone.

"When you lost your memories of me, you reverted back to the Sarah Walker you were when we met. You did things that I never would have even fathomed you were capable of, and to be honest, you scared me. It was hard for me, because as much as you weren't my wife, you still were. Sarah Walker is a big part of who Sarah Bartowski is. When those five years of growth were taken away from you, you went back to being the spy. And it took you five years to want to quit, and I'm fine with that. I just…it's just…."

"It's okay, Chuck, really. Go on, please."

"I feel like in some way you still feel like it's your obligation to want this life." He cringed at his wording, but when he looked at Sarah, her expression was only encouraging. "I just don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. Because you don't. What happened, happened. It wasn't your fault, and you got your memories back. And please don't feel like you need forgiveness for what happened. You don't. Sometimes it just feels like we're not talking like Chuck and Sarah, that there's still that little bit of Agent in you that examines all the angles."

Sarah was quiet, processing Chuck's speech. He had touched on a lot of the issues she'd been working out in her own mind.

"I'm sorry, Chuck." It wasn't what she'd planned to say, but it was what she blurted out. "I'm so, so sorry." She was breaking down, tears streaming down her face, framed in the fading sunlight. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. His warmth calmed her, and he could feel her quietly sobbing against his chest. After a few minutes, she was calm enough to speak again.

"Sweetheart, this is the way I've come to look at it. What I did when my memories were gone is almost unforgivable. I threatened you and our family, I treated you like a mark and a target, and I lost the trust of everyone I care about. I'll never forgive myself for what I did. I can't help it, it's just how I feel. You didn't deserve any of that, Chuck. The fact that you decided to try and work it out with me just makes me fall in love with you all over again. After everything I did, you still love me. You still are proud to call me your wife. I don't think I'll ever even come close to thanking you for that, Chuck. You welcomed me home with open arms after everything I did, without a second thought. How many people would have made the same choice? I'm not even sure how I'd feel if our roles had been reversed. It's truly a testament to the kind of man that you are that after all this, _you _feel guilty."

"I - I - I…"

"And I can see how you would feel the way you do about all this. It's a big change. It happened so fast, one minute were asleep in bed at home the next we're running for our lives. Look, Chuck, I'm going to say this one more time then if you ever bring it up again, you will find yourself on the couch or whatever representation of the couch is available. Got it?" He nodded. "I am legally your spouse. I stood and pledged vows of love, signed a marriage license, and said 'I do'. Please don't question my commitment to this marriage. I understand that I lost a great deal of trust when I betrayed you. I'm asking for you to let the past be the past, and let us move on with our life. We have such an amazing opportunity here, baby. We can be together, with the love of our life, forever. It's what I always wanted."

They were still holding hands, both of them having tightened their grips considerably. Chuck looked down at their linked hands, Sarah's engagement and wedding rings glinting off of the last remnants of sunlight. He suddenly was overcome with remorse, embarrassed at how horribly he'd treated his wife.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry," he pleaded through the beginning of tears. "I can't believe I said those things to you. Oh, baby, I'm sorry."

"Chuck, look at me." She used her free hand to grasp his face and force him to look at her. "Everything's okay. We're okay. We're going to get through this, Chuck. In the grand scheme, we've faced much tougher obstacles."

"Thank you, Sarah," he gasped, collapsing into her open arms. She held him against her, reversing their roles from a few minutes before, and let him get his emotions out. "I'm sorry," he kept repeating. She shushed him and stroked his hair.

After a few minutes, Chuck had composed himself and they were enjoying dinner. The heated conversation of barely a half hour before was a distant memory, both of them joking, laughing, and looking at each other with adoration.

"Sweetie," Sarah asked. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we make our very last border crossing for the foreseeable future," he explained.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked lightheartedly.

"No. I'm good," he said.

Sarah knew a challenge when she saw one, and, just like the night before, Chuck got a face full of his wife's lacy lingerie, a silent invitation to try and resist her seduction.

"One of these days, I'm going to seduce you," Chuck said confidently as he took his shirt off.

"Fat chance," Sarah deadpanned before grabbing the back of his head and crashing her lips into his.


	21. Bienvenidos a Chile

**A/N: Happy Hump Day! This chapter is going to speed up the story quite a bit. Get ready for big changes in their journey, as we fast forward a few days. Enjoy. **

**As always, thanks for the great reviews. They keep me motivated. **

_**Italics in Quotations represent dialogue spoken in Spanish. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Peruvian/Chilean Border. Atacama Desert. **

"Bienvenidos a Chile," the border official told Sarah as he handed back their cover passports. They had been in line at the border crossing for over an hour, watching the stringent procedures they were taking. Nervous about possibly having their bag searched, Sarah once again hopped in the driver's seat, using her ample skills to distract the guard.

"Gracias," Sarah responded as they pulled away. Chuck was freaking out. Sarah could tell because he was gripping her hand tight, and she could feel the clamminess. She reassured him by lightly stroking his hand with her thumb, reinforcing the contact. As soon as they were back on the highway after the crossing, Chuck relaxed considerably.

They had gotten an early start, and made it to the border well before midday. From Ilo, they drove south-southeast, into the famous Atacama Desert. The Atacama is the single driest location on earth, seeing almost no rain in its recorded history. They made sure to stock up on water before they left Peru, buying an entire palette and keeping it in the cab with them. They feared if they kept it in the bed, under the sun, they'd be drinking sauna water. It was entirely too hot already, and the sun wasn't even at its apex. They were driving with the windows down, and both of them were still sweating. They had been cuddling, but it soon became far too warm to have their bodies in such close proximity. They settled for holding hands, Sarah fingering Chuck's wedding band.

They had used yet another cover to get through the border. They were American passports, that claimed Charles and Sarah Brookings were from Rumson, New Jersey. Sarah explained to the border official that they were driving across South America and that both of them were on extended leave from their jobs on Wall Street. It was another one-off cover that they would never use after the border. Now, Chuck dug around in the bag and pulled out the covers they would use to get all the way home. They were Chilean passports, the only ones they had from Chile. According to the documents Chuck produced, they were ex-patriots from Michigan who had moved to Chile three years ago after they had cashed out on their business, which explained their wealth. If anyone asked, their cover would be that they tired of the fast paced life of North America, and decided to take it easy down in Chile.

"So, we're Chilean?" Sarah asked, eyeing the passports.

"Yup. Well, we're American ex-pats, but we're naturalized Chileans according to the documents I forged," Chuck explained.

"Good work, Chuck," she said happily. He had done an absolutely spectacular job of creating flawless undetectable covers, a fact she had relayed to him repeatedly on this trip. She had been amazed at how thorough Chuck had been, even creating a paper trail that showed them emigrating from the States. She had the upmost confidence in their cover, and it was close enough to the truth that it would be easy to maintain.

"Thanks, honey," Chuck replied, thumbing through the papers. He had spent a good deal of money making sure their covers were airtight, and it was paying off greatly.

"So, that was the last border crossing?" Sarah asked, citing Chuck's comment from the previous night.

"Yeah," Chuck said, careful to not clue Sarah in too much. It was still a surprise.

"Okay. So we're going to live somewhere in Chile. That's saying something, however, considering we are currently at the very northern tip of the country, and it extends for more than 3,000 miles south. So, we could end up anywhere."

"Yep," Chuck agreed. "But that's all you're getting for now, super sleuth Sarah."

She stuck out her tongue at him, and he just shook his head in defiance, his arms crossed across his chest. They looked like two children fighting over the remote.

The drive through the Atacama was scenic, but repetitive. Chuck pointed out that they drove very near where the famous Chilean mine accident had occurred, where a number of men survived underground for over seventy days. He had been intrigued by the story, and watched the rescue live like most of the world.

Chile is one of the most ecologically diverse countries in the world. From the dry Atacama in the north to wet Patagonia in the south, with the high Andes serving as the country's backbone. There are jungles and glaciers, mountains and oceans. There are a number of species endemic to Chilean forests and jungles, long cut off from the rest of the world by the Andes, the Atacama, and the Pacific. One of those is the Pudu, the smallest species of deer in the world, about the size of a small dog like a terrier, complete with antlers. Chile also owns numerous islands in the Pacific, like Easter Island, or Rapa Nui as it is known to its natives. Rapa Nui is famous for the giant stone heads spread out all over the island.

Chile is also a country that has a history of tumultuous politics, from the assassination of Salvador Allende to the brutal reign of Augusto Pinochet. Today, Chile is vastly more stable, and has one of the highest standard of living on the continent. However, remnants of Pinochet's time as military dictator are still visible all over the country, from public works initiated in his name to the many survivors and victims of murder and torture by his government. One such survivor, Michele Bachelet, became the first female President of Chile.

Sarah had been to Chile once before, on a mission. It had only lasted two days, and she hadn't even left Santiago, the capital. Now, she would get to see the countryside in full, snuggled up next to her husband. This is how she wanted to see life, through his eyes rather than a spy's. With her hand firmly in Chuck's grip, she was leaning her head out the window to see as much as she could, to take in everything using all her senses. Chuck could feel her overwhelming

Chuck had never before been to Chile, but felt he had after the hundreds of hours he'd spent working on designing, building, and maintaining their future home. He had enough money that he never actually had to go there, relying on well-paid contractors. Chuck made sure they were paid well enough to guarantee their discretion, which they were more than happy to do. Through intermediaries, he had successfully contacted foreign contractors that don't ask questions. The kind that build hideaways for Kings, Presidents, Dictators, and crimes bosses who have an understanding of the repercussions of betrayal. Chuck never had to even speak directly to any of them, relying on proxies, always with his face hidden and voice digitally altered. He had offshore accounts set up all the world, his hacking skills allowing him to make sure they were completely untraceable. Sarah would eventually ask him where all that money came from. He knew he would tell Sarah all this in time, when she asked, but he had a feeling she'd probably figure it out when she saw the house.

As they drove south, Sarah was getting more and more excited about what the future held. Her main source of excitement came from the deal she and Chuck had made to start trying to conceive. She was also ecstatic to find out what extravagant kind of home Chuck had waiting for them. Knowing her nerd, she knew it was going to be spectacular, a place for them to live, love, and raise a family.

The next few days were repetitious. They drove, found a spot to set up the hammock, then woke up and drove some more. They found that everyone they encountered was pleasant, and both of them were enjoying the easygoing, laid back vibe. The old Ford pickup was lasting surprisingly long, and the only problems they'd had with it had been minor issues that Chuck and sometimes Sarah managed to fix. They truly were getting their money's worth with their hammock, both of them preferring it to finding a motel. Not only was it more comfortable, they were able to not risk showing up in public. All the bigger cities in Chile have numerous CCTV cameras, and they knew all too well how accurate facial recognition software is.

**Four Days Later. Puerto Aysen, Chilean Patagonia. **

Puerto Aysen is a small port town located at the end of the aptly named Aysen fjord. Chuck and Sarah had taken the Carraterra Austral, or Souther Road, to Coyhaique, then drove west to Aysen. The Carraterra Austral is Augusto Pinochet's crowning achievement. In reality, his 'superhighway' is, mostly, barely a one-lane dirt road. When Chuck and Sarah met trucks head on, they had to pull off to the side to let them by. They were happy they had purchased a truck, or they would have gotten stuck in mud four separate times. They truly were descending into wilderness, the towns few and far between. Sarah was riveted by the natural beauty of the surrounding jungles, telling Chuck she'd never been to a more beautiful place. Chuck chuckled internally, knowing she'd amend that statement as soon as they reached home.

They had stopped in Coyhaique for a night, staying at a small hostel just outside of the town. They had joined some of the other people staying at the hostel for a swim in the Rio Simpson, enjoying the fresh glacial water. While they were sunbathing and swimming, they saw numerous whitewater rafting groups passing by, a popular activity in the area.

When they reached Aysen, Sarah felt that they were close to their destination. Chuck was getting more nervous and excited all at the same time, confirming her suspicions.

Chuck drove the truck through the town, stopping near the harbor in front of a nondescript building that looked like an old warehouse.

"We're here," he said as he put the gear into park.

"Where's here?" She asked.

"We need to pick something up," he replied as he got out, grabbing the backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Sarah joined him and they walked to the door together.

Chuck knocked a few times and waited patiently. After a minute, they heard locks being undone and the door finally creaked open, revealing a short man.

_"Yes?"_ He asked.

_"Hello, my name is Charles and I believe you have a package for me," _Chuck replied, per their pre-arranged deal.

_"Password?"_

_"Baby blue eyes,"_ Chuck said, glancing at Sarah who was smiling at his choice of password.

_"Welcome, Jefe!" _ The man exclaimed. _"I am Jose, and I have your package."_

They shook hands with Jose and followed him inside. They walked through the building towards the back. Jose opened another door and led Chuck and Sarah trough it.

There, in an indoor slip, was a brand new forty foot SeaRay cabin cruiser. Sarah gasped as her hand shot to her mouth. Jose had already launched into a speech detailing all the amenities, from the dual motors to the well appointed cabin. Chuck just grinned, watching his wife's reaction. If this was any indication of things to come, she was going to be gasping a lot in the near future.

Jose handed Chuck the boat's keys, and Chuck gave him the keys to the Ford along with a hefty compensation in addition to what he'd already paid him. Sarah had boarded the boat, looking around wide-eyed at their new toy, silently wondering how fast she could get it to go.

Chuck followed her soon after, stowing the backpack below decks and starting the engines. The boat roared to life, Sarah already impressed with the horsepower. Chuck slowly backed the boat out of the slip and into the harbor, making sure to keep his wake nonexistent. Soon they were out of the harbor and into the fjord, and Chuck was able to speed up a little. Sarah was next to him, marveling at the picturesque setting all around them. On both sides of the fjord, the jungle extended almost right up to the water. Besides the town they'd just left, there was almost no civilization to speak of.

They steamed north-northwest through the fjord, Chuck using the GPS to guide them through the channels. Sarah didn't ask where they were going, but she figured this was probably the last leg of their journey. She knew Chuck probably had their destination programmed into the GPS, but she refrained from looking, keeping her promise to Chuck to let him surprise her.

After a while, they exited the fjord. All Sarah could see in any direction were islands, jungle, and the ocean. She couldn't imagine a more pristine place to spend her days. She was letting herself relax, purposely avoiding any stressing thoughts. They were almost there, so close she could taste it. She knew Chuck still was anxious, and he probably wouldn't fully relax until they were safe.

Chuck headed west out of the fjord towards all the islands that Sarah had noted earlier. Some were so small they barely had any trees, and others were miles and miles wide. Chuck darted through the islands' channels like a seasoned pro, obviously on a predetermined course.

"Are we there yet?" Sarah joked.

"Almost, honey," he replied with a smile. She could see the tension leaving his body by the minute.

Sarah felt like a kid about to open their birthday present. She was more excited than she could remember being. They were so incredibly close to ending their hectic journey and starting their new life. Her heart swelled at the thought of not having to run anymore, having a place to call home again. Even though she considered Chuck to be her home, it was nice to have a physical abode as well.

Sarah noticed that most of the island around them now were smaller. She could see off in the distance a larger one surrounded by the small ones. Chuck seemed to be heading straight for it. She felt butterflies in her stomach, her spy training telling her they were near their destination.

Chuck looked over at Sarah, still in disbelief he'd been able to keep this secret from her for this long. He was grateful that she let him surprise her. He had really gone all out to make sure their home had everything they'd ever need. He knew he'd probably gone overboard, but in his mind, it was better to overcompensate than to get there and realize something important's missing.

They were now almost to the larger island, and Sarah couldn't see anything or anyone on it. In fact, she hadn't seen a single soul since they'd left Puerto Aysen roughly four hours prior. Chuck slowed the boat down as they neared the island, following the coast around it.

They turned the last corner and a small cove came into view. That's when Sarah caught sight of it.

The home.

_Their home._

"CHUCK!" She yelled. "Are you kidding!"

Chuck had an uneasy smile on his face. Maybe he had overdone it.

The house was huge. It was made out of giant logs, with huge floor to ceiling windows facing the water. It was essentially hidden from view until you were inside the cove. Sarah could make out large covered and uncovered decks all over the three floors, as well as distinctly recognizing a jacuzzi on the second floor balcony. Tearing her eyes away from the house momentarily, she saw the large boathouse, complete with makeshift garage doors to prevent the indoor slips from the elements. It looked too big for just the boat they were in. She wondered what Chuck had hidden inside. She noticed that the thick jungle helped protect the cove, creating a rare sandy beach in front of the house. She knew that in this part of the world, most beaches were rocky, so the fact they had a sandy beach put a smile on her already happy face. The house itself was beautiful, a perfect blend of modern and old building techniques. She could only dream about what the inside was like.

Chuck slowly made his way towards the boathouse. Pressing a button on the dashboard of the boat, the left garage door raised. He pulled the boat into the slip, careful to watch the sides.

As soon as they were in the boathouse, Sarah saw four sea kayaks. Three were singles and one was a double. She also saw a rubber-bottomed zodiac and a Hobie Cat pontoon sailboat. The last thing, and the biggest thing, she saw was what was in the other indoor slip, which, from the outside, was much wider than the boat's slip.

"Chuck," she waited until she had his attention. "You bought us a plane?"

"Yup. A float plane, obviously," he said with a smirk.

Sarah was speechless. Chuck had really outdone himself, and she hadn't even stepped foot inside the house yet. It was a four seater, painted dark blue. The pontoons were yellow for visibility.

"You'll teach me how to fly?" Chuck pleaded.

"Of course, sweetheart. Whenever you want to go up."

They tied the boat up securely, and Chuck grabbed their backpack. It seemed so insignificant now compared to everything they had, but it still held many important things.

They hopped off the boat, and as Chuck bent down to pick the backpack up off the dock, he hard the very distinct sound of his wife chambering a round.

"Sarah," he said in a calm tone.

"Yes, Chuck?"

"We're alone," he reassured.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Chuck…," she warned.

They stood there for a moment, and Chuck quickly lost the battle of wills. It probably had nothing to do with the pistol in Sarah's right hand, and everything to do with the tone of her voice.

"Okay. I kind of…bought every island in a ten mile radius," he admitted, looking at his feet.

"Chuck!" She wasn't mad, she was stunned. "Chuck," she said, calmer. "You're telling me we're the only people in a ten mile radius."

"Well, yeah, technically. And if anyone is inside that circle, we know about it. There's infrared, thermal, and high resolution sensors and cameras on every island. I'll explain more about the security when we get inside, but trust me, we're safe."

She had returned her pistol to the small of her back, and even that felt excessive. It was an odd feeling - she had worn her gun daily for almost a decade. It was a perpetual member of her wardrobe, on or off her person directly.

"And now that you've gotten me thinking about it, there's probably not really many people in like a hundred mile radius, because all the land around us besides the ocean is owned by the government as preserves."

"You were serious when you said we were alone."

"Didn't I tell you we wouldn't have to worry about neighbors?"

"But Chuck, what about food? And water? And electricity? And-"

He cut her off with a quick kiss that shut her up. It was a bold move, one that he rarely used, but he was cashing in.

"Baby, listen to me," he calmed. "We have a pantry big enough to last us a year if we want. We have solar panels and geothermal power. My satellites give us just about every channel in the world and high speed internet. So, yeah, I kind of went overboard, but, it's me. I figured if we ever had to run, I didn't want to keep running, so I set us up for life if need be. Here. I know I didn't consult you about the location, but it's so perfect."

"Yes, it's perfect Chuck," she agreed, considerably more confident about their situation, and a little peeved at herself for not trusting him. "Chuck, it's beautiful here. It's one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. It's perfect, sweetheart. Absolutely perfect." She was overcompensating a bit, but it was the truth.

He smiled back at her, his happiness always hinging on hers. He had done all this for them - so they wouldn't have to endure a life on the run, looking over their shoulders. Now, he figured, if they came, they came, but at least they would know in advance and they now had a base. He hadn't yet told her about their very own secret bunker, he wanted to surprise her with that one.

They walked out of the boathouse onto a path leading along the water towards the house.

There was a good amount of land around the house that had been cleared of trees, creating a yard. Sarah smiled, knowing that Chuck knew she always wanted a yard. There was no white picket fence and the door wasn't red, but natural wood, but those would have been out of place here. In Sarah's opinion, the house fit right in, even if it was pretty huge.

They walked up to the front door, which was actually on the side, up a few stone steps onto a wide wrap around covered porch that went all the way around the house. Chuck reached up and pressed in a knot on the log next to the door, and a small door opened, revealing a keypad.

"Go ahead," Chuck told Sarah, motioning towards the keypad.

"I don't know the code," she iterated.

"Sure you do, honey. It's your birthday. Your real birthday."

"I love you." Sarah beamed. Of course he would make the code to their house her birthday, this was Chuck we're talking about.

"I love you too, Sarah. Can we go inside now?" He joked.

She happily strode up to the keypad and typed in 7, 2, 2, 8, 2. They heard an airlock releasing, then the handle clicked. Chuck swung the door open, and they walked into the small foyer, which would serve as a coat room during the winter. They stepped forward to the last door, and Chuck opened that one revealing the first floor of their new home to Sarah.

The first floor consisted of a large living area, obviously the main room of the house. It was two stories high, and the second floor ringed around it. The stairs were on the left, leading up to the second floor, and a railing that ran around the room. The decor was homey, with big comfy leather couches, and a large wood burning fireplace.

Sarah looked around the room, astonished at how spectacular their new home was. Then, she remembered something. A promise.

"Take off the backpack," she softly asked Chuck.

"Oookay," he replied, confused, as he complied.

She took it from him and set it in front of her. She opened it up from the middle, digging around with her hand for something. She came up after a moment with a plastic waterproof case. She unlocked it and handed it to Chuck.

Chuck opened it and there was Sarah's charm bracelet. He hadn't seen her wear it since a few days before they left Burbank. She'd promised him she'd put it on as soon as they got home. He picked it up out of the case and looked up.

Sarah was standing there with a beautiful smile, a tear her in eye, and her right wrist extended, waiting for him.

Chuck reached out just like he did the first time he put it on her, shivering at her touch, and clasped it around her wrist.

He brought her hand up for a quick kiss and then looked back up at her.

"Welcome home, Sarah."

"Welcome home, Chuck."

_**A/N: And there it is! Patagonia! What do you guys think? I've been there, that's one of the reasons I picked it, and it truly is one of the most spectacular places on earth. Did I go too overboard, like our main man Chuck? Let me know what you guys think, you know I love PMs and reviews. Thanks, as always, for reading. **_


	22. Ojos Azules

**A/N: Here's today chapter of 'Versus the Road'. Not much movement, just a really long tour of the new home. Chuck shows Sarah their new setting, they christen the house, and make their first dinner. **

**I'm glad everyone is getting a kick out of everything. It's incredibly fun to write. **

**Shout outs next chapter, I just don't have time right now. But thank you, as always, for all the great reviews and PMs. I truly appreciate it. **

**-JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

_Previously on 'Chuck Versus the Road':_

_Sarah looked around the room, astonished at how spectacular their new home was. Then, she remembered something. A promise. _

_"Take off the backpack," she softly asked Chuck. _

_"Oookay," he replied, confused, as he complied. _

_She took it from him and set it in front of her. She opened it up from the middle, digging around with her hand for something. She came up after a moment with a plastic waterproof case. She unlocked it and handed it to Chuck. _

_Chuck opened it and there was Sarah's charm bracelet. He hadn't seen her wear it since a few days before they left Burbank. She'd promised him she'd put it on as soon as they got home. He picked it up out of the case and looked up. _

_Sarah was standing there with a beautiful smile, a tear her in eye, and her right wrist extended, waiting for him._

_Chuck reached out just like he did the first time he put it on her, shivering at her touch, and clasped it around her wrist. _

_He brought her hand up for a quick kiss and then looked back up at her. _

_"Welcome home, Sarah."_

_"Welcome home, Chuck."_

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes, for a few moments. Neither one of them wanted the moment to end. It felt surreal - like a dream. Sarah felt as if a giant slab of concrete had been lifted from her chest. She felt safe. Truly safe. She was finally home.

Chuck decided the only thing that would or could make the moment any better was a kiss, so he slowly leaned his head down towards Sarah's lips. She saw the movement and met him halfway. The kiss was slow and tender, both of them telling each other they had all the time in the world. They weren't going to rush anything anymore. It was time to slow down, take it day by day, and cherish each moment.

Their lips parted and both of them smiled with their eyes still closed, relishing the contact. Sarah couldn't remember a sweeter kiss, going as far back as their wedding for comparison. When she finally cracked her eyelids open, she was met by two big brown eyes boring into her soul. It used to throw her off when Chuck looked at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Now, however, she craved it.

"Would you like the tour?" Chuck asked.

"Please," Sarah answered.

"Well obviously this is the main living room," Chuck motioned to the room they were currently standing in. "Over there is the kitchen." He pointed towards the cove, and Sarah saw the kitchen. It was an open design, and there were large windows looking out over the water. Even while cooking they had spectacular views. Next to the kitchen was a large, beautiful wood table with four chairs around it. Chuck led her through the kitchen, pointing out the imported granite counters, the stainless steel appliances, the Keurig coffee machine, the SodaStream soda maker, and the door that led downstairs to the pantry. Chuck promised Sarah he'd show her the pantry later. Opposite the kitchen towards the rear of the house there was a half bathroom near the stairs. Next to the bathroom door was another door that Chuck vaguely said led 'downstairs'. Sarah made a mental note to ask him about it later, or just go find out for herself.

After their quick tour of the first floor, the climbed up the stairs to the second. Chuck led her around the railing to the front of the house that faced the water. There was only one door on that side of the house on the second floor, and it was a large double door. Chuck theatrically opened the doors wide at the same time, revealing the massive master suite.

Sarah couldn't remember telling her feet to move, but she walked in slowly. There was a small foyer with a decorative mirror, a coat closet, and a marble table. She walked through that into the main room, which was a living area. There was a comfy looking couch, several chairs, a fireplace with a large flat screen TV above it, and huge floor to ceiling windows that led out to the balcony, half of which was covered. Chuck pointed out that the fireplace was double sided, the other side being in the bedroom. Chuck opened the door to the bedroom, and Sarah gasped again. The bed wasn't huge, it was queen size, Chuck knowing how much Sarah preferred to sleep on top of him. There were nigh stands on either side of the bed, with lamps and clocks. Above the bed was a panoramic picture of some stunning mountains. Chuck explained that it was a photo of Torres del Paine, a Chilean national park. There was the aforementioned fireplace, with an identical TV above it. There were more floor to ceiling windows leading out to the balcony, and Sarah could see chaise lounges outside.

Chuck pointed to a door and Sarah opened it hesitantly, revealing a walk in closet.

"That's yours," Chuck told her. "Mine is right next to it," he explained, pointing to an identical door five feet away from where Sarah was standing.

Sarah walked in to her closet and was absolutely shocked. It was full from top to bottom with clothes for her. Everything from summer to winter wear, gowns and dresses, jeans and skirts. It was so large she doubted she had to wear something twice in a year if she wanted. There were about one hundred pairs of shoes, from Rainbow sandals to stilettos to a pair of pink low-top Chuck Taylor's. She smiled when she saw the Chuck's, deciding there and then they were going to become a fairly common part of her new wardrobe. In the back of the closet was a safe built into the wall.

"Chuck?" Sarah called. After a few seconds, he appeared in the closet doorway.

"Yes, honey?"

"What's the code for my safe?"

"Right now, it's the date I asked you to marry me. But you can change it if you want."

She punched in the numbers and the safe clicked open. Before she looked in it, she turned back to Chuck.

"I'm going to leave it what it is," she told him happily.

She turned back to the safe and the only thing in it was a Smith & Wesson M&P, her preferred sidearm. Chuck figured she'd put whatever she wanted in it, he had a matching safe in his closet. She closed the safe and walked back into the bedroom, taking Chuck's hand.

He led her to the only unopened door in the bedroom, which she figured correctly was the master bathroom. He opened the door and Sarah was stunned at how big it was. There was a huge mirror to the left, with matching sinks. All their personal toiletries were there, down to her brand of toothpaste and his Gillette razors. Past the sinks was another door, the en-suite commode. To the right was a huge tub, which Sarah easily calculated could fit both her and Chuck. Past the tub was the large shower, which had its shower heads on the ceiling, creating a waterfall like shower experience. The bathroom was tiled with black and white tiles, reminding Sarah of the old 1920s silent movies she and Chuck watched. Their linen closet was behind the door, before the sinks.

"The tiles have heaters," Chuck said, pointing to a dial on the wall near the sinks. "You can turn it on so the floor is nice and warm when you get out of the shower or bath."

"Wow," Sarah whispered. "Just wow. This is perfect, Chuck. Not just the bathroom. Everything is perfect."

He smiled widely, happy that Sarah liked what she'd seen so far.

They walked out of the bathroom and through the bedroom. They walked to the windows and Chuck slid one of them open, explaining it was a hidden sliding door. They stepped onto the balcony hand in hand. There were the chaise lounges Sarah had noticed, and over to the right under the covered area that had glass walls to protect it from the elements was the jacuzzi Sarah had eyed. She started getting aroused just thinking about all the fun they were going to have out there.

Chuck led her back inside and around the railings to the rear of the house. There, there were two fully furnished bedrooms with a full bathroom connecting them. They looked at each other, and both of them were thinking the same thing. That they wanted one or both of those rooms to be occupied by their future children. At the end of the hall was one more door that opened into the family den. It was cozy, homey, and reminded Sarah of Burbank. It was complete with a Tron poster, recliners, comfy couches, a large wooden coffee table, a sixty inch flat screen, every gaming console from original NES to XBOX 360, and an entire wall of just about every DVD from Chaplin's "The Dictator" to Nolan's "Inception", as well as an inordinate number of video games.

They took the stairs up to the third floor. There were two more furnished bedrooms, a full bathroom, an office with two desks and two computers, and one room with its door closed. All the rooms were facing the cove, with the same floor to ceiling windows and sliding doors. There was another balcony outside, with chaise lounges and a portable fire pit.

Chuck motioned towards the closed door.

"It's for you, Sarah," he quietly encouraged.

WIthout letting go of Chuck's hand she opened the door and saw the fully appointed home gym that Chuck had built mostly for her. There was a treadmill, an elliptical, a rowing machine, all kinds of weight training, and a heavy bag. There was a mini fridge with a glass door, stocked with energy drinks and bottled water. There was a flat screen TV on a swivel arm in one of the corners. The view was spectacular, and Sarah couldn't wait to work out while admiring their new setting.

Sarah turned around and kissed Chuck, a thank you kiss. She had been so overwhelmed by the house she had been mostly silent through their tour. She hoped that Chuck didn't interpret her silence wrongly, she was just at a loss of words for how happy she was about everything.

They made their way back to the master bedroom, and found themselves sitting on the end of the bed, in a comfortable silence.

"So, what's the verdict?" Chuck asked after a few moments.

Sarah turned to look at Chuck, and their eyes met. He couldn't remember ever seeing her blue eyes so bright and so clear. The only time that even came close was when he looked into her eyes at their wedding.

"It's perfect, Chuck. You obviously thought of everything. I'm so happy I could burst," she told him with a smile. He opened his arms as an invitation, and she accepted, melting into his embrace.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed the curly blonde locks on top of her head.

She pulled back slightly so she could look him in the eye.

"I love you," she stated assuredly, leaving no room for discussion.

Before they knew it, they were kissing. That inevitably led to Chuck's hand wandering up her shirt, which resulted in Sarah demanding his shirt come off. They were getting hot and heavy quick, and Sarah decided now was the appropriate time.

"Chuck," she said, momentarily stopping their foreplay.

"Hmm?" He replied, still focused on her breasts.

"It's time," she cooed.

"Time for what?" He was looking up at her now, curious.

"You promised. We're home. It's time to start our family," she said barely above a whisper, running her hands through his curls.

He needed no more instigation, immediately acquiescing to his wife's demands. Their first time in their new home was passionate but tender, raw but sweet, and long but too short. It was a different kind of lovemaking for them, for now they were trying to conceive. They felt the electricity between them, both of them immeasurably excited about the possible outcome. Fittingly, the first time in the new home was in their new bed, a perfect place to star their new family.

An hour later they were sprawled out over the bed, the comforter and the sheets strewn about. Chuck was lightly sleeping, and Sarah was cuddled into him, playing with his fingers. She was sated, content, and as blissful as she'd ever been. No longer was she worried about looking over her shoulder. No longer did she have to always carry her gun, ready at a moments notice to take life to protect her loved ones. No longer was she Sarah Walker the spy. She was now Sarah Bartowski the wife. The hopeful mother.

Chuck awoke in heaven. He was in his new bed in his new house with his stunning wife, naked, laying on top of him. He inhaled and took in her scent, mixed with the residual scents from their lovemaking. It had been earth shattering, but not in the normal sense. It was explosive because they had reached another milestone in their marriage - they were actively trying for kids.

"God, you are so beautiful," Chuck whispered, slowly stroking her hair. She blushed, as usual, and laid soft kisses on his chest to thank him. He could spend the rest of his day, heck his life, like this. And, right now, they could do exactly that if they wanted to. They literally had no obligations, nothing on their plate. There was nobody to interrupt or disturb them. There was nobody to call with a last minute mission. It was what both of them always wanted - each other, with all the time in the world.

Eventually, they got out of bed and got dressed, both of them wearing jeans and a t shirt. It was now nearing dinner time, so they made their way downstairs to the kitchen, excited to cook with each other for their first meal here.

Chuck opened the door that he told Sarah led to the pantry, flipping a light switch on. He led her down the stairs, where there was a much larger steel door at the bottom. He opened it, and, just like the front door, they heard air locks releasing. Sarah figured that was for the preservation of the food, as Chuck had told her they could survive here for extended periods of time on their supply. He swung the big door open, and Sarah saw a pantry that rivaled Orion's base in Encino. It was at least a hundred yards long, and the shelves, refrigerators, and freezers were stocked with just about any food or drink one could desire. There were brand name products as well as cuts of meat and fresh fruit. Chuck hadn't been joking. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes, and was momentarily frozen on the spot until Chuck kissed her to bring her back to reality.

He chuckled at her reaction, and started gathering stuff to make them steaks for dinner. Once they had everything they needed, they headed back up to the kitchen. Chuck opened a sliding door and went out to the deck where the huge stainless steel grill was sitting. He flipped the propane on and waited for it to heat up. He cooked their steaks, making sure Sarah's was how she liked it. She was inside, cutting up vegetables and cooking them. Then she set the table, sliced some bread, and grabbed a bottle of wine from the hundreds in the wine cellar attached to the pantry.

A few minutes later, Chuck came back inside with freshly grilled steaks, joining Sarah at the table. She had even lit a candle in the center. They sat down and enjoyed their meal, the first of many in their new home. Both of them were so happy they could barely talk, afraid of ruining the blissful atmosphere. The food was excellent, the wine perfect, and the company stellar. They finished eating, and Chuck insisted on doing the dishes while Sarah wandered out the deck and laid back in a chaise lounge, looking out over the cove.

Chuck finished the dishes and joined his wife out on the deck. She leaned forward in the lounge chair, allowing Chuck to slide in behind her. Once he was settled, she backed up into him and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. They let out a simultaneous sigh. They were home.

"Chuck?"

"Sarah."

"Does this place have a name?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah."

She sat and waited for him to tell her, not prodding him.

"The house is called 'Ojos Azules'."

Sarah instinctually smiled. Just like the password, Chuck had named the house after her, calling it 'blue eyes'.

"Chuck," she whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. This island is called 'La Isla del Nuestro Futuro', and all our land as a whole is 'La Tierra del mi Angel'."

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to do that," she pleaded, a little embarrassed he'd named their entire property after her, his 'angel'.

"I know, but I wanted to," he reassured with a kiss to her cheek from behind. She blushed deeply, honored at what her husband had done for her.

Tomorrow, Chuck would talk to Sarah in depth about the security system and the protocols, and he would show her their new bunker in the basement. For now, though, it was going to take an act of God to get either one of them to move. They spent the rest of the evening talking on the deck, watching the sunset, and just enjoying themselves. They went to bed around midnight, and Chuck made sure to get a fire going in the fireplace. They both discovered they loved sleeping in front of a fire, even if it was warm out.

Just before they fell asleep, they were laying in bed, facing one another.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

"For what?" Chuck asked.

"For this," she motioned to the home around them. "But mostly, for us. Thank you for never giving up on me."

"Oh, Sarah. I couldn't even if I tried."

"Good answer."


	23. Welcome, Mrs Bartowski

**A/N: T G I F yet again my friends. Here is today's chapter. Chuck gives Sarah another tour, they take some new toys for a spin, listen to some tunes, and start to "break in" the house. Enjoy!**

_**Uplink - **__I'm definitely going to revisit the backstory, I'm just not sure when. I still have a lot of ideas to get through right now. _

_**Esardi- **__I haven't made it known yet, but this is pretty much my dream house in my dream location. I know some people wouldn't like the solitude, but I cherish it. Especially if I had anything near the kind of love Charah does. _

_**Allivar- **__I have been to Patagonia, near the area I'm describing. There is no house like this, I'm just making this up as I go. But yes, I've been there, and It's more beautiful than I can ever describe in words. _

_**Hotski- **__Yes, I've made it very clear from the start, I see baby Bartowskis on the horizon for this story._

_**Ash, Ripe, Reyes, TW, WassupChuck, CM - **__Thanks as always for your support and ideas. I truly appreciate the feedback. _

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and PMs. It's awesome to know so many people get enjoyment out of my little story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

Sarah woke first, as usual. After a brief moment of confusion, she remembered where they were, instantly relaxing. It was hard to go from being on the run to being home. She was used to always planning, always having contingencies. Now, she had virtually nothing to worry about, and she was determined to take advantage it. So she snuggled back into Chuck and looked around their bedroom, which was slowly being bathed in light.

That was when she noticed something she hadn't seen before. It was a heads up display on the windows. It was displaying, in blue characters, various information.

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_January 12th, 2013_

_Local Time: 7:14.56 am._

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 76 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current windspeed: 17 mph easterly_

_Tides: 6:25 am / 7:01 pm_

_Wave height: 1-2 ft_

_Today's Forecast: Chance of thunderstorms in late afternoon_

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

Sarah was a little amazed at the slew of information. It was just like her nerdy husband to have something like that set up on their bedroom window. She had to admit, though, it was very cool to read it with the sun rising in the background, with the morning's mist rising off of the cove. She could get used to waking up like this.

After a few minutes, Chuck rustled and started to rejoin the living. Sarah waited as he started breathing faster, finally cracking his eyes open and yawning.

When his eyes focused, he caught sight of Sarah.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Chuck," she replied with a kiss.

They smiled at each other, and Sarah laid her head back down on Chuck's chest, letting out a contented sigh.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't have anything specific in mind, except I want to explain the security measures to you, and show you the basement."

"Okay," she said. "Sweetie, did you remember to put in a laundry room? I don't remember seeing one yesterday."

"Yes," Chuck quickly said. "It's in between the spare bedrooms. It's a hidden door in the hallway, so you can't really see it. It's in front of the bathroom that connects the two bedrooms."

"Oh," Sarah replied. "I think I know where you're talking about."

They got up after a few minutes, Chuck going downstairs to make some coffee while Sarah hopped in the shower quickly and got dressed. She walked out of her closet wearing khaki shorts and a tank top when she spotted the backpack that had been with them since they left Burbank. She figured she might as well unpack it while she waited for Chuck, who said he'd bring the coffee back up so they could enjoy it on their balcony.

First she unpacked the money they had withdrawn in Lima, throwing it on the bed. Next she found all their cover passports, and put them in the safe in her closet. She found their real Charles and Sarah Bartowski passports, wedding license, medical records, and California driver's licenses, also placed them in her safe. She found the Chuck's she'd bought him in Panama and put them in his closet next to the multitude of identical pairs already there. She found a laundry basket in her closet, and threw all of their clothes in it, hauling it across the second floor. She found the door to the laundry room easily, but use had to admit, it was pretty sweet to have a hidden door. She got the laundry started.

Walking back into their bedroom, she saw Chuck out on the balcony. She went through the sliding door and stood next to him at the railing, taking her coffee of his hands.

"Thanks, sweetie," she told him with a peck on the cheeks.

"No problem. I see you unpacked the backpack?"

"Yeah. I put all our documents in my safe, including our real identities. I didn't know what to do with the cash. I started washing all our clothes," she explained quickly.

"Good. I know where we can stash the money. I'll show you after I explain our security."

"Okay," Sarah said, motioning him to continue.

"Okay," he repeated. "Well, I already told you about all the cameras and sensors, and those, plus our satellite coverage, are all passive. We have a ton of active defenses too. There are twenty separate, camouflaged batteries of Surface-To-Air Missiles, Exocet surface ship missiles, and interceptors to stop incoming ordinance. The house has a next generation security system. If we put it on lockdown, every window and door seals. We could survive any biological or chemical attack, and you saw our food supply. All our electricity, heat and water is internal and wouldn't get disrupted. There is enough jamming equipment on all the islands for an entire country. There is not a satellite on earth that can get a clear image of us except for the ones we control."

"Wow," was all Sarah could eke out. She was impressed. Really impressed. Chuck had obviously been serious about their safety. It took a bit to sink in, but she realized what he did and why he did it. He wanted them to feel like they could actually feel safe here. Sure, they were technically on the run. But he had set up a real home for them here, and used all his knowledge and skills to protect it. She wasn't going to waste his endeavors, she was going to utilize and cherish them.

"That brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about," Chuck went on. "I told you I knew where we could put the cash. Let's go, I want to show you."

They left their coffee mugs on the table outside. Chuck took her by the hand and led her downstairs. He walked over to the door that he had quickly brushed past yesterday which he said led 'downstairs'.

Chuck opened the door, which was made out of wood, matching all the other doors in the house, towards them, revealing a larger, steel door. To the right of the door was a large screen.

"Put your hand on it," Chuck told Sarah.

She stepped up and placed her hand, palm forward, on the screen. It scanned her fingerprints, then flashed green, displaying Sarah's identification photo.

_"Please state your full name,"_ A digitized voice commanded.

"Sarah Lisa Bartowski," Sarah said in a calm tone.

The screen displayed her vocal sounds, comparing them to her known voice samples. After a second, it flashed green again.

_"Master access granted. Welcome, Mrs. Bartowski," _the voice said.

Sarah turned and smiled at Chuck, no doubt knowing what was behind the door. Like almost every other major door in the house, they heard air locks releasing, and finally the door clicked open. Sarah pushed, revealing a metal staircase very similar to that of Castle's in Burbank.

They walked down the stairs, which echoed with each step. They came to the bottom, and Sarah hugged Chuck close. He had built them their very own secret bunker. She could see a conference room, a room full of what she was sure were very expensive servers, and an armory full of weapons. In one of the rooms was a large safe that Chuck put all the cash they'd gotten in Lima in.

"There's a shooting range and a dojo too," Chuck said. "I hope you won't stop training me."

"Chuck," Sarah was smiling wide at him. "This is amazing. Thank you." She was now looking at all their new guns, from pistols to sniper rifles. If the enemy ever came, they'd be ready for them.

"There's a safe room down here, and it has its own food and water supply," Chuck further explained. Sarah nodded, still in awe of the complex.

They spent a while looking around the bunker, checking out all the cool stuff Chuck had built in. It reminded them of Castle, but it was new, improved, and all theirs.

They wandered back upstairs after a while, in search of something to eat. Chuck whipped up some pancakes, and they enjoyed them out on the deck in front of the kitchen.

"Do you want to go for a ride after we're done eating?" Chuck asked as they were finishing the last batch of flapjacks.

"Sure. Ride what?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see," was Chuck's only reply with a mischievous grin.

They put their dishes away, and went upstairs. Sarah quickly finished the laundry, vowing to fold the clothes when they got back later. At Chuck's insistence, they went to the bedroom to change their footwear into a pair of sneakers. Chuck told her to wear a pair she wouldn't mind getting dirty. She was curious now.

They met outside their closets and went back down the stairs. They walked out the front door and turned right, towards the rear of the house. Sarah hadn't gone there yet. They turned the corner and walked through the yard towards the woods. There, Sarah caught sight of another building, much smaller than the house but still large. There was a huge garage door with a regular door to the left of it. There was a keypad next to the door just like the one at the front door.

"Is it the same code as the house?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. That's the master code, it opens everything," Chuck explained. Sarah beamed at the fact he had made the master code her birthday. She entered it and the door clicked open. Chuck went in first and flipped on a light switch.

The garage was full of toys.

There were ATVs, dirt bikes, paintball equipment, all kinds of sports paraphernalia, skeet shooting set ups, sleds and snowmobiles for wintertime, and two way radios to stay in contact.

"So, what'll it be, honey?" Chuck asked, motioning to the different modes of transportation.

Sarah stood, pondering, for a moment.

"Definitely ATVs today," she told him happily.

"Okay. You get 'em ready and outside. I'm gonna run back to the house and pack a quick lunch and some stuff into a backpack,"

"Sure, sweetie. Hurry back," she said, giving him a kiss on the lips. He smiled at her and dove in for another quick peck before he turned and almost sprinted back to the house.

He ran up onto the back deck and opened a sliding door that led to the main living room. He went over to the coatroom and grabbed an empty North Face backpack off the floor. First, he went down into the pantry and grabbed ingredients. He made them a couple sandwiches, packed a few water bottles, and added some trail snacks. The he ran up to their bedroom, grabbed their sunglasses, some sunblock, and a first aid kit out of the bathroom. From their linen closet he grabbed a blanket. He threw everything in the backpack, remembering to grab the iPod and some earbuds just in case. The last thing he grabbed was out of the drawer of his nightstand - an iPhone.

By the time he made it back outside, Sarah was waiting outside the garage standing next to two ATVs. He walked over to her and handed her her sunglasses.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she said. "Ready?"

"Yup," he replied. "Just gotta do one more thing."

Chuck reached into his pocket and fished out the iPhone he took from his nightstand. He woke it up and entered in a code.

"What is that?" Sarah asked.

"This controls the security system. I'm just entering the code for when we're not in residence."

Sarah nodded, yet again impressed. She was sure that he had the phone programmed to watch all the cameras and control all their defenses. It was the kind of thing he'd think of.

"Okay," he said. "Ready."

They got on the ATVs, started them up, and rode off.

Chuck and Sarah spent a long time just exploring their new home island, admiring the beautiful scenery, getting their bearings, and learning the lay of the land. Of course, Sarah turned it into a race multiple times, always ending with Chuck letting her win. She would pout, but he knew she secretly loved beating him.

After a couple hours they stopped near the water for lunch. Chuck spread out the blanket and they just sat there, snuggled up next to each other, enjoying their time.

"This is perfect," Sarah said after a while.

"I know," was all Chuck said as he kept stroking her hair lovingly.

"I love you, Chuck," she whispered.

"I love you too, Sarah," he repeated, giving her ear a bunch of quick kisses to her delight.

Chuck dug around in the backpack and found the iPod, handing one of the earbuds to Sarah. She knew the drill, and stuck it in the ear closest to Chuck, waiting for him to pick a song.

Sarah knew what song it was five seconds into it, and she couldn't help the huge smile that spread over her face. It was just so damn perfect.

_Wanna pack your bags_

_Something small_

_Take what you need and we'll disappear_

_Without a trace we'll be gone, gone_

_Moon and the stars will follow the car_

_And then when we get to the ocean_

_Gonna take a boat to the end of the world_

_All the way to the end of the world_

…

_Oh and when the kids are old enough_

_We gon' teach them to flyyyyyyyyy_

…

_You and me together_

_We could do anything, baby_

_You and me together yes, yes_

_You and me together_

_We could do anything, baby_

_You and me together yes, yes_

…

_You and I were not tied to the ground_

_Not falling but rising like rolling around_

_Eyes closed above the rooftops_

_Eyes closed were gonna spin through the stars_

_Our arms wide as the sky we gon' ride the blue_

_All the way to the end of the world_

_To the end of the world_

…

_Oh and when the kids are old enough_

_We gon' teach them to flyyyyyyyyy_

…_._

_You and me together_

_We could do anything, baby_

_You and me together yes, yes_

_You and me together _

_We could do anything, baby_

_You and me together yes, yes_

…

_We can always look back on what we did_

_Always memory of you and me baby_

_Right now its you and me forever girl_

_You know we could do better than_

_Anything that we did_

_You know that you and me_

_We could do anything_

…

_You and me together_

_We could do anything, baby_

_You and me together yes,yes_

_The two of us together_

_We could do anything baby_

_You and me together yes, yes_

_Two of us together, yes, yes_

_Two of us together_

_We could do anything baby_

…

_It's so small, until we reach_

_The end of the world_

…

They spent the rest of the day exploring the island, finding neat places to make out, and generally having a ball. Chuck couldn't remember Sarah ever being as relaxed as she was. It was one of the first time he saw her without her gun without being forced to leave it. It made him immeasurably happy to see her like this, without worry, a perpetual smile on her face.

After they got back to the house and ate dinner and dessert, Sarah made sure they began the arduous task of christening as many rooms and places in the house as possible. She decided to start with the master balcony, including, to Chuck's absolute pleasure, the jacuzzi. She went in her closet to change, and Chuck thought she was going to come out in some skimpy bikini that barely hid her assets. He had on a regular bathing suit, and was standing by the window waiting for Sarah. He was looking out towards the cove, with his back to the closets.

"Chuck," he heard her whisper from behind him. "I'm ready, sweetie."

Chuck causally turned, and his jaw immediately dropped. Sarah was standing before him, gloriously and completely naked.

"Shall we get in the jacuzzi?" She said seductively as she paced her way towards Chuck, making sure to sway her hips. The only items she was wearing were her rings and her charm bracelet. Chuck found it irresistible. She could ask literally anything of him and he'd agree without thought.

Chuck found it impossible to speak, so he nodded his head enthusiastically instead. Sarah found it cute, giggled, and leaned up to plant a long kiss on his lips, previewing what was about to occur. Right when Chuck was about to deepen it, she pulled away. Chuck opened his eyes, and he could see the desire in hers.

"Let's go, Chuck," she almost demanded, still sounding smoky. "You're still working off your promise, baby."

"Yes, ma'am. Happily."

_**A/N: The song featured in this chapter is "You and Me", another song by Dave Matthews Band. To be honest, I've been waiting ever since I started this story to use it, and now seemed the perfect time. **_


	24. Dear Ellie and Devon

**A/N: Good evening. Here on the east coast of the United States it's almost 7:30 pm. TW200 came to me with an excellent idea for the storyline, so, thanks to them, y'all are getting a double-dose of "Versus The Road" today. It's a quick chapter, and it's the first appearance of any of the major characters from the show besides Charah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Morgan and Alex showed up out of the blue, asking to stay with them. Ellie had been a gracious host, of course, and knew that something had happened. Morgan had been silent, which in itself was incredibly rare and concerning.

The thing that scared Ellie the most was that she hadn't heard from Chuck or Sarah since the Grimes' had had shown up on their doorstep at six in the morning. Ellie knew that meant something had happened with Chuck and Sarah, something bad. She figured someone would have told them if they were dead by now, so she figured the only logical explanation was that they were on the run.

Ellie thought back two months, to a conversation she had with Sarah.

_"Ellie, I need to talk to you about something," Sarah said. _

_"Of course, Sarah. Anything." _

_They were on the phone, Sarah calling Ellie on a secure line the two couples had set up. _

_"If something happens with me and Chuck, I need you-"_

_"Did something happen Sarah? Is Chuck okay! Are you okay!" Ellie interrupted. _

_"No, no everything's fine. We're just taking precautions," Sarah assured. _

_"Oh, okay," Ellie calmed down a bit. "What kind of precautions?"_

_"Well, there might be a time where Chuck and I either can't contact you or we have to leave, and we wanted to set up a way to let you know we were okay."_

_"What do you mean, you might have to leave? Sarah, what's going on?" Ellie was very concerned now. _

_"Ellie, we don't want to lie to you. Chuck and I have come across some very dangerous people in our work, and there may be a time where to protect our family, we have to go." Sarah spoke softly but firmly, a sisterly tone. _

_"Okay, Sarah. I understand," Ellie said after a moment of thought. "What is your idea?" _

_"If you don't hear from us for more than a couple weeks, sign on to a secure e-mail server that Chuck is going to set up, and look for anything saved in the drafts. It's untraceable, and when your brother says that, it means it's really untraceable," Sarah explained proudly. _

_"Okay," Ellie said, equally as proud._

_"I'll call you soon with the specifics. We love you, sis."_

_"We love you both too, Sarah. Be safe, sis."_

**Ojos Azules, Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. **

"Sarah, what's the username and password for the secure e-mail we set up for Ellie and Devon?"

They had moved out of the jacuzzi reluctantly, getting dressed and relaxing in bed before they were going to make some dinner. Chuck remembered he wanted to contact Ellie when they got here.

"You want to send them a message?" Sarah deduced. "Good idea. It would make all of us feel better, I think."

"Yeah. Sarah, I want to tell Ellie where I got all that money. I haven't told you yet. I'm sorry."

"Chuck, it's okay sweetie. Just tell me when we're writing it. I knew you would eventually."

"Thanks, Sarah," he breathed in relief. She just smiled and gave him a big sloppy kiss.

They got out of bed and went upstairs to the office. Chuck sat down in his chair and Sarah plopped down sideways on his lap, so she could look at both him and the computer.

Sarah kissed him before he did anything, knowing it was going to be hard for him but wanting to reinforce that she was right here with him, every step of the way. When she pulled back, he opened his eyes and gave her a look of complete trust and love, thanking her for knowing exactly what he needed.

Chuck booted up the computer and opened his secure web server, signing onto the previously arranged e-mail. He took a deep breath, and he and Sarah both wrote a message to assure Ellie and Devon that they were okay, but making sure to not give away any specifics.

They re-read it a few times, making small changes until they were both satisfied.

Chuck hovered the pointer above 'save as draft' for a few static seconds.

Sarah turned to him, and, in a soft tone, said, "Chuck, it's okay. I'm right here, baby."

He nodded, and clicked, saving it for Ellie to read.

**Chicago, IL. Ellie and Devon's den. **

She waited until Devon got home, and brought him over to the couch. She sat next to him and pulled her laptop onto her couch.

"Chuck and Sarah have been gone for more than two weeks. It's time to check and see if there's anything from them," Ellie said.

"Okay, babe," Devon said happily. It had been hard for Ellie, and Devon was hoping something from Chuck and Sarah would cheer her up.

Ellie signed onto the secure e-mail, having always had a fabulous memory. She had never written down Sarah's instructions, memorizing them at Sarah's bequest. There could be no paper trail.

"Before I open this, Devon, I have to explain something to you. Sarah made sure I told you this. Whatever we read right now, we can never talk about ever again. Especially if we're in public. Deal?"

Devon nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

She clicked on the drafts, and, to their relief, there was a saved document.

Ellie took a deep breath, and clicked on it.

_Dear Ellie and Devon, _

_Hi sis. Hi bro. We're so very sorry we left without saying goodbye. We had no choice in the matter. We set up this communication mainly to let you know that we're safe. We made it. We're making a home and a a future here, and we're happy. We hope Morgan and Alex aren't being too much off a burden. We can't tell you how much we appreciate you helping take care of them. You can tell them that we're okay, but that's all. Don't tell them about this line of communication. No one else can know. We know we're asking a lot of you, but there's nobody else we'd rather have taking care of our loved ones. Ellie, you were always like everyone's Mom anyways, so thank you for helping us out. Hopefully, one day all this will clear up and we can invite you to come check out our new digs. We think you'd really like it here. _

_There's one last thing. We set up a trust fund for all you guys. Ellie is the executor. It's at the Bank of Grand Cayman. Attached are instructions on how to securely wire transfer funds. Chuck took over most of Dad's patents when he died, and we have put half of the proceeds into the fund. A lot of them are incredibly lucrative, a good number of them having been sold to Apple, Google, and Microsoft._

_We won't leave you hanging, so we'll just tell you. _

_There's $589,647,365.21 in it. Don't spend it all in one place. _

_We love you all very much, and hope that everyone is okay. _

_Love,_

_Chuck and Sarah _

_**A/N: So there it is. A little insight into the backstory of where Chuck and Sarah got all that damn money. I hope everybody enjoyed it, and thanks again to TW200 for the idea.**_


	25. Islands

**A/N: Hey guys. Shorter filler chapter today. I've had a busy weekend, and I apologize. I hope you guys enjoy some good old fashioned Charah fluff. **

**Thanks as always for the reviews and PMs. You guys rock. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

Chuck woke to an empty bed for the first time in a long time. Ever since they had been on the run, they very rarely woke without one another. He momentarily freaked out, as was normal, but soon realized they were at home. Safe. He glanced over at the window and read the flow of information.

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_January 13th, 2013_

_Local TIme: 8:01.43 am._

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 73 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current Windspeed: 6 mph easterly_

_Tides: 6:34 am / 6:56 pm_

_Wave height: 1-2 ft_

_Today's forecast: Mostly sunny, warm_

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

He sighed contently while assessing the readout, glad it was going to be a nice day. He wanted to maybe get out on the water in either the kayaks or the boat. In order to do that, he had to find his wife. So he tumbled out of bed, wearing only his boxers, and stumbled into his closet in search of a t shirt and some lounge pants.

Chuck was happy they sent Ellie the message the night before. Even if they couldn't see her, she knew they were safe and happy. Sarah was right, it had been hard on him, but he knew it was the only way for now. He had no illusions about the possible consequences of subjecting his family to further risk. Any guilty thoughts he had about Sarah being with him he forced himself to shove down, replaying her previous words about it to him. She had finally almost completely convinced him of her side of things. Neither of them knew if that last shred of doubt would ever go away - that was just part of who Chuck is.

He found Sarah in the gym on the third floor. He heard the pounding of the heavy bag as soon as he stepped out of the master suite. He quietly made his way upstairs, not wanting to disturb her during her workout. He was well aware of how she would react.

Chuck inched his way towards the open door, careful of his footsteps. When he made it to the doorway, Sarah was focused on circling the bag, throwing long kicks and punches into it. Chuck was instantly transported back to almost four years prior, when he was forced to tell her they had to go to her high school reunion for a mission. She had on almost the same pair of workout clothes, the same sheen of sweat, the same determined look on her face. The difference that Chuck could easily see, however, was that underneath that mask of determination the sadness and fear from four years ago was gone, replaced with happiness and hope. He was the only person who could ever see right through her and determine her true emotions, the ones she tried to hide from the world but could never hide from her husband.

He leaned against the doorframe, soaking in the sights and sounds and smells of his angelic wife. It may not have been the most romantic of situations, but Chuck had yet to find a time when Sarah failed to be attractive to him. This was certainly no exception.

Her workout seemed to be slowing down, so Chuck decided to announce his presence.

He was about to speak when she beat him to the punch.

"Ogling me again, Chuck?" She spoke cheerily, innocently, as she kept landing vicious kicks.

"Um…no….I just woke up and you weren't there and….I'm sorry to disturb your workout," he rambled, flustered.

She stopped hitting the bag and turned to face him, giggling at the look on his face.

"It's okay, I'm pretty much finished anyways. You wore me out sufficiently last night," she spoke softly as she slowly approached Chuck, taking off her gloves.

He swallowed hard, a blush rising up his neck as he remembered the previous night's exploits.

Sarah reached Chuck and he instinctually opened his arms for her in an invitation, which she quickly accepted.

"Oh, Chuck, baby I'm sorry. I'm all sweaty," she said in his embrace, weakly attempting to wriggle out.

"It's fine, Sarah," he reassured, tightening his grip and kissing the top of her head. "Besides, like you said, I'm pretty used to sweaty Sarah all over me…," he joked.

She laughed into his chest heartily, and he couldn't help but smile. Her laugh always did that to him, no matter the context.

She looked up at him, a little wonderment in her eyes.

"Where's my good morning kiss, Mr. Bartowski?" She asked, dead serious.

"Apologies, Mrs. Bartowski," he said with a grin.

Chuck leaned down and she met his lips, both of them pouring emotion into the kiss. When it broke, Sarah kept her eyes closed for a few seconds in delight, with a silly grin plastered on her face.

"How about I whip up some breakfast while you shower?" Chuck suggested.

"No," Sarah immediately replied. When she saw the questioning look on Chuck's face, she explained further. "Our shower is big enough for the both of us." And with that, she sauntered past him, holding onto his hand as she led them back downstairs to their bedroom.

Thirty minutes, many gallons of water, two separate lathering sessions, and two very satisfied Bartowskis later, they finally sat down for breakfast. Sarah had actually volunteered to cook, trying and actually succeeding at making delicious omelets.

Chuck was, of course, very praising of his wife's efforts. She smiled and blushed, happy that she could please Chuck in such a small but meaningful way. It was one of those little normal wife things that Sarah always craved to give Chuck.

After their meal, they had a cup of coffee out on the balcony. It was already quite warm out, and there was a light breeze coming off the water. It was a gorgeous day.

"Do you want to go out on the water today?" Chuck asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Sarah answered. "What do you want to take out?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask you. We could take the kayaks, or the boat. If you want to throw back to our spy days I guess we could take the zodiac out." They both laughed. "And then, of course, there's the plane."

Sarah perked up at the mention of the plane. She hadn't forgot, but had been so overwhelmed with all the amenities that she hadn't thought much about it.

"Let's go kayaking," she said. "We can save the flying lessons for another day. The water looks so pristine."

"Okay. Good."

After they finished their coffee, they went back upstairs to dress for the day. In both their closets were everything they'd need to stay dry out on the water. Rubber overalls, made by Helly Hansen. Rubber Wellington boots. Polypropylene underwear and shirts. Wool socks. Sunglasses and wide hats, and sunblock. They filled up a couple CamelBacks and a few Nalgene water bottles. Of course Chuck packed the iPod and earbuds. They went back down to the pantry and packed some food into a backpack that they'd keep in the cockpit.

They left the house, Chuck making sure he had the iPhone and that he armed the security system. At the boathouse, they put the two seater kayak into the water. They put their life vests on, followed by their skirts which spread out over the opening of the cockpit to prevent water from getting inside. Chuck grabbed a weather radio, and a long range VHF. They were only going out for the day, but they'd rather be safe than sorry. Finally, they grabbed their paddles.

"Chuck, don't we have a GPS?" Sarah asked, reviewing their gear.

He just held up his iPhone and waved it in the air.

"C'mon, honey, it's me."

"Apologies, Mr. Bartowski," she cooed, remembering his words from after he workout. She walked up to him and went up on her toes, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Let's go, sweetie," she encouraged.

Both of them had been kayaking before, and knew the proper way to paddle. If you don't know the proper way, it is easy to tire quickly, strain your muscles, and grow to dislike the entire endeavor. One you master the correct form, however, kayaking is one of the most fulfilling activities on earth. It is one of the most amazing ways to see scenery up close and personal.

Sarah got in the back spot, which controlled the steering. Chuck got in the front, Sarah telling him he was the motor and she was expecting him to provide most of the power.

"Why me, Sarah?" He complained. "You're probably stronger than me."

Her reply was simple, quick, and left no room for argument.

"Do you think the possible mother of your children should be straining herself that much?" She said in her sweetest saccharine voice.

"Didn't hear that excuse last night," Chuck muttered to himself.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Sarah said, equally as sweet.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

The first thing Sarah noticed was how she and Chuck automatically paddled in perfect unison. Their strides fell into synch, and they glided through the water quickly and with ease. She used her feet to press pedals to steer, navigating them west to check out the islands. She was quickly falling in love with the near silence of kayaking, the only sounds those of the paddles hitting the water, the kayak cutting through the waves, her breathing, and Chuck's humming. She could get used to this, she thought.

It was a different feeling for both of them. Sure, they'd had a honeymoon. But, when it was done, it was right back to the spy world. They had never had time like this, where they could truly enjoy the moment. This was why Chuck had spared no expense on their home, he knew they needed this. They wouldn't be able to live happy constantly on the run. They both needed a home, so he gave them the best he could with their limitations. It was isolated, but it had to be. She was thankful for his knowing what they both yearned for, what they both lived for.

They stopped on a random island for lunch. They were still within their property, kayaking around and checking out all the different islands they owned. Sarah actually, after careful review, pointed out a couple of the missile batteries to Chuck. They found a small patch of grass, and set up to relax and eat. The blanket was still in the backpack from the previous day's ATV trip, so Chuck spread that out for them to lounge on. They munched on sandwiches, drank water, and chatted.

This time, it was Sarah who rooted around in the bag for the iPod.

"This is a perfect moment, Chuck," she explained as she got it out. "I have a perfect song I want to play."

Chuck was smiling from ear to ear. One of his very favorite things about his wife was how she never ceased to amaze him.

Sarah clutched onto Chuck's hand and laid her head on his shoulder as the song played.

_I don't have to leave anymore_

_ What I have is right here_

_ Spend my nights and days before_

_ Searching the world for what's right here_

_ … _

_Underneath and unexplored_

_ Islands and cities I have looked_

_ Here I saw_

_ Something I couldn't over look_

_ … _

_I am yours now_

_ So now I don't ever have to leave_

_ I've been found out _

_So now I'll never explore_

_ … _

_See what I've done _

_That bridge is on fire_

_ Back to where I've been_

_ I'm froze by desire _

_No need to leave_

_ … _

_Where would I be _

_If this were to go under? _

_That's a risk I'd take _

_I'm froze by desire _

_As if a choice I'd make_

_ … _

_And I am yours now _

_So now I don't ever have to leave _

_I've been found out _

_So now I'll never explore _

_… _

_I am yours now _

_So now I don't ever have to leave _

_I've been found out_

_ So now I'll never explore _

_... _

_So now I'll never explore_

…

They got back to the Ojos Azules just when the sun was starting to set. As they paddled into the cove, Sarah almost thought she was dreaming. It was like a movie, finding a home amongst the beauty and splendor of Patagonia. She had a silly grin on her face most of the day, but now it was an ear to ear smile. Chuck didn't notice, he was still sitting in the front of the kayak, with his back to her.

They landed the kayak on the beach, pulling right up onto the sand next to the boathouse. Chuck quickly hopped out and grabbed the front of the kayak, pulling it up far onto the sand. Sarah just sat in the back, smiling at him, and jumped out. She grabbed the back, and they hauled it into the boathouse. They unloaded it, then turned it over to dispel any water or sand. They put the paddles away and headed back to the house, arms around each other's waists.

Sarah went upstairs to take a shower while Chuck started dinner. She was downstairs fifteen minutes later, and they switched. Chuck had just started boiling water and threw some pasta into it. She made some sauce, sliced up some bread, and poured two glasses of water. Chuck came down in time to set the table, and they sat down to eat.

"Do you think she read it?" Chuck asked while they ate.

"I don't know, sweetie," Sarah answered honestly. "Ellie wouldn't forget something like that. I'd bet she read it."

Chuck nodded and looked back down at his plate, continuing to eat.

"Chuck, it's okay," Sarah said soothingly.

"What? I'm fine," he lied.

"Baby, it's okay to miss Ellie. I miss Ellie, just like I miss everyone else. It's normal to miss your family, Chuck."

"I know," he admitted. "It's just….," he froze.

"You feel guilty being happy here, when we left everyone we love behind?"

"Yeah," he breathed sadly.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Look at me," she pleaded. He rose his eyes to meet hers.

Her heart broke at the look in his eyes, and all she wanted to do was to make it go away.

"Chuck, it's okay for us to be happy. Do you think Ellie, or Awesome, or Morgan, or Alex, or even Casey, would want us to be anything but happy?"

"I guess," he said, still not convinced.

"Honey, they know why we left. You don't have to feel guilty. That's the last thing Ellie would want you to be. All Ellie ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"I know," he relented. "Sarah, I'm sorry for ruining the mood," he said sadly.

"What are you talking about? Stop with that nonsense."

Her smile eventually coaxed a similar one out of Chuck, and he wondered how he could ever not be happy spending his life with her.

"Movie tonight?" Chuck suggested.

"Sure. First, though, you have to have dessert. You can have pie down here, or Sarah in our bedroom," she deadpanned.

"Can I have both?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course sweetheart," she said, standing up. "Me first."

Sarah grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him out of his seat. She took him by the hand, and he followed her in a daze upstairs to their room. She turned and started undressing him, while he did he the same to her. They were both grinning in between kisses, desire and love in their eyes.

Chuck didn't get his pie until much later, and he even got Sarah to feed it to him somehow.

They were laying in bed, after watching _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_. Sarah loved it, laughing throughout.

Chuck was half asleep, and Sarah was lying with her head on his chest, rubbing circles on his bare skin.

"I love you, Chuck," she mumbled as her eyes drifted closed.

He somehow heard her and tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer into his warmth. She sighed, finding herself home again.

_**A/N: The song featured in this chapter is "Island" by The xx. **_


	26. Promise Fulfilled

**Edited on 4/2 at 3:11 pm per the suggestion of Ripe. I changed the month of the current date to January, forgetting that the southern hemisphere's summer is during the winter I'm used to here in the US. Thanks for your attentiveness, Ripe. **

**A/N: Good monday, people. I hope everyone had a great weekend. Here's today's chapter of "Versus the Road". Fluff, fun, sun, and maybe-babies. Enjoy!**

**Thanks go out to everyone who reviews and sends PMs, your input is priceless. I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Two weeks later. Ojos Azules. **

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_January 27th, 2012_

_Local Time: 7:46.35 am_

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 74 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current Windspeed: 6 mph northeasterly_

_Tides: 7:12 am / 6:59 pm _

_Wave height: 2-3 ft_

_Today's forecast: Sunny, warm, with a light breeze_

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

Sarah scanned the readout on the window, lamenting the fact she was now wide awake. She and Chuck had been trying to learn the subtle art of sleeping in, and finding themselves failing miserably. Years of conditioning their body clocks meant that it was tough for them to sleep any amount of time past eight in the morning. Chuck was still asleep, but Sarah knew he'd be up soon enough. She sighed, laying her head back down into the crook of Chuck's neck, burying her face into his skin.

She got bored fast and decided to wake up him in what he had professed was his favorite manner. She began kissing him lightly on the neck, down the jawline, both closed eyes, the tip of his nose, and finally a quick kiss on the lips. When he still failed to wake, she began making her way down his body with kisses. They were both still naked from the previous night's activities, and she was about halfway down his chest when it hit.

Nausea.

Sarah jumped out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time to see her chicken pepperoni from last night's dinner make a reappearance. She didn't hear Chuck wake, but he heard her retching. He was beside her in an instant, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly. He chuckled when he realized they were both stark naked, but that was another matter.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked as she calmed down.

"Yeah," she said into the toilet as she caught her breath. "Food didn't agree with me, I guess."

"Okay," he said calmly. He got up and grabbed her robe, slipping it over her shoulders, and threw on a pair of boxers. She quickly put her arms through it and wrapped it around her. He helped her up and they both brushed their teeth and used mouthwash.

Both of them were thinking the same thing as they brushed their teeth. They knew they were both thinking it, and when they caught each other's gazes in the mirror they couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was what they'd been waiting for. Neither of them wanted to even broach the subject for fear of jinxing it - never mind saying the actual word.

Chuck spit out the Listerine that was swishing around in his mouth and grinned at Sarah, who was wiping her face with a towel.

"You are so damn beautiful in the morning," he told her honestly, still eyeing her in the mirror.

"That's sweet, Chuck, but I just spent ten minutes over the toilet throwing up dinner. You don't have to flatter me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you that you are _always _beautiful to me, no matter the situation." She smiled widely and he could spot the beginnings of a blush rising up her soft neck. "Seriously. And while it might sound weird, I actually kind of enjoy taking care of you. Not that I want you to be sick, but you know what I mean." He rambled, and she took his face in her hands to reassure him.

"I know what you mean, Chuck, and thank you. I feel gross, but you always make me feel beautiful somehow."

He smiled back at her, and their lips met in their first kiss of the day. It turned heated quickly, and before she knew it Chuck had picked her up by the rear and plopped her down on the sink, facing him. She pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his back and locking her ankles. He wasn't going anywhere. Sarah broke the kiss, and when she saw the look of desire on Chuck's face, giggled as she undid the robe she'd just put on. As it slid from her shoulders, she saw Chuck's eyes go wide as saucers. She had been naked not ten minutes before, but it never ceased to freeze Chuck's world when she bared it all.

"Your turn," she whispered into his ear before nipping on his ear lobe.

He nodded, not sure if he could speak, and helped her slide his boxers off him. He stepped out of them and Sarah immediately snaked herself around him again, needing the contact. Their lips met in a frenzy of kisses, Chuck taking extra care of the sensitive spot on her neck, driving her to moan and crave his lips.

Chuck reluctantly broke the kiss when it became apparent that Sarah was determined to do it right there on their bathroom sink.

"Sarah, right here? Are you sure?" He asked timidly.

When he saw the look in her eyes, he regretted ever mumbling the words.

"Yes, Chuck, I'm positive. Now come here," she said firmly, leaving him no room for debate. He followed orders, knowing better than to disobey a horny, assertive Sarah Bartowski.

It was a new position for them, and both of them found it immensely pleasurable. When they finally finished, the shower was not ten feet away. Chuck carried her into the shower, and she reached behind him to flip the water on. She reluctantly let him set her down on her feet, and they went about washing each other thoroughly. Between their laughs, their kisses, and the inevitable progression of their foreplay, it was twenty minutes before they stepped out, dried off, and dressed.

Sarah was feeling better now, their lovemaking rejuvenating her. It still was in the back of both their minds - Sarah's unexpected bout of sickness. Could it be? Maybe. Did they want it to be? Absolutely.

They munched on some breakfast, Sarah surprising Chuck by eating quite a lot. Afterwards, Chuck went up to the office to do some 'stuff' on the computer. Sarah made herself another cup of tea and went out to the deck from the kitchen. She sat down on a chaise lounge and sipped her hot beverage while enjoying the warm day and the cool breeze coming off the cove. She realized that she had subconsciously stopped drinking coffee and had switched to tea - something she wouldn't do unless…..she wasn't going there just yet.

Chuck was busy on his computer, reacquainting himself with the information about a few things they would hopefully need in the near future. He had of course thought of this contingency prior to their arrival, and had a few things already lined up for them. If they were seriously going to do _it_, they were going to need some outside help, and Chuck had to be sure it was safe. He refused to take any risks when it came to Sarah.

Sarah finished her tea and headed back inside in search of her husband. She missed him. He'd only been in the office for a little over a half hour, but she still needed his touch, his presence. She found him at the computer and she walked up behind him.

Chuck didn't hear Sarah, and didn't even know she was in the office until her arms wrapped around him from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and he could feel her warm breath on his neck, making his spine tingle.

"Whatchya up to, sweetie?" She asked.

"Nothing really, I'm all done," he replied as he closed out the programs he'd used. He turned in his seat to face her, and without thinking she plopped down in his lap, straddling him.

"I missed you," she cooed as she leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Sarah, I've only been up here for….thirty eight minutes," he explained, looking at the clock on the desktop.

"And that's thirty eight minutes of Chuck time I can never get back," she pouted.

He couldn't help but smile at the adorable face she was making. She was obviously joking around, but he knew better than to question her desire to be around him. He preferred to always be near Sarah, actually. That was a big reason why he married her, amongst the millions of others.

"Well, I'm all yours now," he stated, solidifying his view with a kiss.

She leaned back and eyed him suspiciously.

"You'd better be," she demanded, complete with a finger poke to the chest.

"Ow! Sarah!"

He held his hands up in surrender, much to Sarah's delight.

"Here, let me make it better, baby," she whispered as she slowly raised his t shirt enough so she could lay sloppy kisses where she'd poked him. His head titled back on its own accord, his eyes closed. He let out a soft moan of pleasure as her lips grazed over his bare skin. Finished with her first aid, Sarah put his shirt back down and smiled at Chuck. He was almost in a trance like state, in shock from her smooches.

After a minute, he gathered enough composure to speak again.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered.

His answer wasn't verbal, rather it was Sarah's soft lips crashing into his, her tongue forcing its way past his lips. He opened his mouth willingly, and he could hear a guttural moan coming from Sarah. She was grinding her hips, and Chuck knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this pace.

"Sarah, baby, I love you with all my heart but we need to stop," he pleaded.

"Why?" She asked, almost irate from being forced to break their kiss.

"I'm about to burst here, honey," he said quietly.

She smirked, happy she had such an obvious effect on her husband. If he only realized the effect he had on her - she was almost positive it was worse.

"And that's a bad thing because…..," she offered. She used her eyes to plead with Chuck, and he found it harder to resist by the second.

Then he realized something.

His wife, his gorgeous, beautiful, amazing wife, was straddling him, basically begging to make love.

And, for some stupid reason, he was denying her.

"I'm such an idiot," he mumbled as he sought out her lips.

"Mmmhmm, but you're my idiot," she replied as their kissing got more and more heated.

They eventually made their way from the chair to the floor, giving them many more options.

"Chuck, I love you with all my heart too," Sarah whispered amidst their raucous session on the warm, soft carpet.

It was another hour before they were fully dressed again, and they were still sneaking kisses in. Sarah suggested going for a swim, and Chuck was in no place to argue.

They went back to their bedroom, both of them going into their separate closets to change into appropriate swimwear. Chuck made Sarah promise to wear _something_, as he actually wanted to swim a little bit. She crossed her arms over her chest unhappily, but gave in eventually.

Chuck was ready first, wearing a pair of simple black board shorts. He waited for Sarah, sitting on the edge of their bed, patiently.

She came out a minute later, and Chuck's jaw dropped.

Sarah was wearing a simple powder blue bikini. By comparison, it wasn't the skimpiest one she had, but it still revealed quite a lot. What made it so appealing to Chuck was how easily it matched her eyes. Ever since they'd arrived home, Sarah's eyes had been a light blue, a shade that occurred when she was happy. Her bikini amplified the hue of her eyes, and Chuck found it almost irresistible. He debated just grabbing her. He was already sitting on the bed.

"Swimming first, Chuck," she said, reading his mind. "Then we'll come back and you can take this off me." She smiled realizing their roles of a few minutes ago had reversed, a common occurrence in the Bartowski home.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied diligently.

They made their way down to the cove, Chuck bringing along a couple towels and spreading them out on their sandy beach. Sarah laid down on her stomach and untied her bikini top.

"Do my back, sweetie?" She asked, holding out the sunscreen to Chuck.

He nodded enthusiastically and dutifully rubbed the lotion into her back, making sure to not miss any spots. She returned the favor, and when they were both sufficiently protected against ultraviolet rays, they waded into the water.

It was colder than either of them expected, but it was quite refreshing. They waded out to the middle of the cove, where Chuck could barely stand and Sarah was treading water. She snaked her arms around his neck and held onto him. He didn't mind the closeness. If they'd been in public, he probably would've protested. But it was just them, and their isolation was quickly eroding any aversion Chuck had to public displays of affection.

They stayed like that for a little while, necking in the middle of the cove. They both took it easy, but that didn't prevent passion from being expressed.

The rest of the day was spent swimming, grilling some burgers for lunch, more swimming, a jaunt in the jacuzzi, and a couple more rounds of lovemaking (once in the actual cove, once more in the jacuzzi).

When the sun started to set, they headed back to their bedroom. Chuck went downstairs to start cooking dinner, while Sarah relaxed out on the balcony for a bit, at Chuck's insistence.

After about twenty minutes, Sarah started to wander downstairs to find her husband. As soon as she stepped out of their bedroom, she could hear music coming from the main floor. Then, she heard Chuck start singing. She couldn't remember ever hearing the song before, but it had a nice, mellow tone, and Chuck was belting it out.

...

_Mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm yeah_

_..._

_I come over_

_Early in the mornin'_

_I'm like a heat wave_

_Without warning_

_And when I touch you_

_My heart begins to flutter_

_Cause you're smooth and creamy_

_Like peanut butter_

_..._

_Ohhh_

_..._

_Girl I wanna lay you down_

_Yeah_

_Girl I wanna lay you down_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_..._

_I'm gonna flood you_

_Like a love river_

_Oh, baby the postman_

_Is about to deliver_

_I cook you up some dinner_

_A little pasta_

_Listen to some music_

_A little rasta_

_Yeah_

_..._

_Said girl I wanna lay you down_

_Alright_

_(Said girl I wanna lay you down)_

_Girl I wanna lay you down_

_..._

_Baby, baby_

_..._

_Don't you know I need your love,_

_Don't you know_

_..._

_So turn out the lights_

_Bring out the candles_

_Wrap your arms around_

_My love handles_

_They say that passion_

_May not always endure_

_But this feeling that I have for you is burning up my world!_

_..._

_Girl I wanna lay you down_

_(Girl I wanna lay you down)_

_Said girl I wanna lay you down_

_Oh baby, yeah_

_Said girl I wanna lay you down_

_(Said girl I wanna lay you down)_

_Girl I wanna lay you down_

_(Girl I wanna lay you down)_

_Girl I wanna lay you down….._

...

By the time Chuck finished the song, she was standing behind him. He was at the stove, coincidentally cooking pasta, just like the song said. She wrapped her arms around him, and she felt him relax at her touch.

"That was a nice song, baby," she whispered.

"You heard that?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Mmhmm," she affirmed. "I like it a lot."

"Well it's true," he told her.

"Which part?"

"The whole song," he explained, turning to face her and enveloping her into his embrace.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You truly are my world, Sarah. You know that, right?"

"And you are mine, Chuck," she replied with a long kiss.

Just then, they heard the simmer of the pot.

"Uh oh!" Chuck exclaimed, turning back to the stove quickly. "The pasta!"

She giggled at Chuck frantically running around the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Sweetie, it's okay," she tried to assure. "It's just dinner."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her.

"No, it's not. It's dinner for you, Sarah, and that's never 'just dinner'," he said, deadly serious.

Her heart melted at his words, and she was sure there was a blush rising up her neck to her face. When he saw her smile, he relaxed considerably, but still darted around getting everything ready.

"Honey, go sit at the table. Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes," he suggested.

"Okay," she said, going up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips. She turned and walked out of the kitchen, sitting at the table, patiently waiting for Chuck.

He joined her not five minutes later, setting out dinner for them. They dove in, Sarah again eating a disproportionate amount. Chuck eyed her suspiciously as she took her third helping of pasta, with no sign of letting up.

"What?" She asked, her mouth full of ziti, when she caught Chuck staring at her.

"You. You're just….really hungry," he answered, grinning.

"Yeah. So what?" She joked.

They looked at each other, knowing exactly what was on one another's mind. One day was not enough to accurately predict, both of them thought. They silently agreed to see what the future held. If the day's activities had proved anything, it was that Chuck and Sarah were going to keep trying until it happened. And even that probably wouldn't slow them down at all.

By eleven at night, they were in bed cuddling. Neither of them were speaking, no words were needed. They were spooning - Sarah's back facing Chuck's chest, his right arm wrapped around her, his fingers tracing indiscernible patterns on her bare stomach.

He sat up a bit and leaned over to kiss Sarah on the cheek. She moaned as soon as his lips left her skin.

"More," she mumbled, half asleep.

"Honey, I'm not going to do that if you're already asleep," Chuck pointed out.

At that, she turned rapidly to face Chuck.

"Better?" She asked as she dove in for a kiss that turned into much, much more.

"Yep," he answered in between kisses.

Early the next morning, when the sun had just started creeping over the horizon, Sarah was awoken again by the previous night's dinner making a reappearance.

When she'd finished, without waking Chuck up somehow, she decided to root around in their medicine cabinets. Two days wasn't a coincidence. She felt fine otherwise.

After a few minutes, she found it.

A home pregnancy test.

_**A/N: The song featured in this chapter is 'Girl, I wanna lay you down' (international version) by ALO (Animal Liberation Orchestra) featuring Jack Johnson. **_


	27. Is It True?

**A/N Hello again! Here is today's chapter of "Versus the Road". And it's a big one. Not long in length, but big in plot. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and PMs. It provides me the energy needed to write fiction for a fictional show on the internet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Two hours later. **

"Sarah, baby, I need to use the bathroom," Chuck whispered as he tried to untangle himself from his wife's death grip. Every time he tried to move to get off the bed, she tightened her hold and groaned in displeasure.

"Stay in bed," she grumbled into his chest.

"I'll be right back, I promise. I just really have to pee," he pleaded.

"Fine," she huffed, relenting. Her grip relaxed considerably and Chuck didn't waste the opportunity, hopping out of bed and darting into the master bath.

He ran right to the toilet and relieved himself, letting out the universal man-sigh that accompanies the breaking of the dam in the morning.

On his way back to bed and Sarah, he caught sight of something sitting on the counter. Looking around the sinks he noticed it looked like someone had gone rifling through their cabinets in search of something. His eyes still a little blurry from sleep, he picked up the box sitting next to Sarah's sink and read the label.

"Sarah….," he called hesitantly.

Sarah's memory chose that exact moment to kick in, reminding her of what she'd left sitting on the counter. Her eyes shot wide open, and any thoughts of further sleep were eradicated.

"Chuck, sweetie," she started as she got out of bed slowly. "Um…I….found it….and…..," she rambled.

She forgot why she was nervous when she finally looked at Chuck. The ear to ear smile he was sporting, along with the look of complete adoration he was giving her, made her forget any trepidations.

"Is it true?" He asked quietly, his eyes sparkling in the early morning light.

"I don't know," she answered equally as quiet. "It's not open yet, Chuck."

He looked carefully at the box and realized that, yes, it was still sealed.

"Okay," he breathed. "Okay, okay okay…." He seemed unsure of what to do next.

Sarah smirked and walked up to him. She went up on her toes and simultaneously kissed him on the lips and took the box out of his hands.

"Give me a minute," she said over her shoulder as she went to the toilet. Surprisingly to Chuck, she didn't close the door, leaving it wide open as she went about her business.

Almost a minute later she was back at Chuck's side. She set the test down on the counter and picked up the directions, reading them over. Chuck watched her, finding how she bit her lip in concentration absolutely adorable. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her ear softly. "I mean, that even sounds inadequate. I love you more and more every day. I love you more right now than I ever have, and that'll change tomorrow."

She blushed deeply, smiling at his sweet words.

"I love you just as much," she assured. "Probably even more. You know that I'm trying to get better with words. And you're right, the words do sound a little inadequate for how we feel. I know, trust me."

"You get prettier every day, baby. Don't misunderstand, you've always been drop dead gorgeous. It's just…..you just look so damn beautiful right now."

She smiled again, turning to give him a kiss. Before they knew it, the predetermined waiting time had passed. They looked into each other's eyes, having one of their silent conversations. They confirmed that they were both ready for either outcome, and that it's what they both truly wanted more than anything.

Sarah took a deep breath and turned back to the sink. She gingerly picked up the test and looked at the area that the 'answer' was supposed to show up in.

It was pretty unmistakeable.

They were staring at a smiley face.

Chuck grabbed the directions, being who he is, to make sure. He found the correct section and read quickly.

"Um, Sarah," he said cautiously. "We're going to have a baby."

"I'm pregnant," Sarah said flatly. It wasn't a question as much as a statement. "I'm pregnant," she said again, a little more feeling behind it. She looked at Chuck, and she swore she'd never seen his smile as wide as it was at that moment. "I'm pregnant!" She almost yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, looks like it," Chuck joked.

Sarah kept looking at the test in her hands then to her stomach, which was still flat.

"I'm pregnant," she kept repeating like a mantra.

"Sarah," he tried to get her attention to no avail. "Sarah? Remember me? Your husband? The guy that helped you get pregnant?"

Sarah heard him and laughed heartily, turning in his arms to face him once again.

She took his face in her hands, having set the test on the counter, and gazed into his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so, so much Chuck." He could see the tears threatening to spill over and cascade down her cheeks. He pulled her into him as close as he could.

"No, thank you," he told her. "This is almost surreal. I can't believe it. We're going to be parents, Sarah. You and me."

"I know," she said in wonderment. "I love you," she reiterated with a kiss.

"I love you too," he replied when the kiss broke. "Can we go back to bed now?"

"Sure," she said as they started to walk out of the bathroom. "But I think I'm too excited to go back to sleep."

"That's okay," Chuck said. "I just want to hold you right now. Both of you," he said, lovingly placing his hand on her stomach.

"Oh, Chuck," she breathed. The tears that had threatened now burst through, streaming down her face. He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He gently kissed her on the lips, followed by kisses to where the tears had stained her cheeks. They laid down in bed, Chuck on his back and Sarah curled up into him, their limbs as tangled as they were when they'd woken up. Both of them let out long, contented sighs.

This was what they'd both been waiting for, for so long. Sure, it was only a home pregnancy test. But all the signs were there - it was pretty unmistakable. Chuck wanted to bask in the glow of utter and complete happiness before he burst the bubble with the serious talk he knew they were going to have very, very soon.

Sarah was thinking back over her life. Everything she'd ever done had led right up to this moment in time. All her experiences, her trials and tribulations, the good times and the bad, had all defined her life and created the path she'd taken to right here, in Chuck's arms, pregnant. She knew it was fate, that it was meant to be, even if it did seem like a silly concept to her. Suddenly, it didn't seem that silly to her. She knew that Chuck was her soul mate, whatever that meant. She knew that they were destined to be together, forever. How else could one explain everything they'd been through? And, somehow, they'd stuck through it all, and made it out the other side. They'd had so many obstacles in their way, from dealing with other people to their incredibly dangerous former profession. But, no matter what, Chuck had stayed with her. He never gave up, even when she'd given him every reason to, and none to stay. It all suddenly hit her, lying there in Chuck's arms. She felt every horrible thing she'd ever put him through, like she was there again.

Chuck could feel her break down, and before he knew what was happening, she was crying as hard as he'd ever seen her cry. For the first few minutes, he knew any attempt to calm her would be futile, so he just rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Somehow, she kept crying for what seemed like twenty minutes. Her face was buried in his shoulder, and he felt like his arm had been dunked in salt water it was so wet. After a few more minutes, he felt she was calm enough for him to try and speak.

"Honey, are you okay?" He asked softly.

He could see and feel her shake her head no.

"What is it? It's okay, baby, I'm right here," he soothed.

She finally raised her head and he could instantly see the anguish written all over his face.

"Oh, Sarah, what's wrong? We should be happier than ever right now," he reminded.

"I don't deserve you," she whimpered.

"You're on this again? C'mon, we've been over this how many times?"

"I know," she admitted. "But it's like your insecurities, I doubt it'll ever go away."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He suggested.

She nodded, avoiding his gaze again.

He used his finger to raise her chin.

"Hey, look at me. Nothing can ever change how I feel about you. Nothing. I'm going to die an old man in your arms."

She nodded again, her eyes still watery.

"Okay, explain it to me," he asked her softly.

She took a moment and gathered her thoughts to try and present it to Chuck rationally.

"Why did you wait for me?" Her voice was so quiet Chuck barely heard the words.

He hadn't expected her to ask that question. In reality, he had never really thought about the answer himself.

"Well, if you mean after your memories got wiped, that one's easy. I took a vow to never leave your side, and I kept it. A husband protects his wife."

She finally looked at him, and he could tell from the look in her eyes that that wasn't what she was referring to.

"Oh," he realized. "You mean for the first three years?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Well," he began, organizing his thoughts. "I don't really know to tell you the truth. There was something, some exterior force, that pulled me to you. I tried to move on, you know that. I never got very far. You know what, disregard what I just said. I know exactly why. Because you are the only woman who I could ever love. It's just that simple."

"But Chuck," she quickly retorted. "I pushed you away constantly, I only ever gave you super subtle hints that were probably impossible to understand, and I treated you like absolute shit."

"Sure, but did you feel bad doing those things?"

"Of course. I've never felt more guilty."

"Exactly," he pointed out to her. "You knew, deep down, that you weren't doing the right thing for our relationship. Well, I saw that too. I knew you'd come around. And I was willing to wait."

"Really?" She asked, face full of wonder.

"Sarah, I'd wait a lifetime for one moment with you," he said, absolutely serious.

She involuntary burst out in tears again, and he could only hope they were of the happy variety as he held her to him.

After a few minutes of Sarah crying and Chuck trying to soothe her, she composed herself enough again to face him.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby, nothing," he told her with a light kiss on the lips, coaxing a smile from her.

"I'm ruining the mood, aren't I? We just found out we're going to be parents, and here I am, wailing away. I didn't mean to dampen your day, Chuck," she said sadly.

"Hey, first off, it's our day. Second, you're not ruining or dampening anything. I'm so happy right now I could…I don't know….I'm just so happy."

That finally got a Sarah smile, and Chuck smiled right back. He silently laid back down, and she laid down to face him. He moved slowly down to her stomach and laid soft, tender kisses all over her abdomen.

"I can't believe we're creating a life," he said in between kisses. "And what I really can't believe is how I tricked you into having my kids."

She laughed along with him and playfully swatted at his head. When he tried to move away from her stomach, she grabbed his hair, not letting him move until he gave her more kisses. He complied.

"It's me who tricked you, Chuck. Only in my dreams did I think I could ever find someone who's as great as a husband as you, and someone who's going to be as good of a father as you are."

He grinned up at her and continued with his kisses.

"Can we just stay right here all day?" She asked.

"Sure," Chuck quickly answered. "Just let me know if you get hungry, you're eating for more than one now baby."

"Okay."

Chuck laid down again, and Sarah curled into him, resting her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, until the need for food won out.

He went downstairs, insisting Sarah stay in bed, and brought her back up breakfast.

When they were finished with breakfast, they laid right back down into their previous position.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"Now that we're pretty certain, we need to talk about some things."

"Like what, Chuck?"

"Doctors, hospitals, midwifes, maternity wards…."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"


	28. Discussions

**A/N: Happy hump day (Wednesday)! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter, again, is big in plot. Enjoy! I won't spoil anything right here, just read it. Let me know what y'all think. **

**There were far too many reviews to do personal shout outs. But my sincerest thanks go to everyone who reviews and sends me PMs. Your input, insights, and love of this story is what keeps me writing everyday. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

_Previously on 'Chuck Versus The Road':_

_"Sarah?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Now that we're pretty certain, we need to talk about some things."_

_"Like what, Chuck?"_

_"Doctors, hospitals, midwifes, maternity wards…."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah…"_

They both sat there with stupid grins on their faces. They understood the need to talk through some things, but they couldn't help but to be happier than ever. Both of them had been waiting for this for a long, long time.

"Well," Chuck began, "I guess we should talk."

"Okay," Sarah replied, her smile faltering a bit. Chuck noticed immediately.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chuck coaxed, his right palm on her cheek. "This is a happy talk, baby. There's nothing to be sad about."

"What are we going to do Chuck?" She said mildly in a panic. "You can't deliver a baby, and we're out here in the middle of nowhere and-"

He cut her off by putting his finger over her lips softly and shushing her. She quieted down and waited for him to speak.

"Sarah, after all the time you've known me, did you think I'd build this entire home and not think of that possibility?" He had a smile on his face now.

"Fair enough," she relented, returning his smile.

"Good."

"So, what's the master plan, Mr. Bartowski?"

"Well, Mrs. Bartowski, we have several options."

"Go on," she encouraged. She had moved towards Chuck, and he was now lying on his back with her chin on his chest, her big blue eyes staring up at him expectantly.

"Okay. Well, like I said, I thought that there was a pretty good chance this might happen while we're here. So, I fleshed out a few contingencies just in case. We have a few wildly different, but equally medically sound, options. The first is we go to Puerto Chacabuco. There's an American ex-pat doctor there. The medical clinic in town got an anonymous donation about a year ago and it is now one of the most modern in the entire region. The only problem is the exposure we'd get by going into town for appointments, the birth, et cetera. The second option is we use the Intersect, I gain as much knowledge as I possibly can about infant care, delivery methods, and everything else involved, and we do this on our own."

Sarah cringed a bit at the second option. Even thinking about doing this all on their own scared her. Chuck saw the fear momentarily flash in her eyes.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "That would be our last resort. And there is one more option."

"Which is?"

"We get Ellie and Devon down here."

"Chuck!" Sarah exclaimed, surprised. She hadn't seen that one coming.

He chuckled at the look on her face.

"Have faith, honey."

"Okay. How would we do that, exactly? We're still kind of…. wanted by the United States government."

"I know, I know. Before we ever left Burbank, I'd come up with separate plans for Ellie and Devon in case they ever had to run. I also planned for this, believe it or not. When I decided how remote our home was going to be, I knew there was a chance we'd need them so I made preparations…"

He left his last statement open-ended and it only took Sarah a few seconds to put the dots together.

"You built them their own house on one of our islands," she stated.

He nodded slowly, unsure of her reaction.

"Chuck, that was incredibly smart," she said, adoration and pride in her voice.

"Thanks. When we were kayaking a couple weeks ago I was praying we didn't stumble on it. You were steering, after all."

"What if we had?"

"I would've been forced to tell you. No big deal. I was always going to, it was just a matter of when."

"Good answer."

They both laughed, and Chuck was happy she understood his thought process.

"So yeah, I built them a home, and on the same island I bui-"

"You built a medical center, didn't you," she interrupted.

"Yeah," he affirmed, his voice a little shaky, unsure again. "It's got a fully operational OR, three separate fully furnished hospital rooms, and just about any medicine or machine a doctor could think of or want."

"Chuck," she breathed, disbelief showing on her face. "You did all that for us?" She motioned to her belly.

"Of course, baby. I'd do anything to keep you safe," he said, his hand coming to rest on top of hers on her stomach. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the dawn light. She leaned up, lips puckered. He saw and met her, their lips dancing in their age old battle.

"So how would we get Ellie and Devon down here? They have lives in Chicago, and they have Clara," Sarah asked, curious.

"Well, it's a pretty intricate plan, and it would cost a good deal of money, but I'm positive I could get them here without anyone knowing where they went."

"Explain," she demanded, now very curious.

"Okay, well, I figured if we ever needed them to come down, they'd have to have a good alibi. Doctors Without Borders. I have it arranged so that it would look like they were in southeast Asia working for DWB. There would even be locals and doctors who would attest to their presence, even Clara's. That way, if they want to go back to the States, they can. It would look like they either got sick of DWB, or they finished their tour of duty."

"And I'm guessing you have a detailed plan that flies them all over the place, and they finally make it down here."

"Exactly," he grinned. "Nobody would ever know any different. Their island isn't that far in reality, it's only about fifteen minutes by boat that way," he explained, pointing towards the rear of the house.

"I only foresee one problem with your plan, Chuck," Sarah told him.

"Convincing them to drop everything and come down here without telling them where we are, and talking them into staying for that long?"

"Exactly," she repeated.

"Well, I've given that a little thought. Now that they have over half a billion dollars, I'm pretty sure we can convince them to take a little vacation. And if we tell her you're pregnant, I think we would have to stop her from just getting on the first plane to anywhere. We need them to follow our plan exactly," Chuck said confidently.

"How do we get ahold of them, Chuck? She's not supposed to check the secure e-mail again, is she?" Sarah was concerned they'd have a hard time contacting them, considering their current circumstance.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I can get them on a secure video chat in ten minutes if we wanted to," Chuck bragged with a grin. Sarah nodded, knowing he was right. He was 'The Piranha' after all.

"Sorry," Sarah shrugged. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"It's not up to just me. We need to decide this together."

"Obviously, Chuck," Sarah laughed. "That's why I asked you. So _we_ could discuss it and come to a conclusion," she said with a smile.

"Oh," Chuck quickly said.

"Well, what is your opinion?" Sarah asked again.

"I think we should try to get Ellie and Devon to come here," he said, slowly stroking her cheek.

"I agree. We'll keep the doctor as a backup and the Intersect as our failsafe. Sound good?" They had momentarily emotionally detached themselves from the situation in order to properly analyze their options and come to a rational decision. "But, how long would it take to get them here?"

"If the plan works like it's designed, three days."

"Three days! Why couldn't we get here in three days?"

"Because we couldn't walk into an airport with our real passports and buy a ticket to Santiago, now could we?" Chuck half joked.

"Fair enough," Sarah mock pouted, a grin eventually seeping through.

She leaned up and gave him a long kiss on the lips before hopping out of bed and pulling one of Chuck's t-shirts over her body. Chuck frowned when she covered her body up, and she smiled at his reaction.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "I thought you wanted to stay in bed all day….," he said, honestly disappointed.

"Don't worry, we can come right back. I want to go talk to Elli and Devon. You said you could get them into a video chat in a few minutes, right?"

Now Chuck was forced to prove he was right. He didn't really want to get out of bed, but Sarah was already up, so his main reason for staying put was gone. He reluctantly lumbered out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of mesh shorts. They made their way up to the office on the third floor, and, once again, Sarah plopped down in Chuck's lap as he sat at his desk.

He booted up his iMac and opened his secure web server. He broke into coding, taking a few minutes to write the proper instructions. Sarah watched with fascination as Chuck hacked completely from memory, not once taking his eyes off of the 0s and 1s. Soon, he had somehow isolated Ellie's laptop's IP address and was working his way past a few firewalls, or so he told her. When he was sure they were secure, he commandeered her screen.

**Chicago, IL. Ellie and Devon's dining room. **

Ellie was sitting at the table, surfing the internet, not looking for anything in particular. Ever since Chuck had told her about their newfound wealth, she and Devon had cut back their hours, spending more and more time at home with Clara. Morgan and Alex had gone back to LA, Casey making sure they were safe.

Devon was in the den, doing some kind of ridiculous workout. Ellie sighed as she read up on tropical vacations and wished they weren't stuck in the suburbia of the midwest.

Suddenly, her screen went completely black, and all that was on it was a blinking cursor.

Then, words began appearing in green text.

_**Are you alone, Ellie?**_

She tried to type, but nothing happened. She frowned at the screen.

_**Speak. We can hear you. **_

"Yes, I'm alone. My husband, Devon, is in the next room over. Who are you?" She asked, curious. She'd learned after all the secrets her family had kept to expect the unexpected.

_**Please summon your husband. We need to speak to both of you.**_

"Fine," she huffed. "Devon! Come in here, honey," she called.

Devon came in, a sheen of sweat covering his body, and sat down next to Ellie, pulling his chair close.

"What's up, babe?"

"I don't know. My computer screen went blank and then someone started writing to me, asking me to get you so they could talk to us," she explained, pointing to the screen that still held the last message to get Devon.

Devon's eyes went wide, and he sat in silence.

"Okay, my husband's here," Ellie said. "Now will you tell us what you want? Does this have to do with my brother and my sister?"

_**Yes. This has everything to do with Charles and Sarah Bartowski.**_

"Well, you better keep looking, because I have no idea where they are. And I'd never tell you if I did. They're my family," Ellie said almost angrily.

_**Good. You are very loyal, Ellie, and we will now reward your loyalty. We are certain there is no surveillance in your residence, so we will be able to speak freely. **_

The screen pixellated, going from black to blurry and then finally back to Ellie's desktop. Then, a window popped up, requesting a "secure video conference". Ellie had never seen the program before, but figured it had something to do with everything, so she clicked "Accept".

A large window appeared, and in a small box in the right lower hand side Ellie and Devon could see themselves reflected. The rest of the box was still black.

Then, suddenly, Ellie and Devon were looking at a crystal clear picture of Chuck and Sarah. Sarah was sitting in Chuck's lap, and both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

Ellie and Devon's jaws dropped, and both of them were speechless, something Chuck and Sarah had previously thought impossible.

"Hi, sis," Chuck offered.

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!" Ellie yelled. "How could you do that? I thought you were someone trying to track you down."

"No, its just us, El," Chuck said.

"What's up bro?" Devon asked.

"Nothing much, Awesome," Chuck replied. "Sarah and I needed to talk to you two about some things."

"Like what?" Ellie queried.

"How's the hospital?" Sarah answered with another question.

"It's okay, I guess," Ellie said. "Ever since your last contact we haven't worked much. We prefer to spend time with Clara at home. And, it's the middle of winter, so it's quite cold out."

"Well, how would you like to go someplace warmer?" Chuck suggested.

"Like where?" Devon asked.

"How about you guys take Clara and come here?" Chuck said.

"You mean, with you and Sarah?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Chuck replied. "I have a plan to get you here without anyone else knowing. To the rest of the world, the Woodcomb family would be working for Doctors Without Borders in southeast Asia."

"Wow," Devon said, impressed.

"How long could we stay for if we came?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Well, that depends," Chuck told her. "Theoretically you could stay as long as you wanted, but if you wanted to go back, Sarah and I would need you to stay at least through September, probably October too."

"That's almost ten months," Ellie did the math. "Wait….you 'need' us to stay for almost ten months….Chuck…..Sarah…SARAH!" Evidently, Ellie had figured out the big secret.

"What is it babe?" Devon was confused.

"Devon! Sarah's pregnant!" Ellie pointed to Sarah as if that would explain everything.

"Yes, I am," Sarah piped in. "I took a home pregnancy test this morning and it came up positive. We haven't gotten a doctor's confirmation yet. We wanted to figure out who our doctors were going to be first," she said with a huge smile.

"Listen, Ellie, Devon," Chuck said. "This is a big thing we're asking of you. Sarah and I are technically still federal fugitives. But, if you want, we would absolutely love for you to come and be with us. Take some time and talk about it. We'll have another conference tonight at six o'clock Chicago time."

Ellie and Devon whispered for a few seconds, low enough for Chuck and Sarah to not make out what they were saying.

"No need," Ellie said, turning back to the computer. "Put your plan into action, Chuck. We're coming to you."

**Ojos Azules. Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. **

Sarah had kept her word, and as soon as they were done in the office, she dragged Chuck back to bed. They celebrated their news in their own very special way. Sarah swore up and down it was the most intense lovemaking they had engaged in in quite a while. It probably had something to do with the hormones, Chuck told her.

They were laying in bed, naked, after their third round. It was nearing midday. They were in the spoon position, Sarah backed up into Chuck, his right arm wrapped around her stomach protectively. She smiled at how fatherly Chuck was already acting. What else did she expect, she thought to herself.

"Chuck? Are you awake baby?" She asked after they had been silent for a while.

"Yeah," he answered softly. "What is it honey? Do you need anything? Do you feel sick? Are you hurt?"

"Calm down, sweetie. I'm fine. Everything's fine," she reassured, turning in his arms to face him. "I was wondering, what do we have to do from here for the plan to bring Ellie and Devon down?"

"I already did everything we needed to do from here before we left the office. Don't you remember those few e-mails I sent?" He asked.

"Um…yeah," she replied.

"Those had hidden protocols in them, activating the plan. The people involved have no idea what they're doing, they just know they're being paid to do something they think is insignificant, but when all of it is put together, it gets Ellie and Devon here. Trust me, Sarah."

"Always, Chuck," she told him quickly.

"How do you feel about this? I know this was supposed to be you and me, but-"

"Stop right there," Sarah interrupted. "I can not wait for them to get here. I love being here with you, Chuck, I really do. But it will be so much fun to have them around. And besides, they don't have to stay at our house right?" Chuck shook his head. "So we can still….you know, whenever we want," she said, doing her own version of the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Would it stop us even if they were staying here?"

"Probably not," she shrugged.

"I love you," Chuck whispered before he kissed her.

"I love you," she answered after the kiss broke.


	29. Welcome, Woodcombs

**12:28 am 4/7: I changed the years on all the chapters to 2013. When I began writing, I forgot that the summers in the southern hemisphere are from November to March, not the other way around. Sorry for the confusion!**

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's yesterday's installment of "Versus The Road". I didn't have a chance to post it yesterday so I'm posting it now. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm happy you guys like that I'm including the Woodcombs now. It seemed like a logical move. Keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

**Three Days Later. Ojos Azules. **

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_February 1st, 2013_

_Local Time: 7:34 am_

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 71 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current windspeed: 13 mph easterly_

_Tides: 6:46 am / 7:18 pm_

_Wave height: 3-4 ft_

_Today's Forecast: Sunny, windy, chance of thunderstorms late in the evening_

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

_On Today's Schedule: Pickup Woodcomb family in Puerto Aysen at noon. _

The plan had worked, as far as Chuck and Sarah could tell. The Woodcombs had left almost straight after their video conference with the Bartowskis. They took a little time to pack some clothes and everything Clara would need. Then, there was a knock on their door, and their journey began.

They flew commercially from O'Hare in Chicago to LAX in LA. They shlepped thru the airport to international departures and got on a plane to Singapore. Once there, they had a six hour layover before they switched planes and airlines on a flight to Kuala Lumpur, followed by another flight after a four hour layover to Borneo. They spent a day in Borneo, because it was where they were supposedly stationed for Doctors Without Borders. To the world it looked like the Woodcombs got off their plane and disappeared into the jungle to help the local tribes. In reality, they were staying at the airport hotel.

Meanwhile, while they waited in Borneo, halfway around the world Chuck was busy on his iMac hacking into various systems and computers. When Sarah had wandered in and asked him what he was up to, he explained he was deleting all traces of the Woodcombs after they arrived in Borneo. He was wiping their pictures from all security footage after they were supposedly in the jungle, as well as double-checking their covers and the next part of the plan.

After their night at the airport hotel in Kuching, the largest city in Malaysian Borneo, they prepared to travel again. This time, however, the man that showed up at their door didn't take them to a commercial airline's ticket booth. Instead, he led them to a small minivan and drove right out onto the tarmac, past Boeing 737s and Airbus 300s. He drove them, silently, to the other end of the airfield to a row of private hangers. He drove right into the second one, and stopped.

Sitting in the hanger was a fully fueled Gulfstream, the crew of three waiting at the bottom of the air stairs. Devon tried to tip their driver, but he just smiled and drove away after unloading their luggage. The crew welcomed them and loaded their bags onto the plane. They settled in, and they wondered when and if anybody was going to tell them where they were going. Chuck hadn't told them, Sarah hadn't told them, and none of their previous drivers had any clue about any plans past where they were supposed to drop them off.

The Gulfstream took off from Borneo and headed east back across the Pacific. Soon enough, the Bartowski/Woodcomb clan would be together again.

Chuck woke up when he felt Sarah rustling. She was splayed across him, their legs tangled and her grip on him tight. He inhaled deeply, taking in his wife's soothing scent. He let out the breath as a long, happy, contented sigh. It was a big day for everybody.

Sarah felt Chuck wake, and opened her eyes. She was met with a classic Bartowski smile, followed by a big sloppy kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned when he broke the kiss reluctantly. "Mornin," she mumbled.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Chuck said sincerely. He moved his hands and his gaze to her stomach. "Good morning," he whispered to her belly, causing her to giggle.

"What time are Ellie and Devon scheduled to get in?" Sarah asked, having not taken a look at the window yet.

Chuck glanced over and scanned the data on the window.

"Noon, according to the plan."

"Where are they going to end up?" Sarah asked. They were so remote that she knew they would have to go somewhere to fetch them.

"Puerto Aysen. Remember where we picked the boat up?" Sarah nodded. "That's where we'll pick them up. We need to leave in less than an hour, actually, unless you want to take the plane."

Sarah debated between the boat and the plane in her head. It was a nice day out, and it wasn't supposed to rain until after sunset if it rained at all. She decided she wanted Ellie and Devon and even Clara to see their new home the same way they had seen it for the first time, from the boat. There would be plenty of time to put in some flight time later.

"Let's take the boat," Sarah said. "It's such a pretty ride, and it'll give us some time to….fill them in."

Chuck nodded, agreeing with his wife wholeheartedly. He immediately began planning in his head, knowing they needed to get some fuel for the boat when they were in town, as well as stop at the market for some fresh fruit and veggies. They had a good amount at home, but it never hurt to stock up. Besides, fruits and veggies go bad after a while, no matter how advanced their high-tech pantry is.

After a few more fleeting moments of snuggle time, they got out of bed reluctantly and made their way to the shower. Chuck tried to go brush his teeth while Sarah showered, but she was having none of that, and simply opened the shower door and curled her index finger to Chuck, a silent demand for his presence. He knew better than to argue or try to defy, and quickly joined her under the warm water. He barely got in before his pregnant, horny, wet (in two ways) wife was in his arms, her lips sending shivers all over his body as she placed kisses on his neck and jaw before she found his lips. He returned her kisses in kind, and before they knew it they were engrossed in a session of epic proportions. They knew they had to hurry a bit, but that didn't stop them from taking full advantage of the opportunity. Both of them, needless to say, walked out of that shower incredibly clean, fully satisfied, and ready for the day.

They ate a quick breakfast, Sarah whipping up a couple omelets in short order while Chuck gathered everything they'd need for the day's trip. He made sure they had their sunglasses, hats, sunblock, the iPod to plug into the boat's radio, the iPhone that controlled the house and the security, and a few sweatshirts in case someone got chilly. He went into his safe and grabbed their cover documents, merely a precaution. Ellie and Devon had received their cover packets when they sat down in the Gulfstream. Lastly, he retrieved Sarah's sidearm and his tranq pistol. She tucked her gun in its usual spot in the small of her back, and he did the same. It was the first time in a long, long time they'd carried.

After they ate, they made sure they weren't forgetting anything before they walked down to the boathouse. Sarah hopped in the boat and started getting it ready to go while Chuck opened the garage door and untied all the lines. Throwing the last bow line in, he jumped onto the boat and joined Sarah at the helm. She turned the key and the dual engines roared to life. As they heard the horsepower rumble, Sarah had a sly, satisfied smirk on her face. Chuck knew the look - it was the same one she had whenever she was getting ready to drive the Lotus over 130 mph.

"Ready?" She asked before she put the boat in reverse.

"Ready," he affirmed, giving her a kiss. She smiled when it broke, turning back to the helm.

She backed out of the boathouse and Chuck clicked the garage door closed. He took out the iPhone and set the security protocols for when he and Sarah were off-island. A series of beeps confirmed that the island was on full lockdown.

They pulled out of the cove, Sarah still producing no wake, and proceeded to head east towards Puerto Aysen and their family.

As the time went by and they got closer, both of them were nervous and excited.

Sarah was nervous about the battery of tests Ellie would definitely put her through. What surprised her was that she wasn't nervous or scared about actually being pregnant. The thought of having Chuck's children only brought her immense joy. What she was nervous and maybe a little frightened about was if something bad happened. She kept going through everything that could possibly be wrong in her head, and Chuck noticed. He always noticed when the gears in her head were turning, and he knew she was mulling something over, going over and over it in her mind.

After watching her drive the boat like that for a few minutes, he gently took the wheel from her. She gave him a smile in thanks and just moved a couple steps over, letting Chuck take the helm. She wrapped her left arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to make me guess?" He asked pointedly.

Sarah was quiet for a moment, and Chuck actually thought for a second she wasn't going to talk to him.

"I'm scared," she said, and Chuck could barely hear her with all the noise of the wind, the waves, and the engine.

"Oh, baby," Chuck soothed. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be a great mom, I know it." It seemed to be the logical explanation of her fear, at least in his mind.

"That's not what scares me, Chuck," she explained. "I know we're going to be great parents, I have for a long time. I'm terrified, petrified actually, of something happening and-" She couldn't say it.

"Sarah, everything's going to work out. Ellie is going to take care of everything medical. You know how she is. I can only imagine what she's going to be like with you pregnant. It'll be a whole new level of Ellie concern."

They both laughed, and Chuck was happy to see Sarah in a good mood. He could feel that she was still tense, however.

"Honey, listen," Chuck said calmly. "I am going to do anything in my power to make sure you and our child are safe, happy, and healthy. That is my _only _priority in life."

His reassurance was short, to the point, simple, honest, and the truth. Sarah believed him immediately, as usual.

"Thanks," she softly said. "I'm sorry I'm so up and down lately."

"You know it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself," he half teased.

She laughed, warming Chuck's heart, and leaned in closer to him. She turned his head and pulled him down for a long, tender kiss. They rested their foreheads together after they parted their lips, a smile on both their faces. No words needed.

The rest of the trip to Puerto Aysen went by quickly. Sarah still had some fears, but Chuck had alleviated most of them, so now both of them were more excited than anything.

**Puerto Aysen, Aysen Region, Patagonia, Chile. 11:56 am local time. **

Chuck steered the boat into the harbor, easily spotting the warehouse where they were due to pick up their family. Sarah was still snuggled into him, holding his hand whenever he didn't need it to operate the boat. He felt the tenseness leaving her body as they got closer and closer.

One of the doors to the indoor slips opened up, and Chuck pulled the boat slowly in. It was a shock to their eyes, going from the very sunny outdoors to the dimly lit interior of the warehouse, and neither of them were wearing their sunglasses.

As soon as their eyes adjusted, they looked at the docks. There they were.

"Chuck! Sarah!" Ellie yelled.

"Hi!" Chuck yelled back. He turned to Sarah. "Here baby, take the helm. I'll jump out and tie us up."

Sarah took the wheel as instructed as Chuck hopped over the railing onto the dock. He quickly tied the bow line, and she turned the motors off. While Chuck was tying the aft line, Sarah stepped off the stern onto the deck next to Chuck. He stood back up and they wrapped their arms around each other before stepping forward to greet Ellie, who had Clara in her arms, and Devon, who was encumbered with bags.

"Hello Woodcomb family," Sarah said warmly. "Welcome to Patagonia!"

There were hugs and kisses all around, Clara happy to see her Aunt and Uncle.

"It's so beautiful here," Ellie said excitedly.

"Wait until you see where we're going," Sarah replied, she and Chuck sharing a knowing look.

"First, we need to grab some supplies in town," Chuck reminded everyone. "Devon, let's load your luggage up and you and I will go. The ladies can stay here."

"Chuck, are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah baby," he reassured her. "We'll take care of this. You stay and relax with Ellie and Clara. I just need you to fill up the tank with gas, okay? Here's some money." He handed her $1,000. Chump change for their family.

She nodded happily and gave him a kiss.

Chuck and Devon made short work of transferring the baggage from the dock to the boat, and were off to the supermarket in a flash.

Sarah filled the boat up with fuel a couple docks over, showing Ellie how to drive it, and brought it back to the warehouse when they were finished.

Chuck and Devon came through the doors twenty minutes after the girls got back, their arms full of plastic bags. They'd hit the supermarket and the pharmacy, getting a bunch of things Chuck deemed they needed. They loaded everything onto the boat, and soon they were backing out into the harbor, Chuck at the wheel.

The entire family had quickly fallen in to their usual routine, the women commiserating and the guys talking about….well….guy stuff.

The ride back to Tierra Del Mi Angel took longer than the trip to Puerto Aysen. Chuck purposely drove a little slower, giving them both time to catch up and time for the Woodcombs to appreciate the scenery, which was nothing short of magnificent splendor.

By three thirty they'd entered Chuck and Sarah's property, and by four they were at Ojos Azules.

**Ojos Azules, 4:00 pm local time. **

"Chuck, Sarah, this is amazing!" Ellie practically yelled when she saw the cove, the boathouse, and the main house.

"Thanks, sis," Chuck said, he and Sarah cuddled up close as Chuck slowly pulled the boat in. "We'll have dinner here then I'll take you home."

"What do you mean, take us home?" Ellie asked, curious.

Chuck and Sarah shared a secret smile, causing Ellie to become even more agitated in her waiting.

"This is our house," Sarah explained. "Chuck named it Ojos Azules, after my blue eyes," she went on, pride evident in her voice. "Your house is on another island a few minutes away, and Chuck built a medical center next to it."

"Oh," Ellie said much more quietly. She and Devon exchanged their own looks, obviously trying to figure out their own way to thank Chuck and Sarah.

"It's okay guys," Sarah said, guessing what their look was about, "we know."

Ellie squealed and hugged Sarah tightly, thanking her profusely. Chuck just stood there and laughed at how he suddenly took the back seat. But that was fine by him, Sarah was pregnant. That was all that mattered.

Chuck docked the boat and Sarah gave Ellie, Devon and Clara a quick tour. Chuck went into the kitchen and started dinner, grilling up some chicken and cooking some rice.

They spent dinner catching up, Ellie and Devon telling stories of Chicago while Chuck and Sarah regaled them with their stories about kayaking and ATV rides and picnics. The atmosphere was jovial, and it felt almost like they were at home in Echo Park sitting in Ellie's dining room.

After dinner, they loaded back into the boat and Chuck pulled out of the cove.

They drove north for about ten minutes until an island larger than the ones surrounding it came into view.

"That's your island," Chuck pointed out. "You have to name it. All I ask is that whatever name you use, translate it into Spanish. Our house is Ojos Azules, our island is Isla del Nuestra Futura, and all our land is Tierra del Mi Angel."

"Okay little brother," Ellie confirmed, her eyes glued on her new home.

Chuck pulled the boat around to the east side of the island, revealing a cove smaller in size but similar in design to the one Ojos Azules was on. The house also was similar to Chuck and Sarah's, albeit smaller. They could see the medical center next to it, looking like a large log cabin. All of the building fit right in on the island, looking like they belonged.

Chuck parked the boat in their boathouse. Ellie and Devon didn't have a plane, so their boathouse was smaller, but they did have their very own cabin cruiser like Chuck and Sarah's, along with their own kayaks and Hobie Cat. Devon went nuts over all their new toys, explaining everything to Ellie, who just nodded and smiled.

They went thru the Woodcombs new residence, and to Ellie's delight, Chuck had it decorated in her taste. It was very Ellie. It was homey, and the Woodcomb clan looked like they'd been there for years. Like Ojos Azules, the pantry was full, the closets stocked, and the security system flawless.

After Ellie and Devon has sufficiently toured their new home, they put Clara to bed. Devon stayed to make sure someone was in the house while Ellie dragged Chuck and Sarah over to the medical center, demanding to examine her sister-in-law.

**Medical Center, yet-to-be-named Woodcomb Island. **

"Okay, little sister, we're almost done," Ellie assured Sarah. They had done a few tests, quickly confirming that indeed, Sarah was pregnant. Recently, too. Ellie guesstimated the conception to have occurred around two and a half weeks prior, right around the time Chuck and Sarah had arrive at Ojos Azules. Just like they'd planned.

The last thing Ellie wanted to do was an ultrasound, even though it was quite early in the pregnancy. She insisted, and Sarah finally relented, knowing the best way to get though Ellie concern was to just concede.

"This might be a tad cold," Ellie told Sarah as she applied the goo to her bare stomach. Chuck noted with a grin that Sarah's stomach was still flat and toned as ever. He knew Sarah would hate the changes the pregnancy wrought on her body, but Chuck could think of nothing more beautiful than the woman carrying a life they'd created together.

Ellie brought the wand down on Sarah's belly and searched around. Finally she found what she was looking for.

"Hmm, that's odd," Ellie said, looking intently at the screen.

"What is it El? Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?" Sarah started immediately freaking out.

"Everything's fine Sarah. The babies are okay," Ellie blurted out quickly.

"Wait, babies?" Sarah said, a little stunned.

"Oh, yeah," Ellie said happily.

"You're having twins."

_**A/N: Okay, here's the deal guys. I'm a 25 year old guy, so I know just about nothing about pregnancies. If you could help me out along the way, I would appreciate it, and it would probably help keep the story honest. **_

_**So, apologies in advance. I'm in New York until Sunday for Passover. I doubt I'll be able to post a new chapter until Monday. I might get one done between now and then, but I'm not making any promises. **_

_**For anyone celebrating Passover or Easter this weekend, I hope you have a wonderful holiday with your families. Til next time!**_


	30. And Then There Were Four

**A/N: Good monday, folks! I hope everyone had a wonderful extended weekend. Happy Passover and good Easter. **

**Here is Chapter 30 of "Versus the Road". Thanks for sticking with me, and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I'll keep it going as long as you guys keep reading, reviewing, and helping me to improve it. I appreciate all the feedback, positive and constructive. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

_Previously on 'Versus the Road':_

_"Hmm, that's odd," Ellie said, looking intently at the screen. _

_"What is it El? Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?" Sarah started immediately freaking out. _

_"Everything's fine Sarah. The babies are okay," Ellie blurted out quickly. _

_"Wait, babies?" Sarah said, a little stunned. _

_"Oh, yeah," Ellie said happily. _

_"You're having twins."_

"T-t-twins?" Sarah said incredulously. Chuck was just sitting there wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Yep. Two little Bartowskis," Ellie reiterated.

"Wow," was all Sarah could say. She had a huge, room brightening smile on her face. She looked over at Chuck, then back at Ellie, and the two most important women in his life burst out laughing at his non-reaction.

"Sweetie, you still with us?" Sarah softly asked Chuck, slowly rubbing his back. "I'm the one on the table, not you," she joked.

"I'm okay," he blurted out. He seemed to come back, his eyes flashing recognition. "Sarah!" He said excitedly, "we're having twins!"

"I know," she said smiling. "Kiss me," she demanded.

Chuck smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. They could hear Ellie squealing in the background.

"This is amazing Sarah," Chuck grinned. "I can't believe it. I was over the moon when I thought we were just having one baby, but now that we're having two…I'm…..," he struggled to find the right words to describe the bliss he was experiencing.

"I know," Sarah said again, assuring Chuck she felt the same way. He calmed down at her touch, a smile perpetually plastered to his features.

The three of them talked for a few more minutes. Ellie finished her exam and Sarah got off the table. They shut down the medical center and locked it, heading back towards the main house to share the news with Devon.

Devon's reaction, as one could easily guess, was a loud, resounding, "That's awesome!"

After about twenty minutes of chitchat, Chuck piped up.

"It's getting really dark, Sarah. I think we should head home," he suggested.

"Mmmkay," she agreed.

They went quietly into Clara's room to kiss her goodnight, then headed out.

They walked towards the boathouse, Ellie and Sarah going on about everything they were going to need soon.

"You three should come over for dinner tomorrow," Sarah said to Ellie and Devon. Then she looked at Chuck before continuing, "at our house."

The Woodcombs shared a quick look, then Ellie turned to Sarah and nodded in agreement.

Chuck and Sarah got back to Ojos Azules fairly quickly even though it was dark out. They docked the boat, locked the boathouse, and headed upstairs to their bedroom. They went about their pre-sleep routine like seasoned pros, moving around each other in perfect synchronicity. Sarah got in bed first, lying on her side with her hand supporting her head, waiting for Chuck. She heard him finishing in the bathroom, then he appeared in the doorway. He was looking down at her smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" She asked.

"You," he simply said.

"What about me?" She grinned.

"You're carrying our children. There is nothing on this earth more beautiful than you at this very moment," he said, and she could hear the conviction in his voice.

She blushed deeply, Chuck's compliments usually having that effect on her.

He tumbled into bed, lying on his back with his arms open. She took the invitation without thinking and snuggled tightly into him, working hard to evaporate any space between them.

Sarah yawned, Chuck finding it adorable.

"I love you," she said sleepily as she buried her head further into Chuck's chest.

"I love you," he told her as he too yawned. They'd had a long, emotionally draining day. But it had no doubt been one of the happiest in their entire lives.

They went off to sleep happy, excited about the future with their family.

**Chuck and Sarah's bedroom, Ojos Azules, 3:23 am.**

"No," Chuck mumbled. "NO!"

Sarah had woken a few minutes prior, Chuck's movements and voice waking her from her deep slumber. She could tell almost immediately he was having a nightmare, but all he had said so far was 'no', so she had no idea what it was about. She knew he would be hard to wake up at this point, and understood she had to wait until he calmed a bit.

"Sarah, no, please," he said, his eyes still closed. She could see them rapidly moving back and forth behind his eyelids. She dreaded what reality he was living in his dreams.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave. Please. I need you."

She felt the tears starting to pool behind her eyes, realizing Chuck was dreaming of her abandoning him. The mere thought of it made her shudder and quite emotional.

"Why Sarah? Why Shaw?" She heard him ask desperately. "Why!"

She'd had enough and decided to wake him up, damn the consequences.

She shifted, throwing her leg all the way over and lifting herself up to straddle him, pinning his arms to his side. She had realized, just as he had, that waking up a spy from a nightmare, even a former one, can be a dangerous activity for all parties involved.

She gently kissed him on the lips between him calling out. She put emotion behind it, hoping it would bring him back to her. After the third kiss, she felt and heard him starting to wake.

"Wh-wha-what's going on?" Chuck asked when he opened his eyes to see his wife straddling him, also realizing he couldn't move his arms. Sarah quickly moved into her previous position, snuggled up against him.

"You were having a nightmare," Sarah explained quietly.

Chuck closed his eyes, and kept them closed long enough that Sarah thought he might have gone back to sleep.

"You were leaving with Shaw for DC. It was right after my red test," Chuck said barely above a whisper, his eyes still shut.

The tears Sarah had held back now came bursting forth, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Chuck, even when he opened his eyes and lifted her chin. She looked away, shame and guilt filling her. Chuck understood she wanted him to explain the entire dream, so he continued. They held nothing back from one another anymore. It was like Sarah had said when they had started their real relationship - no secrets, no lies. They'd broken that rule many times, but they were trying hard.

"I was at the train station waiting for you so we could go to Mexico. You showed up with Shaw and flaunted that you were leaving with him, to _be_ with him."

He could feel her sobbing into his chest, and he felt the tears cascading onto his skin. He chuckled internally, finding it funny how even though he had had a nightmare, he was the one doing the comforting. They'd never been normal, and he'd have it no other way.

"Sarah, honey, look at me," Chuck coaxed. "Please."

When she heard the word 'please', which he'd been whimpering in his sleep, she looked up at him. His heart broke at the guilt in her eyes. He had never meant for her to feel that bad, especially about the mistakes they'd both made around that time.

"We've been over this, Sarah," he continued. "I'm sorry that you had to hear me dreaming about that. Please don't think it has anything to do with you, it's my stupid subconscious. My insecurities."

She nodded solemnly, the tears still falling down her cheeks. He wiped them away tenderly, contemplating how to talk his wife down.

"What is it?" He asked, wanting to know what was causing her so much pain. They'd discussed what had happened between them many times, and he thought they'd moved past it, even if he still had the occasional shitty dream.

"I don't know," she admitted honestly. "I know we've talked about it. I know you've forgiven me, and I've forgiven you. There's just something about you even dreaming of me leaving you that tears me apart."

"Hey," he whispered. "You know that I know you'd never leave, right?"

"But Chuck, I almost did leave you. I almost got on a plane and left with…with…him. How could I do that to you? And how could you ever take me back?"

"Did you leave?"

"No," she said.

"So what do you feel so guilty about?" He asked.

"How I treated you," she told him.

"What do you mean? If anything, it was me who treated you horribly."

"No, Chuck," she said forcefully. "I can't believe that I did that to you. I'm such a terrible person." She started crying again, Chuck rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shhh, it's okay baby," he cooed. "It's okay. We're okay. I love you."

"I love you so much," she cried. "So, so much. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. And not just about Shaw. I'm sorry about everything."

"It's okay, you know I forgave you long ago, honey," he said calmly.

"How did you ever stand watching me flirt with other men on missions?" She asked out of left field.

"Um, where's this coming from?"

"I don't know," she said again. "It's just something I've wondered about."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, those were some of the toughest times I can remember. It sure wasn't easy," he said sadly, flashing back to all the times he'd been forced to watch her come on to men.

"I got a little taste of what it felt like a couple times, but, Chuck, I'm ashamed that I put you through that."

"Don't be. You were doing your job. You are incredibly beautiful, Sarah, and I'd be surprised if you didn't use that to your advantage every now and then. If I had to choose between you flirting with a guy or you getting hurt, which do you think I'd choose? I knew you had a dangerous job, and as jealous as I got, I understood why you did what you did."

Sarah just sobbed harder, and Chuck wondered if he'd ever get her to stop.

"Do you remember the mission where we saved Morgan by reprogramming the missile?" Chuck nodded. "I lied to you after that. Multiple times." He knew she was referencing the Lon Kirk mission, and wasn't surprised she didn't use his name.

"How so?"

"I told you I thought you faked a flash. I knew you didn't. I was angry with you for making me look bad in front of my superiors. I was pathetic. I blamed you for something that wasn't your fault."

"Is that why you helped me right away when I blew up that photo?" He asked.

"Partly. Mostly it was because I trust you completely, and if you tell me something's wrong, then I believe something's wrong," she answered honestly.

"What was the other lie?"

"When I told you our first kiss was a mistake. I know I've apologized before, but, Chuck, that was a blatant lie. I should never have belittled something so wonderful, especially something as important as our first kiss."

"Well, lucky for us, we had more than one first kiss. Just like we had more than one first date."

That finally got a laugh out of her, and Chuck knew everything was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry. I should be asking you if you're okay after your nightmare, and instead I'm incessantly crying in your arms. What a great comforter I am," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, stop that. I'm okay, I promise. You have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing," he said confidently.

She smiled up at him, and Chuck was sure he'd go to hell and back to see that smile just once.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. She turned over onto her side, her back to Chuck's chest. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She took the arm he had draped over her stomach and pulled it tighter. He kissed her softly on the neck, then her ear, then her cheek.

"Goodnight, Sarah. I love you, my wife."

"Goodnight, Chuck. I love you, my husband."

"And I love the two of you," he said, lightly rubbing her stomach, the current home of their children. She smiled widely at his fatherly actions.

**Chuck and Sarah's bedroom, Ojos Azules. Morning. **

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_February 2nd, 2013. Groundhog Day in the United States. _

_Local Time: 7:15 am_

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 67 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current windspeed: 16 mph northwesterly_

_Tides: 7:02 am / 7:09 pm_

_Wave height: 2-3 ft_

_Today's Forecast: Mostly sunny, warm, scattered clouds. _

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

_On Today's Schedule: Dinner with Woodcomb family at Ojos Azules, 7 pm. _

After their impromptu mid-night conversation, both of them slept soundly and happily, Sarah engulfed in Chuck's warm embrace. Sarah woke first, and, not wanting to lose their contact, staid perfectly still. She was content to stay like this for as long as possible. No place on earth had ever felt safer, more like home.

She felt him move his head off the pillow, then was surprised when his lips softly met her neck. She giggled, shivering at the early morning kisses.

"Don't stop," she pleaded when her neck was bare again.

He responded to her request by laying kisses on her shoulder, then down her arm, then moving down to her stomach. She laid flat on her back to give him better access. His kisses were soft, tender, and filled with love. He was so careful around her abdomen, and she found it irresistibly cute how protective he already was.

"Good morning," he whispered as he moved back up to her head, giving her a long kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," she replied between kisses.

Chuck started to make his way down her body again, and soon was at her chest. She felt her level of arousal steadily climbing as Chuck caressed and kissed her breasts, and wondered how much more she could take before demanding him to make love to her.

He could tell she was getting there, as her breathing started to become labored, and soft moans escaped the back of her throat. It still amazed him to no end that he could actually pleasure her as much as he did.

Chuck kissed his way down to her panties, the only clothing she wore to bed. He laid kissed over the top of them, teasing her. Finally he curled his fingers around the top of them and began sliding them ever so slowly down her legs. Halfway down, he suddenly heard her breath hitch, her body shudder, and his name being loudly moaned. He stopped in his tracks, and looked up to catch her gaze.

"Don't. You. Dare. Stop!" Sarah almost yelled.

Chuck smiled and finished his trek to remove her panties, leaving her gloriously naked on her back. He stood up and quickly joined her, jumping out of his boxers.

"Love me," she pleaded, reaching out for him.

He silently wondered if this was one big, long dream. If it was, it was damn well worth it.

**Four hours later. Ojos Azules. **

It was almost noon, and Chuck and Sarah had just finally dragged themselves out of bed. They hopped in the shower, together of course, prompting more of the same activities of the morning. Chuck prayed that this obvious side effect of her pregnancy never went away.

They made their way to the kitchen and Chuck made himself a cup of coffee and Sarah a green tea while she relaxed on the deck. He joined her, and they sat in comfortable silence sipping their drinks.

"What do you think we should make for dinner?" Chuck asked.

"I was just thinking about that," Sarah answered. "I was thinking something simple but elegant. How about salads and some of that smoked salmon I saw in the pantry?"

"That sounds great," Chuck told her. "The fish is local too. It's natural river salmon from Patagonia. The best in the world."

"And I was thinking of baking a pie for dessert. Pecan, Ellie's favorite, to thank her for the exam last night."

"Sarah, I'm sure Ellie doesn't think you owe her anything. You're her sister, she'd do anything for you."

"I know," Sarah admitted. "But I still want to thank her. It means so much that they dropped everything to come help us."

"I agree," Chuck said. "It is wonderful of them. I know it'll help you to have another woman around while you're pregnant."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Chuck?" Sarah joked.

"Never. Wouldn't last a minute without you, baby," he said, completely serious.

Sarah suddenly burst out crying, and Chuck wondered if he'd said something wrong. He jumped out of his chair and knelt next to Sarah, taking her left hand in his and using his right to softly stroke her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He queried.

She wiped her eyes and took a moment to compose herself.

"I'm sorry. When you said that, it just reminded me of your nightmare last night, and how you thought I was leaving you for another man. All that shame and guilt came back."

"Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't think before I spoke. I'm-"

"Don't apologize, Chuck," she interrupted. "What you said was incredibly sweet. Thank you."

She properly thanked him with a kiss on the lips, and when they parted and she opened her eyes, he was still kneeling in front of her, eyes closed, with a classic Bartowski smile.

"Now, if you don't mind, would my wonderful and handsome husband mind making the four of us some lunch?" Sarah asked, her hands resting protectively on her stomach. Chuck put his on top of hers, and they locked eyes.

"Anything for my family."

Sarah beamed at his comment.

They ate a nice lunch out on the deck, followed by a jaunt in the cove. Sarah was now more determined than ever to keep her physical fitness up, knowing the strain twins were going to take on her body. She had made Chuck promise he'd work out with her, and he agreed happily. He wanted her to help him train in hand-to-hand combat and firearms anyways. He'd decided he wanted to rely less and less on the Intersect. Sure, they were safe now, but you never know. Better to be safe than sorry, they agreed.

After their swim, they laid out on the sand for a while, relaxing. They talked every now and then about mundane things, but for the most part, just laid back holding hands.

Soon, it was almost time to start making dinner. Sarah was excited to be cooking with Chuck and hosting her family for dinner. It was one of those normal things that a wife does for her family, and something Sarah rarely every got the opportunity to do. She was going to take advantage of it, and dive right in.

As they walked towards the main house, hand in hand, to change and start cooking, Sarah took a moment to reflect.

Their family had grown by two overnight. Sarah had, a few years ago, thought she'd probably never want kids, never mind have the chance to fathom them. She always figured she'd be on missions for the rest of her life, never taking the time to start a family. It was something she knew in the back of her mind she always wanted, but buried those feelings deep to complete her assignments. But now that she had confirmation that she was going to have children, with the love of her life, she was happier than she could ever hope to be. She was mildly worried about becoming a parent and all it involves, but had faith in her and Chuck's ability to adapt and excel. It was what they did. If the two of them set their mind to something, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish together.

Now, they had Ellie, Devon and Clara with them. She had her best friend to go to for any questions, or just to talk to. She loved being there with Chuck and everything that went along with that, but it was nice to have family near by. It made them feel a little bit more _normal_, even if their circumstance was anything but.

It also gave her a sense of security knowing they had two excellent doctors one phone call away.

Especially now, with the twins coming, she thought.

_The twins_.

"Chuck," she said, stopping him by pulling on his hand. "We're having babies."

Chuck, who was mildly concerned when he felt Sarah tugging on his hand, let out a huge sigh of relief and broke out into a giant grin. Sarah matched it.

His hands went to her stomach, and hers instinctually covered them.

"I know," he whispered.

They kissed slowly and ambled back to up to their home, intent on cooking dinner.

_**A/N: Be sure to tune in tomorrow for the next episode of "Versus the Road": Dinner with the Bartowskis!**_


	31. Cena con los Bartowskis

**A/N: Hello, friends! Today's chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get one out today, so I figured you guys wouldn't mind too much. It's pretty much just a fluffy, fun filled dinner with the Bartowski/Woodcomb family. **

_**Reyes9- **__Thanks buddy. As I said, I'll keep writing if you keep R/Ring. _

_**Hotski- **__As always, gratitude for your in depth reviews. Fluff is my specialty, and people seem to like how I do it. As I say, keep the suggestions coming and I'll always try to accommodate. _

_**CM- **__Happy Pesach! I hope the maror wasn't too hot, and the matzos ball soup tasty as always. Thanks for the reviews, buddy. _

_**Ash1234- **__I have some plans for this story, but for now I'm focusing on the pregnancy. I won't end the storyline without resolution, no worries. _

_**Esardi- **__While I loved most of S5, you're right about them and the stupid stick. Every other episode either Chuck or Sarah had it, and they just yelled at each other and then did it all over again. Frustrating. And you're right - I'm writing a lot of the conversations I always wished to see on the show. If you have more ideas for some, let me know. _

_**AllivarT- **__I don't think Chuck will ever get over his insecurities. He's Chuck. And, like Sarah said a couple chapters ago, her fears are like his insecurities, they'll never go away. Having said that, I'm trying to resolve some of their issues. His insecurities about other men is one of their biggest recurring issue, so we'll see. _

_**2old2write- **__I hope your holidays were wonderful as well. I'm glad you're enjoying the direction I'm taking this in. I'm assuming Chuck gave them the full walk through of the security, but if you want to read it, let me know, and I'll be happy to write it in a future chapter. I'm looking forward to a lot of Ellie/Sarah interaction. There's a little in this chapter, so if you have any ideas for topics, please feel fee to PM me with them. _

_**Everyone else who reviews/PMs/reads- **__Thank you so much for your ongoing support. It really keeps me motivated to keep writing. It's so satisfying to know that people enjoy the crazy stuff I think up. _

_**-JB**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

Devon steered the boat into the cove, Ojos Azules coming into view. He could see Chuck walking from the house to the boathouse, followed by one of the doors going up. Devon saw the empty slip inside, and Chuck motioning for him to pull the boat into it. He slowed the engine to a crawl and docked the boat.

Ellie had Clara in her arms as she clambered onto the dock. She gave Chuck a big hug, and he kissed Clara on the forehead.

"Where's Sarah?" Ellie asked.

"Inside finishing up making dinner," he answered. "You need any help Devon?"

"Yeah, just help me tie up the bow line, thanks bro," Devon said as he was tying up the aft line. Chuck did as asked, then closed the garage door and started to lead the Woodcombs up to the house.

"So, how was your first full day in Patagonia?" Chuck wanted to know.

"It was great!" Ellie exclaimed. "We actually slept in for once, not really having anything big to do. Our island is so beautiful, Chuck. This whole place is so beautiful. You did good, baby brother."

Chuck smiled at Ellie, and they all stopped and shared a group hug, Clara wedged between the adults.

"Hey, what about me?" They heard a voice coming from the front door. They looked up and saw Sarah standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Auntie Sarah!" Clara yelled as she wriggled out of Ellie's arms and ran to Sarah.

"Hi sweetheart!" Sarah responded as she picked her up in one fluid motion and kissed her all over. "How is my favorite niece in the whole wide world?"

"I'm good, Auntie. Our new house is so big!" Clara waved her arms around to try and relate the size to Sarah.

Chuck watched his wife interact with his niece, and found himself staring. She was so very natural, her motherly instincts kicking in. Chuck wondered how she could ever doubt that she was going to be the very best of mothers.

Sarah greeted Ellie and Devon with kisses, and they all made their way inside.

"Why don't you all go out on the deck while I get everything ready at the table?" Sarah suggested.

"I'll stay and help you, honey," Chuck said as he led them out past the kitchen to the huge deck.

"No, it's okay, Chuck. I want to do this," Sarah almost whispered to him, so no one else could hear. Chuck looked down at his wife, and saw the pleading in her eyes. It was important to her. She wanted so much for Ellie to think of her as a good wife, aunt, and future mother. Sarah knew she had done massive damage to their relationship when her memories were gone, but, like all Bartowskis, Ellie was able to see the bigger picture and easily forgave her best friend, her sister. No matter how many times Chuck told her, she still felt like she had to prove herself to Ellie.

"Okay," Chuck smiled. He gave her a kiss and joined the Woodcombs out on the deck.

Sarah made sure the table was set, that there were selection for drinks, the salad was ready, and the salmon smoked properly. She went through her checklist in her head one more time, and satisfied she was ready, opened the door and called to her family.

"Dinner's ready, Bartowski/Woodcomb clan!" She called out to them.

The four people on the deck trickled inside, Chuck taking up the rear and wrapping his arms around his wife as he walked up to her. They walked the few steps to the dinner table, pointing out the various seats to the Woodcombs. Chuck and Sarah sat at the heads of the table, Chuck making sure to help his wife sit down, the gentleman that he is.

They had salad first, Ellie and Devon also enjoying some wine.

"Chuck, have some wine," Sarah said, seeing him drinking water.

"I'm good," he replied. Seeing the questioning look on Sarah's face, he explained further. "You can't drink for the next nine months or so, so neither will I."

Sarah smiled wide, and Chuck just shrugged and went back to his salad. Ellie looked over to Sarah, and when their eyes met, they shared a look. They both started giggling, prompting their husbands to look at one another and wonder what was so interesting.

Once the salads were finished, Sarah got up to retrieve the main course of smoked Chilean salmon from the kitchen. It smelled fantastic, making everyone's mouths water in anticipation. She paused in the kitchen, her gaze shifting back to the table, where her family was seated. Her family. The concept had for so long in her life seemed so foreign. For most of her childhood, it had been her and her father, a dysfunctional relationship at best. So many holidays and birthdays had been spent alone, and when she had met Chuck, he had been forced to teach her the most basic nuances of social interaction. Now, she had not only married into a loving family, she was bringing two more lives into the world. She smiled at the thought. She looked at Chuck, happily telling Ellie and Devon about the different endemic species that lived in the area, and asked herself why she ever tried to deny herself this life. She had worried for so long about rejection and whether she could be happy and so many other fears that now seemed so insignificant and unimportant.

What Sarah Bartowski knew, for sure, was that she could not even imagine being any happier than she was at this moment in time.

Everyone fell all over themselves praising Sarah for the meal. She tried to pawn off some responsibility to Chuck, but he threw his hands up in surrender, saying he only helped a little. Sarah blushed, secretly loving the recognition from her family. It was something she craved.

After a little while, the conversation inevitably turned serious.

"So, I assume now that we're here, in the middle of nowhere, you guys can tell us some more of the truth?" Ellie said.

Chuck swallowed loud, looking across the table to Sarah. She gave him a subtle nod, and an unspoken agreement was reached between them.

"What would you like to know?" Sarah asked, sup rising everyone including Chuck.

Ellie thought for a moment.

"When did you know you were in love with Chuck?" She finally asked.

Sarah had been chewing, and coughed slightly when she heard Ellie's questions. She recovered soon enough.

"Well I knew I liked him right off the bat the first time I met him, but I absolutely knew I was in love with him after we had a mission where we had to go undercover as a married couple."

"That was when we housesat in the suburbs," Chuck further clarified. Ellie and Devon nodded in understanding, and Chuck motioned for Sarah to continue. All four adults took a cautionary glance over to Clara, who was busy coloring in a book and ignoring the "adult talk".

"I had been fighting my feelings for Chuck for a long time by then. I was pretty sure I was in love with him, but that mission sealed the deal. I kept looking at my ring finger, then to Chuck, then to the fake wedding photos, and I remember thinking that I wished that was my life more than my actual life. I knew then that nothing short of being Mrs. Chuck Bartowski would ever satisfy me."

Ellie's smile had grown throughout Sarah's speech, and was ear to ear by the time she finished. She and Sarah were close, very close, but personal questions like this were not asked often between them, and it was even rarer for Sarah to be so open about it.

"How about you, Chuck?" Sarah asked, mildly teasing him. She didn't really expect an answer.

"Easy. First time you smiled at me. I was a goner," he shrugged nonchalantly and went back to his salmon.

Sarah, without thinking, got up out of her seat and stomped over to Chuck. She plopped down in his lap, interrupting his meal, and fervently kissed him. Ellie and Devon and even Clara just looked on wide eyed at the very public display of affection.

When she had sufficiently taken Chuck's breath away, she leaned back slightly and their foreheads touched. Chuck sighed.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back.

They grinned and she made her way back to her seat. They both instantly missed the contact.

"Anything else?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Um…," Ellie mumbled, still taken aback a little. "Remember when I got poisoned somehow? What was that about?"

Chuck fielded that one quickly.

"You were targeted by a suspect we'd been tracking. We got the antidote back in time, and you survived," he said.

"Unh uh, Chuck," Sarah interjected. "You're not getting of that easy. Ellie, what Chuck failed to mention is that we got poisoned too, and when we got the antidote, I insisted he take it first but instead he was willing to give his life to save yours. He ran off and gave you the antidote, and we ended up cutting it pretty close."

The Woodcombs were silent at Sarah's admission, and Chuck was looking down at his plate. Sarah wondered if he was ashamed, or guilty, or what.

"Did you really do that for me?" Ellie asked Chuck.

"Of course," he said without raising his head. "You're my sister. I would do anything for my family."

"I lied to Chuck on that mission too," Sarah blurted out.

"How?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Well, as you noticed, that poison made you tell the truth. When we got the antidote, Chuck pulled me aside and asked about my feelings for him and if we were ever going anywhere for real. I said no. What he didn't know at the time is that I was trained to withstand the truth agent, and I was lying."

"Oh my god," Ellie said. "That must have been terrible."

"It was so hard," Sarah admitted. "I never wanted to see that look on his face again. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last time I hurt him." Now it was Sarah who was staring at her plate.

"Hey, hey, hey, enough of that," Chuck said, his gaze returning to the other diners. "That was a long time ago, baby, and I had an inkling you were being untruthful," he said with a smirk.

"Did you now?" Sarah grinned.

"You know I can always read you like a book," Chuck countered.

"Ditto. Why do you think you can't keep a secret from me, sweetheart?" Sarah smiled seductively.

"Victoria's Secret," he deadpanned, causing everyone to laugh heartily.

Dinner was finished, and they had moved out to deck, enjoying the sunset and coffee and tea. Sarah, again drinking tea, was quietly talking to Ellie with Clara in her lap while Devon and Chuck stood at the railing chatting.

"This place is awesome, bro," Devon said.

"Thanks," Chuck answered. "You guys like the house?"

"Chuck, you gave us an island. How could we not love it? It's amazing."

"Good. We just want you three to be happy. If you need anything, pick up the iPhone on your nightstand and call us. It's the only number programmed in it."

"Got it," Devon smiled.

Chuck and Devon made plans to go fishing the next day, while the ladies were going to enjoy a day at the beach. Sarah was excited to get some quality time in with Clara, as she considered it practice. Not to mention she loved her niece to pieces.

"So, I see you and Chuck aren't lacking in the passion department," Ellie told Sarah with a grin.

"You got that right," Sarah smiled widely. "The pregnancy is just magnifying it. It's….."

"I know," Ellie said, gently touching Sarah's arm. The two sisters shared a smile, and went back to fawning over the little girl in Sarah's arms.

A couple hours later, the Woodcombs piled back into their boat and headed home. Chuck and Sarah stood on the beach and waved goodbye until they were out of sight. They turned around and walked hand in hand up to the house, both of them yawning.

"Today was a good day," Sarah said as they got into bed.

"Definitely. You did great with dinner, baby," Chuck told her as they snuggled.

"Really?" She looked up at him, and he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He knew it was important to her. She wanted to be a perfect wife for him.

"Absolutely," Chuck said confidently. "You were a wonderful host, the food was excellent, and you looked stunning."

Sarah inevitably blushed, and was about to speak when Chuck interrupted.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" She asked.

"Don't even try to sell yourself short. You always do that when you do something wonderful, you try and act like it's nothing because you think it's somehow not good enough."

Her silence spoke volumes, and she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Hey," he whispered, raising her chin and meeting her gaze. "I'm serious. Tonight was perfect. You're perfect. I love you."

"I love you." The response was automatic for both of them, but it never took away from its meaning. They always meant it, with all their hearts.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, occasionally letting out a tired sigh and a yawn.

"Chuck?" Sarah ventured.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, half asleep.

"Are you asleep?"

He laughed at the irony of the question.

"Not anymore."

"I have a favor to ask," she said sheepishly.

He was wide awake now, and he cupped her cheek with his palm.

"Anything, you know that," he told her sincerely.

"Make love to me," she whispered softly enough that he strained to hear it. "I need you."

She didn't need to say anything else, and his lips captured hers in a passionate, loving kiss. He was suddenly glad he'd agreed to meet Devon at noon instead of nine in the morning like Devon had wanted.


	32. Tempus Sanat Omnes Vulnera

_**A/N: **__Good day, friends! First and foremost, I apologize for the lack of a new chapter yesterday. I was sick and sleeping for most of the day, and didn't have a chance to write. Today's chapter is a little longer, so enjoy._

_The beginning of this chapter is a result of a conversation between myself and __**Esardi**__, about a few of the many unresolved questions our favorite TV show left us with. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of these events and their aftermath. _

_**Esardi-**__ Thanks again for the idea. I'm pretty sure I didn't go overboard with angst. You know me, I don't particularly like writing angst. You knew I would write a heartfelt conversation. _

_**ZebZ-**__ You read it all the way through? That's wild. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it. I try to answer some of the unexplained issues from the show, and I'm glad people like how I do it. _

_**Hotski- **__Thanks as always for the reviews. I'm glad my little story about Charah helps you sleep!_

_**CM- **__I always thought Sarah would make a great aunt and mother, so I'll always write her that way. _

_**AllivarT**__- I've always wondered about a lot of the issues I talk about, and I try to rationally present a logical solution to them. I'm just happy you guys like reading it!_

_**UKC- **__A Chuck movie would be glorious. I have a few plans for the future for them, but right now I'm pretty much taking it one chapter at a time. _

_**Ash1234- **__Thanks. _

_**TW- **__We'll see. I haven't figured everything out, so we'll play it by ear. You know any suggestions or ideas are always welcome!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

**2:14 am. Chuck and Sarah's bedroom, Ojos Azules. **

Sarah Bartowski was disgusted with herself. Plain and simple.

She made herself sick.

As the dream progressed, she was trapped reliving the biggest regrets of her life.

Not surprisingly, every single one of them had to with Chuck.

Union Station, LA. A little restaurant called Tracks. Sarah tricked him into coming here, she remembers, implying it was a date.

_"The final part of your mission is to kill him."_

Sarah was powerless as she was forced to watch her ordering Chuck to kill. She felt the pain in Chuck's eyes, the hurt on his face, as she confirmed, subtly, that they would most likely not be able to pursue a real relationship if he did not complete the mission.

Sarah watches as the scene shifts to her old hotel room.

_Her iPhone is ringing. _

_Chuck's face on the screen. _

_She thinks he's just completed his red test. Killed Perry. _

_She told him if he became a spy, they might be able to be together. _

_Now, she won't even answer a phone call from him. _

Sarah is unable to intervene as the former her, the person she wants to forget but knows she can't, ignores him as he reaches out to her when he needs her the most. She remembers how she felt after her first kill, and is utterly ashamed at her actions.

_"Are you still in love with him?" _

Shaw. Sarah felt as if she was watching someone else's life. This had to be some kind of fucked up dream where she'd wake up in Chuck's arms and Shaw never existed. How did _she_ ever do this to this to _Chuck_.

_"No. Not anymore."_

She laughs at how pathetic she was, sitting in her hotel room, unable to even look Shaw in the face as if it somehow justified her betrayal.

Then she watched as this shell of her former self proceeded to explain to the douchebag who, soon after, repeatedly attempted to murder her, all about how her red test affected her life. All the while knowing that Chuck was somewhere, dealing with all those feelings, and that she was the one person who he could even hope to talk about it with. And she'd disregarded him like they weren't even the most basic of friends and turned to fucking _Shaw_.

Now the dream shifted to the old Castle, before the renovation.

_"Are those new earrings, Agent Walker?"_

Sarah scoffed watching herself remove the Tiffany's diamond earrings that…you guessed it….Shaw bought her. If she hadn't done it, she would never have believed she had. How could she do something so cruel as to wear earrings bought by him while supposedly in a real relationship with Chuck? Was she really that stupid back then, she thought.

Chuck never brought it up again. She figured it was too painful for him. It only added to her guilt.

Sarah Bartowski woke up in a cold sweat, completely and devastatingly abhorred at what she did to the man that would literally do anything for her.

The revulsion she felt about her actions during those few months made her take an honest look at the man sharing her bed.

After all that, and much, much more, he had almost instantly forgiven her, moved past it, let it go, and accepted her back into his arms. She had used his walking away from her in Prague as her excuse for her behavior, citing that his apparent betrayal predated hers. It always led to an argument about his true intentions on that train platform, and they never resolved the issue. It just festered in their subconsciousnesses, waiting for the right time to surface.

Seemingly it was the right time.

"Baby, it's okay, shhh," Chuck whispered, rocking her softly back and forth. She had woken him a few minutes prior, whimpering in his arms. He knew she was having a bad dream, having found out quite early on in their relationship the toll being a spy has on one's subconscious.

He kissed the top of her head, mumbling soft calming words. She was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching onto his shirt for dear life. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his skin through the cotton.

"I'm right here, Sarah, we're safe," he cooed. He had no idea what had her so emotional, so he went with generalities.

Finally he got her to garble a coherent sentence together, even if she wouldn't look up at him and he had to strain to hear her between the sobs and her mouth's current position firmly on his chest.

"How..can..you..still..love..me..after..everything..I've..done..to..you?" She went right back to crying after her question, leaving Chuck to ponder the enormity of it.

He silently comforted her while he thought about Sarah's query. What was she referring to?

"Why do you always think something that happened in the past is going to change how I feel about you?" He quietly asked.

Chuck felt the pressure on his chest abate slightly, and he heard his wife's timid voice.

"I abandoned you when you needed me the most."

"What are you talking about honey?" He questioned.

"Your red test. I dreamt about it," she admitted.

"Oh," he said quickly.

Awkward silence filled their bedroom. It used to be their normal state of being, but it was so foreign to their relationship now that they couldn't stand it.

"Chuck, I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I know I can say it a million times, but even that won't show you how remorseful I am."

"I know you are baby," he whispered, stroking her curls softly.

That just made her cry harder, knowing that no matter what horrible, unspeakable actions she committed, he would always forgive her. Usually fairly quickly. The one major grudge she had against him - Prague - she had held on to for six months.

"I told Shaw I wasn't in love with you anymore that night," she whispered remorsefully, unable to look him in the eye.

"Was it the truth?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his, and what she saw there shouldn't have surprised her. But it always did. Genuine concern, not hurt. No anger, just forgiveness.

"No," she said confidently, "it was a lie." She relayed her honesty successfully.

Chuck just nodded and smiled, going back to stroking her hair lovingly, staring into her eyes. He wasn't prodding her or begging her to open up. He was just listening in case she wanted to.

"If I didn't remember ordering you to kill Perry, I would have never believed it happened," she said slowly.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"I ordered you to kill someone Chuck," she pleaded. "How could I ever do that? Not just after everything you've done for me, but just….how could _I _ do that to _you_?" She asked desperately.

"You had orders," he said, believing it. He understood it almost right after it happened, and he never blamed Sarah. She was a spy, he knew that full well. He knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to become one himself. He wasn't a complete idiot.

"That's not an excuse," she pointed out. "You don't do something like that to someone you love. It's just plain wrong."

"Well, what would have happened if you hadn't followed orders?"

"I would've been reprimanded, possibly suspended or fired," she explained quietly.

"Exactly. You made the right decision," Chuck told her firmly.

"No, Chuck, I didn't," she said equally as firm.

"Yes you did honey, I don't blame you. I never did."

"How can you not blame me?" She asked, tears spilling over once again.

"Sarah I knew what I had to do to become a spy. I do have a supercomputer in my brain. It's fairly obvious what the job description is for an espionage operative," he said in a light tone.

She laughed despite everything, wondering how he always was able to do that.

"Listen, baby, what happened happened. We're never going to be able to change what our actions in the past were. But we can learn from them and move on. Let go."

Sarah nodded slowly, processing.

"I want to formally apologize for something else," she announced.

"Okay," Chuck assured. "But before you begin, remember that whatever it is could never change the fact that I love you."

She nodded again, her eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry I wore those stupid earrings when we were hunting for….," she left it open ended. She could barely bring herself to even mutter his name, fearing the inevitable pain and guilt associated.

Sarah searched Chuck's eyes for a hint to his feelings, and she could plainly see that he was briefly searching the recesses of his mind to connect the dots about what she was referring to.

"Was that in your dream?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Baby, I don't care about that."

"What?"

"I don't care. It wasn't a big deal then, and it certainly doesn't matter now. It's not what you wear that tells me how you feel about me. And I couldn't even see them behind your beautiful locks," he joked.

"Chuck, that was….," she struggled to find the right words to describe her actions, "rude, abhorrent, reprehensible, and above all else, disrespectful."

"You can be so eloquent," he beamed with pride.

"Chuck will you please get mad at me? Yell at me? Something?"

"No, Sarah, I won't," he said with a smile.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I'm not going to get pissed about something you dreamt that happened years ago anyways. And because I love you. You once told me you loved me, and nothing was ever going to change that," he said before realizing what he'd actually just admitted to.

"Charles Irving Bartowski," she said disbelievingly. "You were awake?"

It was his turn to nod sheepishly.

"Well, good then," her smile got bigger. "I always knew you'd cop to it one day."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Chuck, I was trained by the Central Intelligence Agency. I'm pretty sure I can tell when the love of my life is asleep or not."

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"God I love you," Sarah said almost desperately.

"I love you too," he said with conviction, pulling her up for a much needed kiss. She responded eagerly, relaying all her pent up emotions to him. Remorse, regret, guilt, gratitude, love.

"So are we good?" She asked, unsure, when their lips parted. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"Are you really asking me that?" He teased.

She playfully slapped him on the chest, and everything was right in the world again.

Sarah went back in for another kiss, and this one didn't end with them talking.

**Roughly six hours later. **

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_February 3rd, 2013_

_Local Time: 8:08:56 am_

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 74 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current windspeed: 7 mph south-southeasterly_

_Tides: 7:13 am / 7:34 pm_

_Wave height: 2-3 ft_

_Today's Forecast: Sunny, warm, chance of intermittent showers in afternoon_

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

_On Today's Schedule: Fishing for CIB, beach for SLB at noon. _

"Morning, Chuck," she said sleepily, propping herself up on Chuck's chest.

"Morning, angel. How is my family this morning?"

"We're great, sweetheart," Sarah glowed.

"It's already eight, let's get going," Chuck suggested. It was still hard for either of them to really sleep in.

Sarah buried her head back into Chuck's chest, refusing to move for the time being.

Chuck sighed, knowing there were much worse ways to spend his time.

"Or, we could snuggle for the foreseeable future," he stated diplomatically.

She nodded and moaned in approval, her face flush against his skin, and he tightened his grip around her.

"I wuv you," Sarah mumbled, her voice drowned out by Chuck's chest.

"I wuv you too," Chuck grinned.

Sarah shifted her head and opened one eye, and Chuck caught a glimpse of the deep azure, the window to her soul..

She giggled, and Chuck could never remember hearing a sweeter sound.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Chuck asked.

Her head shot up, and she propped her chin on her left hand clenched in a fist.

"I'm making breakfast," she told him, leaving no room for debate. "I told you I was going to learn how to cook, and I intend to."

"Okay," he grinned.

"So what would you like, sweetheart?"

"Waffles!"

"Okay, waffles it is," Sarah agreed as she moved to get out of bed. She suddenly felt Chuck's hand wrap around her waist.

"Wait," he asked.

"Why?"

He didn't answer verbally, instead pulling her to him as he simultaneously laid back, bringing her on top of him. Their still naked bodies pressed together, it became fairly obvious to Sarah why Chuck wanted her to stay.

"Oh," she whispered between kisses.

**12:03 pm. Ojos Azules. **

Ellie, Devon and Clara had shown up in their boat at quarter to eleven, docking it in the guest slip in the boathouse. Chuck and Devon planned on taking the Bartowski's boat out to go fishing, while the girls stayed behind and relaxed around the house and the cove.

The boys were busy loading the gear they'd need onto the boat, so the girls went outside and walked over to the sandy beach. It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day, but the weather is unpredictable in Patagonia, so they took advantage of it.

They laid out some big towels, and Sarah and Ellie slipped off their sundresses. Sarah had on a white bikini and Ellie's was black. Clara had on a pink one piece, and took up a spot between her aunt and mother on the towels as the three of them applied sunscreen to themselves and each other.

Chuck and Devon came back out and said goodbye, Chuck reminding Sarah he had his iPhone and she had hers and to call or text about _anything_. Chuck's was technically the 'master' iPhone, but the one she'd discovered in her nightstand had all the same functions. It was just she didn't know how to use it as well as her husband. She knew how to use the outer defenses, how to control the house and island's security system, and how to call and text Chuck. Everything else she left to her nerd.

The boat disappeared from view as the men steamed west in search of silence, fish, and solitude.

The women went swimming, Clara wearing swimmies and always within arms reach of her mother or aunt. After sufficient time in the water, they made their way back to the beach. Ellie had found her house stocked with children's toys for Clara, and had brought items to play in the sand with. Clara went about happily playing between the two adults, who relaxed and engaged in sisterly conversation.

After a while, Sarah built up enough courage to ask a question that had been weighing on her mind.

"Ellie," Sarah got her attention. "When we were in the exam room the other night, what were you reading when you and Devon walked in the room?"

"Your medical file," Ellie shrugged.

Sarah's face went white and she broke eye contact with Ellie. She was obviously shaken.

"Sarah, what is it? What's wrong?" Ellie asked, concerned.

Ellie saw Sarah's hands visibly shaking. She scooted over and took her sister in her arms.

"Hey, it's okay. Tell me what's going on," she cooed.

"There are….," she whispered softly, "things in my file that Chuck doesn't know," Sarah explained.

"Oh," Ellie put it together. She had read most of Sarah's files, and, knowing about her past as a spy, wasn't surprised by a lot of it. Still, she could see how Chuck reading it would scare Sarah.

"It's not like I'm hiding anything," Sarah clarified. "I just want to tell him on my own terms."

"I get it," Ellie assured. "It's a private thing."

"Do you think he's read it?" Sarah asked timidly.

"I don't know sweetie," Ellie responded. "You're going to have to ask him."

"I was afraid of that," Sarah sighed, with a small smile.

**2:36 pm. Pacific Ocean.**

Chuck and Devon were having a good time, just the two of them. They hadn't caught any fish, but that was hardly the point. It was nice to have another guy to talk to, both of them agreed. Both of them also wholeheartedly agreed that they missed their wives, and daughter and niece.

"So, Chuckster, how do you feel about the babies?" Devon asked nonchalantly.

"To tell you the truth," Chuck answered, "we're both ecstatic. Surprisingly, Sarah more so than me."

"Awesome," Devon said predictably. "Ellie and I were talking yesterday about how we've never seen her this relaxed."

"Yeah," Chuck said with obvious pride, "she's really trying. She's perfect."

Devon slapped him fairly hard on the back, and threw him a big smile.

They both casted their lines into the water again, hoping to maybe get some bites.

**Thirty nine minutes later.**

"Dude!" Devon yelled, pointing out to the water. "A penguin!"

Chuck followed Devon's arm out to the ocean and saw a Magallenic penguin sticking his head above water, looking around at them curiously.

"Wow," Chuck breathed.

Chuck quickly whipped out his iPhone and snapped a picture of the penguin, who had swam closer to the boat and was now maybe thirty feet away.

He sent the picture in a text message to Sarah, with the caption, _**Miss u. Look! Penguino!**_

It only took thirty seconds for her response, _**I L U**_

"We're out of here," Chuck announced to Devon as he reeled in his line and got up to ready the boat for departure.

"What's up bro?" Devon asked, confused but helping Chuck pack the gear away.

"I miss Sarah," Chuck admitted softly.

"Well let's go then," Devon encouraged.

Chuck started the engine up, aimed the bow to the east, and headed home. Devon stood to the left of the helm, helping Chuck navigate. They had always gotten along, pretty much from the first time Ellie had brought Devon home, but now Chuck considered him a brother more than ever.

**Beach, Ojos Azules. **

"Did Chuck say when they'd be home?" Ellie asked. They were still laying out on the beach, Clara asleep between them.

"He figured mid to late afternoon. He didn't have a specific time. I can text him if you want," Sarah said.

"No, that's okay," Ellie waved her hand slightly.

"I know, Ellie," Sarah said softly, "I miss my husband too."

Ellie smiled widely at Sarah, who smiled back.

"I miss him if he's away from me for five minutes," Sarah blurted out through her smile.

"I know Sarah, I know," Ellie grinned.

"Is it okay if Chuck and I have dinner alone? I know we haven't talked about any plans or anything, but-"

"It's fine, sweetie," Ellie assured, still smiling. "I want to take my husband and daughter home too," she winked.

They shared a quiet laugh, mindful of the sleeping toddler between them.

Suddenly, Sarah's spy senses kicked in, and she heard the very distinct sound of their boat's engine.

"They're back," Sarah said excitedly.

**Chuck and Sarah's bedroom, Ojos Azules. 11:14 pm. **

Ellie, Devon and Clara had left by five, Chuck and Sarah enjoying a nice dinner consisting of burgers and pasta salad shortly thereafter. Sarah wanted to wait until they were in bed to bring up what she wanted to talk about. It was their extreme comfort zone, their cocoon of love if you will.

Chuck laid down first, Sarah was still brushing her teeth. Chuck had his left arm stretched out, so Sarah laid her head on it looking at him.

He felt her stare and shifted his body, turning towards her so they were face to face.

"Hi, baby," he whispered.

"Hi, sweetheart," she replied.

"What's up?" He asked pointedly.

She nervously grinned, confirming his suspicions.

"You were quiet all night. I knew you wanted to talk about something, but I figured you wanted to wait until now. I'm glad you did."

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Chuck.

"Well, what is it Sarah?" Chuck asked.

She opened her mouth to speak a couple times but nothing came out. Finally she just blurted it out quickly, like she'd done with Ellie earlier.

"How did you get my medical file and have you read it?"

Chuck's eyes went wide when he heard her question.

"Sarah, what do you mean? Your medical file is in the safe in your closet," he said.

"No, Chuck, that's not my full Agency file," she explained. "The one in my safe is redacted. You know that, don't tell me you don't," she grinned.

"Okay, you got me," he breathed. "I….hacked into the CIA database and retrieved it from the un-redacted deep cover personnel files."

She smiled automatically at his nerdiness, and how he could casually reference hacking into the CIA.

"Have you read it?" She asked the question she really wanted to.

"No," he quickly answered. "I wouldn't, not without your permission."

"Chuck.."

"It's personal, Sarah. I'm sure there's stuff in there about missions that you haven't told me about yet."

"I know," she said, "And you know I'll tell you, I just want to be the one who does. Not have you read it from a report."

Her last thought made her think about something she had never had the courage to ask Chuck before. This had been a day of revisiting the early years of their relationship, so why not.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Have you ever flashed on me besides the mission with the French assassins?"

"Um….," he mumbled. "Yes," he admitted sadly, breaking eye contact.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Sarah whispered as she cupped his face, coaxing him to look at her. "You can tell me."

"I flashed on a ring you were wearing and saw security cam footage of you dressed like a homeless person taking down some bad guys on a sidewalk," he said slowly.

"When?" Her voice was shaky.

"The day after the first time we ever went to our spot on the beach," he admitted.

"Oh, Chuck," she whimpered. "Baby, I'm sorry. That must have been horrible to watch. I had just asked you to trust me."

"It's okay," Chuck reassured. "You shot out the camera, it was pretty hot," he smirked.

Sarah smiled back at him, leaning over to lay soft kisses on his arm.

"Mmm," he moaned. "C'mere."

He reached out for her and pulled her close to him, their lips meeting between them.

After a few minutes of heated kissing, Chuck noticed tears in Sarah's eyes.

"Baby, what is it?" He asked, concerned.

Sarah smiled one of her million watt smiles, and coupled with the tears, she had never looked more beautiful to Chuck.

"I love you, Chuck, that's what it is."

"Well that's good, because I love you too. And you're kinda stuck with me. And you're pregnant with our twins. And-"

She shut him up with a kiss, and he was happy to oblige.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him between kisses.

She swung her left leg over him and straddled him. She crossed her arms in front of her body and grabbed the hem of her t shirt, pulling it over her head while Chuck looked on wide eyed and slack jawed.

_**A/N: I posted my first poll on my profile page. Check it out and vote! Thanks for tuning in for today's chapter of "Versus The Road". Until next time, stay classy! **_


	33. Anyone Else But You

**A/N: Hey guys, hope everyone's having a good weekend. Here's Chapter 33 of "Versus The Road", **_**Anyone Else But You. **_**It's pretty much a day in the life of Chuck and Sarah, in their new world. Enjoy. **

_**Thanks as always for all the reviews, PMs, and all your support, ideas, and insights. It's always great to know people enjoy what I like to write. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

Sarah woke to an empty bed, coming as a surprise to her. She had woken up a couple hours prior with morning sickness, and Chuck had comforted her, rubbing her back and holding her hair behind her. They had drifted back to sleep, but now he was nowhere to be found.

She had known for years that her preferred method of awakening was in her husband's arms. It always peeved her a little when he forgot and left her alone in their bed. She peeked over at the clock, however, and discovered it was already nine in the morning. She didn't blame his as much anymore.

In any case, she went off in search of her husband. They had put back on their sleepwear after her episode over the toilet, so she just slipped on her robe around her shoulders. Before she left the bedroom, she took a peek at the window's readout.

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_February 4th, 2013_

_Local Time: 9:13:34 am_

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 68 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current windspeed: 14 mph easterly_

_Tides: 6:30 am / 6:44 pm_

_Wave height: 4-5 ft_

_Today's Forecast: Cloudy, showers likely _

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

Sarah immediately noticed the lack of scheduled activities and sighed happily. After the emotional roller coaster of the previous day, all she honestly wanted to do was relax and spend some quality time with Chuck. If she only knew where he was.

She checked the kitchen first. No Chuck. There was, however, a pot of hot water on the stove. Chuck had evidently left it on for her to make tea when she woke up. He usually would have made her coffee, but now with the twins coming, she had made the switch to tea. She grabbed a mug and poured herself some hot water. She found a bag of Earl Grey and let it steep as she continued her search.

The door to the bunker was closed, so she didn't think he was down there. She was fairly sure he wasn't working out. She was absolutely certain he wouldn't leave the house without telling her or letting her know somehow.

Sarah found him in the office, realizing that probably should have been her first stop. He was engrossed in whatever he was doing, and didn't notice Sarah until she had plopped herself down in his lap.

"Morning, Chuck," she said cheerily.

"Morning, Sarah," he grinned.

She leaned down for their morning kiss, and it was sweet and tender as always. After it broke, she sneaked in one more quick peck on the lips, taking him by surprise.

"So, what are so you busy with up here?" She asked, turning to look at the screen.

"I'm covering our tracks," he said, rubbing her back instinctually.

"How so?" She was curious.

"Well, you didn't think I was just going to let them find us did you?" He teased.

"Of course not," she quickly assured. "It's just….you haven't mentioned it before," she said.

"I'm keeping them away from us," Chuck said confidently. "Trust me."

"Always," she responded, leaning down for another kiss. She felt him smile against her lips.

"What exactly are you doing?" She quirked an eyebrow, glancing back at the iMac's screen.

"I'm making sure Chuck and Sarah have a fun time traveling the globe, and that the CIA has even more fun chasing down every lead," he smirked.

Her face told him she still didn't understand, so he explained further.

"I'm hacking into covert databases and security systems to insert traces of us," he showed her. "Two days ago, we showed up on CCTV in Istanbul. coming out of a hookah lounge. Four days ago, a security cam caught a glimpse of us walking into a hotel in Tashkent. A week ago, an ATM's camera had footage of you withdrawing $600 in London."

"Chuck…..," she blurted out. "This is…amazing." She was rightly flabbergasted at Chuck's initiative. He wasn't just sitting around passively hoping that nobody found them. He was actively trying to keep them away from them, expertly using his computer skills to their great advantage. She looked over Chuck's data, and turned back to him. "You have financials and records to back all this up?"

"Yup" he smiled. "When I dialed in the code that blew up our house in Burbank, a few contingencies were automatically put into action. To them, it looks like we got on a plane in San Diego and flew directly to Caracas using aliases. We sat First Class. There's even footage at both airports. From there, I've been leading them all over the place. I'm not sure if they have a team on the ground following up or just analysts in Langley, but either way, they're never getting near us."

"Where are we supposedly today?" Sarah asked.

Chuck just smiled and typed for about twenty seconds, then looked back up to Sarah.

"Choose any place in the world," Chuck instructed.

"Hmm," she pondered. "Well we were supposedly in Istanbul two days ago….Tel Aviv!"

"Israel. Got it."

Chuck went back to the computer, typing again furiously for about thirty seconds.

"Okay. Here's a screen grab from a rotating traffic cam in Rabin Square," Chuck motioned for Sarah to look.

She saw black and white footage where it looked like they were walking down the sidewalk across the square from where the camera was situated. It was far away, but it was definitely Chuck and Sarah. They were strolling happily, hand in hand.

"Chuck!"

"What?"

"That's…."

"I know. Cool, right?"

"It's awesome, Chuck," Sarah affirmed with a kiss.

"Thanks, baby."

"Have you eaten yet?" Sarah asked innocently.

He shook his head with a wide grin.

"What would you like for breakfast, Sarah?" He asked knowingly.

"Can we cook breakfast together?"

"Of course," Chuck said, "let me finish up here. I'll be done in ten minutes."

"Is it too much of an imposition for me to spend those ten minutes in your lap?" Sarah whispered into his ear.

Chuck meekly shook his head in the negative.

"Good," she said perkily, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now get to work, we're hungry."

**11:56 am. Ojos Azules. Family Den. **

"Let's go, Chuck," Sarah demanded in an all too familiar tone.

Chuck groaned and threw the XBOX controller on the couch next to him.

"Sarah, why do I have to go down to the range with you?"

"Because…," she searched for the right answer, "I want you to be able to defend our children properly."

Before Chuck had a chance, she squashed his main defense.

"Without the Intersect," she clarified. "You told me you wanted to learn more self defense, and this is part of it. Let's go, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck knew the argument was moot from the beginning, but couldn't help himself. She was too damn adorable.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, standing up.

**12:01 pm. Shooting range, 50 ft. below Ojos Azules. **

First they went to the armory and got weapons and ammo. Sarah grabbed her Smith and Wesson M&P, along with a few various sub machine guns. Chuck was busy deciding which pistol to shoot with. When he first became a spy, they had issued him a SIG. He found the Heckler and Koch pistols, and selected a USP Compact Tactical .45. He dutifully followed his wife back to the range, toting all the weapons and ammo like they were at the mall shopping.

"Okay, sweetie, let's see you shoot a few," Sarah instructed.

He nodded, turning downrange. He fired five shots, all of which hit center mass.

"Wow," Sarah gasped. "Did you flash?"

"No," he answered. "Duck Hunt," he shrugged with a smirk.

"I guess I can thank Nintendo then," Sarah joked.

"We should play, I have it upstairs you know," Chuck suggested.

"Oh you're so on," Sarah quipped. She immediately turned and fired all fifteen rounds in the magazine.

"Were those all head shots?" Chuck asked, astonished.

"Duh," Sarah shrugged. "Who do you think you're dealing with over here?"

"I know," he laughed. "It's just that was highly terrifying and arousing at the same time."

"And don't you forget it," she smiled.

"Yes ma'am," he confirmed.

**2:34 pm. Ojos Azules. Chuck and Sarah's balcony. **

They were under the covered portion of their deck, watching the storm coming in before them. Chuck had checked the radar and predicted it would rain on and off for the next day or so.

For now, they were simply enjoying each other's company, listening to the pitter patter of the raindrops above them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chuck got a crazy idea.

"Sarah," He ventured.

"Yes, Chuck?"

They were cuddling on a chaise lounge, her back to him.

"Will you sing a song with me?"

"What?"

"I'm going to go get my guitar. Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

Before she had the chance to say anything else, he was up and back into the house. Sarah just turned her gaze back out to the cove and sighed contently.

True to his word, Chuck was back in about a minute. He pulled up another chair and sat on the end of it facing Sarah.

He quickly tuned his Martin acoustic guitar.

"What are we singing, sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"Do you remember the movie Juno?"

"Of course," Sarah replied. "Chuck, the song they sing together?"

"Yup," he nodded. "Do you remember it?"

"Well obviously, it's me," she smiled.

"Okay, well, are you ready?"

She nodded, and he began strumming.

_(Chuck)_

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend_

_The monkey on your back is the latest trend_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_(Sarah)_

_Here is the church and here is the steeple_

_We sure are cute for two ugly people_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_(Chuck)_

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage_

_I want more fans, You want more stage_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_(Sarah)_

_You are always trying to keep it real_

_Now I'm in love with how you feel_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_(Chuck)_

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train_

_I kiss you all starry eyed, my body swings from side to side_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_(Sarah)_

_The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me_

_So why can't, you forgive me?_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_(Chuck)_

_Du du du du du du dudu_

_(Both)_

_Du du du du du du dudu_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else…_

_But you_

They were both smiling wide at each other as Chuck finished the last notes of the songs.

"You know I've forgiven you, right?"

"Chuck, it's just a lyric," she said. "I know."

"Have you forgiven me?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck! For what?"

"Sarah I wasn't always the best cover boyfriend, and I know I did things that hurt you. I'm sorry for those actions."

He was looking down at his feet, and the good mood the song created was on its way out the door. Sarah was determine to not let it go.

"Chuck, you just told me again fifteen seconds ago that you've forgiven me, so how could you even think that I haven't forgiven you?" She could have been hurt by it, but she was smiling.

"Actually," she continued, "I forgave you for all of that crap way before Paris."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," she nodded, leaning over to kiss him. "And Chuck, the song was a great idea. I love singing with you."

He smiled, and she dove back in for another kiss that quickly led them to vacate the balcony in favor of their bedroom.

**11:49 pm. Ojos Azules. Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. **

"What do you think Ellie and Devon and Clara did today?" Sarah asked as they cuddled in bed.

"I talked to Ellie this morning," Chuck said. "They spent the day around the house. I still don't think they're used to the idea."

"I know," Sarah sighed. "It's a tough adjustment. They can always go back, right?" Sarah asked, looking to Chuck. She would never want them to stay if they wanted to go back to the States. Just like Ellie and Devon wanted Chuck and Sarah to be happy, the reverse was also true.

"Of course baby. Their covers are solid," Chuck reassured her.

"Good. I love having them here," Sarah told him. "Ellie's going to be a big help with the pregnancy."

"I know," Chuck grinned. "I still can't believe we're going to be parents, Sarah."

"I know," she repeated. "There's no place in the world I'd rather be than right here with you. Istanbul, Tel Aviv, Caracas, don't mean anything without _you_."

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you," she smiled back.

"I am going to kick you butt in Duck Hunt, you know that right?" Chuck joked.

"Chuck, sweetheart," Sarah said in her sweetest voice, "you have no idea what's coming."

Chuck smiled as she leaned over to kiss him, wondering about her double meaning.

_**A/N: The song featured in this chapter is "Anyone Else But You", as performed by Michael Cera and Ellen Page in the film Juno. **_


	34. Flying Lessons

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of 'Versus the Road'. Apologies for the lack of new content yesterday, wasn't up to writing. **

**Thanks as always for all the great reviews. Your ideas are always appreciated for the story. Please don't hesitate to suggest anything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

Another morning, another bout of nausea, another session of Chuck comforting Sarah. It was fast becoming routine.

As much as Sarah insisted he didn't need to, Chuck refused to let her do it on her own. Every time she was hunched over the toilet, he was right beside her, holding her curly locks back from her face and rubbing her back soothingly. He even made sure every night to put out their toothbrushes and toothpaste. Every time she brushed her teeth after, he brushed his right along with her. Tandem style, like they'd always done.

She was starting to fear that their marriage was becoming quite one-sided, with day after day of Chuck catering to her every need. It took Ellie to point out that Chuck was probably happier than her for Sarah to realize that he was just doing what he wanted to do. Taking care of her.

Chuck always knew that Sarah resorted to actions more often than words to get a point across, so he was not surprised at all when their sessions between the sheets started to get…..intense. It was obvious to him Sarah was trying to compensate, for what he couldn't figure out. He blamed it on pregnancy hormones, knowing better than to waste an opportunity as golden as that. Still, it irked Chuck, so he decided he'd bring it up when the time was right.

It was after one of the aforementioned 'enhanced' sessions that they were lying together, catching their breaths. Chuck decided to broach the subject.

"So," he began, treading lightly, "you've been much more….energetic….in bed lately," he stated diplomatically.

"I know," she blushed. "It's just….look….Chuck, you've been nothing short of fantastic ever since we found out about the twins. I can barely even think of something I need before you've already gone and retrieved it. I just want to make sure you know that I appreciate everything you do for us and that I love you with all my heart."

"Oh, baby," Chuck smiled. "I know that. You don't have to do anything, although I will admit your preferred method of gratitude is quite welcome," he smirked.

"Good," she smirked back, "because I wasn't planning on stopping."

It had been a few weeks since the Woodcombs had arrived in Patagonia. They spent a lot of days as one big family, undertaking various activities. Ellie and Sarah got to spend a lot of time together, further cementing their already close friendship. Sarah was getting ample time to help take care of Clara. It was helping her become more confident about her future as a mother. Meanwhile, Chuck and Devon were enjoying their guy time, and Devon had even gotten Chuck to start lifting weights and work out more. Sarah was delighted, but found it was incredibly difficult for the two of them to work out around one another without it quickly turning into something more suited for their bedroom.

That didn't stop them, however, from occasionally taking the time to join each other in the gym. Chuck would never pass up an opportunity to see Sarah working out, and Sarah was more than happy to accommodate him.

It was still fairly early in Sarah's pregnancy, so her baby bump was not yet visible. When she wore her workout clothes, consisting of a sports bra and tight spandex shorts, Chuck couldn't help but stare at his wife's immaculate body. She would tease him and ask if he'd still gawk when she was almost to term, and he'd shrug and say that she'd be even more beautiful then.

Neither Chuck nor Sarah had brought up the issue of her medical file since they'd talked about it in bed a few weeks prior. Chuck, obviously, was reticent to push Sarah into talking about something if she wasn't ready. She was thankful for his patience, but knew it was almost do or die time. Chuck deserved to know, plain and simple. She just needed the right time to tell him.

Today, though, Chuck had a plan. He needed to go to Puerto Aysen. He opened his eyes, and wasn't surprised to find two endless blue orbs staring back at him.

"Morning, angel," he said softly.

"Morning, sweetie," she responded.

They shifted until their faces were inches apart, and both leaned in for the first kiss of the day.

When Chuck pulled back, Sarah had a mock pout on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Your lips aren't on mine," she explained.

"I can fix that," he said quickly as he dove in for another kiss.

Sarah decided it was a good opportunity to show Chuck she was serious when she said she had no intentions of her aggressiveness abating.

**An hour later. Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. Ojos Azules. **

"What are we doing today?" Sarah asked.

"I have to go to Puerto Aysen," he shrugged.

"For what?"

"I have to get a few things," he said simply.

"Can I come?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Of course baby," Chuck assured.

"Oooh Chuck, can we please take the plane? Please?" He probably wouldn't have been able to resist merely the words, but the pleading look she was giving him sent him over the edge.

"Sure, honey," he sighed with a smile.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be seen in public like that?" She assumed that they were going in to town, like Chuck and Devon had last time.

"I'm not sure," he explained, "but we're not going into town."

"What?"

"Remember the guy at the warehouse? His name is Fernando," Chuck said.

"Yeah, what about him?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well technically we own the warehouse, and Fernando is our employee. He runs his shop out of the next building over, but when I need him he's available."

"Okay," Sarah said. "What does that have to do with us going into town?"

"Well, I sent him a list of the things we need, and he'll have them ready on the dock for us when we get there. That way we don't even have to leave the warehouse."

"Oh," Sarah breathed, obviously processing.

"What, you thought that we would go into towns when we need supplies? Honey, I'm not that much of an idiot," he joked.

"I know that," she quickly said. "You just never cease to amaze me Chuck. It seems like you have a contingency for everything."

"Well I learned from the best," he said with pride evident in his voice, "and as I already told you, yours and the babies' safety and happiness are my only concern."

"I love you," she told him with a kiss.

"I love you too," he smiled. "Let's get going."

"Okay," she said with a grin, "I can't wait to test out our new plane."

**Somewhere between Ojos Azules and Puerto Aysen, 1,000 feet in the air. **

"Chuck, this plane handles like a dream," Sarah said, flipping some controls.

Chuck was mesmerized. He knew Sarah was a pilot - it was her after all that saved him on his first solo mission on that plane - but actually seeing her flying was something else. Chuck was amazed as he watched his wife expertly fly their plane like it was her job. It wasn't until after they were already in the air that she admitted something to him.

"So, I've never actually lifted off from water in real life," Sarah said softly, causing Chuck to strain to hear her.

"What!"

"I mean, I've done it in the simulator tons of times, just never for real," she quickly added.

"Oh, okay," Chuck said, somewhat relieved.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I know what I'm doing," she assured him, reaching over and grabbing his hand. It calmed him almost immediately.

Chuck gave her a small smile, and Sarah was certain he was going to be just fine.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Sarah asked a question that had been on her mind ever since Chuck showed her how he was occupying the CIA's top analysts.

"Chuck?" She asked.

"Hmm?" She heard through the headset.

"What happens if the CIA figures out that we've been leading them on a wild goose chase?"

"About time you asked," he smirked. "Took you long enough."

"Well?" She queried.

"I figure it's only a matter of time before they get their heads out of their asses," he said.

"And what happens then?" She asked cautiously.

"They realize they've wasted millions of dollars and hundreds of man hours looking for us when we're never going to be found," he stated confidently. "They can't trace what I did, because, technically, I never did it. If they break down those videos and screen shots pixel by pixel, they'll find out they're authentic. Genuine. No alterations."

"But, how? I mean, we never actually went to Istanbul, but you're telling me the videos real?"

"I spent a lot of time developing this, Sarah," he explained. "It's untraceable. If they do eventually put it together, there's no way to prove it. Sure, they'll eventually figure out we're pulling their chain, but they have no other leads. There's no record of our trip down here. I made sure to erase all the videos from CCTVS, security cams, and the border crossings the night we got here. I checked over the wire and there's no BOLOs for us, even in the States. Apparently the Company is keeping this quiet."

"Oh," was all Sarah could say. She was overwhelmed at how invested Chuck was in their safety.

"And besides, if they do find out about where we really went after LA, the last border crossing we made was all the way back at the Peruvian border, thousands of miles north of here."

"What if they find out we crossed into Chile?" Sarah was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Let them come," Chuck shrugged almost nonchalantly. "I may or may not have a confidential contact in the Chilean government that sends me a secure e-mail whenever the US government comes looking for someone."

"What? Chuck!"

"What? He doesn't know who we are, I've never even talked to him on the phone. He thinks the person he's emailing works for the State Department in DC."

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

Chuck just shrugged casually again.

"You can do anything with an internet connection."

Sarah beamed with pride, secure once again that Chuck would always keep them safe.

"No, _you _can do anything with an internet connection," Sarah corrected, reaching out for his hand again. He intertwined their fingers, and both of them let out contented sighs.

The fjord leading to Puerto Aysen came into view, and Sarah lined up their water landing.

"So, I assume since you never actually took off from water, that you've also never landed on water?" Chuck asked.

"You assume correctly," Sarah grinned.

"Just for the record, I love you," Chuck said seriously.

That got Sarah's attention.

"I love you too, Chuck. Do you actually think I'd let us crash?"

"No," he quickly reassured. "I'm just…..I love you, okay?" She felt the clamminess in his hands, one of the first ways she ever learned to tell when he was freaking out.

"Chuck," she said in a calm voice. "Don't freak out."

He couldn't help but smile, and squeeze her hand back. It gave her the confidence she needed to safely land the plane. Not that she needed added motivation, but it sure didn't hurt.

True to her word, the landing was perfect. They were floating before Chuck knew it, and he visibly let out a giant sigh of relief, his melodrama causing Sarah to giggle.

**Puerto Aysen, Aysen Region, Patagonia, Chile. **

The warehouse came into view, and Chuck flipped a switch above them labeled "WH G". The door started to open, and Sarah caught sight of the large slip intended for the plane.

She maneuvered the plane into the slip, and Chuck hopped off the pontoon onto the dock and started to tie up. She joined him after she shut down the engines and did her post-flight checklist.

As soon as the plane was sufficiently tied off, Chuck began to load the plane. Sarah saw a large palette sitting on the dock, full of fresh fruit, boxes of various foods, and she even saw some medicinal boxes. Next to the palette was a large, long cardboard box. It was sealed, and had postage stamps all over it. She wondered to herself what was in it.

Sarah went to the palette and bent down to pick up a box. She suddenly felt Chuck gently grab her wrist.

"I've got this, baby," Chuck said softly. "Why don't you grab something to drink and sit for a few minutes while I load?"

"Chuck, I'm not incapable of carrying things you know," Sarah said slightly irritated. "I did out lift you just yesterday on the bench press," she reminded.

"I know," Chuck said sadly as he suddenly found his shoes more appealing than his wife. "I just don't want you to strain yourself. It's tough enough being pregnant, but you're carrying two babies."

"What are you saying?" Sarah asked firmly.

"Look, I know how strong you are. And not just physically. You're the strongest person I've ever met. It's just…..you're carrying around our children, and I feel useless."

"Oh, Chuck." Whatever anger was there was gone, replaced by compassion. "Baby, you're anything but useless. You think I could last a day without you? And that's not even factoring in the twins. I need you, Chuck, never doubt that."

Chuck, who was still staring at his toes, just nodded slowly.

Sarah used her thumb and index finger to raise his face so their eyes met.

"I love you, you know that?" She said as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly. "I may get a little mad at you now and then, but please don't ever think that I don't appreciate everything you do for us, Chuck. I do, trust me. Remember what I said to you just before our engagement party?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I told you I need your help every day, and that you're perfect. News flash. That hasn't changed. I'd argue it's even more applicable now. You have no idea how much we need you, Chuck," she said, motioning to her belly.

At that, Chuck's face broke out into a wide smile, allowing Sarah to relax again. He reached down and gently placed his hand on her stomach, his other one cupping her cheek lovingly.

"God, I can't wait to be a parent with you," he breathed.

"I know," Sarah replied with a smile to match his. "It's going to be….well….awesome."

They both laughed at the use of Devon's favorite word. Chuck went back to loading the plane, and Sarah took him up on his advice, grabbing a water. She drank it slowly, watching her husband load the plane dutifully. The last thing he loaded was the cardboard box that Sarah had eyed, and he was very careful with it.

She knew it was something important, and she also knew her Chuck. He had something up his sleeve. She could smell it.

"Where's Fernando?" She asked after a few minutes, looking around the docks.

"I dunno," Chuck said, "I had him drop all this stuff off this morning. After that, he could go on his merry way. I suspect he's next door at his shop."

"Oh," Sarah replied. "Who does he think we are?"

"Ex-pats who live somewhere south of here. He doesn't know about home or any of that. He gets paid pretty well, and he understands the discretion that goes along with that."

"Okay," she grinned. "How did you get so good at this?"

"I told you. The internet."

As Sarah floated the plane out of the harbor, she turned to Chuck.

"So, do you want to learn how to fly?" She asked.

"Sure," he said excitedly.

"How much do you know about planes and flying?" She asked.

"A good amount. You know me. I played a lot of flight sims growing up, but I've never flown an airplane. This is the second time I've ever been in the cockpit, this morning being the first."

"Do you want to try flashing?" She asked calmly.

"Really?"

"Why not," she shrugged. "You're wearing your Governor, right?"

"Always," he answered, holding up his left wrist.

"And if you can't handle it or don't want to do it, just tell me and I'll take over, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled.

The plane was now facing the long fjord leading out towards the Pacific, their runway.

Chuck took a breath, and looked over to Sarah. Their hands were firmly locked together on top of the throttle between them.

When he locked eyes with Sarah, he accessed the Intersect, selecting advanced avionics, and expert pilot skills. The new software inherent in the newest version allowed him to flash much quicker, almost in the blink of an eye. Sarah could still see it, though.

He immediately turned and took the controls like a seasoned pro.

"I have control of the airplane," he said calmly.

"You have control," Sarah said, releasing her grip on the yoke.

Sarah watched as Chuck went about flipping switches and taking the weather into account as he prepared for liftoff. She had been there the first time Chuck had flashed on skill sets, right after he uploaded the 2.0. Yet it still took her breath away every time she watched Chuck flash and do something extraordinary. She knew the power of the Intersect from her short stint with it, further cementing the irrefutable evidence of just how special Chuck's brain is.

They were in the air in short order, Chuck going about flying the plane like he'd had 10,000 hours experience.

Sarah could see a storm coming in from the west, way out in the Pacific. Chuck saw it too, compensating by increasing their airspeed slightly.

"We'll make it before the storm hits," Chuck assured Sarah.

"Good," she smiled.

"Just barely before the storm hits," he clarified.

"Chuck," she said in a mildly warning tone, "how close?"

"At this speed, including the time to land and dock, we'll beat it by fourteen minutes."

"Okay, sweetheart, I trust you. Get us home," Sarah smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, checking their altitude.

As they got closer to Ojos Azules, the storm was also approaching from the west. Chuck knew from the Boy Scouts what each formation of clouds means, and knew the impending storm contained a lot of rain and a lot of wind.

Chuck's landing was almost perfect. There wasn't any rain yet, but there was a nasty crosswind. The swells had started to get bigger, and he managed to get them down rather quickly and as comfortable as a water landing can be. Sarah was astonished as Chuck came only about three feet away from dipping the left wing in the water as he pointed the plane directly into the wind just before he plopped it down on the ocean.

It only took them a couple more minutes to get into the cove, and Chuck had the garage door open before Sarah noticed he'd flipped the switch.

"Sarah, I'm going to have to hustle to get everything in the house before it starts pouring," Chuck said as he slowly pulled into the slip. "I know what I said earlier, but will you help me with some of the smaller items?"

She just grinned, knowing that Chuck had asked her half because he needed help and half because he knew she needed it. He knew how hard it was for her to relinquish control, about anything, and how difficult it was for her to admit she needed help. Both were things Chuck had helped her with tremendously, but she was still Sarah after all.

"Sure, sweetie," she said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek before they hopped out to tie off.

Chuck grabbed a hand cart that was leaning against the back wall, changing it to horizontal so they could load more onto it. Sarah helped with a lot of the stuff, but Chuck still insisted on moving the larger items, and the one that wasn't on the palette. Chuck held that one under his arm as he pushed the hand cart out the door.

They made it back inside Ojos Azules just before it started to rain heavily. They still had to contend with the high winds, but they made it back with all their supplies.

Chuck took the handcart over to the pantry door, and began to move everything downstairs. Sarah helped him again, and they finished in about twenty minutes, everything put away in refrigerators, freezers, and shelves. Everything else was either going to the bunker or their bedroom.

That left the mysterious elongated package, the only thing postmarked.

"Chuck, what's in the box?" Sarah asked the question she'd waited half the day to ask.

"Finally," Chuck grinned. "Here."

He handed her the box with a smile, and she took it. It was heavier than it looked.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Open it," he coaxed, obviously waiting for her reaction.

She set it on the ground gently so she could open the top of it. It was about five feet in height. She reached down to her ankle holster and grabbed her knife. She'd only worn it because they left the house. She quickly sliced the box open and looked inside.

"Oh, Chuck," she cried.

Inside was, packed protectively, a section of the doorframe of their kitchen in their old house in Burbank. There was evidence of fire in the edges, but the center was clear as day as Sarah gently laid it down the box to slide it out.

_Sarah_

_x_

_Chuck_

_**A/N: Okay, for some reason the document editor won't let me publish a plus sign or an and symbol, but you guys get the idea right?**  
><em>


	35. Usted Es Mi Casa

**A/N: Happy hump day! I hope everyone's weeks are going great. **

**Here's the next chapter of 'Versus The Road'. It's mostly fluff and filler, setting up the next chapter which will be more plot driven. **

**We're going to start moving along, and I'm trying to answer some of the questions posited in the reviews. **

**As always, thanks for the reviews, PMs, encouragement, and ideas. It's great to know my work is appreciated. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_February 20th, 2013_

_Local Time: 7:32:01 am_

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 66 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current Windspeed: 12 mph northwesterly_

_Tides: 6:33 am / 7:04 pm _

_Wave height: 3-4 ft_

_Today's Forecast: Intermittent showers, pockets of sunshine_

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

_On Today's Schedule: AM run CIB/SLB, dinner at Ojos Azules at six with Woodcombs_

Chuck woke up ready to whine. He knew what was coming - Sarah making him run for miles around the island. She didn't care how crappy he felt, or what the weather was. They were going to run.

His main motivation for actually extracting himself from his current predicament, which included said wife naked sprawled atop him, was the likelihood that they would end right back up in bed directly following their run.

Even that didn't stop him from whining at least a little.

"Don't even say it," Sarah warned teasingly.

"I can't wait to go for our run!", he facetiously joked.

"Good boy," she responded perkily, rewarding him with a kiss.

"Mmm, good morning Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck moaned as they finally parted.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she said as she laid her head on his chest and sighed. "This is quite the life we've made, Chuck."

When she didn't hear him say anything in response, she picked her head up and turned to look at him.

He was staring at her, frozen. She knew the look in his eye - amazement, awe, adoration, love. She was seeing a lot more of that look lately, and it never ceased to make her spine tingle and her heart swell.

So she just stared back, and they had a long conversation about their love without uttering a single syllable.

After a few moments, they inexplicably drew closer to one another and ended up in a passionate kiss before either of them realized it. They both had epiphanies at the exact same time, leading them to mutually agree to postpone their planned run, just for a little while.

Amidst their kisses, they finally expressed their love verbally.

"I love you, Chuck. Thank you."

"I love you, Sarah. Thank _you_."

She just smiled wide, diving in to kiss his neck.

**Two and a half hours later. Ojos Azules. **

"Please just let me rest," Chuck whined.

"C'mon, Chuck," Sarah coaxed with a smile, "it's just a shower."

"Too. Sore."

Sarah had been trying, and failing, to get Chuck off the bed and into the shower. Both of them were covered in sweat and soaked to the bone by the rain. She had pushed him hard on their run, forcing him to go longer than any previous time on the island. Chuck was obviously in a moderate amount of pain, and was currently lying face down on their bed. When he answered Sarah, his voice was muffled by the sheets.

"Too sore for this?" Sarah asked. That piqued Chuck's curiosity.

He got his answer a second later when he felt Sarah's sports bra land on his head. It reminded him of the few times on their trip south when Sarah had pulled the same move with her bra.

Just like those other times, Sarah knew exactly how to motivate her husband.

"Coming," Chuck groaned as he started to lift himself off the bed.

"Not yet you're not," Sarah deadpanned, capturing him in a kiss as soon as he was standing.

Chuck smiled, knowing where their predicament was going to lead.

Sarah led him by the hand into the bathroom, gently helping him out of his clothes. She was already topless, and peeled herself out of her spandex shorts in short order.

Chuck, predictably, froze up as soon as Sarah was naked.

Sarah was used to men ogling her. She was well aware of her beauty, even if she didn't see what the big fuss was all about. She had flirted with many men over the years, so a man overtly checking her out didn't faze her in the least.

This was different, though. This was Chuck.

Sarah could safely say that in this situation, most men she'd come across in her time as a spy would be staring directly at her bare chest. It was inevitable, and they rarely ever tried to even remotely disguise where their eyes were gazing.

When she looked at Chuck, though, he wasn't staring at her chest.

He was staring at her stomach.

It had been oh so very slightly softened by the pregnancy, and they both knew she would have a baby bump fairly soon.

Chuck's left hand slowly reached out on its own, stopping when it was about a foot away from her. He glanced up and caught his wife's eye, and understood the subtle nod she gave him.

His hand completed it's journey, gently resting on her belly. Chuck's smile was unmistakeable. She felt the cold metal of his wedding band against her skin. She covered his hand with her left, softly stroking the back of his with her thumb.

When she looked back up at Chuck, they made eye contact. Both of them smiled widely, giving each other the smiles they reserved only for one another.

Again, they were inexplicably drawn together, their lips meeting between them, their hands still protectively covering her tummy.

Sarah's other hand reached out and snaked around Chuck's neck, bringing him closer to her. She needed to feel him, all of him. She felt his tongue begging entry, and she was more than happy to comply. Soon they were exploring each other's mouths like it was their first kiss, back in front of that faux bomb.

Chuck deftly began moving them towards the shower, Sarah's original goal. They needed to get clean, after all.

She felt his right hand on her lower back, Chuck pulling her closer like she'd done with her hand around his neck. Then she felt his hand move south, onto her bare tush. He seemed to almost bend slightly to gain leverage, and before she knew it, Sarah was being picked up by Chuck. She helped him by quickly wrapping her legs around him and locking her ankles in the small of her back, taking the pressure off his right hand. When she felt his hand moving away, she shook her head. He got the idea, and his hand stayed.

Somehow the shower got turned on and the temperature set. Neither of them had said a word in a long time, choosing instead to use their mouths for more…..personal reasons.

Sarah was on fire, plain and simple. Using her highly tuned spy skills, she deduced that her husband was as aroused as her, if not more. She shifted her weight, pushing herself up off of his hips momentarily.

Chuck shot her a questioning look as soon as she moved, and she just gave him a reassuring smile.

As she slowly let herself back into her previous position, Chuck fully understood why she'd moved. She moaned into his mouth as he filled her, causing him to just want to try harder to make her happy.

And he did.

Twice.

**2:02 pm. Chuck and Sarah's balcony, Ojos Azules. **

They were again under the covered portion of their balcony, enjoying the rain. It was strangely calming to them, watching the weather come in.

Chuck was on a chaise lounge, and it was propped up so he was sitting almost upright. Sarah was snuggled into him, his legs wide so she could back up into his chest. She had his left hand in hers, absentmindedly twirling his wedding ring around. The simple action gave Chuck a sense of calm and peace, not to mention making him burst with love.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Isn't this about the time we listen to some music?", she asked.

"Um, sure?", Chuck answered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um," it was Sarah's turn to be shy. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course. To what?", he asked.

"There's a song I want you to listen to," she told him. "It's…special to me," she said almost bashfully.

"Okay," Chuck smiled. "Do you want me to grab some earbuds or just put it on the speakers out here?"

"Get some earbuds, the rain is pretty loud on the roof," Sarah said.

Chuck nodded and stood up. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he disappeared into the house.

He was back at her side in under a minute, iPod and earbuds in hand. He handed her the iPod, and put in his earbud.

Sarah flipped through the music library and found the song she wanted. She hit play and immediately wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck as he brought her close, his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as they swayed softly to the music.

_x-x_

_When you look into my eyes_

_And you see the crazy gypsy in my soul_

_It always comes as a surprise_

_When I feel my withered roots begin to grow_

_Well I never had a place that I could call my very own_

_That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home_

_x-x_

_When you touch my weary head_

_And you tell me everything will be alright_

_You say, "use my body for your bed,_

_And my love will keep you warm throughout the night"_

_Well I'll never be a stranger and I'll never be alone_

_Whenever we're together, that's my home_

_x-x_

_Home can be the Pennsylvania Turnpike_

_Indiana's early morning dew_

_High up in the hills of California_

_Home is just another word for you_

_x-x_

_Well I never had a place that I could call my very own_

_That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home_

_x-x_

_If I travel all my life_

_And I never get to stop and settle down_

_Long as I have you by my side_

_There's a roof above and good walls all around_

_You're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome_

_I need you in my house 'cause you're my home_

_x-x_

_You're my home_

_x-x_

_You're my home_

x-x

"Thank you," Chuck sincerely said as the music faded away, looking into Sarah's eyes to relay his sincerity.

"I know it wasn't the best slow song, but I wanted you to hear it."

"And why's that?" Chuck grinned.

Up until recently, Sarah would have shot back with a sarcastic comment or just simply deflected. Not now.

"Because it's true. You're my home, Chuck. Just like I told you when I _finally_ unpacked. I've told you this. I don't care where we are, what we are, and who we are, just as long as we're together. Got it?" She poked him in the chest to emphasize her point.

"Understood, ma'am," Chuck responded with a smile. "Just for the record, you're my home too, Sarah."

"I love you," she said with a kiss.

"I love you," he replied with another kiss.

"Look, Chuck. I know I've said this before, but being here with you has given me a lot of clarity about my life," Sarah said with a tremble. Chuck could see she was holding back tears, why he couldn't figure out. "And I know I've said this to you, but you saved me, Chuck. I'm not just talking about with my memories, or jumping of the roof of the Buy More. I'm talking about you taking a broken, lonely, hopeless spy and turning her into a real girl."

The tears she held back now spilled over. Chuck couldn't help himself. He reached up and gently wiped them away, kissing her cheek tenderly where the tears had streaked down her face.

"You told me in the suburbs that I'd better be careful or I'd turn into a real girl. Well, it's happened, Chuck. It happened a long time ago. A lot of it probably happened that very morning when I cooked you that omelet," Sarah said, gaining a little more confidence.

"Why? What was so different about that morning?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," Sarah sighed with a small smile. "Just, let me finish before you laugh, okay?"

Chuck quirked an eyebrow, but nodded.

"That morning, our cover was as a married couple," Sarah said. "I was pretending it was real," she whispered. Chuck barely heard her.

"So, you're telling me you wanted to be married to me then?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm so sorry, Chuck."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I made us wait so long when we finally got together," she whispered, looking at her feet.

"Hey, c'mon baby," he coaxed, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Do you think I'd want us to get married just because you thought it was what I wanted? I hope you know me better than that," he grinned.

"I do," Sarah quickly said. "It's just…..I feel guilty. I wanted it so bad that morning, then I just pushed you away again."

"And now we're married," Chuck stated matter-of-factly. "Honey, it's okay. Really. You have nothing to be guilty for. Want to know a secret?"

Sarah nodded.

"I was pretending that morning too," he smiled. "There was nothing in the world I wanted more than for us to be real." He could have said it with pain in his voice. After all, it wasn't until almost a year after the suburbs that they actually got together for real. Instead, he inflected joy and love into the statement, giving Sarah nothing to worry about.

"Chuck, that wasn't really a secret," Sarah teased. "But thank you."

"Um, you're welcome?"

Sarah smiled wide and leaned in for a kiss. Chuck met her halfway, and the passion inherent was almost overwhelming.

Just as they were getting ready to take it back to their bedroom, Chuck's iPhone began ringing from its spot on the chaise lounge. Ellie and Awesome were the only people besides Sarah that had that number, so it had to be them.

Sarah snatched it quickly and answered it.

"Bartowski residence," she grinned. _'I always wanted to say that'_, she mouthed to Chuck.

_"Hi, Sarah!"_ Ellie almost yelled.

"Hi, El," Sarah said calmly. "What's up?"

_"Well, we were wondering what you guys were up to this afternoon. I know we're having dinner tonight, but Devon and I were thinking we could all hang out this afternoon?"_

"Of course," Sarah smiled. "Come right over. Just be careful, it's raining pretty hard."

_"Don't worry about us. We have the cover up over the bridge on the boat. We'll see you in a few minutes!"_

"Okay, El. I love you," Sarah said.

_"I love you too, Sarah,"_ Ellie beamed.

Sarah ended the call and looked up at Chuck, who was just standing in front of her smiling.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but we'll have to postpone this until later," Sarah told him, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"That's okay," Chuck soothed, wrapping Sarah in a warm embrace. "It'll make our time tonight that much more special," he whispered in her ear. It made her shudder, his warm breath making her think inappropriate thoughts.

**Thirty minutes later. **

Devon, Ellie and Clara made good time and were docked quickly in the safety of the boathouse. Chuck and Sarah made their way down to greet them, throwing on their rain jackets.

All the greetings said, the family made their way back to the big house. Sarah and Ellie were busy talking about tonight's dinner, Ellie pledging her help to Sarah. Clara was in her Aunt Sarah's arms and loving it. She found her aunt's blonde curls fascinating, as well as the charm bracelet on her right wrist.

"Auntie?" Clara asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Sarah looked down at her niece.

"What's this?" She asked, fingering the charm bracelet.

Sarah glanced over at Ellie, who predictably was smiling widely.

"This is a very special bracelet. It was your Grandma Mary's," Sarah explained.

"But if it was Grandma's, then why do you have it?" She asked.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh softly. Clara was definitely a Bartowski, even if her last name was Woodcomb.

"Well, Grandma Mary gave it to your Uncle Chuck. She told him to give it to the girl he loves," Sarah said, trying to put it into terms that a toddler would understand.

"Oh!" Clara exclaimed, light bulbs coming on in her mind. "That's why," Clara said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah couldn't help but inquire as to her thought process.

"Uncle Chuck loves you more than anybody," Clara shrugged like it was no big deal.

Sarah knew it shouldn't, but, for some reason, the validation of her toddler niece made her emotional. She was barely old enough to even grasp the concept of love, and even she understood the bond between Chuck and Sarah.

"What about you? Do you love me?" Sarah asked, tickling Clara's belly.

"Of course! Of course! You're my Auntie! I love you!"

"Good, because I love you too," Sarah said, giving Clara an eskimo kiss.

Sarah heard the distinctive sound of Chuck taking a picture on his iPhone somewhere off to the left.

"What?" He shrugged at her look. "You two are so cute."

Sarah just smiled and went back to fawning over her niece, mouthing _I love you_ to Chuck. She then darted her eye's quickly towards Ellie and then back to Chuck.

Their unbreakable friendship underlying their relationship allowed them to communicate nonverbally, in the blink of an eye.

They'd had a conversation the previous night, after Chuck had flashed and flown them home. They decided to be active about the Intersect, and they knew they'd need Ellie and Devon to do it.

"Ellie?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, little brother?" Ellie replied.

"Um…Sarah and I were talking late last night, and I'd really appreciate it if at some point we could go downstairs and do some research and development with the Intersect in my head."

"Why, is there something wrong?" Ellie immediately went into full blown doctor mode.

"No, no nothing's wrong," Chuck assured, flashing a smile to Sarah to let her know he didn't forget that she'd predicted Ellie's reaction.

"Good," Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course we'll help you."

"Thanks," Chuck smiled.

"Auntie?"

"Yes, Clara?"

"What's the Intersect?"

_**A/N: The song featured in this chapter is "You're My Home" by the one-and-only Billy Joel. **_


	36. Of Barstow

**A/N: First and foremost, I want to apologize to all my faithful readers. I wasn't up to writing this past weekend, and I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter of 'Versus The Road'. **

**I still have a number of ideas for both while Sarah is pregnant and after the kids are born. I am debating whether or not to complete this story and start a sequel, or just continue with 'Versus The Road', adding chapters. Thoughts? **

**Thanks go out to everyone who reads and reviews. Every review motivates me to keep writing. As long as you guys keep R/Ring, I'll keep on writing. **

**THANK YOU. **

**-JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

_Previously on 'Versus the Road':_

_"Auntie?" _

_"Yes, Clara?"_

_"What's the Intersect?"_

Sarah peeked at the other adults in the room, who were looking at her expectantly. Apparently she was on her own with this one. She turned back to her niece with a smile.

"It's a nickname for your Uncle Chuck," she said playfully, resorting again to tickling Clara. It worked.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Please!" Clara yelled between fits of laughter, tears streaking down her face. Sarah joined in her laughter, finding her niece's giggling adorable.

Ellie, watching the scene with a smile, turned to Chuck.

"So, what ideas do you have about…you know," she asked, pointing to his head instead of saying the word.

"Well, we don't want to just let it sit there unused. I mean, I have a Governor, so I'll be fine, but we figure as long as we have it we might as well study and use it," Chuck explained.

"Okay," Ellie replied. "I think we should do a full physical diagnostic, run some CT scans and MRIs, then see where we're at."

"When can we start?" Chuck asked, his eyes still watching his wife.

"Right now if you want," Ellie shrugged. "We don't really have any plans 'til dinner, do we sis?" She asked Sarah.

"Nope," Sarah grinned. "I just need Ellie to help with the cooking in a couple hours."

"Well, for most of those tests, we need to go to the medical center," Ellie reminded. "But I saw enough medical equipment downstairs to at least do some preliminary testing."

"Okay," Chuck nodded. "Can Sarah come down with us? I just….don't…..want….to…," he rambled, looking at the floor, mildly embarrassed by his obvious need for his wife.

"Of course," Ellie said happily. "Devon, will you stay up here with Clara while we go downstairs?"

"Sure, babe," Devon answered, moving towards Sarah and Clara.

Sarah gave Clara a big sloppy kiss, making both of them laugh, and reluctantly handed her over to her brother-in-law. She could honestly say that she had grown quite close to her niece. It was quite a change from when she was first born, and Sarah was almost terrified of even holding her. She and Chuck were engaged, but Sarah still had a ways to go before she felt completely comfortable. It helped when she and Chuck volunteered to babysit Clara often when Ellie an Devon needed a night to themselves. She discovered that there was nothing particularly hard about childcare, it just required a lot of patience and the need to stay calm. It became Sarah's mission to 'practice' with her niece, knowing that it was inevitable that she'd have her own children soon. And when Sarah Bartowski has a mission, it gets completed.

She sighed as Clara nestled into her father's arms. Chuck noticed and deftly moved towards Sarah, wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder, watching her niece with longing.

"Don't worry baby," Chuck whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "We'll have our own soon enough."

"I know sweetie," Sarah smiled widely, "and I can't wait."

He smiled and gave the crown of her head another kiss.

Ellie, Chuck, and Sarah made their way into the bunker, leaving Devon and Clara upstairs in the family den watching a Disney movie. Chuck had to promise Devon that he'd let him do some of the tests. Devon was mildly jealous that Ellie was the one getting to do all the medical stuff, so Chuck vowed to let Devon get his time in as a doctor.

The first test they ran was a simple physical. Height, weight, body fat, eyesight, hearing, et cetera. Ellie even had Chuck walk across the floor, taking note of his gait and orientation of his steps. When it comes to the Intersect, they could never be too careful, never have enough tests done.

There was an MRI machine in the bunker, part of the small medical center Chuck had built in. Ellie first did a fully body scan. Chuck put headphones on, as the MRI machine was very loud. Sarah talked to him through them, keeping him calm and collected by keeping his mind off the scan. It was odd at first for her, to talk to Chuck and not be able to really hear what he said in response. Ellie motioned for her to keep talking, and Sarah smiled nervously as she started talking to Chuck about her ideas for the kids' rooms. As she continued on, Chuck laid there with a stupid, happy grin on his face. Sure, he was in the middle of an MRI scan. But the simple act of hearing his wife gushing about how she wanted to turn one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery made him happier than he could ever remember being.

Ellie also had a wide grin on her face. She was conducting the test, which involved many smaller tests within the scan, but she couldn't help but overhear her sister-in-law emotionally talking about their future children. Ellie was still blown away every single day by the monumental shift in Sarah. When Chuck had first brought her home all those years ago, Ellie pretty quickly deduced that Sarah had feelings for her brother, but for some reason hid them behind a facade. When she finally found out the real reason for their hesitance, she understood completely. It all made sense, why Sarah was always so guarded and never gave herself fully to Chuck. But now, Ellie was simply in awe as she witnessed her best friend and her brother prepare to welcome their own children into the world.

"Do you remember when we went to Costa Gravas the second time?" Sarah asked Chuck through his headphones.

"Yep," he heard his soft reply over the machine's beeping and whirling.

"I was thinking about that the other day," Sarah continued. "You talking them down, preventing accidental nuclear war. I was so proud of you. I remember that you and I were going through our own problems. I was still terrified of commitment. But that mission changed me. When you simply said, 'Is the love still there?', I knew what I needed to do."

"I love you," Chuck said between breath-holds.

"And I love you," Sarah replied immediately. "But hold your breath for ten seconds starting…..now."

The MRI mercifully came to an end, and Chuck stood up and stretched. The door swung open and Sarah came into the room, moving quickly to Chuck and burying her face into his chest. His arms automatically enveloped her, bringing her closer. Her hands were gripping the front of his t-shirt, and he could feel the emotion running through her body.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" He whispered.

"Nothing," she mumbled into his chest.

"Not gonna fly," Chuck replied. "You should know you can't get anything past me, Mrs. Bartowski."

"I know," she admitted. "It's just…..I was talking about the nursery, then about some old missions, and my mind couldn't help but wander and…."

"And you somehow thought about what could have happened on one of those missions?"

"Yeah," she replied sadly. "I know it's stupid, Chuck, but what if just one thing went wrong once? I can't even think about it, sweetie. The thought of us not being here, not being a family, me not being pregnant…." The emotion overtook her, and she buried her face back into Chuck's chest, and he could feel, see, and hear the tears spilling over.

"I know, baby, I know," he cooed, trying in vain to calm her down. His voice seemed to have the opposite effect, and her sobbing became louder. He just wrapped her up as tightly as he could, softly kissing the top of her head as she cried into him.

"Chuck?" He heard his wife's voice. It sounded so weak, so frail.

"I'm right here honey," he reassured.

"Never ever leave me," she pleaded. "I wouldn't survive, Chuck. Just please, never leave."

Chuck's heart broke at the vulnerability in Sarah's voice. He didn't know why she was suddenly so emotional, but he knew better than to waste time wondering about why.

"Hey," Chuck said fairly firm. He slowly reached down and gently took her chin in his hand, raising it so he could look into her eyes. When they finally made eye contact, Chuck almost started crying himself seeing the pain in Sarah's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Sarah. You're my end game. I fully expect you to be competitive when we play shuffleboard in fifty years."

That got a laugh, music to Chuck's ears. He kept rubbing her back lovingly, letting her get it all out.

She eventually calmed down enough to look up at Chuck, love brimming in both their gazes.

"I really, really need you to kiss me right now," Sarah pleaded, her lips quivering.

Chuck brought his hand up to her cheek and leaned down. Their lips met ever so gently. This wasn't the time for unrestrained passion or lust. It was a kiss for the future, a promise. Chuck felt the tension leave Sarah's body as they kissed.

"Aww," Chuck and Sarah heard. They'd both forgot Ellie was standing not five feet away in the room.

The kiss broke and Chuck instantly buried his face into Sarah's curly locks, fully embarrassed. Sarah, on the other hand, just smiled at Ellie, enjoying her place in her husband's arms.

"You two are so cute," Ellie beamed.

"Thanks," Sarah grinned. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional. We should continue with the tests, yeah?"

"Don't apologize," Ellie said with a wave of the hand. "You're pregnant. With twins. I told you your emotions would be up and down. Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, sis," Sarah said. "I know we've already said this, but Chuck and I are so grateful that you guys are here. It means the world to us," she said honestly.

"Of course," Ellie smiled. "Like we'd miss you guys becoming parents. Besides, I'm learning a lot from you two."

That piqued Chuck's curiosity, and his head shot up from its place in Sarah's hair.

"What do you mean? What have you learned from us?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, I've discovered that Sarah has pretty much destroyed any aversion to PDA you once might have had."

"You got that right," Sarah smirked as she leaned up and kissed Chuck fairly passionately on the lips. He instinctually opened his mouth in response to her tongue's beckoning, and they would've deepened the kiss tremendously if Ellie hadn't not-so-subtly cleared her throat.

"Exactly," she pointed out.

**7:01 pm. Dining room, Ojos Azules. **

After the preliminary tests were completed, they rejoined Devon and Clara. Chuck plopped down on the couch, Clara between him and Devon, and watched the rest of the movie while Ellie and Sarah made their way to the kitchen. Ellie told Chuck they'd do some more tests soon at the medical center, then they'd discuss options.

Sarah actually had quite a good handle on dinner. She just needed Ellie as an extra set of hands to help set the table, toss the salad, pour drinks, cut up bread, and any other small chores that needed completion. Ellie was more than happy to help, and was again in awe as she watched Sarah seamlessly transform into a doting housewife.

"You're getting pretty good at this," Ellie motioned to the dinner around them. "Well done, little sister."

"Thanks," Sarah beamed. Ellie-approval was so very important to her. "I learned from the best." She nodded to Ellie.

"Don't be silly," Ellie said. "You're a natural in the kitchen."

"Yes, she is," Chuck gushed. "My wife is amazing, isn't she?"

Everyone at the table enthusiastically nodded between bites, causing Sarah to blush deeply.

"Auntie Sarah's the best!" Clara yelled.

"Why's that, sweetie?" Ellie asked her toddler.

"Because she's my Auntie," Clara simply answered. "I love her. She always tickles me though!"

"I love you too," Sarah told Clara with a smile. "And I only tickle you because….," she reached over to Clara, "you're so ticklish!" She tickled her tummy for a few seconds, causing Clara to laugh hysterically.

"And how do you like it?" Chuck had gotten out of his seat and was standing behind Sarah. He reached down and tickled her sides, where he knew she'd be unable to prevent herself from laughing.

"Stop! Please! Chuck!" Sarah breathed through laughs.

"I'll stop, but there's a price," he told her.

"What….. is…it?"

"A kiss," he shrugged.

Sarah shot out of her seat and turned to Chuck, smashing her lips into his.

"Ew! We're eating!"

"Clara's right," Sarah laughed as the kiss broke. "Go sit down," she told Chuck.

He nodded, but before he went to his seat, he leaned in and whispered into Sarah's ear.

"Fine, but we're picking this up as soon as they're gone."

As much as Sarah loved her family, right then she wished she and Chuck were alone. She sighed happily as she sat back down to enjoy the dinner she'd worked hard on.

The conversation flowed easily at the table. Chuck and Sarah were incredibly open about their spy life, answering most of Ellie and Devon's questions truthfully. There were some answers that were still classified, but they understood.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"When did you know that you'd disobey orders for Chuck?"

The question was out of left field. It got everyone's attention, everybody shifting their gaze to Sarah who was watching her fork and knife.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Chuck suggested.

"No, it's okay," Sarah said without looking up. She took a couple deep breaths then lifted her head back up to look at her family.

She caught Chuck's eye and told him, silently, it was okay. She wanted to do this.

"I disobeyed orders on our first date, but that was different. That was before my bosses knew who Chuck really was," Sarah explained.

Everyone was still watching her intently, so she took a deep breath and continued.

"I came incredibly close to pulling my weapon on another CIA officer. They were trying to take Chuck away. It all worked out, but that was when I really started to understand how deep I was in." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Then, about a year after that, they tried to take him away again. It was my job to go to the Buy More and lie to Chuck to get him to go down to Castle so Casey could take him into custody."

"What happened?" Ellie asked, on the edge of her seat.

"I lied to him. I told him exactly what I was ordered to. That everything was okay and he was safe. I was about to lead him down to Castle when he spoke."

"What did Chuck say?" Devon asked, equally as intrigued.

Tears started falling down Sarah's face as she remembered that night.

"He told me how thankful he was that I was in his life. That he'd started to question whether or not he could trust me, but that he knew he could always count on me to tell him the truth. I took one look at him, and I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't lie to the love of my life. It was that moment that I knew, for sure, that Chuck was always going to be the number one priority in my life."

"So what happened next?" Ellie prodded.

Sarah wiped her tears, a smile plastered on her face.

"I told him the truth. I told him that they were trying to take him away. We ran."

"You ran?" Devon asked, confused.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "We were on the run for not even a full day before Casey caught up with us. That was when you found out about Chuck, remember Devon? Then, when we face the General, Chuck got me off the hook. I could've easily been thrown into prison."

"What? Why would they put you in jail?" Ellie asked.

"What I did was technically treason," Sarah explained. "I took Chuck off the grid, and planned on keeping him from the government. They had every right to throw me in a dank hole."

"But Chuck saved you," Ellie added.

"Yes. Chuck told them that it was all an intricate plan to flush out the enemy. They bought it."

"Wow," Ellie breathed, obviously moved by the story.

Chuck grinned at Sarah, amused that she'd conveniently left out the part about their passionate wake up in Bartsow. She winked and smiled back.

"You guys are something else," Devon declared. "You've gone through enough trials and tribulations for two lifetimes."

"I know," Chuck sighed. "We've sure been through a lot. But everything that happened led us right to this very moment. I wouldn't change a single thing. I've never been happier."

Sarah beamed at his words, her hand instinctually rubbing her stomach, where their children were currently growing slowly. Just the mere thought of their children made her emotional again.

They finished dinner, Ellie and Devon obviously still moved by Sarah's story. Ellie had always known Sarah loved Chuck….it was that obvious. She was now starting to understand how deep that love really ran - how Chuck and Sarah were soul mates in every sense of the word. Hearing the story of how they'd run only served to add to Ellie's unending love for her sister-in-law. It helped her to realize how difficult those times had been for the two of them, and how amazing it truly was that they'd come out the other side of it like they had.

**11:32 pm. Chuck and Sarah's balcony, Ojos Azules. **

They were in the jacuzzi, relaxing and enjoying the unseasonably warm evening, the clouds having dispersed when the sun went down. Elle, Devon, and Clara had left a couple hours prior, Ellie giving Sarah a knowing look when they were out the door.

As soon as they could no longer see the Woodcombs, Sarah pulled Chuck upstairs and out onto the deck. As they went, they kissed and she started to take Chuck's clothes off. Not one to be left out, Chuck reciprocated the gesture, unbuttoning Sarah's blouse expertly. They were both giggling at how much they wanted each other.

They made it to the jacuzzi with barely any clothes left. Chuck slid out of his boxers while Sarah unclasped her bra and got rid of her panties. As soon as she stood back up, completely naked, Chuck predictably froze.

"Baby, you know how much I love when you go all catatonic on me. It always makes me feel so beautiful that I have such an effect on you. But please, right now, I need you." Sarah spoke slowly, and Chuck heard the same vulnerability that she'd had earlier in the MRI room.

Chuck nodded and they clambered into the jacuzzi, Sarah straddling Chuck as their lips met in a frenzy. It was as if they'd been apart for days, when in reality they'd made love only hours before. Their hands were running all over each other's bodies, memorizing each inch of bare skin. They were frantically trying to connect at all levels, Sarah moaning as Chuck nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Chuck, please," she pleaded, her voice trembling.

She pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. They both stopped moving and gazed at one another, transmitting looks of love and adoration.

Chuck just smiled and lifted her up off his lap, giving her the chance to rearrange their bodies for maximum pleasure. She didn't waste the opportunity, and they were soon writhing in sync, both of them happy they were fairly isolated. If they'd had neighbors, they surely would have complained by now of a woman screaming.

He couldn't help but grin at his wife as she let him know just how much she loved him, in more ways than one. He was still frankly amazed that he could get such a passionate reaction out of her, but he wasn't about to question it. He was also on the verge, Sarah expertly making sure both of them were satiated.

When they finally were satisfied for the time being, they turned on the jets and just relaxed in each other's arms. They were both panting, their bodies catching up slowly.

"That was…..," Sarah started.

"…..I know," Chuck finished.

She smiled and kissed him, leaning her head on his shoulder when they broke apart.

"Telling the Bartsow story got me pretty emotional," Sarah said.

"I noticed," Chuck grinned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not much more to say," Sarah shrugged. "I mean, we've never really talked all that much about that morning…"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Chuck said.

"You know that wouldn't have been good for us if we'd….finished what we started that morning?" Sarah asked.

"Of course," Chuck assured. "I get it. It was a blessing in disguise that we got interrupted. As much as I wanted it, it wouldn't have helped in the long run."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. She was mildly worried they would have a heated discussion about it, but was relieved when she understood that Chuck got it.

"Trust me, sweetie, I wanted it just as much as you did. But that's not really what I wanted to say to you about that morning."

"Go on," Chuck coaxed.

Sarah took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze before she began.

"That was the morning when I first admitted to myself that this, right here, is where I wanted to be."

"You knew we were going to live in Chile?" Chuck joked.

Sarah chuckled and playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey! That hurt," Chuck said, mocking offense.

"Poor baby," Sarah whispered. She softly and sensually kissed his arm where she'd hit him. "Better?"

Chuck was sitting there with his eyes closed, moaning in pleasure. "Much," he breathed out.

"No. I knew I wanted to be married to you, barefoot and pregnant," she said almost shyly.

"Really?" Chuck asked disbelievingly. "And, just for clarity's sake, you're barefoot, pregnant, and naked," he pointed out.

Sarah giggled. "Yes," Sarah answered, gaining confidence. "I woke up in your arms that morning, and I knew that was the only place I'd ever be truly happy again. No, not in a motel in Barstow, wiseass. In your arms."

"Wow," Chuck smiled. "Thank you?"

"You don't have to thank me, silly," Sarah grinned. "In reality, I should thank you."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You never gave up on me," she whispered.

"How could I?" Chuck asked incredulously. "I've told you this almost a million times. I'll never give up on you, Sarah. I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"Good," she smirked. "That makes two of us."

Chuck grinned back, and their lips found each other again.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you," he whispered right back.

**1:13 am. Chuck and Sarah's bedroom, Ojos Azules. **

Chuck was asleep. Sarah knew that much. She could tell from his steady breathing and his steady grip on her. She was content just lying in his arms watching him. She knew if he woke up and caught her she'd get admonished, but she figured it was worth the risk.

She was thinking about everything they'd talked about before, during, and after dinner. She wasn't lying when she told Chuck that talking about Barstow had gotten her emotional. It had been a confusing time for her - stuck between her orders and her heart - and bringing it back into focus made her realize how stupid she'd acted.

She was embarrassed when she told Ellie and Devon about how she'd lied right to Chuck's face and was seconds away from sending him to a bunker. She was ashamed of her actions, even though she had ended up telling him the truth and going on the run with him to protect him. Chuck had told her countless times he never blamed her, that she'd done the right thing, but that didn't help her guilt. It was still there.

How could she do that? She claimed to love him, but then she came incredibly close to leaving him to the CIA's devices. It was a battle between her two psyches - that of a CIA officer, and that of Chuck's girl. Chuck's girl had won out - barely. Sarah always wondered to herself what she would have done if Chuck hadn't spoken up when he did. Would she have followed her orders? If she had, would she have ever seen Chuck again? That was the question that made her the most emotional. The mere thought of how close they'd came to being forced apart caused her to start crying right there in Chuck's arms. How did he ever forgive her? She'd always told him she would never allow him to be taken to a bunker, then she's seconds away from doing it herself? What kind of person does that to the person they love?

She tried to keep her sobbing to a minimum. Chuck's senses had become extra sensitive ever since they found out about the twins. He always woke up when she did, whether it was to help her with her morning sickness or because she had a bad dream. He was always right there by her side.

"Sssshhhh, it's okay," Chuck soothed. He was awake now, much to Sarah's dismay. She wanted him to get some sleep, not worry about her.

"I'm sorry," she said through her tears, "go back to sleep. I'm fine."

"No you're not," he whispered firmly. "And that's okay. You don't have to tell me what's going on, just let me help you any way I can."

He rubbed her back softly, letting her know that he was there for her.

"Thanks," she sobbed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Sarah sobbing into his chest while he comforted her with kisses and kind words.

Finally, Sarah spoke up.

"I was thinking about Barstow again. Well, about before Barstow."

"What about it?" He asked softly.

"About how close I came to betraying you. Scratch that, I did betray you, Chuck. The only reason I didn't follow through was because you spoke up."

"Is that what you think happened?" It was much more clear to Chuck now.

"Yes," she nodded. "I betrayed you. Never mind that we went on the run, I walked up to you that night intent on betraying you."

"Oh, Sarah," Chuck breathed. "Baby, that's so far from the point."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I never ever thought of it as you betraying me. C'mon, baby. You don't think I understood what getting an order meant to you? How hard that was for you? And besides, if you actually had betrayed me, I would've ended up in a bunker. Not in bed with the most beautiful girl in the world. So, I think I got the better end of that deal," he grinned.

"But Chuck, I lied to your face. I was ready to let them take you. How could I do that to you?" Sarah cried, her tears spilling over again.

"Sarah, I will admit that it hurt that you lied to me," Chuck said. "But ten seconds after that, you told me the truth. You don't think I forgave you on the spot? Didn't I run with you?"

"You had no choice," Sarah pointed out.

"Of course I had a choice," Chuck said. "I could've gone down into Castle and let Casey tranq me. But I didn't. You know why?"

She shook her head slightly in the negative.

"Because I trust you, Sarah. With my life. And even then, straight after you lied to me, I knew you'd do anything in your power to keep me safe and help me find my dad. That's why I ran with you. Because I love you, honey."

"I love you too," Sarah said, her kisses relaying her honesty.

They were silent for a few moments, the only sound in their bedroom Sarah's soft sobs.

"Are you better now?" Chuck asked, slowly running his thumb up and down her soft cheek.

"Much," she replied with a small smile. "But, again, I really need you to kiss me," she quivered, biting her bottom lip. Chuck found it irresistible.

Their lips met, this time with much more passion, and they didn't end up going to bed for a while yet.


	37. Icewagon

_**A/N:**_

_**Greetings, friends! I apologize for the rather long time it's taken me to get this next chapter out. I was having issues with my blood sugar (I'm a Type 1 surgical Diabetic) and I wasn't up to writing. This is a fairly short chapter, but I figured it's better than nothing, right?**_

_**I hope this chapter answers some questions, or does it just leave more unanswered? Let me know. **_

_**As always, THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all the endless support. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_February 26th, 2013_

_Local Time: 9:10:46 am_

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 64 Degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current Windspeed: 13 mph northwesterly_

_Tides: 6:46 am / 7:23 pm _

_Wave height: 4-5 ft_

_Today's Forecast: Mostly sunny, showers possible in PM_

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

"Chuck Bartowski!"

"What?"

"That is the last time you call me 'woman', whether in jest or not!"

Chuck just nodded and inspected his toes.

They were standing in the kitchen, Chuck on the receiving end of the whiplash caused by a horribly timed quip.

"I'm sorry," Sarah reached out, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "It's just -"

"I know, honey," Chuck bravely interrupted. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Chuck worked up the courage to look up, greeted by the calming azure of his wife's eyes.

"Sarah I'm sorry I called you 'woman' on that mission in Morocco. Look - we were in the middle of such a stupid argument and I was, yet again, acting on bad advice. I'm sorry." Chuck blurted it out quickly, like he was prone to do.

She just grinned, glad she could remember how idiotic that fight had been between them - and how easily they ended up resolving it. She realized Chuck was waiting for her to say something - to forgive him.

"It's okay, Chuck," she soothed, wrapping her arms around him. He was more than happy to take her in his arms. "Remember when you had an actual ball and chain attached to your leg?"

Chuck couldn't help but join Sarah in her laughter, both of them remembering being captured in Morocco. Roan on the wall, Chuck and Sarah back to back arguing about everything from their sex life to eloping.

"For the record, I don't consider you a ball and chain," Chuck felt the need to clarify.

"I know," she nodded with a kiss. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can we get back to what we were doing now?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Bartowski. Lead the way," Chuck motioned towards the bedroom with a nod of the head.

"You just want to stare at my butt while I walk up the stairs," Sarah smirked knowingly.

"Can you blame me?" Chuck asked, more honestly than sarcastically.

"I guess not," Sarah shrugged, giving him another peck on the lips, just enough to leave him wanting much much more. When he opened his eyes, she gave him her very best smoldering look, and, grabbing his hand, started leading them up to their bedroom.

**10:14 am. Chuck and Sarah's bedroom, Ojos Azules. **

"Wow," Sarah breathed with a smile. "That was - intense."

"I know," Chuck grinned, "you're going to have to learn how to do that - quieter - soon," he carefully said.

Sarah just grinned up at him from her place on his chest and retorted, "It's a big house. Besides, you're telling me my genius millionaire husband can't finagle a couple security cams for his kids?"

"I guess you're right," Chuck agreed. "But honestly baby, that was really something else."

"I know," Sarah repeated with mirth, "I guess I felt a little guilty for yelling at you," she admitted innocently.

"Ah ha!" Chuck exclaimed. "And the truth emerges!" He said triumphantly, complete with a fist pump. Sarah just giggled into his chest.

"Fine, I won't do it anymore. Don't you want me to?" Sarah asked.

Chuck froze.

"Um - no - I mean - yes - I mean - please?" He stuttered.

"Don't worry," she assured with a giggle. "I'm pretty sure it'll happen. Soon."

She leaned up and they kissed through their laughs.

They cuddled like that for the next few minutes, Sarah staring off into space absently.

Finally, Chuck spoke up softly.

"Okay, sweetheart, what are you trying to work up the courage to talk to me about?"

Sarah turned her head to look at him, and he gasped at the look of fear in her eyes.

"Baby, you know that nothing that happened or will happen can change how much I love you, right?"

Sarah just nodded numbly, her lips quivering. Chuck could plainly see the tears gathering under the cool azure of her eyes, and it simply broke his heart.

He remembered before, when she had been emotional like this. She had asked him to kiss her.

Chuck stopped stroking her arms soothingly like he'd been doing and moved them to cup her cheeks as he pulled them together. Sarah was momentarily stunned at his aggressiveness. Their previous modus operandi always included talking issues out, followed by the physical stuff. Chuck was pouring emotion into the kiss, dominating it to reassure her. The initial shock passed, and Sarah gave as good as he was giving, frantically yet tenderly meeting in a loving embrace.

They eventually parted, resting their foreheads together as they caught their collective breaths. Chuck finally opened his eyes, and saw that Sarah's were still closed.

She felt his gaze on her, and spoke with her eyes still closed.

"Let me just bask in this for another moment," she pleaded.

Chuck didn't so much as answer as just accept, and didn't say a word. He closed his eyes and joined his wife in the moment.

"Thank you," Sarah breathed after a minute. "I need to tell you about a mission, Chuck."

His eyes popped open, and they made eye contact. She really didn't' know what to expect from Chuck. His reactions could range, and had throughout their relationship. Both of them had different ways of reacting to all sorts of situations. Yet, when she looked into Chuck's eyes, all she saw was concern and love. He didn't push or prod, he just waited.

She took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Operation Icewagon."

As Sarah spoke, Chuck felt the Intersect activate, using the voice recognition software to pull up the flash for 'Operation Icewagon'.

Chuck saw the mission plan, surveillance footage, the post mission briefing, and the medical reports. He was utterly shocked to find some portions redacted. He rarely if ever stumbled on redacted data in the Intersect, and was always able to locate the un-redacted versions.

The flash was fairly quick, but Sarah still was able to notice it, being in such close proximity to Chuck. She felt his body tense as he was obviously reviewing the mission files. Sarah started to freak out a little, knowing she wouldn't really be able to get through this if she wasn't firmly ensconced in Chuck's arms.

"You were captured?" Chuck asked quietly.

"Yes," Sarah nodded slightly. "Chuck, I'm sorry I never told you about this mission. It's just - it messed me up, and it's not something I like to revisit."

"You don't have to apologize baby," Chuck assured her. "I understand. I've always known that you would eventually tell me everything, Sarah. I know that. Some things are just tough to talk about, I get it. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"No, we have to," Sarah quickly said. "I need to. Chuck, I'm going to be the mother of your children. I love you, and I want you to know everything."

"Okay," he acquiesced.

"Okay," she repeated,"what do you wanna know?"

"How did you end up being captured?"

"It was a long deep cover mission. As you probably saw in the flash, it was about a year and a half before I met you. The mark was a terrorist who went by the name 'Faisal'. We never knew his real name. Anyways, my cover got blown by no fault of mine and he got the drop on me pretty easily, considering I was in the middle of his house."

The mere implication of what came next was overwhelming Chuck. The little he had seen of actual torture during his time as a spy had quickly convinced him of the horror associated with being captured by your enemies. Even having to imagine his wife in that situation was simply too much for him to contemplate.

The tears came fast and hard.

"Chuck, what's wrong? Did I say something? We can stop-" Sarah blurted out when she saw Chuck sobbing.

"No, Sarah," he interrupted through his tears. "Please, let's help each other through this. I'm not upset with you, baby. I just can't handle thinking of you being hurt. It's my worst fear, nightmare, phobia, weakness, downfall. I just can't stand it."

"I know," Sarah agreed. "I know exactly how you feel, Chuck. When you were in Thailand, and I had no idea where you were or even if you were still alive-"

"But you saved me," Chuck interrupted again. "Remember? My girl came for me, like I knew she would."

"Of course I remember," Sarah chuckled despite everything, "I fought a death match in a pit with a Thai kick boxer and a King Cobra to get your location."

"What! A King Cobra? Sarah!"

"It's okay, Chuck," she soothed. "I won, remember?"

Chuck had to smile, and nodded enthusiastically at his warrior woman.

"Getting back to the mission, Chuck…," Sarah prompted. He nodded again. "So, he captured me. He brought me down to the basement and tied me up to a wooden chair using ropes. He knew that I was lying to him and trying to play him somehow, but he had no idea about my real job."

"So what happened next?" Chuck asked tentatively.

Sarah took another shaky deep breath before she slowly spoke.

"He beat me," she said softly. She felt Chuck tense immediately, but she soldiered on. She needed to get this out. "Obviously, I didn't budge."

"Oh baby," Chuck sobbed, tears pooling in his eyes.

"And when you're in captivity, and you don't talk, it just gets worse," Sarah continued.

"Sarah," Chuck stopped her. "Did he - did he -" Chuck couldn't even speak the words.

"No," she quickly assured him. "He didn't get that far. He did touch me though, Chuck. I had clothes on, but it was still disgusting, inappropriate, and something I'd really rather not think about."

The tears that had pooled now streamed down Chuck's face as he gave her a light kiss on the lips, reminding her of his love for her no matter what.

"How did you get out of there alive?" Chuck asked.

Sarah just gave him a small smile.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She asked incredulously. "I fought my way out."

"I knew it," Chuck smiled back. "You made them pay."

"You got that right baby," she nodded. "They thought they'd tied me up tight, and I guess they did. But while they…..interrogated….me, the ropes loosened with all the movement. One time when I was left alone, I finally wormed one of my arms out. From there it was easy to release myself. I hid by the door, made a ruckus to get the guard outside to come in, and then I was armed. From there, I quickly made my way to a vehicle and drove straight out the front gate."

"What happened to Faisal?" Chuck asked.

"Well, his office was kind of on the way to the garage. I stopped by for a chat."

"This chat did not end with him breathing, did it?"

"No, sweetheart, it didn't," Sarah said as she suddenly couldn't make eye contact.

"Hey," Chuck said as he raised her face so they could lock eyes. "I'm glad he's dead. If he wasn't I'd go hunt him down right now and kill him for what he did to you. Nobody deserves to be hurt like that, especially the love of my life. So don't think for a second that I'm in any way mad or ashamed of you for doing it. In reality, I'm incredibly proud of you."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered as she joined him in tears. They were odd tears - half sadness, half some kind of weird joyous catharsis.

"How long were you there for?" Chuck asked softly.

"Three days," Sarah admitted. "I was lucky, Chuck. I only came away with a couple broken bones, some really bad bruises, and a few cuts that needed stitches. It's usually a lot worse for female operatives."

"I know," Chuck said. "And i'm so thankful that you did get out of there when you did. But you know that no matter what happened on that mission, it could never change how I feel about you? If your answer to that question had been 'yes', I would still sit here and tell you that I love you with everything that I am."

"I know," Sarah repeated. "Thank you. I needed to tell you that story. I don't know why I never did before - I guess I was afraid of how you'd react. And that's unfair to you, Chuck. I'm not giving you enough credit. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Hey, hey, hey, enough of that. There's absolutely nothing to forgive. I know that even though you've changed a lot since we met, that was still incredibly hard for you to tell me. I accepted when we first got together that our lives would always have obstacles, but I knew and still know that together we can overcome them all."

Sarah just sat on his lap in stunned silence, her jaw slightly open.

"Too cheesy? I'm sorry honey, I get carried away when I ramble, you know that-"

He was interrupted by his wife's soft lips on top of his, relaying her appreciation for his actually endearing ramblings.

"Thank you," she breathed as their lips parted. "I really needed to tell you all that. I realized when you told me you had my un-redacted medical file that the report was in there, so I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Thank you," Chuck said as he gave her a kiss. "It really does mean a lot to me, Sarah. Thank you for sharing that with me. Are there any other surprises?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, there was that one guy I married in Vegas…," Sarah said as she looked away, hiding her smile.

"Sarah Lisa Bartowski!"

"What?"

"Don't you dare joke about that!" Chuck yelled in mock anger. The glint in his eye and the smile on his face gave him away though.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said quickly as she turned back to Chuck. "You're just too easy sometimes." She leaned down and kissed him. He resisted a little at first, trying to show his unhappiness with her teasing. That didn't last very long, however. She knew he could never stay mad at her for too long, especially when he knew she was just joking around.

"You'd better be sorry," Chuck lectured.

"Or what?" Sarah asked innocently, biting her bottom lip. She knew it drove him wild.

"Or I'll have to teach you a lesson, Mrs. Bartowski."

"What lesson would that be?" She asked.

"Who your husband is," is what Chuck came up with.

"Hmm…that's okay I guess….I'd rather get a lesson on initiating the family couch," Sarah pouted. "Besides, don't we have rings to remind each other?" She joked, holding up her left hand.

"Ha ha, very funny, Sarah," Chuck grinned. "I guess we could go upstairs to the family den, although, we are already in our bed…"

"Yeah, but I didn't say initiate the bed. We did that our first day here. I said the couch," she again pouted, folding her arms across her chest for emphasis.

"As you wish," Chuck acquiesced, picking her up in his arms before she had time to react. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her upstairs.


	38. You're The Brightest Star In My Sky

_**A/N: Happy hump day! I want to apologize to everyone for the lack of updates lately. I have no good excuse except that I was not up to writing. I will try harder to get chapters out in a reasonable manner. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of 'Versus The Road'. Not much movement, just good 'ol fluff setting up a discussion that will occur next chapter. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**As always, THANK YOU for all the reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**_

_Bartowski Residence, Ojos Azules_

_March 4th, 2013_

_Local Time: 10:04:35 am_

_Current Outdoor Temperature: 63 degrees Fahrenheit_

_Current Windspeed: 15 mph southwesterly_

_Tides: 6:34 am / 6:56 pm_

_Wave height: 3-4 ft_

_Today's Forecast: Cloudy in AM, sunny and warmer in PM_

_Current Security Threat Level: Low_

As the days passed, Chuck and Sarah learned firsthand how, in Patagonia, one can truly experience all four seasons in one day. Just a few days ago, they'd been caught while running in a sudden snowstorm. The curious thing is that twenty minutes prior to the first snowflakes falling, it had been sixty-five degrees and sunny.

Chuck informed Sarah that it wasn't going to get any better. Winters that far south are rarely 'light'. They were in for a lot of snow, wind, ice, and rain. To his surprise, Sarah just shrugged it off and made a comment about how the jacuzzi was covered and they had multiple fireplaces.

This morning was no different. Last night, they had gone for a walk and found how very cold it was outside. Now, in the morning, it wasn't sunny, but it wasn't freezing either. They were sitting on the balcony outside their bedroom.

Chuck was sitting in one of the many wooden Adirondack chairs spread out over their property. Sarah decided that his lap was more inviting than the neighboring chair, and plopped herself right down in it. He happily wrapped his arms around her and continued with the crossword puzzle he'd printed out earlier.

Sarah took a sip from her tea as she half watched Chuck and half read over the clues. She always found his 'concentration' face cute, and he was making that face. She couldn't help but lean over and give him a kiss on the lips, smiling at his mild confusion.

"Is this the New York Times puzzle?" She asked.

"Yep," he nodded. "It's one of the harder ones out there. Especially on the weekend."

"32 down," she pointed out. "It's 'M-A-D-I-S-O-N'."

Chuck looked over the sheet and found the clue for 32 down. It read: 'Shortest US President'.

"How'd you know that baby?" Chuck asked curiously.

"I did go to Harvard, remember?" She teased. "But c'mon, everyone knows that James Madison was our shortest President at five-foot-four."

"And who is the tallest?"

"Easy. Abraham Lincoln. Around six-foot-four."

"Wow. How do you know that much about the Presidents?"

"I was on Secret Service detail for a year, Chuck," she reminded. "And history always fascinates me. I don't know why. Maybe I like learning about the country I defended for so long."

"Maybe," Chuck said. "Either way, it's incredibly sexy."

"Me talking about history is sexy? I doubt that," Sarah said.

"Sarah, everything you do is sexy," Chuck said with conviction. "Especially when you use your brain."

"Thanks," she blushed lightly, taking another sip of her tea.

Chuck just smiled and went back to his crossword.

**One hour later. **

A little while later, they were enjoying a walk along the shore of their island, hand in hand.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when you went out with Lou?" She asked quietly.

"Um….yeah," he replied unsurely.

"Remember when you came in to the Weinerlicious and broke up with me?"

"Yes," he sadly said, looking at his feet.

Sarah noticed and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to Chuck and forcefully grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm not mad, Chuck," she softly told him. "Not anymore, at least."

Chuck silently nodded.

"It's just - when you came in, you told me about how instead of your life flashing before your eyes when you thought you were going to die, you just saw a list."

Chuck nodded again, still silent.

"After you told me that, I started thinking of what my list would be," Sarah explained slowly.

"What was on it?" Chuck finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"This," Sarah shrugged casually.

"What do you mean, 'this'?" Chuck wanted clarification.

"Well, vaguely, you and me, together. More specifically, I just wanted to be able to be with you, hold your hand, kiss you. Without people looking over our shoulders. Without the job hanging over us. My list was simple - I wanted you."

Sarah now saw what seemed to be the beginning of tears in Chuck's eyes.

"Chuck? What's wrong sweetie? I thought you would be happy to hear that…"

"Of course that makes me happy," Chuck reassured. His tears, however, contradicted his point. "It's just - you tell me beautifully about what you felt, and my 'list' was dumping you and dating someone else. I'm an idiot."

Sarah was conflicted. One one hand, he was right. He had broken up with her that day - and it wasn't the nicest of breakups. He had, without knowing, played cruelly with her heart when he gave her the little 'list' speech. She had thought he was going to go for it finally, admit his feelings for her and ask her out or to give them a shot. Instead, he crushed her dreams and walked out on her. Literally. On the other hand, that whole debacle was long forgiven and almost forgotten. She knew both of them had made many mistakes along the way. She couldn't hold it against him - he cared little about her past, and had always forgiven her for anything and everything.

"Chuck," Sarah started, her voice a tad shaky. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. Chuck saw her struggling, and gently took her hands in his, almost immediately allowing her to think clearly and breath easier. "I'll admit, that was a horrible day. When you started that talk, I thought you were talking about something completely different. It blindsided me when you broke up our cover relationship. It shouldn't have mattered much to me - it was technically fake after all - but that wasn't the case. It meant everything to me. It was the closest I'd ever came to a real, loving relationship. Just thinking about you with another woman broke my heart."

Chuck's tears now spilled over, cascading now his cheeks as he listened to his wife bare her soul.

"But the truth, Chuck, is that I forgave you for all of that long ago. While yes, the memory is still painful, in the grand scheme of things it's not that big of a deal. We're together, forever. That's all that matters. And besides, all that nonsense eventually led to our first kiss. I'm not sure about you, but I wouldn't trade that memory for anything."

"Me either," Chuck quickly assured. "It still seems like a dream when I think about that kiss. And you know how sorry I am about all that crap. I was so confused, so unsure about everything. I honestly didn't think there was even the slightest chance for us. I still feel like I betrayed you, though. It hurts. I did the one thing I always say I'll never do - hurt you. That is unforgivable."

"Chuck, I'm sorry to have to say it, but if we sat around not forgiving each other for everything either one of us has done to hurt the other, whether intentional or not, we'd still be in a cover relationship. Sadly, we have both done a number of regrettable things for a number of different reasons. That's not what's important. What's important is that we're able to look past all that silliness - that we know our love will get us through anything. And, I'm sorry about this conversation. It wasn't the direction I'd hoped it would go in, but I probably should have seen it coming."

They both laughed softly at her last statement. She was right - she should've seen it coming. Maybe she did, and she just wanted to get it out on the table. Either way, both of them felt a hell of a lot better.

Their hands were still clasped together. Chuck reluctantly pulled his back, to Sarah's visible dismay. He quickly squashed her negative feelings, immediately taking her face in his hands.

He waited until they made eye contact before he spoke, slowly and determined.

"I love you," he said with absolute honesty.

Sarah broke out into a huge, toothy smile, the one that got Chuck flustered.

"I love you," she replied equally as honest.

Without either of them making a conscious move, they gravitated together, their lips meeting in a sweet, tender kiss full of emotion. It was slow but fulfilling, and they both were lost in it quickly.

Chuck still had Sarah's face delicately in his hands as they slowly broke apart, predictably resting their foreheads together, eyes still closed.

"Chuck?"

"Yea?"

"What are we doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, a little too quickly to not arouse suspicion.

"I mean, what are we doing tonight? I haven't talked to Ellie, but it's pretty obvious you've been doing something behind my back…"

"Um….it's a surprise," Chuck bravely said. Sarah was getting better about surprises, but it was still truly a crapshoot how she would react.

"Fair enough," she said with a small smile, leaning in for another kiss. "Now that you've half-ruined the surprise, I expect to be wowed," she challenged.

"Fair enough," he repeated with a grin. "Be ready at seven. Formal attire."

"Alright then," Sarah smiled. "That's more like it. Can we go back home now?"

"Why?" Chuck asked. "I thought this walk was nice."

"It was. But now I'd rather be taken to bed than on a walk. So?"

Chuck did not have to be asked twice. In less than a heartbeat, they were headed back to Ojos Azules.

**6:58 pm. Ojos Azules. **

Sarah was just about ready. She was wearing a little black dress, one she found in her closet that she'd never even seen before, never mind worn before. Chuck had cleared out of the bedroom, and she guessed he was waiting downstairs. He had already put his suit and tie on, giving Sarah the time she needed to prepare. She always took longer, and they had learned to work around each other as they got ready for dates. That never stopped them from taking a shower together, however. Neither one of them was willing to compromise when it came to that.

She was finishing up her makeup, wanting to look her best for Chuck. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Along with the black dress, she was wearing light makeup, black heels, diamond stud earrings that Chuck had given her, her rings, and her charm bracelet. The bracelet hadn't left her wrist since Chuck had put it on their first day at Ojos Azules. She wore her hair down loosely, the curls splashing above her shoulders. Her gaze lowered down to her stomach, where the beginnings of a baby bump were obvious. It wasn't enough to freak about yet, but it was enough to make Sarah highly emotional. As she stood there, rubbing her belly where their children were, she was sure that this moment was the single greatest of her life. If only she had her husband's arms around her, it would be perfect.

Sarah sighed happily as she put her things away. Finally ready, she stepped out of their bathroom and made her way towards the stairs.

Chuck was nervously pacing in the living room on the main floor. He had planned with Devon and Ellie, trying to keep it a secret from Sarah. It wasn't a special occasion, he just felt the need to do something special for Sarah. He hated to admit it, but he had been feeling slightly inadequate ever since Sarah had gotten pregnant. Her job was so important, and she was the one carrying around two babies. He felt useless. Sarah had told him time and again how much she cherished and appreciated his help and support, but even that didn't help to alleviate his concerns.

Suddenly, Chuck heard their bedroom door close. He shot his head up towards the second floor and caught sight of Sarah. His breath caught in his throat and he suddenly felt the need to let his neck get some air. She was walking towards the stairs, obviously giving Chuck a little show as she swayed her hips. Chuck somehow moved himself to the bottom of the stairs, looking up and waiting expectantly for his wife.

Sarah met him on the ground floor, both of them looking each other over with approving eyes.

"You look very handsome, Chuck," Sarah smiled as she straightened his tie, planted her hands on his chest, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Wow, Sarah, baby, you look…..wow," Chuck stumbled, finding it hard to accurately describe the vision in front of him.

Sarah just kept smiling at his rambling. She knew how he felt, it was written all over his face. It was the exact reaction she had been going for. Mission accomplished, she thought.

"So are we going on a date or are we just going to stand here while you ogle me?" Sarah teased.

"Honestly, I'd be content doing this for the rest of my life," Chuck said seriously as he stared into her deep blue eyes.

Sarah was slightly taken aback by the seriousness of his statement, but quickly recovered.

"While I would love that, I'd go crazy pretty soon without you touching me," she said.

"Good point," Chuck mused. "Shall we?" He motioned towards the front door.

"There's just one more thing I need to do, then we can leave," Sarah explained.

"Okay," Chuck replied. He thought maybe she had to use the restroom or grab a clutch or something. He was surprised when she took his face in her hands and planted a hard, emotional kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she said after the kiss broke. "Forever."

"I love you too," Chuck said with the same emotion. "Forever."

With that, they linked hands and made their way out. Chuck, using his iPhone, locked the house down after they exited. Sarah, not knowing where they were going, waited for Chuck to show her the way. They were soon walking down towards the boathouse.

When they were about twenty feet away from the boathouse, the door swung open towards them. Sarah was shocked, she had thought they were alone on the island. She was about to reach in her purse for her gun when she realized she didn't have a purse or a gun.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski," Devon grinned. "I am here to escort you to your dinner." He was wearing a white dinner jacket, black pants, a white shirt, and had on a black vest and bow tie. Sarah giggled softly.

Sarah turned to Chuck smiling, tightening her already tight grip on his hand.

Chuck squeezed her hand and they walked towards Devon. He gave Chuck a fist bump, which Chuck nervously returned, and Sarah a kiss on the cheek.

As they entered the boathouse, Sarah saw the Woodcombs' boat docked. She wondered if dinner was on one of the boats, or a the Woodcombs', or somewhere else. She had no idea. She knew if she tried, even a little, she probably could have easily figured it out. But that's not what it was about. Chuck wanted to surprise her with something nice. Who was she to object?

Devon led them to the dock and motioned towards the Woodcombs' boat. Chuck clambered over first, and, still holding on to Sarah, helped her climb in. Devon followed soon after, and soon they were out of the cove and heading south.

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the cove of an island Sarah couldn't remember ever seeing before. Strangely enough, there was a large, long outdoor dock. Devon expertly docked the boat and Chuck helped him tie it up. Sarah waited patiently in the aft of the boat for Chuck to get her.

Chuck reached out his hand over the side of the boat for Sarah. She took it and he helped her onto the dock, her heels clicking as they hit the wood. Chuck was smiling widely at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She reciprocated, snaking her own arm around his waist, erasing any remaining space between them.

They walked to the end of the dock where Devon was waiting with a silly grin on his face.

"Right this way, please. Your table awaits," Devon said with a flourish.

He led them along the water, where the grass was fairly short and wouldn't mess up all their nice clothes. Chuck let out a sigh of relief as he noticed that the clouds of the morning were now nowhere to be found and it had warmed up a bit. He had been counting on that.

After a couple minutes, they came to a small point, and rounded a corner. As soon as they did, Sarah audibly gasped as her free hand shot to cover her gaping mouth.

Before them, about fifty yards down, was a small table set for two. Ellie was standing off to the side, holding hands with Devon who had just joined her. They both were watching Sarah's reaction, along with Chuck. The setting was perfect. The table was just above the beach on the grass, facing the setting sun. There was a tall candle burning in the middle, flanked on either side by a single gardenia.

"Chuck," Sarah blurted out. "This is…"

"I know," Chuck told her as he kissed her on the temple. "Wanna eat?"

"Yes," she breathed happily. She was having a little trouble trying to express the pure happiness she felt at Chuck's gesture.

They approached the table, and, predictably, Chuck held Sarah's chair out for her and helped her settle in. As he started to walk back to his chair, he felt her grab his wrist. He spun around to see what she wanted, and she immediately grabbed on to him and yanked him down to her. She kissed him hard again, letting him know in no uncertain terms how happy he made her.

Chuck finally sat down, flustered from Sarah's kiss. She was just smirking, glad she still had such an obvious effect on him.

Soon, Devon and Ellie were busy serving Chuck and Sarah their dinner. They started off with Caesar salads, followed by a main course of fresh Argentinian steaks. Sarah's were cooked perfectly like she liked it, as was Chuck's. The conversation through dinner was easygoing, the couple discussing various topics but almost always coming back around to talk about the pregnancy. It was the main topic of discussion in the Bartowski home these days.

Sarah expressed her slight worry about Ellie and Devon, asking how they could pull all this off with Clara around, among other things. Chuck waved her off, assuring her everything was okay and she didn't have to worry. Sarah smiled and accepted it for what it is.

"Thank you, Chuck," Sarah said as they were waiting for dessert, two slices of red velvet cake.

"I wanted to do something special for you, Sarah," Chuck began.

"Chuck, you don't have to-"

"No, Sarah, please, let me say this," he interrupted her interruption. She nodded for him to continue. "It's just - sometimes I look at you, and nothing is good enough. I could give you all the diamonds and riches in this world, and it still would never be enough to show you how much I truly cherish you. I just don't ever want you to even think that I take you for granted. I am very aware of how lucky I am, and I will never ever forget it. I just - I just love you so much, and now that we're having kids, I want to make sure to do something special for you."

Chuck's impassioned speech was quite emotional, and had them both frantically trying to hold back their emotions. At least Sarah had an excuse to cry, she was pregnant.

Ellie and Devon stood off a short distance away, watching Chuck and Sarah. They had their arms wrapped around each other, both of them glancing behind them every few seconds to make sure Clara was alight, playing on a blanket out of sight. Ellie knew if Sarah had any idea that Clara was that close, Chuck and Sarah's date wouldn't be just the two of them. Sarah just loved Clara too much - and especially now, with her own on the way, Sarah looked forward to and appreciated all the time she had with her niece.

"Chuck, I've never felt that you don't cherish me, and I've certainly never though you've taken me for granted. You have to know that as much as you love me, I love you at least as much. You always say you're lucky, but I'm the one who had become a different, better person solely because of you. I'll never forget what you did for me, sweetie. Thank you so much for this. I love you."

Chuck smiled with relief, matching Sarah's grin. Their hands found each other across the table, just as Ellie and Devon put down their dessert in front of them.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled up at Ellie. "Not just for this. Thank you, Ellie and Devon - for everything."

"You're welcome," Ellie and Devon said in unison. "It's our pleasure, sis," Ellie added.

They decided it was better to feed each other their dessert, so that's exactly what they did. Between their giggles and joking, they finished their meal. Chuck enjoyed a coffee, black, while Sarah enjoyed a green tea. Soon they were finished, but they were still seated at the table. They sat in a comfortable silence, holding hands, watching the sunset.

After a few minutes, Chuck spoke up softly.

"Sarah, will you dance with me?"

"You know I will," she responded eagerly.

Chuck turned and motioned to Devon, who produced a set of portable iPod speakers. He hit play, and walked away with Ellie to give Chuck and Sarah a little privacy.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him as he enveloped her into his embrace, both of them wanting to be as close to each other as humanly possible. Sarah leaned up and pecked him on the lips before she settled into his chest, leaning her head against him.

_-x-_

_Beautiful woman, so sexy_

_Come shake that bottom oh, _

_Over to me_

_Feel that one drop, feel that skank_

_Brother B playing that hip-hop _

_It's better than a, money in the bank_

_Light are low, moon is high_

_I want you to know_

_That you're the brightest star in my sky_

_-x-_

_and_

_-x-_

_I'm groovin' slowly _

_With my woman_

_Groovin' slowly_

_With my woman_

_-x-_

_DJ play that music_

_All night long_

_Play that funky Kingston_

_You know it's our,_

_Our favorite song_

_Feel that back beat_

_Feel that groove_

_Got my baby on the dance floor_

_She doing all her, her favorite moves_

_-x-_

_I want you to know girl_

_I want you to feel_

_I want to show you_

_That my love is real_

_I want you to see girl_

_You're the brightest star that shines_

_Even though there is no forever_

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end __of time_

_-x-_

_'cause_

_-x-_

_I'm groovin' slowly_

_With my woman_

_Groovin' slowly_

_With my woman_

_-x-_

_Beautiful woman, so sexy_

_Come shake that bottom oh,_

_Over to me_

_Feel that one drop, feel that skank_

_Brother B playing that hip-hop_

_It's better than a, money in the bank_

_Lights are low, moon is high_

_I want you to know_

_That you're the brightest star in my sky _

_-x-_

_and_

_-x-_

_I'm groovin' slowly_

_With my woman_

_Groovin' slowly_

_With my wo-man_

_-x-_

As the song ended, Chuck and Sarah remained in the embrace, neither of them willing to end their closeness. It was odd - they know spent almost every single waking minute, and every sleeping one, together, yet they still craved being as close to one another as possible. Sarah had thought, before they were wed, that once they were husband and wife their relationship would somehow plateau, that they had already reached the great heights of their love. Boy was I wrong, she thought to herself.

The simple addition of two little Bartowskis, even if they were still inside of Sarah, helped launch their relationship into the stratosphere. It wasn't just the fact that they were going to become parents. It was everything that was caused by it. The early mornings that Chuck spent helping Sarah through her nausea. The routine of taking all her vitamins that Chuck always tried to make fun. Even the simple act of kissing each other good morning meant all that much more to both of them.

"I love you," Sarah said without moving her head from her spot on Chuck's chest.

"I love you," Chuck responded in kind.

_**A/N: The awesome song featured in this chapter is "Groovin' Slowly" by John Butler Trio. I featured it in a chapter of "Mason's Island" as well, if you recognize it. **_


End file.
